DOA Legacy
by SweetAven
Summary: Girls in bikini's, guy's going shirtless, and Zack acting like an idiot. What more could you want? Honestly? Ayane, Ryu, Kasumi, Hayate, Hitomi, Lei-Fang, Jann Lee, Tina, and Zack - Updated! May 14th , 2013! Part 2 UP! -
1. DOA Legacy: Chapter 1 The Beginning

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 1-The beginning of it all...

  
  


This legacy takes place after the second Dead or Alive Tournament. Everyone has met and made new friends or enemies, and Hayate has remembered his true past. Everyone has returned to their own countries and lives, yet they all remember there time together and somewhere deep inside...Wish that their time back then had never ended. 

  
  


Kasumi and Hayate went back to Japan. The siblings were afraid to lose contact with each other, so they moved in together. Ayane chose not to move in with her half-sister, Kasumi, and her half-brother, Hayate. She chose to live alone. Ayane still has contact with her family, but spends more time with her half-brother than her half-sister. Ayane and Kasumi are currently going to college, and Hayate is a very successful Karate instructor. Ryu Hayabusa also went back to Japan, but has not seen Kasumi or his best friend Hayate since the tournament. Ryu Hayabusa is currently the owner of a successful shop in Japan, but is otherwise rarely ever seen. Knowledge of the whereabouts of the four Ninja's is still unknown to their clans. They all hope that it stays that way.

  
  


Lei-Fang and Jann Lee went back to China. Jann Lee continued his job as a body guard and gained a great fortune, but nothing could replace his time at the tournament. Lei-Fang hasn't seen Jann Lee since the time they had lunch at the airport on the way back to China. She is currently attending a college in China.

  
  


Tina Armstrong went back to the USA. Though she was a very famous and well-known female wrestler, something was missing in her life. She won several women's championships, and still currently holds her top title as an undefeatable women's champ. Her father, Bass, could not have been prouder of his only daughter. Tina, however, soon grew tired of having no worthy adversaries. She has recently started a new career as a model, yet she still occassionally fights in the ring.

  
  


Helena returned to France, and continued her career as an opera singer. She held many shows in her mother's honor, and is still a very talented opera singer today. Though Helena had not managed to find the assassin who killed her mother, she has not stopped searching. She has merely continued with her live.

  
  


Zack returned to the USA after the tournament and tried to track down Tina, but he couldn't find her at the airport. One day Zack ran into Tina at the mall, Bass was also there. It came to be that Zack had been following Tina for some time. Bass beat up Zack and Tina filed a complaint. Two days later, with Bass's influence on the government, Tina had a restraining order filed against Zack. The order was valid for that state in the USA, but as much as Bass tried, they could not get it valid for the rest of the country, or world. Zack is recently spending his time snowboarding and trying to find a loop hole in the restraining order. He has not seen Tina since the tournament.

  
  
  
  


These nine competitors have not seen each other since the tournament, yet they all wonder what happened to their new found friends. The tournaments show the strength and fighting techniques of the competitors, but they lack to actually show the real personalities behind it all. This is what DOA Legacy is about, we are going to take these nine people away and set them loose on the vast world. They will travel to different places, experience many cultures, see the wonders of the world, and visit the still unknown reaches of the once forgotten parts of the world. We are going to anonymously send letters to these people, little will they know that these letters are but the beginning of an experience like no other...An experience that'll last a lifetime... 

  
  


This is...The beginning of it all...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  



	2. DOA Legacy: Chapter 2 Japan to Canada

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 2-Japan to Canada

  
  
  
  


This part of our story begins in Japan, but ends in a place that is unknown to our four ninja's. 

  
  


It's a beautifully warm and sunny day in Japan, though it's winter. There is a slight breeze, and snowflakes are softly falling from the sky. Yet, there is barely any snow covering the ground. A bell rings softly in the background as we focus on a college. It's the last day of school before the holidays. Students rush out, yet the two girls we are waiting for have not shown. After a few minutes they finally show. Kasumi and Ayane, dressed in their school uniforms, coats, and scarfs, walk slowly out of the building and towards the gate. Once they get to the gate, they cross the street and slowly walk through the snow covered park towards their homes. Halfway through the park, Ayane turns to Kasumi and smiles sweetly, "Well...This is where we part...". Ayane then surprisingly hugged her half-sister, and then started to walk away. Kasumi then watched for a few seconds and smiled sweetly, "Ayane!... You are coming over for the Holidays aren't you!?...". Ayane then stopped in her tracks and turned around and smiled playfully, "Of course I am! Wouldn't miss it for the world!...". Kasumi then waved to her sister, "Great! I'll see you then...Bye...". Kasumi then turned her back to Ayane and started towards her house. Ayane then yelled out one last thing to her sister, "Kas! Tell Hayate I said hi! And I'll be seeing him later!...Bye!...". Kasumi then turned and walked backwards, " I will!...". The two both smiled and then Ayane disappeared around the corner of a cherry blossom tree. Kasumi then looked up at the sky as the snow continued to fall, "Hmmm...I wonder if I'll see Ryu this Christmas?...". Kasumi then smiled as a snowflake softly hit her cheek. She then continued on her way home.

  
  


Ayane slowly continued on her way to her apartment. She then unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Hey! I'm home!...". Ayane then closed the door and sighed, "It's not as much fun when there's no one to answer you...Aw well...It was my decision. Afterall, I could always go live with them...Nah!...". Ayane then laughed at the thought. It would never work. Ayane then took off her shoes and tossed her coat on a nearby chair. "Huh?...". Something then suddenly caught her eye, "What is this?...". Ayane then kneeled down on the carpet covered floor. A small white envelope lay on the ground. There was no address, no date, no return address, and no sender name. There was nothing. That is, nothing except one name: Ayane. She slowly opened the envelope and read what was inside. Only a few words were written within:

Your Journey Begins Now...

That was it, not another word was written. Ayane then stood up, and as she did something fell out of the envelope. Ayane had not noticed that anything else had been in the envelope. "Strange...First this envelope, then a mysterious note, and now...Something else?...Hmmmmmm...". Ayane then bent down, picked up the small papers and then stood back upright. She slowly flipped through the papers and found that they were travelling papers. Basically the papers were made up of a worldwide passport and a plane ticket from Japan to... "Canada!?...I'm going to Canada!?...Why would I go to Canada?". Ayane then looked around at her empty apartment. She'd most likely end up spending the holidays alone in her apartment. Ayane then thought for a few seconds to try and think of a valid reason why she should stay in Japan. But she couldn't think of any, because the truth was that she really had no reason to stay. Ayane then smiled playfully, "I'd better go pack...". Ayane then quickly packed some of her things in a backpack, put back on her shoes and grabbed her coat. She then ran down the stairs and was off to the airport...

  
  


Meanwhile Kasumi was just getting home. She opened the door and took off her shoes. She then noticed a white envelope laying on the floor just in front of her. It was the same type of envelope as before with only one word written on it: Kasumi. "Hello?...Hello!?...Is anyone here!? Hayate!? Ayane!?...Ryu!?...No one's here. Then how did this envelope get in here?". Kasumi then stepped closer to the envelope and then slowly fell to her knees onto the hard wood floor. Kasumi then picked up the envelope and carefully opened it. There was nothing different about the message: 

Your Journey Begins Now...

Kasumi was confused, yet she was not afraid. Kasumi believed that all things happen for a reason, so this too must be part of what Destiny holds for her. "Huh?...". She then noticed that there was something else inside the envelope. She slowly reached inside and pulled out a passport valid for the world, and a plane ticket to Canada. "So Destiny wishes that I go to Canada? Hmm...I wonder if anyone else got this message?". 

  
  


Somewhere, not far away. Hayate walked across the shiny new hardwood floor of his school. His Karate classes had just ended for the day, so he was just closing up. Hayate is still wearing his white Karate outfit with a tight muscle shirt on the inside. He then slowly walks across the room and towards the door. "Huh?...That wasn't there a few minutes ago...Hmmm...I wonder how it got here?". Hayate's eyes then shifted and glanced around the room. Nothing was out of place. Satisfied that whoever brought the envelope was no longer there, Hayate bent down and picked up the small white envelope. Only one word was written: Hayate. That was it, and nothing more. Hayate then slowly tore open the top half of the envelope and then read the message that was inside:

Your Journey Begins Now...

Hayate then took out the other papers, and found a worldwide passport and a plane ticket to Canada. "Canada?...Why would someone want me to go to Canada?...". Hayate then paused for a moment and then something shot straight to his mind,"Kasumi! I have to find her...She may have gotten this message too!...". Hayate then locked the door and raced towards his place.

  
  
  
  


Since Hayate is a ninja, his speed was much better than ordinary people, he was at the door in mere minutes. Hayate then quickly opened the door and to his surprise... 

"Kasumi!?"...Kasumi was still right in front of the door, and she was facing him. "Hayate!? Why do you look so worried?". Hayate then smiled both sweetly and confusedly, "I got this letter from...I don't know who. I thought that maybe you were in trouble or something. Or that they might have found out where we were, and that they knew where you were...The message said that...". Kasumi then cut off her brother and smiled sweetly, "Your Journey Begins Now...?". Hayate then stood there confused and then replied,"Yeah...So looks like you got the message too huh?". Kasumi then nodded and then whispered in her brothers ear, " I say we should go...". Kasumi then backed away from her brother and gave him a look, a look that was a mixture of a smile and a questioning glance. Hayate then thought for a moment and laughed slightly, "Sure...Why not?...You always did have a way of convincing me to d anything...Let's get packed...". Hayate then looked at the nearby clock, "But pack only what you can fit in a backpack, 'cause if not we'll miss the plane." Kasumi then winked at Hayate and smiled sweetly, "No prob...". Kasumi and Hayate then packed all that they could fit into a backpack each, they then headed for the airport of Japan.

  
  


We now focus on a small profitable shop, where the upstairs consists of a small apartment for our final ninja. Ryu Hayabusa had just finished his long day of work in his own shop. He had been up since about four that morning, and it was now a little past three thirty in the afternoon. He didn't really work from four, he trained for a few hours before work each morning. Not many people actually knew this fact. Ryu then glanced at the clock in the corner of the shop, "Time to close-up...". Ryu then walked towards the front door of the shop. He had just finished locking the door when he noticed a small white envelope on the floor just in front of him. None of the customers had left it there, and no one had dropped it. So how did it get there without the Super Ninja knowing of its presence? Even Ryu didn't understand. "Strange...How could I have not seen this here?...Hmm...". Just like the other envelopes, this one had nothing but one word on it: Ryu. Ryu, who was wearing his ninja outfit with a tight muscle shirt under it, then took a small throwing star from his belt. He then swiftly ripped open the top part of the envelope using one of the many sharp sides of the star. His eyes then read and analysed the note that had been held within the once sealed envelope:

Your Journey Begins Now...

Ryu then once again reached into the envelope and took out the worldwide passport and plane ticket to Canada that had also been enclosed in the other three envelopes. "So it would seem that Fate has smiled upon me...If Fate wishes that I go to Canada...Then so be it...". Ryu then ran upstairs and quickly packed a backpack full of his belongs. He then locked the back door and headed off towards the airport. On the front door of his shop was a note saying: "Closed...".

  
  


All four ninja's were now on their way to the airport. The first ones to get there were Ayane, Kasumi and Hayate. Kasumi and Hayate then saw Ayane. Kasumi then smiled sweetly and waved at her half-sister, "Ayane! Over here!". Ayane then surprisingly smiled sweetly back at Kasumi. Ayane then walked over to them where she was greeted with a hug from her half-brother Hayate, "It's good to see you again Ayane. It has been way too long...". Ayane then smiled sweetly at Hayate and nodded, "Yeah...Way too long.". Hayate then took, along with his backpack, Ayane's and Kasumi's. "I'm gonna go and check when the plane gets in...You two try and stay out of trouble...". Hayate then rubbed Kasumi's head and ruffled her long hair. Kasumi then pushed his hand away, "Hey!...Don't think I won't get you back for that!". Hayate then turned around and walked backwards, "Yeah! You can always try...". Hayate then smiled playfully and walked off towards the front desk. He disappeared shortly into the crowd. Ayane and Kasumi slowly continued to walk towards the front desk as they talked about their ideas as to why they may have gotten the mysterious messages.

  
  


Hayate, who was now at the front desk, had found out that the plane was already at the airport but just wasn't departing until about a half hour. "Ok...Thanks then..". Hayate then turned around and started to walk back towards where he had left Kasumi and Ayane, but just as he turned around he saw someone that he had not seen since the tournament. Hayate then smiled, "Ryu! Nice to see you again...". Ryu then turned around and saw Hayate, he smiled. He then walked over to Hayate and the two hugged as if they were brothers. They were only best friends, but to them it was if they were brothers. The two then stepped back and Hayate then asked the exact question that Ryu was going to ask. "So...What are you doing here Ryu?...". Ryu then smiled a brief smile, "That's exactly what I was going to ask you...". The two talked for a few minutes. "So...Looks like all four of us are going to Canada then...". Ryu then looked at Hayate confusedly, "Us four?...Who are the other two?...". Hayate then looked back at Kasumi and Ayane, who were on there way straight for them, "Ayane and Kasumi are coming too...".

  
  


Ayane was the one who saw Ryu first. She was planning her moment and had timed it just right. Ayane then stopped Kasumi and faced her, Ayane then smiled playfully at Kasumi, "Hey Kas...Isn't that your boyfriend over there?...". Ayane knew that Kasumi would try to defend herself before she looked towards Ryu. "What are you talking about Ayane? I don't have a boyfriend...So why would he be over there?". Kasumi then looked in that direction and her faced lit up instantly as she smiled, "Ryu!?". Kasumi then ran straight for Ryu and jumped into his arms. Kasumi's arms were wrapped around Ryu's neck, but her feet did not touch the floor, instead they just dangled there. Ayane then walked over to where everyone was standing. Hayate and Ayane smiled and laughed as Ryu, who wasn't even touching Kasumi, stood there and blushed slightly. "...*gulp* ..Hey Kasumi...Long time no see...". Hayate and Ayane were still laughing. Hayate then smiled at Ryu, "Looks like Kasumi really missed you Ryu...". Ayane then continued, "I'd say...". Kasumi then finally let go of Ryu and dropped softly to her feet. She then blushed a little, "Um...Sorry about that...". Hayate then rubbed his sister on the head, "Oh I'm sure Ryu didn't mind...". Ayane then nudged Ryu, "No...I guess not...". 

  
  


The four ninja's then sat down at a table and had a bit to eat before the plane got there. They all shared stories about what they had been doing lately, though Ryu didn't speak as much as everyone else. A voice then came on the intercom, "Flight 101- Japan to Canada is now boarding...". They all stood up, grabbed their backpacks, and got onto the plane to Canada. Unknown as to what would happen once they got there...

  
  


*Aven* 

  
  


****I really love writing stories about DOA characters. So I hope you guys enjoy reading my story as much as I am enjoying writing it**** 

  
  
  
  



	3. DOA Legacy: Chapter 3 China to Canada

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 3-China to Canada

  
  


The next part of our story begins in China, where it is a lot warmer than the countries of the other competitors. There is barely any snow at all, and the people are barely even wearing winter wear. Small white and fluffy snowflakes are falling from the sky. The snowflakes softly hit the ground, then quickly melt and disappear again without leaving a trace. Here is where we pick up two more of our nine competitors who have been given the unique privilege and chance to take part in something like no other, something that they'll never forget. Something that will give them enough memories to last a lifetime...

  
  


So to beginning our part in China, we focus in on a college. A college that one of our competitor's attends. The bell finally rings and signals that school is out for the holiday season. Students rush out in all directions, laughing, smiling, and talking about there holiday plans. Soon the school yard is completely empty and deserted, and our next target has still not shown. Snow continued to fall softly as we wait, but there is still no sign of her. Soon the camera crew and myself grow tired of waiting and decide to move from our unseen position and risk a chance of being seen by our target. We slowly walk towards the entrance and then step inside. We then proceed to go to the administration and ask where our target is. The people working at the administration tell us that she had gotten out of school early, and so she was not even at school this afternoon. We then slowly walk back outside and to our cars. The crew and myself then continued to drive down the street and then someone called to see where else she may be because if she wasn't there, then where could she be? She had to be somewhere. 

  
  


We soon found out that since her classes had finished early, she was going to go to the gym to practice her fighting techniques. So we drove around to a couple of gyms, only to finally find the right one. After much trouble, not to mention stress, we had finally caught up to our target. 

  
  


It was still snowing, but now softer than before. Lei Fang was just coming out of the gym after a bit of practice. She was wearing her black leather sleeveless top and shorts, her orange hand and wrist band, she was wearing her black leather boots, and her hair was in a high ponytail. Since it was winter, she was also wearing a black scarf. As you can see, it really wasn't cold in China that day. Lei Fang then held out her hand and a few small snowflakes gently fell on her hand and instantly melted. Lei Fang smiled sweetly and then continued on her way home. She walked a few blocks down the street and then two more blocks to the right. Lei Fang then arrived at the door of her apartment, she unlocked it and went inside. Before she could do anything else, a small white envelope caught her attention. "An envelope?...". The envelope had nothing written on it, not even a stamp was seen on it. Just a snowy white envelope. Actually, there was one name written on it, but that was all: Lei Fang. "I've never seen an envelope like this before, not even an address on it...Strange...But it is for me. So...". Lei Fang then bent down and picked up the envelope. She kicked off her boots and walked into the kitchen. There she took out a small knife and open the envelope. The only message inside was this:

Your Journey Begins Now...

"What...What could this mean?...What journey?". The hand that was holding the envelope then slid to Lei Fang's side, and a worldwide passport and a plane ticket to Canada fell out onto the floor. Lei Fang only noticed when she heard the passport hit the floor,"Huh?...There was more inside?". Lei Fang's eyes then read the plane ticket, "Canada!?...But why?...". She then looked over at the clock and saw that if she wanted to catch that plane then she should decide soon. "Hmmm...". Lei Fang then closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Her eyes then fluttered open and she smiled, "Well...It's not like I'll have anything else to do...". Lei Fang then packed a few things in a backpack and set off for the airport.

  
  


It's snowing more than before now, and the snow is getting heavier, but it's still China so it's still not that cold. A figure dressed in a new black suit walks past through the thick crowd and seems to not even notice that there are other people around him. It's just like him to be in his own world and concentrate on only his life, but he is a passionate fighter and takes pride in all that he does. I guess that this is one of the reasons why he became a bodyguard. Some of the reasons may have been to protect people, or maybe because the pay is excellent. But the real reason was most likely just because he loves to take part in a battle, and well...He's a passionate fighter, and just simply loves and lives to fight and become a strong fighter as well as a person. Those are probably the main reasons why Jann Lee chose to become a bodyguard. He had just left the office for the day, there was nothing to do and no more people for him to protect today. It was one of those days that go by way too fast and leave you feeling that nothing had been done or accomplished. It was one of those days when at the end of the day you're left feeling bored and having nothing to do, and not being able to find something to keep you occupied no matter how hard you try. Jann Lee hated these days. "Well...I might as well go home then...Maybe I'll think of something to do on my way home...Work is getting so boring...There's never anything to do...Nothing interesting ever happens...". He then yawned, "And it's unbelievable how bored I've been these days...". Jann Lee then walked the few blocks down the street to his apartment. Once there, and after he had opened the door and stepped inside, Jann Lee noticed a small white envelope just lying on the floor in front of him. "Huh?...Where?...Where did this come from?". Like the other envelopes, this one only but one name written on it: Jann Lee. Jann Lee then picked up the envelope and opened it to find a message just like the others:

Your Journey Begins Now...

Jann Lee then reached back inside the envelope, only to find a worldwide passport and a ticket to Canada. "I...I don't understand...Why...Canada?". Jann Lee was confused, yet his curiosity was getting the better of him. Something about the mysterious note sparked his interest. Nothing had done this since his time at the tournament. "Hmm...Looks like someone heard me when I said I was bored...". Jann Lee then quickly rummaged through his apartment to find what he wanted to bring, then he packed them in a small backpack and was out the door and on his way to the airport.

  
  


Lei Fang arrived at the airport first and Jann Lee a few minutes later. Lei Fang was walking across the airport towards the front desk when she saw Jann Lee. She smiled sweetly, but wasn't really all that surprised, "So you're going to Canada too?". Jann Lee then turned around when he heard Lei Fang's voice, "What!?". Jann Lee then turned around and smiled, "Yeah...So I guess you're going too then?...". Lei Fang nodded, "Yup...It's nice to see you again Jann Lee.". Jann Lee then blushed slightly, "It's nice to see you too". Lei Fang then in turn also blushed a little. The two stood there for what seemed like a long time not talking, but it was only a few brief moments. An awkward silence then followed, but this was soon interrupted by the woman at the front desk, "Flight 102: China to Canada is now boarding...". Jann Lee then looked out the window and over at the plane, "Well time to go...". Lei Fang then looked out the window as well and nodded, "Yup...I wonder what's waiting for us...". The two then boarded the plane and were now also on their way to Canada.

  
  


*Aven*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. DOA Legacy: Chapter 4 France to Canada

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 4-France to Canada

  
  


We now travel to France, where we are going to secretly recruit another unsuspecting Dead or Alive competitor. In France, just like the other countries we have seen so far, it is snowing. The only difference is that in France it is snowing heavily and nonstop. Snow has been falling for several days, and the weather forecast shows that it doesn't plan to. Yet, it wasn't particularly cold or windy. In fact, the wind wasn't blowing and you barely had to wear a coat. Almost everything is closed, so we feared that our plan to get her to go to Canada would fail. After all, she had to absolutely get on the plane today! So we decided to try to find her anyways. First we decided to find out about the airport in France, was it open or not. To our surprise, it actually was open. The crew and I were relieved. Now to continue with our story, we focus in on the outside of a small Café in France.

  
  


Helena has just crossed the street and is standing right outside a small Café. She is wearing her red and white outfit, the first outfit she has in the DOA 2 tournament. Her hair is in the same ponytail and her bangs are exactly the same. Her red boots sink slightly in the deep snow as she walks towards the door. She holds out her red gloved hand as a cluster of snow falls slowly into her hand. Helena then slowly and gently moved a few loose strands of hair out of her face. She then opened the door to the Café and stepped inside. Lately, since there has been no concerts, Helena stops at this very same Café every morning for a small breakfast just before she heads to the Opera Theatre to practice. Helena ordered a medium french vanilla cappuccino and a chocolate eclair. She sat down at a table near the window and had her breakfast. Helena then got up and walked out the door and started towards the Theatre. 

  
  


Shortly after her departure from the Café, Helena arrived at the Theatre. The sound of a door opening was heard, and then the sound of footsteps hitting the floor echoed throughout the Theatre. Helena then walked onto the stage, but before she could begin to practice her soft aqua eyes caught a glimpse of something white. From where Helena was standing she could see that it was on a chair in one of the rows. "Strange...No one but me has been here for days...". Helena then stepped down from the stage and started up the main aisle. She slowly walked up the aisle until she came to the row that the white paper was it. Helena then saw that it was an envelope that was sitting on one of the seats. Helena was confused and slightly puzzled. She walked down the row and picked up the envelope. All that was written on it was that one word: Helena. Helena opened the envelope to find the message which read:

Your Journey Begins Now...

She also found a worldwide passport and a plane ticket to Canada. "My journey?...What journey? And why does someone want me to go to Canada?". Helena didn't quite understand, yet she hurried home and packed all that she could fit into a small backpack. She then headed to the airport. 

  
  
  
  


Once there, Helena heard a voice on the intercom. "Flight 103...France to Canada...Is now boarding...". Helena then boarded the plane, still unsure as to why she was listening to what an anonymous letter had said.

  
  


*Aven*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. DOA Legacy: Chapter 5 USA to Canada

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 5-U.S.A to Canada

  
  


We now end our search for the final two competitors in the USA. It's snowing softly, yet it's unusually warm for the winter month. The weather forecast is showing that for one special part of the US, it's almost as warm as summer. Or at least mid spring. This is the last stop for the crew and I before we head to Canada to greet all nine of our chosen people. This is what happened in the US.

  
  


We focus in on a young woman wearing a short black dress without straps or sleeves, and a tan fur coat with white fur lining in certain places, and knee high black high heeled boots. Her coat is open and her shoulder length blond hair moved softly as a small breeze brushed her face. Her vivid blue eyes shift their gaze for one direction to another and she smiles a playful smile as she is almost completely blinded by bright white flashes. The short breeze that I spoke of before were only mere fans. There are people everywhere and there is not a place that you can look that doesn't have a camera near it, above it, or pointed at it. Where are you? If you would ask the centre of attention in this room, she would merely laugh and give you a confused look. "If you don't know...Then what are you doing here?". So of course no one ever asks. The flashes of bright light continue as Tina Armstrong, formerly a world re-known female wrestler and now a new and talented model, poses for the multiple cameras. In truth, though she would never admit it, Tina just loves the spot light and really can't get enough of it. 

  
  


Tina had just finished her photo shoot when she saw a small white envelope on the floor just outside of her dressing room. "Hmmm? I wonder who coulda left this?". Tina slowly bent down, and when I say slowly I really do mean slowly. I mean the dress she was wearing was so short that well...You probably get the idea, but I mean just the fact as to how she could possibly bend over in that dress...Well it's just mind boggling. Anyways back to the point of my story. On the envelope was written one thing, and one thing alone: Tina. At this point Tina figured that it was probably from someone at work or from one of her friends, or maybe even Zack...She hated the thought of it, but then again Zack always was a persistent thing. Tina couldn't stand the tenseness of the situation, so instead she just tore open the envelope and her deep blue eyes read the message that had been given to many before her:

Your Journey Begins Now...

Tina then also found the worldwide passport and the plane ticket to Canada. "Canada!?...I always wanted to go to Canada...Hmmm...But I wonder why someone would want me to go to Canada?...". Tina then thought for a few minutes then continued, "Then again...I could use a little vacation...It would be a chance for me to do some shopping and get a few new outfits for my photo shoots...Maybe just one or two...". Tina then laughed, "Nah...Who am I kidding? I'll prally end up buying at least thirty new outfits...". Tina then started to walk towards the door and then walked home. Once she got to her house, Tina packed and crammed as much of her many belongs as possible into a small back pack. And when I say crammed, I literally mean crammed. She could barely get the back pack zipped up, let alone keep it from coming apart at the seams. There was some much useless stuff in that back pack that if Tina would have tried to put even the smallest of things into it, it would surely explode. Tina then ran down the stairs and out the door smiling, "All packed! Now all I have to do is convince daddy to let me go...". Tina then started to walk towards her father's office, hoping that somehow she could convince him to let her go to Canada.

  
  


Meanwhile, on a ski hill not far from that area, a talented snowboarder was halfway down one of the most dangerous of the many ski hills at the resort. The snowboarder was heavily tanned and was dressed in clothes that were not at all suited for winter, yet it didn't really seemed to bother this particular boarder. The snowboarder was wearing shorts that went just a little past the knee, a small belly tank top that resembles a sports bra, but of course wasn't, and sporting a pair of black sun glasses which gave him a skater boy look. The boarder also had pieces of cloth wrapped around his wrists and hands and also around his legs. If you haven't guessed it already, the snowboarder was Zack. So for now we zoom the camera in on the boarder as he carved his way down the slope and does a few daredevil type stunts as both he and his board get tossed high into the air. Luckily for us, he was so concentrated on what he was doing that he did even notice us catching him on video. In mere seconds Zack was already at the bottom of the slope and was headed into the cabin. It would seem that Zack had spent most of his day, until now, on the ski slopes just catching some wind. Zack then unsnapped his boots from the snowboard and brought them back inside. Once he got to his locker he found a small white envelope inside, "Wha? Now how did this get here?...Hmmm...". Zack looked around and saw no one near. He then saw that only one thing was written on the envelope: Zack. Zack then quickly opened the envelope expecting it to be fan mail or from an admirer, but instead he found a passport valid for the entire world, a plane ticket to Canada, and a message with only these few words written on it:

Your Journey Begins Now...

A very confused look then fell across Zack's face, then Zack suddenly smiled a very excited smile and jumped into the air, "Ohhhhhhhhh Yeah!!! I'm goin' ta Canada!". Zack then dashed from the locker room and back to his apartment, where he grabbed most of his belongings and piled them into a backpack. Once done he raced out the door and down the street towards the airport, but Tina's dad's office was just on the way. How ironic.

Tina was not far from her dad's office when she heard a familiar voice call out to her, "Tina!? Tina is that you!?". Tina then stopped and said to herself without turning around, "That voice....It can't be...Please let it not be...". Tina then turned around to see Zack coming towards her, "Zack!? How did...How'd you find me? You do know that I have a restraining order against you right? You're suppose to stay away from me...". Zack then smiled when he got close to Tina, "Yeah...But I didn't know you'd be here...So technically it's not my fault.". Tina then sighed, "We are right outside my daddy's office...How could you not know that I'd be 'round here?". Zack then smiled even wider, "But yet I found you...That means that fate wants us to be together, can't you feel da love?". Something, or should I say someone, interrupted them before any more discussion could take place. A voice then was heard, "Over my dead body!". It was none other than the wrestling champion Bass Armstrong, Tina's dad, himself. Bass was wearing a black suit and had just come out of the office doors, "Zack! What da hell are you doing with my Tina!?". Tina then smiled at her father and kissed him on the cheek, "Hi daddy...So how's your day goin'?". Bass, while still giving Zack an evil looked answered his daughter, "It was goin' fine until now...So is there something you wanted hun?". Tina then smiled sweetly at Bass, "Well I was wondering if I could take a little vacation and go to Canada for awhile?". Bass growled, yet he wanted to get Tina as far away from Zack as possible. In fact, he wanted Tina as far away from Zack as fast as possible. So Bass thought it over very quickly and then said, "Oh alright Tina...But go now!". Tina shot her father a very surprised yet excited look, "Really!? Ya mean it?". Bass then nodded, while still giving Zack a pissed off look, and replied, "Sure you deserve a little vacation, plus it will get you far away from this stalker...But go now, and take my limo...It will get you to the airport in time...". Bass then smiled at Tina, "Have fun sugah...". Tina then smiled sweetly at Bass and threw her arms around his neck and hugged her father, she then kissed him on the cheek and hopped into the limo. "Airport...As fast as you can go...". Tina was then headed down the street towards the airport. 

Bass then flashed a pleased smile Zack's way, "Try and get in touch with my Tina now...". Zack then smiled too, which of course confused Bass. Zack then whistled and a cab pulled up on the curb. "We'll see about that...Later Bass...I got a limo to catch.". Zack then hopped into the cab and yelled at the drivier, "Follow that limo!". The cab then started down the street after the limo, and Tina. Bass then growled, "Ah damn it Zack! Wait'll I catch up ta you!....TAXI!!!". A cab then skidded to a hault beside Bass. Bass then quickly got in and hollered, "Follow that cab! And hurry it up!". Then all three were off down the street and headed towards the airport. It was something to be seen. After awhile though, we lost the three as they turned a curb and were lost in traffic. That didn't last too long though, a few minutes later we saw them zoom through the traffic. A limo followed by a cab, followed by another cab. It looked like one of those famous car chase scenes from a movie, except there was no gun shots or car crashes. Only a lot of yelling, tires skidding, and horns going off. A few minutes later, Tina arrived at the airport, grabbed her backpack, and walked into the airport. Then Zack arrived with his backpack, with Bass not far behind. Zack then ran into the airport and Bass was at his heels. A voice was then heard on the intercom throughout the airport, "Flight 104: U.S.A to Canada is now boarding...". Tina then walked over to the the front desk to show her ticket and then got on the plane. She put her bag in the overhead compartment and sat down at a window seat. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Zack was running through the airport with Bass chasing after him. "Zack! You get back here!". Zack continued to run, unwanting to let Bass get any closer to him, "Yeah...Like I'm gonna let you catch me...". They both continued to run throughout the airport. Finally, Bass lost Zack in the crowd and he saw the plane take off. "Well, I might of lost Zack....But at least I know that he ain't anywhere near Tina.". Bass then took the limo back to his office. 

  
  


Back on the plane, in first class, Tina was drinking a glass of champagne and looking out the window at the vast view. Tina didn't even notice someone sit down in the seat beside her, "Hey Tina...". Tina then turned to see Zack sitting right beside her. He had somehow managed to outrun Bass and get to the plane before it left the runway. Tina then sighed, "Oh no...Daddy is gonna be so mad...". Tina then took out her cell phone, they were currently at a height that you could use them, and then dialed a number. "Hello? Daddy? Zack's on the plane...Yeah...Well he's right beside me...He's goin' ta Canada too...". Then through the receiver Bass's voice could be heard, "Argh! ZACK!!!!". Tina then hung up. Zack then smiled nervously, "Sounds like he's taking it well?".

  
  


*Aven*

  
  
  
  


*********Sorry about the long delay for this chapter, but I had a bunch of mid-year exams and a whole week of tests and projects before it. So anyways, I hope this long chapter makes up for it*********

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. DOA Legacy: Chapter 6 Finally in Canada

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 6-Finally in Canada

  
  


A few hours later the planes landed at the airport in Canada. It was a little past noon. Everyone got out of their planes and picked up there backpacks. Within a few minutes everyone had ended up smack dab in the center of the airport. They were all surprised to see each other, yet deep down they were all very excited and happy to once again be re-united. But there was one thing that we hoped wouldn't happen, but did. No one had thought to dress warmly, they had all come to Canada wearing what they had on when they got their notes. It would seem that they had all thought, that for some reason, it wouldn't be cold in Canada. Yet, of course, it was. Now that I think of it, we really should of told them to wear warm clothing...Or at least bring jackets. But we didn't and now it was too late. Well, if we'd have told them...It wouldn't be an adventure now would it? But it really was something to be seen, a bunch of nine extremely hot looking people, not at all dressed for the weather, standing all together in the middle of the airport. And not one of them actually had a clue as to why they were there.

  
  


Lei-Fang was shivering because she was only wearing her small black leather shorts and top, though her feet were the only part of her that was warm. Jann Lee was only a tiny bit less cold than her. They weren't use to this much coldness in China, not that any of the Ninja's were any less cold. Kasumi and Ayane had coats on, but they were both still wearing there short school uniform skirts. Hayate and Ryu were just as cold, but just wouldn't admit it. Helena wasn't as cold as everyone else because she was used to this type of cold weather, also because she was wearing her red outfit from the DOA2 Tournament. Yet, she was still cold and slightly shivering. In fact, the only person who wasn't the slightest bit cold was Tina. The reason why no one ever did understand. True, she was wearing a long fur coat, but the coat wasn't even closed and she was probably wearing the shortest dress in history. Yet, she actually seemed too warm. But there was still one person who was, without a single doubt, colder than everyone else. That person was Zack, he was still wearing his shorts and what could only be described as a sports bra looking top. Out of everyone there, he was the coldest, and he let everyone know this. And...He wouldn't let anyone forget about it.

  
  


"I'mmmmmmmmm collllllddddddddddd!!!! Cold, cold, cold, cold...". Zack started to hop up and down annoyingly. Jann Lee then growled, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!". Hayate then continued, "And stop jumping up and down you idiot! We're all cold...Well except for Tina. And we may never know why...". Tina then smiled confused, "Neither do I sugah...". Kasumi and Ayane then giggled, "Zack you're making a complete idiot of yourself...". Ayane then added, "And if you don't stop yelling for no damn reason, I'm gonna give you a reason...". Lei-Fang, who was still shivering continued, "That'll be something to see...". Ryu simply sighed and Helena just said a few words, "We just got here and already we're at each other's throat...". Ryu then said something that made everyone but Zack laugh, "Actually...We're all only at Zack'S throat...So that's ok...". Zack then frowned, but finally stopped jumping up and down. "What is this? Gang up on Zack day?". Jann Lee then smiled a confused smile, "Zack?...Why the hell are you wearing a sports bra?". Hayate then continued, "Yeah...". Ryu, also wanted to know, "I was wondering that myself.". Zack then started to jump up and down furiously, "It's NOT a sports bra!!! It's a muscle shirt!!!". Jann Lee looked at Ryu, Ryu looked at Hayate, and then Hayate looked at Jann Lee. Then, as if they were all thinking the very same thing, repiled in unison, "Yeah....Riiiiiiiigghhtttt....". Zack then continued to yell, "But it is!!!!". Tina then looked over at Zack and then at the others, "Actually....That really does look like a sports bra I once saw....Same color too...". Everyone but Zack then burst out laughing. Zack just stood there, jumping up and down, and frowning.

  
  


The conversation continued as they all talked about what they had been doing since the second tournament and how there life was. But after a few minutes, the question that was still on their minds were: Why were they there? That's where we come in, at that time we figured it was time for us to reveal to them what they had all unknowingly started. It was time for them to understand why they were there. So, we approached them and told them the truth. That they were going to take part in a journey like no other, a journey that will bring them to places they had never seen and a journey that would bring them experiences and memories that would last a lifetime. By the time we had finished filling them in on every detail, that is every detail except the places they were going to be sent to, they were more than thrilled. They were all excited and anxious to go, so we told them to get their backpacks and follow us. They did, and we leaded them to a huge airplane. Their jaws dropped instantly. They couldn't believe that this huge fully equipped plane was for them. We assured them that it was, their faces lit up. As to what was in the plane, well...We decided to let them figure it out. All nine of them boarded the plane without knowing where they were going. All they knew was that they were gonna be on the plane until very early the next morning. The only person who actually questioned us was the most curious one of them all, Kasumi. She slowly walked up to us and said, "So...Where are we going?". Luckily, we didn't have to answer. Ayane came running out of the plane and grabbed Kasumi's arm, "Kas! You have to see how big this thing is!". With that, Kasumi and Ayane raced into the plane with everyone else. I smiled as I watched the plane doors close and take off into the air, "You'll know soon enough...". 

  
  


*Aven*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. DOA Legacy: Chapter 7 Part 1 First time ...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 7-First Time on the Jet (Part 1)

  
  
  
  


"You'll know soon enough...". Those were the last words that the nine competitors heard from us before boarding the huge private jet. They still had no clue as to where they were headed or when they'd get there, but it really didn't seem to bother them. In fact, they weren't even thinking as to where they were headed because they were all far to busy exploring the many luxuries of the jet. This was, after all, their first time on the jet. Though it was snowing heavily outside and nothing could be seen through the windows, it was perfectly warm and comfortable inside the jet. So our nine guests decided to make the most of it, and so not too long after take off they all started to explore and in doing so try to find things to do.

  
  


"Wow! It's huge!". Kasumi looked around. Hayate and Ryu smiled at her, Hayate not noticing that Ryu was half staring at Kasumi. Ayane smiled curiously, "Hmmm...I wonder what we can possibly find to do on this thing?". Ayane and Kasumi then threw their coats on one of the nearby couches. Tina did the same with her fur coat. "Much better...That thing is much heavier than it looks...". Helena looked out the window, "Well it looks like we won't be able to see where we're going 'till we get there.". Lei-Fang nodded and smiled sweetly at Jann Lee, who was looking all around. Zack then walked over to Tina, "Tina...My Tina...Now we can be together...". Tina laughed and pushed him away from, "You're delusional Zack! And stay away from me...". The others all laughed, but Zack just didn't get the joke and sighed sadly.

  
  


It truly was a massive jet, and it was fully equipped. The only problem was that our guests didn't know where to look. Kasumi and Ayane sat down on one of the couches and sighed together, "I'm hungry...So hungry...". Hayate and Ryu's stomachs then growled loudly. "Hehehe...Looks like we're hungry too...Eh Ryu?". Ryu nodded, "Yeah...We really came unprepared...". Helena then walked over beside Hayate, "It's an adventure...You're not suppose to be prepared...". She then nudged Hayate, who winked back. "Exactly.". Lei-Fang then sat down on the couch opposite Kasumi and Ayane. She then sighed and smiled sadly, "Yeah...But I still wish I'd packed a snack...". Jann Lee sat down beside her, "Don't we all...". Helena then sat down on the third couch, "I think we all that...". Tina then slowly, and I do mean slowly because she was still wearing that really tight and extremely short dress, sat down next to Helena, "I can't believe that none of us thought ta bring some food...". Hayate and Ryu then sat down on the fourth, and last couch. "Just perfect...". Ryu then sighed as Hayate cut in, "You said it...". Zack then sat down on a chair and pouted, "Ah man!!! I'm so hunnnnngggggryyyyyyy!!!! Hungry hungry hungry!!!". Tina then shot him a pissed off look, "Zack! Shut up! You're not making things better!". Zack then bowed his head in what appeared to be shame. Yet this is Zack we're talking about, so who knows why he does what he does. For a few minutes all nine sat there, hungry and not speaking. As far as anyone could tell it was close to suppertime, and there was nothing in sight to eat. The fact that none of them had eaten since breakfast, didn't help at all.

  
  


Minutes past and they all still sat there in silence, and of course hunger. Tina was the first to notice something about the walls. "Huh?...That's strange...". Tina then slowly got off the couch and walked over to one of the walls. "There are cracks that look like they can open...But there doesn't seem to be a way in...Hmmm". It was true ,however, there was a way in. All you had to do was push on the squares and the little cupboard doors on the walls would open. It was a safety measure so that the cupboards wouldn't open at the wrong times. Tina, and everyone else for that matter, suddenly noticed that one whole wall was covered with little squares that appeared to be doors. Everyone on the couches looked at each other and then got up and walked over to the very wall that Tina was looking at. Ryu then inspected the wall and turned to face the others, "Tina's right...The cracks are big enough so as that the little squares could open as doors...But....". Jann Lee then cut Ryu off, "But what?". Ryu then sighed, "But it could also just be a coincidence and it could just really and truly just be a wall.". Lei-Fang's expression then went from excited to hopeless, "Well that sucks...". Kasumi, however, didn't give in so easily. She was, afterall, the most curious of the bunch. 

  
  


Kasumi's bright and curiously catish eyes examined one of the squares. She then gently ran her hand along the edges of the square. "Yet...I wonder if...". Kasumi then slightly pressed her hand on the center of the square and...You know what? The small square door was flung open revealing a cupboard filled with chips and other snacks in bags. "I knew it...". Kasumi then smiled sweetly at the others, "They're all cupboards...Who knows what's inside...". A confused Ayane then walked over to Kasumi and then looked her half-sister in the eyes, "How did you know?". Kasumi shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't...It was just a feeling...". Hayate then smiled at Kasumi and ruffled her hair with his hand, "That's my little sister...Curious as always...". "Hey!...Stop that!". Kasumi then pushed her brother's hand away and re-fixed her hair. Ryu smiled sweetly at Kasumi, though she pretended not to notice and Ryu pretended not to be looking at her when she'd look his way.

  
  


Zack then suddenly jumped out in the middle of everyone and said, "Hey! Let's find out what's in the other ones. Then we can decide what we wanna eat and then...". Tina cut him off, and it would be the first time that Zack would get cut off in mid-sentence. "And then we can have like a little partay on the jet to celebrate being together again and to toast to our new adventure.". Jann Lee then punched Zack in the arm, "You knuckle head! For once you actually have a point... Now let's see what else we have...". Everyone then started towards the little cupboards in the hopes of finding something they all liked and maybe a little surprise.

  
  


*Aven*

  
  
  
  


*****Well this is part one of chapter 7, the chapter would be too long if I didn't split it...And I foresee lots of split chapters in the future...If I didn't think up such long chapter this wouldn't happen, but then again if I didn't the story might not of happened at all. That's life. Anyways I hope that so far this story has been as fun to read as it has been for me to write...-Aven-*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. DOA Legacy: Chapter 7 Part 2 First time ...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 7-First Time on the Jet (Part 2)

  
  
  
  


So Zack had actually had a good idea for once, a party on a jet would be a nice way to celebrate the beginning of their new adventure. The only problem was that the nine had no clue as to what was inside the cupboards, and I can assure you all that no one had thought that cupboards would cause such a problem on board this jet. No really, if we had known that such a scene would be caused due to those cupboards we would have never had them placed onboard. Yet, it was still interesting to see the competitive spirits of these young fighters in action. Even though most of the action ended with broken wood. But I'm sure you've heard enough of me going on like this, so here is what really happened...

Kasumi, Lei-Fang, and Helena stepped up the huge cupboard covered wall and smiled as then looked at one another. "So...What are we waiting for?". Kasumi then smiled her sweet smile and then gently pressed the centre of one of the cupboards. The door then slowly flung open. Lei-Fang then did the same, and Helena followed. The three continued on like this for a little while until their fun was interrupted by the guys, actually the guys excluding Zack. Hayate, Ryu, and Jann Lee then stepped up near the wall, and smiled playful smiles. Kasumi then saw the expression on Hayate's face, "Um...I think we'd better give them some space...When Hayate gets a look like that and when Ryu has the same look it can only mean that somethin's goin' on...". Lei-Fang then giggled, "Yeah...And when Jann has the same look as those two it can only mean that they're gonna do something...". Lei-Fang and Kasumi then stepped a few steps away from the wall giving the guys some room. Helena was a little confused by then stepped back as well,"Um...Alright...". Ayane then pounced over to where Kasumi was, "This I gotta see...". Tina then walked over to the others, with Zack following her from a few steps away. "Wha...What's goin' on?...". "Sssssshhhh....Just watch...". Was all anyone said. The others then all watched impatiently yet anxiously to see what the three guys were up to.

  
  


Hayate and Ryu stood at one end of the wall, while Jann Lee took his place at the other. No one had a single clue as to what the guys were going to do. It seemed that somewhere been the time when the girls were opening the cupboards up until now, that the guys had come up with some kind of stunt. The only question was...What?

  
  


Hayate and Ryu then looked over at each other and then smiled hotly, the two then nodded. Those two were definitely up to something. Hayate and Ryu then, in unison, crossed their arms across their chests and then waited. A few seconds past and still nothing happened, the two Ninja's were still holding their position. The other's gaze then shifted over to Jann Lee who seemed to have taken a position. Jann Lee had his right side turned to the wall and his eyes were focussed on what the two Ninja's would do next. Yet, the three guys had not given any hint as to what they were about to do next. 

  
  


What happened next was an incident that would not easily be forgotten, true this was partly because of the stunt, but the unknown consequences of their actions was also a very major factor. If the guys would have only known what would happen to them after their stunts, maybe they might have thought it over before acting. Though they may have done it anyways and tried to change the outcome of it all. Then again...maybe not. 

  
  


Hayate and Ryu then stretched their arms and pulled their arms back with the palms of both hands facing the wall, then with a great force they struck at the wall with their hands. "Yaaaaaaahhhh!!!". At the same time Jann Lee had slightly lifted his right leg into the air and had struck at the wall with a hard kick. "Waaataahhh!!!!". But then... CRASH! CRACK! THUD! Pieces of broken wood went flying all over the place. The others shielded their eyes from the splinters and when they all looked they couldn't help but smile and laugh. Hayate and Ryu had both arms halfway stuck in the cupboards, and Jann Lee had his right leg stuck in one as well. Hayate then looked at Ryu, and Ryu at Jann Lee. Ryu then smiled nervously, "Maybe we should have thought this through...". Hayate then laughed,"You think?...". Jann Lee then shrugged, "But it was a good stunt...Maybe not the right time...But a good stunt...". Zack then laughed hysterically, "Hahahahhahah...You guys got yourselves stuck...At least I was smart enough not to do something so stupid...". Zack went a little too far, and it won't be the last time either. Ryu and Hayate turned their heads to Zack and said in unison, "Shut up!!!...". Jann Lee continued, "You just wait 'till we get out...You'll be sorry...". 

  
  


Kasumi and Helena then walked over to Ryu and Hayate, "Are you guys ok?". Kasumi's sweet and worried eyes fixed on Hayate and Ryu. Helena then smiled nervously, "You guys want some help?". Hayate and Ryu smiled hesitantly, "Yeah we're ok...Eh Ryu?". Ryu nodded and kept looking at Kasumi from the corner of his eye, Hayate did the same to Helena. Though both girls didn't seem to notice. Lei-Fang then walked over to Jann Lee, "Jann?...You want some help?...". Jann Lee then smiled confidently, "Nah! Thanks anyways though...I have an idea that should get me out...Stand back though...". Lei-Fang then smiled nervously and stepped back a bit, "Ok?...If you're sure...". But what she really meant in her head was*I just hope you know what you're doing...Who knows what you're gonna try...". Lei-Fang then watched Jann Lee to see what he was going to try. 

  
  


Ayane and Tina then smiled playfully at each other. They both then stepped far enough away from the others so that no one could hear their conversation. "It looks like we're gonna have three couples on our hands...At least if they ever decided to reveal their feelings.". Tina nodded, "They do make perfect couples though...We'll just have to wait and see...For all we now they may all just stay friends...". Ayane and Tina then smiled again and giggled, "Guess we'll have to find ourselves something to do...They may be stuck for awhile...". Ayane and Tina then looked over and saw Zack, he was just standing there. "Hmmm...Thinking what I'm thinking Ayane?". Ayane then smiled evily, "Sounds like an idea Tina...". The two then both smiled at Zack. Zack then smiled back confusedly, "I don't like the look of this...I wonder what they're talking about?". Zack didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going to happen to him next.

  
  


So what would be in store for Zack next? Only Tina and Ayane had to answer to that question...And they weren't about to give Zack a warning. Lei-Fang still didn't know what Jann Lee was going to try next, all she knew was that he had an idea...But we all know what happened to the last idea...We'll just have to wait and see...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  
  
  


****Hey! Ok this is for those who actually and kindly still read my story. This is also for those loyal readers who continue to read my story and wait for the next chapters. I am sorry that this chapter was only posted today instead of its usual time, at the beginning of the weekend. It's just that I was a little busy, so here's Chapter 7-Part 2...Part three will be coming up next...And yes it's thus a very long chapter...LOL. Anyways I hope you all enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it. Byebyes 'till next time...

-Aven-****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. DOA Legacy: Chapter 7 Part 3 First time ...

(I do not own DOA or the characters. But I DO own this story and all parts of it.)

  
  
  
  


DOA Legacy:

Chapter 7-First Time on the Jet (Part 3)  


  
  


So we come back to where we left off, in the jet, with three of the guys stuck in the cup boards. At this point I'd like to say to whoever came up with the idea to put these kinds of cupboards in this jet and thought that they would cause less problems, were out of their minds. They were so wrong. Let's just hope that the next time we have to take a jet, that there are no cupboards. Anyways, I guess you're all wondering what happened to the guys, what the girls did, and what happens to Zack? Well here's what happened next.  
  


Ayane and Tina continued to plot their little plan against Zack, and Zack continued to get more and more nervous. He had no clue as to what the two girls were planning, but he had a pretty good idea that it wasn't going to be good. Ryu and Hayate sighed, "We really should have thought first huh?". "Yeah you're right Ryu...We should have...". Kasumi and Helena then smiled, "Well....". "You'll know better next time...".  
  


Lei-Fang then smiled sweetly at Jann Lee, "Are you sure you don't want me to help you? I mean...Wouldn't it be easier?". Jann Lee then smiled his usual confident smile, "Nah! This stunt will work perfectly...You'll see...Now step back.". Lei-Fang stepped back, she knew how stubborn Jann was. She just hoped that he knew what he was doing. "Ok if you're sure...". "I am...". Was all he replied. Jann Lee then took a deep breath, "Waaaataaahhh!!!". SLAM! CRACK! SMASH! ....THUD! "Damn it!...". Shards of wood went flying and then everyone looked to see Jann Lee, worse off than before. He had flung his free leg at the cupboard in the hopes of propelling his other leg out of the cupboard. Now don't get me wrong, it was a brilliant plan, it just didn't work the way Jann would have hoped. The cupboard wasn't strong enough and broke when his free leg pushed against it. That's what actually went wrong. Now Jann Lee had both legs stuck in the cupboards, his back to the floor, and having no way to get himself out.   
  


Lei-Fang then quickly came to his side and looked down at him, "Jann?...Are you ok?". Jann Lee then smiled a confused smile, "Yeah...I guess so...Just a little bummed...I was so sure that it would work..". Lei-Fang smiled sweetly, "I prally would have if the cupboards were stronger...". She then paused for a few brief seconds, "You want some help now?". Jann Lee then smiled hotly, "Sure...Why not...It's not like I can do anything anyways right?". Lei-Fang smiled.  
  


Hayate and Ryu then looked over at Jann Lee, "Jann that was wicked!...". "But too bad it didn't work...Now you're just as stuck as me and Hayate...". Jann Lee smiled confidently, "Yeah...I suppose I am...". The guys laughed. They were all stuck and were now at the mercy of the girls, they secretly liked, to get them out.  
  


Tina and Ayane had just finished their idea, it was perfect, it was flawless, it was going to be a blast. Tina and Ayane then walked over to the others. Tina and Ayane then stepped over to a part of the cupboard wall that didn't have someone stuck in it. "Hey listen everyone...You have got to see this...It's gonna be so cool...". Ayane then smiled evily. Tina then smiled, "It's a new and faster way to open cupboards, and it even comes with a little stunt.". Everyone then looked over at them, they wondered what the two girls had come up with. Tina then looked over at Zack, "And Zack...Is gonna lend us a hand...". Zack then smiled, pleased that Tina wanted his help, he then started to walk towards her. "Oh Tina...My Tina...I knew you didn't hate me...I knew that....". Zack was cut off as Ayane and Tina stood back to back, and then did a side kick with the leg that was facing Zack. TWACK! Bang! CRASH! Zack went flying at a couple of cupboards. He then stumbled to the side of the cupboards he hit, and rested his back on a few others. "Hey...What's the big idea!?". Then , the change reaction happened. CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! One by one the cupboards Zack had banged into flung open. It went so fast that it was hard to really see anything happen. Then the clicking stopped and a bunch of cupboards were open.  
  


Clapping was heard from everyone but Hayate and Ryu, their hands were still stuck. "Whoa!". "Cool!". "Wicked!". "Now that's a trick!". Everyone but Zack, thought that it was a really great stunt, and that it was a less time consuming way to get the cupboards open. Zack however disagreed.   
  


"OWWWWWW!!!! That wasn'T nice! You guys could have at least warned me!". Tina giggled, "I we had then it wouldn't have been as unpredictable...". Zack then started complaining, "Same thing! You guys all owe me an apology...I mean what did I ever do to deserve this...I thing is....". Zack got cut off once again by a familiar sound. CLICK! TWACK! One cupboard had opened and had slammed Zack in the face, it would seem that one cupboard had been slower. Ayane then giggled, "Looks like the timing on that one was a little off....". Jann Lee then laughed, "Looks like that shut you up now didn't it Zack!?". Everyone laughed, they were all having a blast on this jet. Even though a few of them were stuck in cupboards, or got hit by them, they were all having a blast. None of them had had this much fun since a long time. It reminded them of the tournaments.   
  


Yet, no one knew what was to come for them. But, no one really cared. They were all having so much fun that they all wouldn't of cared if they stayed on that jet forever. Though, they all knew that at one point the jet would land and they'd get off. But for now, their main idea was what were in the cupboards. To do that, they'd have to first get the guys out of them...  
  


*Aven*  
  


****Part 4 is gonna be coming up shorty. And yes I know that this is making for one really long chapter. But this way I keep you all in suspense and on the edge of your seats. Plus, it's better than having you all read a really really long and multipaged chapter all at once. Isn't it? Anyways here's a little note to the few who actually read my story: Thank you so much. I really appreciate hearing from you, it makes it all worthwhile. And I hope you all enjoyed the story so far as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you all enjoy the chapters to come...****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. DOA Legacy: Chapter 7 Part 4 First time ...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 7-First Time on the Jet (Part 4)

  
  
  
  
  
  


So you can see why I believe that those cupboards just shouldn't have been there, it would have solved and prevented so many unnecessary problems. Yet, without the cupboards the keep them occupied, you have to wonder what they'd be doing instead? Guess it's a question with and answer that we'll never have. Though, maybe next time I'll make sure to get a jet without the cupboards...Then again, it does make for a way to pass the time. Anyhow you've all probably had enough of me going on and on, so here's what happened next.

  
  


Helena and Kasumi giggled,"Well...Looks like we're gonna have to get these two out of their trouble...". Helena smiled, "Sure looks like it...". Ryu and Hayate sighed, they would have to just hope that the girls could get them out. Lei-Fang then looked down at Jann Lee, "So you ready to accept my help?...". Jann Lee flashed her his most confident look, "Well...I guess so Lei...I could get myself out you know...". Lei-Fang then gave him her, 'I don't believe you look'. "Yeah ok...Whatever you say Jann...". She was not convinced. Zack rested his back on some of the closed cupboards. His stomach started to rumble,"Ah man! I shouldn't have skipped breakfast....I'm soooooooo hungry!". "Shut it Zack!". "We're all hungry!". Were the replies he got. Meanwhile Ayane and Tina were discussing something, but since they were whispering only they knew what they were talking about. Zack then smiled nervously at Tina and Ayane, "Whatever it is...I sure hope that it doesn't involve me...I'm still sore from their last little idea...". Little did Zack know that he was a part of Ayane and Tina's plan, but not in the way that he would think.

  
  


Ayane and Tina then suspiciously walked over to one side of the room and pulled the big curtain across, hiding the side of the room with couches away from the others. "Ayane? Tina? What are you doing?". Kasumi asked curiously. Ayane then smiled playfully, "Nothing...". Tina then winked an added, "We're just planning something really cool for later...But it's gonna be a surprise...So no peakin' 'till we're done okay?". Kasumi then gave them both a confused look, "Okay?...". The others all watched as Tina and Ayane disappeared behind the huge curtain. "Wonder what they're up to?". Ryu said, a little curious himself. Hayate then shook his head and smiled, "Knowing Ayane...Who knows?". 

  
  


During the next few minutes strange sounds were heard coming from behind the curtain. Yet, Ayane and Tina were not seen. Then after a few more minutes Tina's head appeared from behind the curtain, "Zack? Zack!? Come 'ere!". Zack then walked over to the curtain, desperately hoping that whatever he was needed for did not have anything to do with pain or something that caused him to look like an idiot. However, Zack always seems to find his own way to make himself look like an idiot. It's strange, but he always seems to be able to find new and creative ways to make himself look like an idiot. But this time was one of the exceptions. One of the very few times that Zack would not look like an idiot, one of the even fewer times when someone isn't even trying to make Zack look like an idiot. Zack then walked over to the curtain and let himself in to the other side. Tina and Ayane then clued him in on the little surprise that they were planning, Zack agreed to help. Tina then handed him a couple of big plastic bags. "Great! Here ya go!". Ayane then added, "And don't let anyone see what you take ok?". Zack nodded, "Ok...No problem...You girls can count on me!". "Ssssshhh! It's suppose to be a surprise, so keep it quiet...". Zack nodded a second time. Tina and Ayane then smiled a mysterious smile at each other, "This is gonna rock!". "Ya said it Ayane!". 

  
  


So I guess now you're wondering what was the plan, the little surprise? Well you'll just have to wait until later to find out. As for Hayate, Ryu, and Jann Lee, how do the girls plan on getting them out? What part does Zack have to play in the surprise plan? So now you're wondering what happens next right? Well, we'll just have to wait and see...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


****Hey all! Guess you're all wondering what's gonna happen, and some are prally mad 'cause I didn't say it in this part of chapter 7. But it's the way that works the best to get people hooked and wanting to read more to know what happens. So until next time have fun and keep on dreaming...****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. DOA Legacy: Chapter 7 Part 5 First time ...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 7-First Time on the Jet (Part 5)

  
  
  
  
  
  


So at this point there were many plans taking place. But the most mysterious of all was the surprise being planned by Ayane and Tina. Here's what happened next.

  
  


Zack then cautiously slide out from behind the huge curtain. He than proceeded to take a few things from different cupboards and place them into a huge bag. Hayate and Ryu then gave each other a puzzled look. "What is he doin'...". Ryu questioned. "Looks like he's takin' a bunch of who knows what from the cupboards." Jann Lee was now very irritated and annoyed at this point, one reason was because both his legs were stuck in the cupboard wall. Another was just that Zack did so many annoying things that it was starting to get on Jann Lee's nerves. "What the hell is that idiot doin' ?.". Helena, Kasumi, and Lei-Fang giggled. "Who knows...". Was all Helena said, while trying to think of what Zack could be doing as well. Kasumi then smiled sweetly at Ryu and her brother, "We'll find out soon enough...". Lei-Fang then looked down at the annoyed and helpless Jann Lee ,"Yeah...All we have to do is get you guys out of the cupboards...".

The three girls giggled once more. It was a funny little scene, though the guys didn't find this funny.

  
  


Sounds were heard from behind the curtain, and Tina and Ayane's voices could be heard whispering. Yet, no one could clearly hear what the two girls were plotting. Zack continued to go back and forth. From the cupboards to behind the curtain, then back again. Just watching Zack made the others more curious. When Zack came out from behind the curtain, his bag was small and empty. But when he went back to the curtain, his bag was always full and a whole lot bigger than before. It was enough to spark anyone's curiosity.

  
  


Meanwhile, back at the oh so annoying cupboard wall, the three guys were still stuck in the cupboards. Kasumi and Helena then smiled at each other, "Looks like this is gonna take awhile...". "I have no doubt Kasumi...". Lei-Fang then smiled as well, "Might as well start trying to get them out...".

  
  


Hayate and Ryu then sighed, "Yeah...That'd be a good idea...". They had said it in unison. Jann Lee then sighed as well, "Ohhh...I think I've learned my lesson...Stupid cupboards.". 

  
  


Kasumi then grabbed a hold of Ryu's left arm, and Helena did the same with Hayate's left arm. Ryu then blushed slightly, so did Hayate. But Kasumi and Helena didn't notice. "Ok...You guys ready?". Questioned Kasumi. "As we'll ever be...". Was all Hayate said. Kasumi and Helena then pulled on the guys left arms. It was a struggle, since their arms were so deep into the wood cupboards. Ryu and Hayate were also pulling in the same direction as Kasumi and Helena. Then....CRACK! CRUNCH! Ryu and Hayate's left arms were finally free. "Yes!...". Helena said anxiously. Kasumi smiled, "Now only to get the right arms out...". Hayate sighed, "Oh great!...ONLY!?". Ryu simply smiled and shook his head. Kasumi then grabbed a hold of Ryu's right arm and Helena did the same to Hayate's right arm. Would the same approach work the second time? Who knows...But it's worth a shot.

  
  


Meanwhile, at another part of the cupboard wall, Lei-Fang was looking down at Jann Lee and examining the cupboards that his legs were stuck in. "Hmmm?...I see...". Jann Lee then started to get impatient, "What!? Come on...What are you gonna do to help me!?..". Lei-Fang then giggled, "Still as impatient as ever eh Jann?". She smiled sweetly. Jann Lee then laughed. He knew she was joking, but she was also partially right. Jann hadn't changed...Much. But his feelings and other things about him did change. Though Jann Lee was Jann Lee, and his personality would probably never change. Yet, Lei-Fang liked it that way....Though she would never tell Jann Lee that. "Ok so you're ready for me to try an pull you out?". Lei-Fang smiled innocently. Jann Lee then nodded, "You can go 'head an try...". He winked. Lei-Fang then grabbed both Jann Lee's arms and he grabbed her arms as well. Lei-Fang then pulled on his arms and tried to pull him out. Would it work? Only time would tell...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


****Part 5 is up...Part 6 is on it's way for next time. And yes, I know that chapter 7 is becoming very long. Lol. But at least this way it keeps you all wondering and trying to guess what will happen next...Happy reading...****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. DOA Legacy: Chapter 7 Part 6 First time ...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 7-First Time on the Jet (Part 6)  
  
  
  
  
  


"Come on pull!!!". Kasumi urged as she and Ryu struggled to get Ryu's right arm free from the cupboard. "We ARE pulling!!!". Hayate replied, while he and Helena were still trying to get Hayate's right arm freed as well. "Well then try harder!". Kasumi continued. "I am Kas!". The four continued to try and get Hayate and Ryu's arms free from the cuboards. After what seemed like a few minutes, but was actually only but a few seconds, all four stopped pulling. Helena then sighed, "It's as if we aren't getting anywhere....". Kasumi nodded and added, "...It's like....No! It can't be.....". Kasumi then pulled Ryu's right arm, Hayate's right arm then went in further. Helena then gave Hayate and Ryu a surprised look, "Are you two both holding onto the same bag!?". Ryu and Hayate then nodded ashamed. Kasumi then started to giggle. "I'm sorry...heheheh....But all this trouble because neither of you will let go?...It's just too cute...". Helena then giggled slightly then continued, "Sooo?...Are you both going to let go of the bag now?...". That's when more trouble was caused, both Ryu and Hayate shook their heads in response. Neither was willing to let the other get what was in the bag. Yet, even if they wanted too they couldn't because their arms were too far stuck inside the cupboard to begin with. "Even if we wanted to...". Ryu started. "We can't now...Our arms are stuck...". Kasumi and Helena then sighed and said in unison, "Oooook....Let's try this again...". Kasumi then grabbed Ryu's arm again and Helena grabbed Hayate's. All four began to pull again. It was as if this part would never end.  
  


Meanwhile, over at the other problemed area, Lei-Fang was still trying to pull Jann Lee out of the cupboards. "Is it working?...". Lei-Fang asked. "I think so...". Replied Jann Lee. In reality, Jann Lee's legs were almost free. "Almost there...Almost...". Lei-Fang continued to pull Jann Lee's arms, until...Thwack! "Whoa!...". Jann Lee's legs came free and he fell on his back. Lei-Fang lost her balance and fell on top of Jann. Well, actually she landed sitting down on his chest. Jann then smiled cockishly, trying not to laugh, "Hey Lei....". Lei-Fang then started to giggle, "Hey...". Jann Lee and Lei-Fang then burst out laughing, what were the odds that she would fall right on him? Seriously? Yet, the truth of the matter was that this was the most fun both had had in a very long time.  
  


"Alright! Almost...Almost there.....". Helena said. Just then the sound of something ripping was heard followed by a cracking sound and a thud. Ryu and Hayate's arms were now free, but what happened next was a coincidence to top all coincidences. Kasumi fell to the ground on her back and Ryu would have fallen right on her had he not put his arms out to stop himself. Ryu had put his arms out on both sides of Kasumi so that he wouldn't fall directly on her. He was holding himself just above, the way you would do situps. Kasumi now had her hands on Ryu's chest, it was a reflex incase he would have fallen on her. Ryu and Kasumi were so close that their lips were almost touching. Ryu blushed slightly, but Kasumi blushed even more.   
  
  
  


What happened with Hayate and Helena was quite the inverse though. In one quick moment Hayate fell on his back and Helena fell right on top of him. Hayate's reflex was to put his arms around her waist, which he did. Helena's reflex had been to put her hands on his chest, which she also did. The two then lay there looking into each other's eyes. Hayate blushed and so did Helena, "Looks like you're free...". Helena finally said. "Looks like...". replied Hayate. Hayate was too distracted by Helena to even notice that his best friend, Ryu, was practically on top of his little sister.  
  


Lei-Fang and Jann Lee saw everything happen, they were now laughing harder than before. "What are the odds?...". "Hey Ryu!? Hayate!?...Looks like you're blushing!...". Jann Lee said between laughs. Though he too had blushed when Lei-Fang had looked into his eyes.   
  


Ryu and Hayate then looked over at Jann Lee and Lei-Fang, who was still sitting on Jann's chest, "Oh yeah!". Hayate started. "Like you're not!?". Continued Ryu.  
  


Kasumi looked up into Ryu's eyes, "We should probably get up now?...". Started Ryu, though for some reason he felt like he was just fine where he was. Kasumi nodded slightly, "Probably...".   
  


Hayate then smiled at Helena, "We should probably do the same?...". Helena then nodded, "Um...Yes....".   
  


Jann Lee and Lei-Fang had stopped laughing. "Lei?...". "Yes Jann?...". Lei-Fang replied, thinking that maybe Jann Lee was about to say something romantic that suited the moment. "You plannin' on ever getting off of me?...". He smiled cockishly and Lei-Fang gave him a small nudge to the ribs with her elbow. "And what if I don't?...". She replied with a hint of curiousity in her voice. Jann Lee then shrugged his shoulders, "Oh...I was just wonderin'...You can sit there all day if you like...". They both smiled.  
  


Yet, for the minutes to come, no one moved at all. It was as if they were all completely at ease where they were, and weren't planning on ever getting up. That is, until giggles were heard coming from behind the huge curtain. They had all forgotten about the curtain until that exact moment. What could Tina, Ayane, and Zack be doing back there? What exactly was going on?  
  


*Aven*  
  


****Ok sorry that it took so long to put up part 6 of chapter 7. But i had a whole bunch of school projects and tests to do. And then i caught the flu so then I could barely think straight. Then the site wouldn't let me log in etc etc...So here's the Chapter 7 part 6. Hope so far everyone is enjoying...More chapters to come....And more parts...lol.****  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. ATTENTION: PLEASE READ!

ATTENTION: PLEASE READ!!!

  
  


Ok, this is just a little note to tie up any legal matters that may or could arise. I sincerely hope I never have to deal with that. Anyhow here goes...

  
  


I DO NOT own the Dead or Alive series or ANY of it's characters. But I DO own this story. Now in saying this I can prevent being sued. 

  
  


Thank you all for your understanding and I hope you all enjoy the story.

  
  


*Aven*


	14. DOA Legacy: Chapter 7 Part 7 First time ...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 7-First Time on the Jet (Part 7)

  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone then got up and slowly started to walk towards the huge curtain. Kasumi then raised her eyebrow, "I wonder...What are they doing in there?". Jann Lee shrugged, "I have no clue...But I'm about to find out...". Jann Lee then went to reach for the curtain when a voice was heard coming from the other side of the curtain. "Don't even think about!". It was Ayane's voice, and they all knew that she meant it. "Go on Zack! Keep 'em away for now!". Tina said before she shoved Zack to the other side of the curtain.

  
  


"Hey! Watch it Tina!". Everyone then looked at Zack in confusion. He sighed, "Ayane and Tina want ta finish everything off before they want anyone to see. They won't even let me see it until it's all finished." Zack then whispered in a voice that was low so that Tina and Ayane wouldn't hear. He mostly didn't want Ayane to hear. "I would have stayed anyways, but Ayane was giving me a weird look. I was scared that she was planning on doing something to me if I stayed.". "I heard that!". Ayane had heard afterall. "But...How...Could...How?". Zack said with a shocked look on his face. Hayate laughed, "That's part of being a Ninja...". Everyone then laughed as well, everyone but Zack.

  
  


"Well...We might as well sit down and wait for them to be ready.". Helena said in a relaxed voice. Lei-Fang smiled her usual sweet smile,"That's a great idea!". Everyone but Tina and Ayane then headed for the couches. But since there were only three couches, the problem was who was going to get a seat. Three couches that could only fit a maximum of two people, and seven people wanting to sit on them. Yet, one person was obviously going to be left out. Though we all knew who it would be, the camera crew and I still wanted to see how this little dilemma would turn out.

  
  


Once they all got to the couches it was just as we anticipated. The best friends Hayate and Ryu sat on the same couch, the rivals Lei-Fang and Jann Lee sat at the same couch, and Helena and Kasumi sat at the same couch. Zack, however, took too long to get there. Apparently, he was trying to get back behind the curtain to spend time with Tina. Ayane was very persuasive on getting Zack to turn tail and leave. "Ah! I just wanted to hang with Tina...". Zack then got to the couches to find them filled up. "Wha!? Ahhhhhhh....Why is it always me? What did I do?". Lei-Fang giggled, "What don't you do?". Jann Lee then laughed, "Ooooo burn!". Everyone started laughing again and Zack leaned against the wall. "...Not funny...". He mumbled to himself.

  
  


Meanwhile back behind the huge curtain and on the other side of the strangely big room, Tina and Ayane were putting the finishing touches on their little surprise. Which was strange, not for Tina but for Ayane. She was never the type to help out, with ANYTHING. Yet, she was and no one could figure out why. The only reason Ayane would help out in something was if she were going to get something back in return. So you can understand why both us and everyone else, were completely confused.

  
  


"I wonder if they're almost done?". Kasumi asked. "We must be patient...The way of the Ninja is patience...". Ryu replied with his arms crossed. Hayate then grinned, "Yeah...But the way of the Ninja has never met the curiousness of Kasumi.". Ryu grinned as well. 

  
  


Finally, the wait was assumed over as Tina came out from behind the curtain. "Alright ya'll! Come over here!". Everyone got up and came over to Tina. Some were confused, some were curious, and others were just plain tired of waiting.

  
  


Tina then smiled a playful grin, "Ok...Now ya'll get ready to be surprised.". Tina went to open the curtain, and thus revealing the surprise. Yet, we all should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. 

  
  


Before Tina had a chance to slide open the curtain, Zack cut in. "WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!!!".

  
  


....To be continued.....

  
  


*****Hey everyone! Guess who's back in the game :) Anyhow I just finished my finals and high school along with it. So I hope this little part makes up for my absence...*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. DOA Legacy: Chapter 7 Part 8 First time ...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 7-First Time on the Jet (Part 8)

  
  


Before Tina had a chance to slide open the curtain, Zack cut in. "WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!!!". Everyone then looked over at Zack with a startled or confused glance. "What?". "What's wrong Zack!". Zack then looked at everyone with the most pityful look on his face that we had ever seen. He then started to hop up and down and he continued to repeat this while whimpering slightly. "ZACK! What is it!". Jann Lee's patience was wearing thin. Zack then finally revealed why he wouldn't let anyone open the curtain. The cause of all this waiting was now going to be the stupidest thing in the world on Zack's part and the most annoying on the part of everyone else. "I HAVE TA PEE!!!!". He continued to hop up and down.

  
  


"WHAT! That's all!? Arg!". Jann Lee shook his head. Tina then looked at Zack, "Can't ya hold it?". Zack sighed, "No....". "Well why didn't you go before?". Kasumi questioned. "Because I didn't have to before...". Replied Zack. "But I have to now!!!". "Then go!". Ayane said with a harsh tone. Zack then rushed towards the bathroom. "Great! He picks this time to have to go...". Hayate said. Ryu and Helena just sighed. Lei-Fang then crossed her arms, "He prally doesn't even have to go...I think he's just doing it to annoy the hell outta us...". Jann Lee nodded, "Yeah...".

  
  


They all stood around for a few seconds and then someone finally spoke again. "Wanna just go ahead without him?". Ayane questioned, already getting bored of waiting. "YES!!!". Jann Lee replied, "Ayane...I never thought I'd live ta see the day when I'd agree with you.". Everyone laughed. "Alright ya'll! Get ready ta be amazed!". Tina put her hand on the curtain and got ready to open it. She pulled it open, revealing what her and Ayane had been up to all this time. "SURPRISE!". Everyone's face lit up instantly.

  
  


POP! Ayane had been on the other side with one of the bottles of chilled champagne and had just popped the cork. She was smiling, "So wasn't it worth the wait?". The smile on everyone's face was enough to know that it was. Everything was perfect. There was a long coffee table with nine cushions placed on the floor for everyone to sit on. There were scented candles lit all around the table and floor, which created a warm and inviting atmosphere. There were a few bottles of champagne chilling in buckets of ice and there was a layout of different types of food set up like a buffet on the table. It truly was well worth the wait and it was also the most perfect of surprises.

  
  


Hayate, however had his arms crossed, "You do know that you won't be getting any of that right?". He said to his sister Ayane, referring to the bottles of chilled champagne. "But Hayate....". Kasumi giggled slightly. Hayate then looked at Kasumi, "I don't see why you're laughing, you're not getting any either.". Kasumi then sighed,"But...but...". "But nothing...Neither of you is of age...". Ayane and Kasumi then shot Hayate their sweet innocent puppy dog faces. "Oooohhh...Please?". Kasumi and Ayane said in a pleading tone. 

  
  
  
  


Hayate sighed and then smiled. "Oh alright...I hate it when you too make that face...". "YES!". Kasumi and Ayane said while smiling. They always had a way to get their big brother to agree with them. Ryu then put his hand on Hayate's shoulder, "You're becoming soft perhaps?". Hayate took offense, "No!...It's just...Ah!". Kasumi and Ayane then giggled, everyone else joined in.

  
  


Tina had already sat down on a cushion on one side of the table, "So are ya'll gonna stand there all day or are ya gonna come an gonna meh?". The other seven, which excluded the still absent Zack, then walked over to the table and sat down. The cushions were arranged in such a way that there were four on each side of the long part of the table and one person on the small side. The other small side was where the buckets of champagne were chilling.

  
  


On one of the long sides sat: Helena, Tina, Lei-Fang, and Jann Lee. On the other side sat: Kasumi, Ryu, Hayate, and Ayane. So of course by process of elimination that meant that Zack was sitting by himself on one of the small sides. It wasn't really a seating arrangement that was planned, it just kinda happened that way. 

  
  


__________Elsewhere________

Meanwhile, Zack had found his way to the bathroom and was trying to get the door opened. "Hey! Is anyone in there!?". There was no one. "Ah come on! Don't tell me that the door's locked and no one's in there!".

  
  


To be continued....

__________________________

  
  


*Aven*

  
  
  
  


*****HEY! So is everyone having fun so far? I hope you all are...That's one of the only reasons why I still write. To have people read and enjoy my writing is a main reason why I'm still writing this fanfic...Thanks you guys!*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. DOA Legacy: Chapter 7 Part 9 First time ...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 7-First Time on the Jet (Part 9)

  
  


_________Elsewhere: Zack's little stroke of luck________

Meanwhile, Zack had found his way to the bathroom and was trying to get the door opened. "Hey! Is anyone in there!?". There was no one. "Ah come on! Don't tell me that the door's locked and no one's in there!". Zack sighed and let his head rest on the door, "Why do these things always happen ta me? WHY?". He then banged his head against the door, "Why...*bang* does *bang* this *bang* always *bang* happen ta me!? *bang bang bang*". 

  
  


Little did Zack know that someone else was nearby. The sound of someone giggling interrupted his session of self pity and he looked up to see, "Huh?...Wow!". One of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. She was the flight attendant and she was gorgeous. The girl was lightly tanned from travelling to so many places and she had been, and her long black hair was styled in tight perfect little curls. Her brown eyes met his and she smiled a warm and welcoming smile. Zack then smiled as well, though he was a little embarassed as to his actions that she had most likely seen. "Hey...". He said.

  
  


"Hey...". The girl replied shyly. "Um...Can I help you with something?". Zack nodded sheepishly, "Uh...Yea. This door's locked and I don't think anyone's in there...". The girl then took out a set of keys and unlocked the door. "Here you go...Sorry about the trouble, the pilots locked the door during take off to make sure no one's in there. They just kinda forgot to unlock it.". Zack sighed, "Well that's ok...Thanks...". There was a few seconds of silence and then Zack took his chances.

  
  


"I'm Zack by the way.". He extended his hand. "My name's Tea...Nice to meet you Zack.". She smiled and put her hand in hers. Zack then kissed her hand and Tea blushed, "The pleasure is all mine beautiful...Um...I was wondering if.....". Zack's question was interrupted by an intercom system. "Will Tea please come back to the cock pit. Tea please make your way to the cock pit with those coffees...Thank you.".

  
  


Tea sighed, "Looks like I gotta get back to work. The fly boys up front aren't very patient, especially with new girls.". Zack nodded, "Yea I here ya...So I guess maybe I'll see you later or something? I mean, maybe when we land we can get ta know each other or something...And maybe...". Zack was once again cut off. Tea gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then picked up the two coffees on the counter and started to walk towards the cockpit. "I'll talk to you later Zack...". Zack smiled and touched his cheek. "...Yea! Laterz Tea!". 

  
  


Zack then put his hand on the bathroom door, "Wow! This day is turning out not to be a total waste...*looks over as Tea disappears through the door*...Not a total waste at all...". Zack then smiled and then it hit him again like a ton of bricks. "AH! I forgot how badly I had ta pee!!!". The door the shut with a slam and a lock.

_______Meanwhile, back where everyone else was________

  
  


Meanwhile, back where everyone else was sitting at the table, people's patience were wearing thin. "Ohhhh...Where is he?". Tina asked with an annoyed tone. Lei-Fang shook her head, "Yeah...It doesn't take that long to get there and back...Does it?". Ayane started to tap her nails on the table, "No it doesn't...". Kasumi then smiled a bored little smile, "This is really ruining the moment....". Hayate smiled, "You said it Kas...". Ryu nodded in agreement with his best friend and Kasumi. Helena simply sighed.

  
  


Jann Lee, however, was coming near the breaking point. He never did like Zack and he never did have much patience for anything...Especially Zack! "That's it! If he's not here in like three minutes we're starting without him!". Secretly, Jann Lee was hopeing that Zack wouldn't make it back. Yet, just as Jann Lee had finished his sentence Zack came around the corner, "I'm coming and...Wow! This is awesome!".

  
  


Jann Lee then propped his head up with his hand and sighed, "Dammit...".

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Hey all! I got a few reviews asking ta give Zacky a little break, so I figured that the little surprise character in this chapter would give him that much needed break. Hope y'all like it. *smileys* *****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. DOA Legacy: Chapter 7 Part 10 First time...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 7-First Time on the Jet (Part 10)

  
  


Jann Lee, however, was coming near the breaking point. He never did like Zack and he never did have much patience for anything...Especially Zack! "That's it! If he's not here in like three minutes we're starting without him!". Secretly, Jann Lee was hopeing that Zack wouldn't make it back. Yet, just as Jann Lee had finished his sentence Zack came around the corner, "I'm coming and...Wow! This is awesome!".

  
  


Jann Lee then propped his head up with his hand and sighed, "Dammit...". Lei-Fang had to put her hand in front of her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Jann Lee raised an eyebrow and looked over at her with a shocked look, "You heard me?". He grinned slightly. She nodded and smiled a cute little smile. 

  
  


Zack then sat down at the table on the end. He was sitting between Helena and Ayane, he was a little nervous about sitting so close to an assassin Ninja. He just shook off the feeling and figured that she wouldn't try to kill him with so many witnesses around. 

  
  


Tina then poured everyone a full glass of champagne, "Ah hate it when people at restaurants only give ya a little bit in your glass...". She said while smiling. "I'd say.". Replied Zack. After pouring the wine, and filling everyone's glass just about to the rim, Tina sat back down. "Now who's gonna do the toast?". Lei-Fang questioned. 

  
  


Everyone's head flicked and they all were looking at Ryu. "Huh? What?". Ryu was slightly confused. Hayate smiled, "Oh come on Ryu, you know that of all of us here you are, without a doubt, the best one at saying things for the moment. So...Go on...". Ryu shot them all an ' I don't think so' glance. Kasumi smiled sweetly and looked over at Ryu, "Please Ryu.". 

  
  


Ryu blushed sligthly as she stared up at him. No one saw him blush, but he felt it. He nodded. "Alright.". The rest of the group smiled as well, they all knew that Kasumi had a huge crush on Ryu. Well, everyone except Hayate, who wouldn't accept that idea, and Ryu, who was oblivious to that kind of thing. Though, they all suspected that Ryu felt something for her as well. 

  
  


Ryu then raised his glass, "To eternal memories...". They all lifted their glass, "To eternal memories!". Everyone took a sip of wine, Tina's was more of a long sip, but no one really noticed. They then all started to eat parts of the buffet. Not long later, after almost all the food was gone, except for a few bits of a fruit platter and a few cans of whipped cream and some bottles of champagne were left. 

  
  


At this point everyone was at ease and their guards were let down. They were all having so much fun that those that had been enemies or rivals, were just having fun and not caring about the past. That is, except for Ayane who would never let her guard down. She pretended that she had, but the truth was that she was always playing some sort of mind game and was happy doing so.

  
  


Ayane got hold of one of the cans of whipped cream, "Don't even think about it.". Hayate said. Ayane sighed and put the can down, she knew better than to mess with her older brother. Afterall, he was the head of the Ninja. Ayane then smiled innocently at Hayate and just started eating some more of the fruit.

  
  


"Kasumi! Catch!". Tina said as she threw a grape at Kasumi, who caught it in her mouth and smiled. Tina giggled and so did Kasumi. Lei-Fang pour some whipped cream out of the can and dipped a piece of honey dew into it. She had the whipped cream coated fruit between her fingers as she watched Kasumi catch the grape. When she looked back, it was gone. "Huh?...Jann!". 

  
  


He shook his head, "What?...I didn't do anything.". Lei-Fang then ran her finger along his nose and showed him the whipped cream. "Yeah sure...Then what's this?". He smiled, "Well it's not whipped cream if that's what you're thinking.". Lei-Fang then slowly licked her finger as Jann Lee's jaw almost dropped. She smiled at that, "Tastes like whipped cream to me...". Everyone giggled.

  
  


Meanwhile, Kasumi and Ayane were feeding Hayate a non-stop supply of whipped cream covered fruit. Helena laughed, "Well if that's not luxury...Then I don't know what is.". Hayate nodded, "Yeah...*fruit goes in* The problem is *another piece* getting them *yet another piece* to stop.". He was then feed yet another piece of fruit. Kasumi and Ayane giggled. The two sisters seemed to actually be getting along, it was strange yet it made for a comforting environment. Kasumi was always sweet and innocent, yet the part about Ayane acting that way too just didn't seem right. Everyone, however, just decided to let it go and not ruin the moment.

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Awww...Isn't it cute. Lol. I can't wait to get to the part coming up, it'S still on te jet but it's funny. It has a bit to do about another aspect in the DOA series, if you haven't seen those parts, it's ok. It doesn't really matter that much. I just thought that it would be fun to do. 

  
  


Before I go off and read some fics and check my rpg's, I just want to say THANK YOU again to those who are still reading my fic. Thanks. *****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. DOA Legacy: Chapter 7 Part 11 First time...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 7-First Time on the Jet (Part 11)

  
  
  
  


The crew and I were thrilled that things were going so well between the competitors, it was going much better than we had initially thought. Honestly, we thought that this whole idea wouldn't work and that it would completely blow up in our faces. We were wrong, so here's what happened next.

  
  


Thirty minutes later there was nothing left on, under, or near the table. They had eaten everything and had virtually cleaned out the whipped cream cans, and there wasn't a drop of champagne left in any of the bottles. Yet, that didn't seem to matter much because everyone was now at ease and content. 

  
  


"So? Ya'll have any idea what ta do now?". Tina questioned as she stretched. No one answered, no one had a single clue what they should do now. Kasumi yawned, "Ahhhhhh....". Hayate smiled, "I think we should all just call it a night...". Helena nodded in agreement, "Yes...It is dark outside anyways...". 

  
  


They all slowly got up and started for the couches. The guys had decided that the girls would sleep on the couches and that the guys would sleep on the floor with the cushions. Lei-Fang didn't like the idea of letting Jann Lee get his way, but figured that this one time wouldn't hurt much. Besides, it was in her favor and she DID NOT want to sleep on the floor.

  
  


Kasumi and Ayane took the couch that was placed with the back against the wall, and was facing the cupboard wall. We were slightly surprised that Ayane would willingly sleep on the same couch with her half sister, but I guess family was family. Even if you hated the other person, you were still family and thus tolerated each other.

  
  


Lei-Fang and Tina decided to share a couch that was on the right hand side of Kasumi and Ayane's couch, and Helena took the couch on the left hand side. You might be wondering why Helena got a couch all to herself, well it wasn't because she didn't get along with any of the other girls...If that's what any of you were thinking. It was simply due to the fact that Helena had grown up like a little princess and she absolutely LOVED big spaces. So you can understand why she would want her own couch to sleep on, though the couches weren't really all that big. Helena just sighed, "Well...I guess it will have to do...". She wasn't happy, but decided that it would be good enough.

  
  


Hayate, Ryu, Jann Lee, and Zack closed all the curtains for the windows just in case they would fly over somewhere and it would by some reason or another be morning there. Hayate, Ryu, and Jann Lee then walked back over to the coffee table to get the pillows. 

  
  


Zack just stayed there. "So why isn't he going to help us?". Question Hayate. "Something about him having another idea for sleeping...". Ryu replied. "Yeah...The guy's a total idiot! Who knows what he meant...". Jann Lee always had a tendency to speak his mind. Hayate and Ryu had to hold themselves back from laughing hysterically. "What? It's true...". Jann Lee continued and the three disappeared around the corner to go get pillows.

  
  


What Zack didn't mention was that he had found a cot a little while earlier, he wouldn't have to sleep on the cold floor afterall. "Zack? What do you mean you don't have to sleep on the floor?". Helena questioned. "Yeah, because ya sure as hell ain't sleepin' with one of us!". Tina added.

  
  


Zack the smiled confidently and pulled out a cot from behind one of the couches. "I found a cot! It may be small, but at least I won't have to sleep on the floor.". He was right on both counts, it sure wasn't the floor. But in our opinion it looked just as uncomfortable. It was extremely small, it was less than half the size of one of the couches and wouldn't even completely fit all of Zack's body. His legs would have to hang out over the sides, but Zack was happy believing that it was better than the floor, so the girls just let him believe. 

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Hey all! Well just to let you know, I've worked out partially how the next few parts of chapter 7 are going to take place. There's going to be 5 more parts to chapter 7 and then it'll be time to move on to chapter 8! WHOOHOO!!! ::bounces around perkily:: *****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. DOA Legacy: Chapter 7 Part 12 First time...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 7-First Time on the Jet (Part 12)  
  


Zack then leaned against the wall beside his cot and waited for the other three guys to get back from getting pillows. "Kay! We're back and ...What da hell!?". Jann Lee had just seen the small little cot on the floor. Zack smiled proudly, "Cool ain't it? Well it's mine and I found it first! Now I won't have ta sleep on the floor!".   
  


Hayate, Ryu, and Jann Lee sighed together. "Oookkkayy...". They were confused at why Zack was so pleased with finding a cot that was smaller than half his size. There was no way he could actually fit in it! It just wasn't humanly possible, yet only time would tell if he could fit or not.  
  


"Ok...So are we all gonna get some sleep now?". Tina questioned. Everyone nodded. "Yeah, it's about time...". Ayane said bluntly. "Yes.". replied Helena. Kasumi and Lei-Fang simply yawned and smiled cute little smiles. "WAIT!!!". Zack cried out all of a sudden, again. "I have ta pee!". "Didn't you just go awhile ago?". Hayate asked. "Yeah...But...". Zack started. "But?". Ryu asked. "But...I have ta go again!!!". Zack blurted out. "THEN GO!!!". Jann Lee said with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
  


Zack then took off around the corner and back towards the bathroom. If this whole scene had been in a cartoon, I swear that you would have seen smoke and dust flying as Zack ran off. He was gone so fast that everyone was left in confusion, annoyance, or both.  
  


Jann Lee, who was close to the cupboard wall, was now not in a very patient mood. "AH!!! I HATE him!!! Waaataaaahhhh!" He used both elbows and brought them back with a massive amount of energy, strength and tension. Just as he did, the cupboard door flung open and out popped an air mattress. The mattress was already blown up completely and it landed directly in the middle of the two couches on the sides.   
  


I know what you're all probably thinking, it could never really happen right? Well, that may be true...But it all really did happen. The crew and I saw it all with our own eyes, and it all really did happen just like that.   
  


The fact that the mattress could comfortably fit three people was one of the many coincidences surrounding the mattress issue. "Whoa!". Jann Lee said smiling. "Now isn't that somethin'?".   
  


The three guys then put three pillows on the mattress, one for each of them. They then gave each of the girls a pillow and put one on Zack's oh-so-small cot. The three guys then layed down in such a way that their heads were on pillows just in front of Kasumi and Ayane's couch. The mattress was really comfortable and it was like being on a cloud. "I guess we all have Jann's temper to thank for this!?". Hayate laughed. Everyone joined in.   
  


Jann Lee layed down on the right hand side of the mattress, on the same side where Lei-Fang and Tina's couch was. Hayate layed down on the left hand side of the mattress, on the same side that Helena's couch was on. Ryu, well Ryu layed down in the middle of the mattress where, if he turned over onto his stomach, he would be facing the couch that Kasumi and Ayane were on.   
  


Tina, who was closest to the light switch then flicked it off. "Nite y'all!". "Nite!". Everyone replied. The eight had then snuggled into their pillows and had gotten comfortable just when...TWACK! BANG! "OW!!!". Zack had banged into his own cot. He hadn't realized that the lights were turned out and had come around the corner way too fast to notice. "Ssssshhhhhhhhhh!!!!". Everyone shouted.  
  


"Oh...Sorry...Nite...". Zack then got into his tiny cot, we still don't know how he could fit but he did, and then fell asleep as well with his legs and arms dangling over the sides of the cot. In the dark, he didn't even notice the air mattress...  
  


Jann Lee and Hayate were sleeping on their sides with their backs to Ryu, and Ryu was laying on his stomach and stareing at Kasumi. *Why do I get this feeling whenever I'm near her?* Ryu thought to himself. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep. Jann Lee watched Lei-Fang for a little while, *She's so beautiful...*. He too, then fell asleep.   
  


At one point during the night Lei-Fang and Kasumi opened their eyes to watch Ryu and Jann Lee sleep. The two girls had seen each other watching the guys. They both smiled and then went back to sleep.   
  


It was now quite in the dark jet as all nine competitors had finally fallen asleep and started to dream...The crew and I could only wonder and wait to see what would happen next...  
  


*Aven*  
  


*****Sorry for the delay. The site won't let me log in. -.- I HATE it when the site does that...Grrr...*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. DOA Legacy: Chapter 7 Part 13 First time...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 7-First Time on the Jet (Part 13)

  
  


It had been around midnight when everyone had finally fallen asleep, it was now 1am and everyone would soon be awakened by the most unlikely of things. 

  
  


The entire environment was pitch black except for a few little fragments of light for the moon and stars that shone through the blinds that covered the windows. A sound, soft and low at first, was heard. No one took notice until the sound became louder, clearer and suddenly more annoying. 

  
  


Zack was whimpering in his sleep and he was also mumbling a few words that made no sense. Zack, however, was the only person who wasn't woken up by this whole ordeal.

  
  


"Uhhh...". Jann Lee rubbed his head, "What's goin' on?". "Sounds like a dog whimpering...ahhh...". Lei-Fang yawned. "It's 1am ya'll...". Tina added while checking the nearby clock. "Ok...So where could it be coming from?". Kasumi questioned in a sleepy tone. "I think it's coming from Zack...And I think he's talking in his sleep or something...". Helena said without even sitting up. 

  
  


Zack continued to whimper even louder. "ARG! Make him stop!". Tina yelled. It was seriously getting to her. "I'll make him stop...For good...". Ayane said as she sat up. Normally we would have all laughed at someone saying they were going to kill Zack, since it was something that was said so often. Yet, this time was different. There was no mocking tone in Ayane's voice. This could only mean one thing, she was dead serious. 

  
  


Hayate shook his head,"Ayane! You're not going to kill him, understand?". There was a long pause,"Afterall, we're on vacation!". Hayate laughed and smiled a playful grin. Everyone joined in, then Zack started to whimper more. "He doesn't even hear us.". Ryu said. "Zack! SHUT UP!". Jann Lee yelled at him. Zack remained unchanged. "Nope...He doesn't hear us...". Lei-Fang said. "I'd say...". Jann Lee sighed, he only wanted some sleep.

  
  


Everyone layed back down and tried to go back to sleep again, it was no use. Just as they were about to fall back into dreamland...You got it! Zack started to whimper and mumble things out loud again. 

  
  


"Alright! That's it! Everyone get your left shoe ready and aim for him!". Jann Lee had finally had enough. Though he was a passionate fighter, he was often known for also having a very bad temper for certain things. Zack was one of them and we're almost sure that if Jann Lee kept a list of the things that were on his bad temper causing list, Zack would surely be on the top.

  
  


Everyone then followed Jann Lee's lead and got their left shoes ready to aim at Zack. Even Ryu, who was trained in patience, had had enough of this foolishness. True, he had a strong amount of patience...But when it came to upsetting his sleep, Ryu was also known to join in on everyone's little schemes to get rid of what depriving him of sleep.

  
  


"Ready!? NOW!!!". Everyone's left shoe was sent flying through the dark room and straight at Zack. "OW!". Zack then stopped whimpering and fell into a silent slumber. A cruel method, yes I know, but it was extremely effective. "There see, it work!". Jann Lee said, smiling in the darkness.

  
  


"Nite!". Kasumi smiled sweetly and then curled back up on the couch. "Nite!". Everyone replied. Soon they had all fallen back asleep, but how long would this truely last before something else came up to disturb them? Or, would anything else disturb them at all? Only time would tell...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  
  
  


*****Hey all! So how's the summer going? Here not bad, kinda cold but hey that's what happens when you live somewhere that isn't know for being warm. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing!*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. DOA Legacy: Chapter 7 Part 14 First time...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 7-First Time on the Jet (Part 14)

  
  


"Nite!". Kasumi smiled sweetly and then curled back up on the couch. "Nite!". Everyone replied. Soon they had all fallen back asleep, but how long would this truely last before something else came up to disturb them? Or, would anything else disturb them at all? Only time would tell...

  
  


It was 2am when everyone had finally settled back in for a good nights sleep, and Zack had finally calmed down. The camera crew and I were persuaded that we could all finally get some shut eye as well. 

  
  


Later on at 3am, only an hour after the whole incident that occurred with Zack and everyone's left shoe. The quiet and comforting darkness was then broken by a sound that was soft at first, but then slowly started to get louder. 

  
  


At first no one really took notice to the sound and simply rolled back over onto their other sides, fluffed their pillows and went back to sleep. The sound soon began to get on everyone's nerves, and the crew's as well.

  
  


"Uhhh...". Hayate and Ryu sighed. "What is that!?". Jann Lee said in an annoyed tone, yet a slightly sleepy one. "Please don't tell meh that it's Zack again?". Tina said, hopeing that it might be something else. "No...I think it is Zack encore.". Helena stated simply. "Ah figured.". Tina sighed. She knew that it was probably Zack.

  
  


In truth, it was Zack. Though, you all could have probably seen this coming. Couldn't you? Hmmm...Couldn't you? Yes you could. 

  
  


Zack had started to whimper and mumble out loud in his sleep again. "Why can't he shut up?". Ayane said in a depressed tone. Afterall, even an assassin Ninja needed her beauty sleep. "I don't know Ayane...But I wish he'd just mumble in his head.". Kasumi said, in a sleepy tone. 

  
  


"Alright! Get your right shoes ready!". Jann Lee said reaching for his other sneaker. "Now!". Everyone through their right shoes at Zack. "Ow...ow...ow..ow...ow...ow...ow...". Then Jann Lee through his sneaker above Zack and it hit him up side the head,"OW!". Zack then fell back into a deep and silent slumber as if nothing had ever happened, though he would most likely have questions as to why their were so many shoes near him in the morning.

  
  


"Finally!". Ayane said as she rolled back over and went to sleep. The others did the same. The crew and I smiled in the darkness and had to keep ourselves from laughing. It was hilarious to see how a group of people could easily turn on one member and find a tactic to shut that person up. Especially when sleep was being disturbed.

  
  


...Still we were left wondering if anything else would happen before we landed at our destination. We just had to wait and see. One thing's for sure, so far during this trip there hasn't been a dull moment...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. DOA Legacy: Chapter 7 Part 15 First time...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 7-First Time on the Jet (Part 15)

  
  


*****In Zack's Dream*****

  
  


Zack was sitting on a beautiful tropical island. The sun was shining and their wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sand is a tannish white and the water is a cool refreshing crystal blue. 

  
  


Zack is smiling as girl's in tiny bikini's swim around in the water and play beach volleyball. "That's it girls! Welcome to my island!". 

  
  


*****Back in the Real World*****

  
  


The atmosphere and environment of the jet could now only be described as dark and silent, kind of comforting in a way. Everyone is off in their own little dream lands, yet one person is bringing their dream to everyone else. 

  
  


A sound cuts through the silence, just as a knife cuts through butter. A soft humming and then the sound gets slightly louder. No one moved, so we assumed that no one else heard the sound. 

  
  


Then two shadows moved swiftly through the darkness of the jet, we barely saw the two move. Ryu and Hayate had heard the sound before it had gotten louder. They were slowly and cautiously approaching the cause of the steadily increasing sound. No noise was heard as the two Ninja came upon the cause of the sound. "Zack?". They both said in unison, yet in a soft tone so as not to wake the others. 

  
  


"Did Kasumi or Ayane hear it?". Hayate questioned Ryu, because since they were both Ninja and had heard the noise, Hayate initially thought that the two female Ninja would have also heard it as well. "No...They didn't. They most be too tired.". Ryu affirmed. Hayate sighed in relief. 

  
  


Zack started to hum a little more, it was like a song. He then started to sing the song that was in his dream,"Zack island...do do do do...Zack island...di di di di...Zack Island...la la la la...Zack Island...All girls for me...Zack Island...Kasumi Ayane...Zack Island...Lei-Fang and Helena...Zack Island...Tina loves me...Zack Island...No guys to be seen...Zack Island...You know what I mean...Zack Island...Just me and the girls...Zack Island...I'll rock their work...Zack Island...do do do do...Zack Island...". Zack continued with his song. However, it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone that wasn't already up.

  
  


"Did you hear what I heard?". Hayate questioned. "Yeah...I'm gonna kill him!". Another voice spoke up and wasn't that of Ryu. "WA! Jann Lee!?". Hayate said in surprise. "Ssshhh...You'll wake the girls...". Ryu whispered. "What are you doing up? Lemme guess, you heard his song too?". Hayate questioned Jann Lee. Jann Lee nodded and sighed. 

  
  


"We're gonna have ta kill him.". Jann Lee stated bluntly. The other two guys nodded. "Yeah he's having some sort of demented dream about MY sisters and Helena!". Hayate said in a firm, yet low voice. "And Lei-Fang!". Jann Lee added. "And Kasumi!". Ryu said. Hayate turned to Ryu, "What?". Ryu looked nervous,"Uhhh...". Jann Lee smiled,"I knew it! You've gotta thing for Kasumi!". "Wait a minute...What!?". Hayate had never accepted this fact to be true, and the truth of the matter was that he would probably NEVER believe it. Much less accept it.

  
  


Ryu looked around nervously, the subject of Kasumi always made him nervous. It was true however, he did have strong feelings for her. Yet, he himself would never admit it either. "Uhhh...Well Hayate likes Helena!". "What!?". Hayate tried to defend himself, but was a little too late. "You like Helena? Whoa! I never saw that one comin'!". Jann Lee replied before Hayate even had a chance to speak. 

  
  


Hayate then turned to Jann Lee. "Well you've had a thing for Lei-Fang for almost ever!". Jann Lee shot him a denying look, "Do not!". "Do too!". "Do not!" "Do too!" "You guys!". Ryu cut into the childish back and forth conversation of few words. "This isn't getting us anywhere.". 

  
  


Jann Lee and Hayate nodded. "You're right...". "It's Zack we want!". "So what should we do to him? We have to shut him up and make him pay for having a dream about the girls...". Hayate stated. "Let's hit him upside the head and duct tape his mouth shut, then go back to sleep?". Jann Lee said. The two Ninja's smiled. "That's perfect!". Jann Lee grinned,"I know...". 

  
  


Jann Lee was given the honor and privilege of hitting Zack upside the head, which he did and then duct taped Zack's mouth shut with a strip of silver duct tape. "There...Now let's get some sleep...". 

  
  


The three guys went back to the air mattress and soon fell fast asleep...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****So here it is, the before last part of chapter 7. It's been a long long journey on the jet...But all good things must come to an end and soon they'll all have to leave the jet behind and continue on their journey. Yet, what about Tea?*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. DOA Legacy: Chapter 7 Part 16 First Time...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 7-First Time on the Jet (Part 16)

  
  


____Well, the time had finally come for us to leave the jet and move on with our story. It was a bitter sweet moment actually, there had been some fun times on that jet. Ah man, look at me. Getting all emotional over something that barely lasted a day. I'll just continue with what happened that morning...____

  
  


It was about 6am when the jet started to shake gently, its altitude had decreased. A few beams of warm glowing morning sun had broken through the clouds and reached inside the once dark jet. 

  
  


"Uhhh...Turn off that damn light!". Jann Lee groaned and put the pillow over his head. Kasumi had heard this comment and was now wide awake and perky as always. She kneeled down on the couch and peeked through the blinds. "Wow! It's beautiful! Wake up you guys! We're almost there!". "You'd better be tellin the true Kas...". Ayane looked out the window as well. "Whoa! You were right!". Ayane's eyes widened as she saw what had left her half sister in awe.

  
  


Hayate and Ryu soon joined Kasumi and Ayane near the window. Lei-Fang and Tina came shortly after, followed by Helena. Helena didn't really want to get up at that moment, but did so anyways.

  
  


Lei-Fang then ran over to Jann Lee and pounced next to him on the air mattress. "Wake up Jann! You have to see this!". She said in a playful voice as she started to bounce on the bed to get her rival to listen to her. 

  
  


Jann Lee moaned,"Leave me alone Lei...I'm tryin' ta sleep...". Lei-Fang then took the pillow off his head and hit him with it. "Just wake up and then...I'll leave you alone.". Lei-Fang then continued to bounce around. Jann Lee opened his eyes and smiled. "Alright I'm up...What do you want?". He smiled slightly.

  
  


"Come see...". Lei-Fang then grabbed his hand and practically dragged him over to the window. "Ok..I'm here what's so...Wow!". His eyes surveyed what everyone else was seeing. "It's amazing...". Jann Lee said with amazement in his tone. "Told ya!". Lei-Fang giggled.

  
  


By now the blinds which hid most of the sun from entering the jet had been opened completely, and what they all saw was something that they had only dreamed of ever seeing.

  
  


The sky was a light baby blue mixed with a hint of dark blue remaining. There were few clouds and the sun was just starting to rise. Below was a small tropical island surrounded by blue crystal clear water, and most of the island consisted of a sandy beach with palm trees and only a small bit of the island was shaded by a thin forest of different trees and vegetation. It was absolutely stunning to be seen from far, and it would no doubt prove to be even more breath taking up close.

  
  


"Are ya'll seeing what I'm seein'? Please tell meh this isn't a dream...". Tina said smiling. "It's not a dream, it's real.". Helena replied softly. "Well if we are dreaming, let us all hope that we shall never wake up.". Ryu stated in his tone that somehow made you know exactly what he meant.

  
  


Zack finally woke up and looked around in quite a confused state. He didn't know what was going on, or what everyone was looking at. 

  
  


Yet, I guess you're all wondering why he didn't notice the shoes around his cot right? Well to tell you all the truth, the reason Zack didn't notice was simply because their weren't any shoes to be seen anywhere near him when he woke up. Sometime during the night it had gotten a little bit colder and so everyone took a few minutes to get their shoes back. Seems like something is missing right? Honestly, I guess you'd all be right. 

  
  


Neither the crew nor I heard anyone get up to get their shoes, so that may always be a question that will remain unasked and unanswered...

  
  


After looking around, Zack walked over near Tina and looked out at the sight that everyone else was stareing at. Tina looked over at him and couldn't help but laugh. "Zack? Why is your mouth taped shut?". Ryu, Hayate, and Jann Lee remained silent and pretended like they hadn't heard Tina's comment.

  
  


Zack shrugged, so Tina took this as an answer to her question. Zack had no idea as to how or why his mouth got taped shut. Tina then, without any warning, ripped the tape off of Zack's mouth. "Yyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!".

  
  


*Aven*

  
  
  
  


*****So that's the end of chapter 7. Hope you all enjoyed it so far. :smiles a cute hope filled smile: *****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. DOA Legacy: Chapter 8 Carefree Landing

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 8-Carefree Landing...

  
  


The jet had just landed on the stunning tropical island, who's waters were a crystal clear blue. Everyone had just gotten out of the jet and had set their first footsteps onto the soft golden sand of the island, back packs and all. Though the few minutes before landing were a little less than peaceful. 

  
  


Since it had been everyone's first time on a jet, they were all a little uneasy about landing. The bit of turbulence that is usually very normal on a jet didn't really help the situation either, not to mention another disturbance that kept getting on everyone's nerves as well. A disturbance by the name of Zack. Almost every two seconds during the turbulence he kept crying out, "We're all gonna die!!!!". Then this would be followed by one or two people yelling back at him in annoyed tones, "SHUT UP ZACK!!!!".

  
  


The annoying disturbance was finally over when we landed about two minutes ago, and by annoying disturbance I mean Zack.

  
  


Everyone was now looking around at the vast beauty of the island. It was breath taking and for a long time no one said a single word. They all just stared out at the waters, looked up at the sky, and their gazes shifted around at the surroundings.

  
  


The sky was now a bright baby blue and there were few clouds and the sun was slowly starting to heat everything up. The small tropical island was surrounded by blue crystal clear water, and most of the island consisted of a sandy golden beach with palm trees and only a small bit of the island was shaded by a thin forest of different trees and vegetation.

  
  


There were few buildings and not far from where they landed was a tall building made of white cement and brick. It was a type of tropical island resort. There were no people to be seen anywhere due to the fact that this part of the island was isolated and cut off from the more urbanized parts of the island. This is probably one of the main reasons that made the resort so beautiful. It was absolutely stunning.

  
  


All I had to say at that moment was how much I wished I could live in a place like this once my contract was up. Though I was nowhere near retirement. A girl can dream can't she? Anyhow back to our story.

  
  


Just then Kasumi, Ayane, and Lei-Fang dropped their back packs and ran ahead of the others smiling and giggling. "It's soooo beautiful!". Lei-Fang said. "I know...I've always dreamed of a place like this...". Kasumi continued with a sweet little smile on her face. Ayane nodded, "It's so different from back home...". 

  
  


Hayate and Ryu smiled as Hayate picked up Ayane and Kasumi's back packs and continued to walk in the same direction as the girls. Jann Lee wasn't far behind the two male Ninja's. He shrugged as he picked up Lei-Fang's back pack and continued to walk. 

  
  


Tina and Helena simply sighed. "Just look at how much fun they seem to be havin'...". Tina said as she watched the three girls running around on the sand. Helena nodded, "Yes...Sometimes youth is lost as one ages...And sometimes with age one forgets how to have fun. The world and society tend to have a way to make people grow up faster than they'd like to...". 

  
  


Hayate's eyes widened,"Damn Helena...You sound just like Ryu when he goes off on his philosophical like lectures...". Ryu, Hayate, and Helena laughed. 

  
  


"Ah ta hell with it!". Tina tossed her back pack to Zack and ran off after the other three girls. "Hey wait up ya'll!".

  
  


Ryu, Hayate, and Jann Lee just smiled as they continued to follow in the same direction that the girls were going. Zack followed slowly as he continued to look around for where Tea was, and Helena just closed her eyes and smiled slightly as she too followed.

  
  


The girls soon started to roll around in the sand and splash at the rim of the water with the toes of their shoes. All four of them were giggling and having the time of their lives. Though Tina was the oldest and Ayane was the youngest, they all acted as though they were the same age. Yet who knows, maybe in their hearts they all were...

  
  


It was a perfect moment right there on that small island under the rising sun. Nothing could have possibly ruined this moment, not even Zack. But then all of a sudden...

  
  


"HOLD IT!!! What do you think you're all doing here!?".

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Yay! They've finally landed and are off the jet! Though...I'm gonna miss that jet...*sniff sniff*. But things must continue and move on right? Right?...*looks around* Am I the only one up right now?...Anyhow thanks to all who are still reading and reviewing! *smiles and waves while bouncing on bed* *****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. DOA Legacy: Chapter 9 Not for the public

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 9- Not for the public...

  
  


Last time we left off, the jet had just landed and everyone was on the beach. Most of the girls, well all except Helena, had run off and were playing in the sand and started flicking the edge of the water with their shoes. The guys were smiling to see how much fun the girls were having and Helena relished in the sun as she followed behind the three guys. Zack was carrying Tina's back pack while looking for Tea, the flight attendant from the jet. 

  
  


Ok, I guess that's enough of a re-cap. Now where were we? Oh yes...

  
  


"Hold it! What do you think you're all doing here!? This is a private resort! Not to mention a private part of the island, which is not accessible to the general public!!!". A man dressed in a grey suit said angrily. He had a type of security card hooked onto his breast pocket. 

  
  


Everyone looked at the man with a shocked look. No one said a word, they had no clue what to say to begin with. 

  
  


The man then continued on in an enraged fashion. "You should not even be near this place! I have half a mind to sue you where you all stand! Now I would advise you to leave this place now! Or I'll call security and have you arrested!". The look in the man's eyes showed that he was completely serious. 

  
  


Kasumi, Ayane, Lei-Fang, and Tina slowly backed up near the others. They didn't want to be anywhere near this man who seemed so angry for nothing at all. I mean, how were they suppose to know that they were on private property.

  
  


As the man continued to go on and on about some kind of rule and regulation that was set up to keep the public out of this place, Ayane leaned closer to Hayate. Ayane smiled an evil grin and whispered, "Can I kill him?". Hayate shook his head, "No.". Ayane then smiled sweetly, "Aw...Pretty please?". Hayate had to keep himself from laughing.

  
  


The rest of the group, including the crew and I, had the same problem. Ayane made it sound like it was just some everyday thing to get someone out of the picture. It was so hard not to laugh, it was even harder to look like we were actually paying attention to the man who was still going on about something. 

  
  


The man saw this and turned around to face the group. "Is there something funny with what I'm saying?!". Ayane shook her head, "No sir...Nothin' at all...". She was smiling as she said it, it was now REALLY hard not to laugh.

  
  


The man raised his eyebrow in anger and his eyes were furious. "I would not be laughing if I were you! This is a serious offense!". The man then shifted his gaze to the crew and me. "Now who are you people and why are you here!?".

  
  


I raised my eyebrow at the man and smiled slightly. "This is the group that was selected to participate in the DOA Legacy. And they are a few of the competitors from the tournaments.". I continued to explain why we were there and all about this project. A few minutes after my explanation the man's eyes were wide with shock. "Oh...I...I...I was not informed of this...". 

  
  


The man didn't know what to say, but at that moment Jann Lee did. "Now doncha feel like an idiot?". He said with a cockish grin and a raised eyebrow. The man simply nodded. 

  
  


The man sighed,"I am very sorry, I did not know. Please accept my sincerest apologies.". Everyone smiled. "I'll let ya go this time...". Ayane said with an innocent grin. The rest of the group and crew couldn't help but smile.

  
  


The man then stepped a few steps forward, turned around and said,"Ah...I almost forgot. You don't know where everything is, or what this private part of the island has to offer?". The confused looks on everyone's faces spoke louder than words. "Ah...Then follow me...".

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Hehehe...I just LOVE ending chapters with unfinished things. It leaves you wondering what will happen next and maybe keeps you coming back for more. Hmm...At least I think it does? * insert confused grin here* *****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. DOA Legacy: Chapter 10 Guided Tour and B...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 10-Guided Tour and Breakfast...(Part 1)

  
  
  
  


The man then stepped a few steps forward, turned around and said,"Ah...I almost forgot. You don't know where everything is, or what this private part of the island has to offer?". The confused looks on everyone's faces spoke louder than words. "Ah...Then follow me...".

  
  


The girls got their back packs from the guys and started to follow the crew and I as we followed this tour guide. The guys followed as well near the girls and Zack followed us all as he trailed behind. Zack was apparently still trying to find Tea, but with no luck might I add. It seemed a little sad but sweet. Zack had seemingly fallen for the girl on the jet, but would he ever see her again? He sure hoped so.

  
  


The man whom we met earlier, the one who was now giving us a tour, turned out to be a very important person on this part of the island. By this part of the island, I mean the private resort that was off limits to just about most of the public. The man turned out to be the manager of this private little part of paradise. Who would have figured?

  
  


Everyone followed the man around most of the resort, though we didn't cover all of the beaches or little hidden areas, we covered most of the things the resort had to offer. We didn't see most of the things that the man pointed out, but he told us all where to find them.

  
  


The manager pointed out the beach and the ocean, he also told us about different parts of the beach and about a few hidden parts of the beach as well in the lush forest like part. He showed us where to find volleyball nets, scuba gear, and other things if we wanted them. We followed him into the resort where before going in we saw the huge outdoor swimming pool filled with blue clear water. A little bit after that we saw that they also had an even bigger indoor swimming pool filled with the same blissfully beautiful water.

  
  


The manager showed us the corridors that contained our rooms and also told us that all of the rooms were only for them. No one else was on the private beach at this time of the year, most people usually found it too hot. We didn't understand that part right then, the weather seemed fine. Later, however, we would understand that sentence with great detail and wish we had paid attention.

  
  


The manager also pointed out a fairly large double glass door. He told us that it let to the serenity room. Basically it let to where you could get spa treatment, massages etc. He also told us that their was a hot tub in that room that could fit nine people and there were also nine small ones for one person.

There were many things that he pointed out about the private part of the island, but he didn't tell us much about the other things available outside of the limits of this resort. "Well...If you really must know...". He said with a sigh. He seemed not to like the general public. "There are take out places, a few stores, and cultural events. Mostly that, not much at all. The inhabitants of the island live on that half and make their living there.". 

  
  


No one could understand why that part of the island shouldn't seem interesting. After all, each one of us thought it sounded like fun. Many the manager had spent too much time trying to keep the public off the resort that he eventually grew to hate them. I know it sounds harsh, but you didn't see the man with your own two eyes. Scary...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Yeah I know. It is kinda short and doesn't have much dialogue, but it had to be done to tour the island. Lol. Anyhow hope you've all enjoyed the story so far! ***** 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. DOA Legacy: Chapter 10 Guided Tour and B...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 10-Guided Tour and Breakfast...(Part 2)

  
  
  
  


After the tour, which believe me wasn't very long due to the fact that the manager only stopped to point things out swiftly and would then move on just as fast, the manager lead the nine competitors into a large room with was brightly lit by the warm rays of the tropical sun.

  
  


In the centre of the room was a long table which seated four people on one side of the table and five on the other. The table appeared to be made of baboo and other materials from the island. All around the room were vases filled with stunning tropical flowers of every color imaginable. The room had two glass doors, one that lead outside and one that lead to the kitchen. 

  
  


There were no walls at all in the room. The walls had been replaced by glass windows which let in all the light and sun. We later learned that the room was made mostly of clear glass to produce an atmosphere of light and warmth, and to allow the visitors the pleasure of seeing an extraordinary view of the ocean and beach.

  
  


"You have now seen or have been informed of all the aspects of this island paradise. Breakfast will be served shortly and then you may all go to your rooms to change and unpack. For now you may leave your bags in the corner of the room.". The manager then turned his back to everyone and started to leave. 

  
  


He stopped shortly, only to turn around smiling. "Welcome to our paradise! I do hope you all enjoy your stay...". The manager then disappeared through the kitchen door. "He's weird...". Ayane said. Everyone started to laugh.

  
  


"Man it's hot in here...". Jann Lee stated what everyone had been thinking. "I know, it's probably worse in here because of the sun shining on it...". Hayate replied.

  
  


Everyone tossed their bags to the corner of the room nearest the door that would later lead them outside. "So, shall we sit?". Helena commented. The only problem there was how to sit. Who should sit where? Normally this wouldn't cause a problem, but no one knew what the culture was here or if someone would get mad at them for sitting anywhere.

  
  


A woman exited the kitchen smiling,"Welcome. The girls are to sit on one side of the table and the guys on the other. Breakfast will be on its way in mere minutes.". The woman then bowed slightly and went back into the kitchen. "Ooookay...". Zack stretched out the word. The woman had entered and left in less than a minute, but how could she have known that they needed some help settling down?

The girls then walked over to the side of the table with five little chairs made of baboo as well. The chairs were very comfortable though, there was a type of soft cushion with a sky blue background and pearl white exotic floral patterns. The guys sat down as well.

  
  


From left to right this is how the girls sat: Helena, Tina, Lei-Fang, Kasumi, Ayane. The girls made sure to keep Ayane and Helena as far away from each other as possible. Afterall, they DID NOT get along and conflict was not something that anyone wanted at seven in the morning.

  
  


From left to right the guys sat as follows: Zack, Jann Lee, Ryu, Hayate. We still don't know how Jann Lee ended up beside Zack, but maybe Jann just didn't care right now.

  
  


Everyone was in mid conversation about their individual trips to Canada when a few woman dressed in long skirts with tropical flower prints and matching tank tops came into the room with covered silver platters. They layed them all out on the table in no particular order, lifted the covers and then left the room without so much as a word.

  
  


The platters were filled with many different types of fruit, more types and colors than you could imagine. There were mangos, bananas, oranges, kiwis, passion fruit, strawberries, raspberries, apricots, and many other tropical fruits who's name we didn't know.

  
  


Everyone's eyes lit up, this was really a good idea for a breakfast. Around nine everyone was done and ready to change and have a shower. It had been a long trip on that jet, a VERY long trip. 

  
  


Everyone slowly got up, picked up their bags and went outside. What would they do next?

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****To reply to someone of the people that said this, YES!!! I did spend a REALLY long time on that jet part. When I thought up the idea it seemed really interesting and fun, but when I started writing it turned put longer than it should have been. Anyhow thanks for reviewing!!!***** 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. DOA Legacy: Chapter 11 Let's Hit the Sho...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 11-Let's Hit the Showers...

  
  
  
  


Everyone slowly got up, picked up their bags and went outside. What would they do next? Shower of course! After all, it had been a long day trip and the heat was killing them all. Maybe cool water showers were in order? But...First they all had to go to their rooms.

  
  


As everyone was headed towards the building that their rooms were in, Kasumi's curiosity finally allowed her to ask the question that was on everyone's mind. "Um...But how do we know which room's ours?". She smiled with confusion. Tina nodded,"That's true ya'll. No one told us much 'bout it...". Helena sighed, she had heard something while everyone else had been talking, "Earlier they said that our name's were written on the doors and the doors with two name's means that is your room mate.". 

  
  


"WHAT?". The others said in unison. "When did they sat that?". Jann Lee asked,"No. Wait. Never mind.". So the subject as to how Helena knew something that no one else did was dropped.

  
  


Finally we got to the building that we'd be staying in. Just outside of it was a massive pool area with a deep pool filled with clear blue water. The sun's rays were reflecting off of it sending shimmering fragments of light around the area.

  
  


The building itself was about two stories tall and on the top floor the rooms all had balcony's. When we got inside the building we realized that their was only one floor that actually had rooms, the top floor. 

  
  


Up two flights of stairs they went until they came upon the hall that contained their rooms. There were five rooms. The guys were an even number so they'd all have a room mate, but the girls were an uneven number. One lucky, or unlucky depending on who, girl would get to have their own room.

  
  


"Alright! Let's hit the showers people!". Zack shouted. Strangely enough, everyone agreed.

  
  


"Come on Jann! Gotta hit the beach before too many people get there...". Hayate smiled at Jann Lee. "Yeah. I wanna get first choice of what ever we're gonna do...". The guys all found their rooms easily and went inside. The girls found their rooms just as easily and went inside.

  
  


The rooms weren't that big but they weren't that small either. Each room had two one person beds, except for the room with just one bed, and a bathroom. The bathrooms consisted of fairly large rooms with a glass shower near a window to reflect an enlightening atmosphere, a large spa tub, and the usual bathroom things.

  
  


The bedrooms had a carpet floor and situated between both beds were two sliding glass doors which lead to the balcony outside. In my opinion, it was a pretty good set up for such short notice.

  
  


Meanwhile in one of the rooms, Kasumi slowly turned the water valve. Water which was more warm then cold poured down onto her strawberry blond hair. She closed her eyes and let the water run down her face and neck. She tossed the white towel over one side of the glass walled shower and stepped inside sliding closed the glass door. 

  
  


Kasumi then slicked back her soaked hair from her face and then reopened her curious eyes. She smiled sweetly as the water flowed down her back and well toned stomach. Steam soon filled the room and fogged up the glass walls of the shower.

  
  


In the room next door Ryu was just getting into the shower. He turned on the water and then closed the glass door to the shower getting in. He removed the elastic from his hair and his long hair fell to his waist. 

  
  


His green eyes looked around, surveying the room, it was a habit he had picked up. He closed his eyes and let the water soak through his long hair.

  
  


The room soon became filled with steam as the warm water flowed down Ryu's muscular and well toned chest and abs. He continued to keep his eyes closed.

  
  


In the other three rooms Zack, Lei-Fang, and Helena had also gotten into the shower. 

  
  


So I guess you're all probably wondering who are the room mates to these five people and which girl has the room to herself? Well, the answer to these questions will soon be answered...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Ooooo...Leaves you wanting to know who's in with who now doesn't it? Doesn't it? :pokes you all: Lol. Anyhow thank you all for continueing to read and review. I really appreciate it. *****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. DOA Legacy: Chapter 12 Room to Room

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 12-Room to Room...

  
  
  
  


The five people: Kasumi, Ryu, Zack, Tina and Helena, were still in the shower when the room mates were starting to get annoyed. They all wanted to have their showers done and get out to the beach. So at this point Ayane, Hayate, Jann Lee, and Lei-Fang were getting impatient.

  
  


Kasumi was in the shower when her half sister Ayane came in with a white towel wrapped around her. "Alright Kas! It's time to let other people use the shower...". Kasumi sighed in the shower, "Give me a second Ayane...".

  
  


The bathroom was filled with steam and it was like a sauna in there. Ayane leaned against the wall, "How did I ever get stuck with you?". She said. Kasumi didn't hear Ayane's comment. Not that Ayane would have cared if Kasumi had heard it. She didn't particularly get along with Kasumi and she didn't care if she ever got along with her.

  
  


You're probably wondering if we knew that Kasumi and Ayane didn't get along, then why did we put them together to be in the same room knowing full well that someone might get killed? Well the answer is simple, we just thought that this would make things interesting. 

  
  


Ayane was never in the same room with Kasumi for very long, now she would be near her sister longer. Yet, maybe we secretly hoped that they might become closer. Who knows? Anyhow back to the others.

  
  


In the room right next door Ryu was just getting out of the shower. He stepped out and had wrapped a white towel around his waist, while drops of water drizzled down his chest. 

  
  


" 'Bout time Ryu...Waiting is really long.". Hayate said smiling as he got into the shower. Ryu smiled, "Waiting is what we all must do...". Hayate grinned from behind the glass door of the shower. "Yeah...But the only reason you got the shower first is because you disappeared in a swirl of leaves and beat me here.".

  
  


Ryu grinned as he went out to find some clothes. Putting the two best friends together in the same room was a great idea.

  
  


In the room opposite the Hayate and Ryu's, Zack had started to sing in the shower. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!!". Jann Lee shouted angrily leaning against the sliding glass shower door. Zack ignored him and continued to sing, only now louder.

  
  


"ZACK! GET OUT NOW! Or else...". Jann Lee threatened with a grin on his face. Zack sighed in the shower. "Or else what? Ya won't do nothin'!". Zack continued to sing while letting the warm water fall on his head.

  
  


Jann Lee smiled. He walked over to the shower, slide open the door and grabbed Zack's arm. "Or else this!". Jann Lee dragged Zack out of the shower and got inside, sliding the door closed behind him.

  
  


Zack was stunned. Then Zack's white towel landed on his head. "You forgot this!". Zack wrapped the towel around his waist. "Geez...What's your problem?". "You!". Jann Lee grinned to himself as he said it. Zack hadn't actually taken a long time in the shower, he was just simply being annoying.

  
  


Zack then went to look in his back pack for something to wear. Jann Lee was finished in a few minutes, he then got out and wrapped the white towel around his waist. His black hair was still slightly wet and it was all spiked up as usual.

  
  


We're still not sure how Jann Lee and Zack ended up together. It was most likely due to the fact that they were the only two guys left. Yet, Jann Lee hated and couldn't stand Zack. While Zack was very annoying and couldn't care less who he got put with. Though Tina would have been his choice if he could have chosen. 

  
  


Tina was just stepping out of the shower, "All yours Lei-Fang.". Lei-Fang smiled. Her towel slowly slide off of her body as she got into the shower, "Thank you...". Tina wrapped the towel around herself, though her towel came up rather short on her seeing that her chest was slightly bigger than many of the others.

  
  


Lei-Fang came out shortly with a white towel wrapped around her and her long black her soaking wet. She was smiling her usual cute smile. "So what are we going to wear?". Tina smiled, "Guess it all depends on what we're gonna do...". Tina and Lei-Fang had been put together because they got along pretty well, so we figured we'd be safe. 

  
  


Meanwhile in another room, Helena was just getting out of the shower. She had gotten the room all to herself, but I guess you all probably figured that it would happen that way huh? Helena was used to having a very big room all to herself, now she had a very small room all to herself. Yet, since she didn't have to share the room she still had more space than any of the other people.

  
  


Everyone had now dried off and had fixed their hair. Though they were still all dressed in those very fashionable white towels. Kasumi had put her hair up in a high ponytail and Ayane had her dark violet head band put back in, the one with the little bow type thing on the side. 

  
  


Hayate's hair hung near his shoulders as always, while Ryu had his long hair in a low ponytail. 

  
  


Tina had left her hair out and it hung just a little past her shoulders, while Lei-Fang had put her hair into two braids and had looped them up with her favorite yellow elastics.

  
  


Jann Lee's hair was spiked up like always and Zack, well Zack's hair was like it always was. You couldn't really do much with it. Helena had put her hair into a low ponytail with a pearl white bow attached to her elastic.

  
  


As for what everyone was going to wear? No one knew yet...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  
  
  


*****So that's who's rooming with who. I kinda really pity Jann Lee, the poor thing got stuck with Zack of all people. Not like Zack is a bad person, it's just that he can be VERY annoying at times (most of the times). Anyhow thanks to all who review *smilies* *****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. DOA Legacy: Chapter 13 Getting Ready for...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 13-Getting Ready for the Beach...

  
  
  
  


At this point everyone was wondering what they were all going to wear, yet also what they were going to do...

  
  


Tina and Lei-Fang were sitting on their beds, still sporting the oh-so-fashionable fluffy white towels. Tina then smiled, "I've got it! We'll go ask the others what we're gonna do today an then we can go from there.". Lei-Fang nodded, "Sounds like a plan.". She giggled.

  
  


Meanwhile, in Kasumi and Ayane's room, the two half-sisters were having the same problem. Kasumi sighed, "Well we could go ask the others?". Ayane sighed, "I hate to admit it...But that's the best idea we have...". Ayane and Kasumi then went to the door and slowly opened it a crack. 

  
  


To their surprise, Tina and Lei-Fang were doing the same thing. "Ok ya'll...On three we slowly sneak over ta Helena's room. One...Two...Three...". The two doors slowly opened and creaked softly. All four girls looked around nervously,"Guess no one heard it...". Kasumi said softly. 

  
  


Before anyone attempted to make another move Ayane was already on her way to Helena's room. Her footsteps were light and not a sound was heard. Kasumi was right behind her. Not a sound was heard as the two female Ninja made their way to Helena's room at the end of the hall.

  
  


Tina sighed, "Now how's that s'pose ta help us?". Lei-Fang giggled. "It's not...Let's go...". Tina and Lei-Fang slowly started to cross the hall, they both tried to make as little noise as possible. Yet, neither of the two were Ninja and so even their softest footsteps made a small sound.

  
  


By the time Tina and Lei-Fang were in the middle of the hallway, Ayane and Kasumi were already at Helena's door. "Come on...Hurry....". Kasumi whispered to the other two girls. Ayane crossed her arms, "But be quiet about it!". She said in a harsh whisper.

  
  


Helena hadn't heard anything and was unaware of what was going on just outside her door. She was sitting on her bed looking through her back pack for an idea of what to wear.

  
  


The guys were not completely oblivious to what was going on outside their doors, however. Hayate and Ryu smiled as they looked at their door. "The girls are on the move...". Hayate said with a grin. Ryu nodded, "Yes. But Kasumi and Ayane ARE getting better at their sneaking. If I weren't a super Ninja I may not have even heard them.". Ryu smiled an impressed smile. Hayate returned the smile, "An if I wasn't the head of the Ninja I most likely wouldn't have heard it either. Those two seem to get better every day....Yet I wonder what they're up to...". 

  
  


Hayate walked slowly over to the wooden door and leaned against the wall. Ryu slowly walked over to Hayate. He was smiling as he watched his best friend. Hayate noticed the look on Ryu's face, "What?". Hayate said with a confused grin.

  
  


Ryu shook his head, "I can now see where Kasumi gets her curiousity...". They both laughed.

  
  


Meanwhile, in Jann Lee and Zack's room, Jann Lee was about to punch Zack for starting to sing again. "Zack I swear if you don't keep your damn mouth shut I'll...Huh?". Jann Lee then walked over to the door and put his hand on the hard wood. 

  
  


Zack had his eyes closed, he was waiting for the incoming collision of Jann Lee's fist with his face. When the impact didn't come Zack opened his eyes. "What is...". "Sssshhhh...". 

  
  


Jann Lee held his hand out to Zack, palm facing Zack. Zack annoyed from being interrupted was confused. "What do ya mean 'ssshhh' ?". " Be quiet or I'll make you be quiet...". Jann Lee was more focused on the door than on Zack.

  
  


Zack arched his brow, "No you won't!". Jann Lee turned his head to face Zack. He then shot him a ' you had better shut up and I'm being totally serious' look. Zack then took a step back. "I'll be quiet...". Jann Lee smiled. "Good.".

  
  


Jann Lee then put his hand back on the wooden door. Over the years he had learned a few skills, especially from working as a body guard. You had to learn how to be aware of certain things that were out of place and to trust your instincts.

  
  


He also learned to feel vibrations in things, like the vibrations let off by someone's footsteps. Yet, he could only feel that two people were trying to sneak to one end of the hall un-noticed. "Some of the girls are trying ta get to the other end of the hall, but by the way they're walking...They don't want anyone to know about it...I think there are two...Well two that I can be sure about...". 

  
  


Jann Lee couldn't feel Ayane and Kasumi's footsteps, their Ninja stealth methods were not something that Jann Lee was used to. Zack then looked at Jann Lee with a questioning glance, "But what are they doin' and why don't they want anyone ta know 'bout it?". Jann Lee smiled a confused grin, "I don't know...But now I want to know...".

  
  


Meanwhile, in the hall, Tina and Lei-Fang had reached Helena's room door as well. Helena still had no clue what was about to happen, but even if she did...There was nothing that she could have said or done that would have changed it. Well, short of locking her door and not letting anyone in.

  
  


Ayane put her hand gently on the door handle, "It's not locked...Let's go...". Ayane flung the door open and walked inside. "Ayane.". "Helena.". Helena stood up and looked over at Ayane. Ayane walked over to her and smiled slightly. Helena returned the cold smile.

  
  


"Nice to see you again...". Ayane said with a mischievous smile on her face. "Likewise...". Helena said with her arms crossed. She HATED Ayane so much, yet she had no proof to accuse the young Ninja with. The two continued to look into each others hate filled eyes.

  
  


Kasumi, Tina and Lei-Fang came inside and silently shut the door. "Hey Helena.". The three girls said as they smiled sweetly. Helena then forgot about Ayane for a little bit. Afterall, she was on vacation, she didn't want to spent it arguing over a lost cause.

  
  


Ayane on the other hand, well fighting was what she considered the fun part of a vacation. She would never change. 

  
  


"We have a question fer ya...". Tina started. "Yeah we have no idea what to wear...". Lei-Fang continued. "Hmm...That would be a problem. I was trying to decide the same thing.". Helena then sat back down on the edge of her bed. 

  
  


The other four girls joined her, with Ayane as far away from Helena as possible on the bed. The girls started a conversation centered around what to wear and what they should do. They also had parts of conversations about some of the things they had packed that they could wear.

  
  


Meanwhile, the guys had decided that this would be the perfect time to try and figure out what the girls were up to.

  
  


"Ok...They're not in the hall anymore.". Ryu said. "Alright...Then let's check it out.". Hayate smiled as he opened the door. Ryu and Hayate then stepped out into the empty hall. They were both still wearing white towels around their waists. The guys hadn't figured out what to wear yet either. "They must all be in Helena's room...". Ryu stated with a raised brow. Hayate nodded. "Yeah...Wait...I hear something else...". "So do I...". Ryu said. 

  
  


The two Ninja then turned to look at Jann Lee and Zack's room door. The door handle slowly turned and opened. Jann Lee smiled when he saw the other two guys. "Guess I wasn't the only one with this idea huh?". He laughed slightly. Zack and Jann Lee then closed the door behind them as they entered the hall. They were, like Ryu and Hayate, still wearing those famous white fluffy bath towels around their waists.

  
  


The guys head's turned swiftly towards Helena's room as they heard giggling. "They're up to something...". Then the guys decided to figure out what was going on, they completely forgot that they weren't dressed. Other than white towels, then again neither were the girls.

  
  


Hayate and Ryu walked softly to the door. Kasumi and Ayane looked over at it and smiled. "We have company...". Zack then quickly opened Helena's door. The four guys then walked in with smiles on their faces. Even in towels, the girls looked gorgeous and absolutely stunning. Helena sighed, "I knew I should have locked that door...".

  
  


The girls giggled, the guys looked great as well. Yet, they weren't about to admit it. "Looks like we're not the only ones with the clothing issue?". Lei-Fang said with a giggle.

  
  


The guys sighed. "Yeah...So what're we gonna do?". Jann Lee said. "Well...". A conversation then began. The crew and I tried to get as much of the conversation as possible, yet we didn't get most of it. We caught the beginning and the end. Which was basically the final decision.

  
  


Everyone finally agreed that they were all going to just spend the day at the beach relaxing, swimming, and tanning. Soon we saw the guys leave and go back to their rooms to get changed.

  
  


The girls all left Helena's room to return to their rooms, Helena was then left alone. She sighed. "I knew that I really should have locked that door...". If she had she wouldn't have gotten all of the others intruding on her privacy, then again she wouldn't have found out about the beach. Though, she would have ended up going there anyways.

  
  


So here's what happened in the rooms while everyone was getting ready to go to the beach.

  
  


Kasumi had decided to wear a light milky pink bikini with a matching wrap around see through skirt. Ayane had decided to wear a dark purple bikini where the top tied at the front. She also had a matching see through skirt.

  
  


Lei-Fang had chosen a lemon yellow bikini and Tina had chosen a navy blue one, while Helena had chosen a pearl white strapless bikini. All three also had matching wrap around see through skirts.

  
  


Ryu had chosen black swimming trunks and Hayate had chosen a sort of redish colored pair. Jann Lee had a pair of blue ones on while Zack had decided on a pair of neon green ones to match his hair which was that color at the time.

Ryu had a black sleeveless shirt on as well, while Jann Lee had the same colored sleeveless shirt on, yet his was blue. Hayate had forgotten to put one on. Zack had a white top on that can best be described as a sports bra. Though if you were to ask Zack, he would say it wasn't a sports bra...It's a muscle top. Which would then be followed by a comment such as, 'Looks like a sports bra to me...' , by one of the girls.

  
  


The guys, excluding Ryu, had now gone down to the beach. It was a stunning view. It was around eleven in the morning and the sun was now starting to heat things up. Well, more than it already was anyways.

  
  


Tina and Lei-Fang were all set, they opened the door and then headed down the stairs. Helena wasn't far behind. Ayane was already downstairs leaning against the glass wall overlooking the ocean. "It's beautiful...". Her redish brown eyes looked around, it was peaceful.

  
  


Kasumi was still in her room trying to find out if she was missing anything. Ryu had just come out of his room. He was facing Kasumi's closed door. He smiled slightly. He knew she was still in there, but he wasn't sure if he should go talk to her or not. Yet, he secretly wanted to. No matter how much he denied it, he had missed her.

  
  


He hadn't seen her much in Japan, actually he had barely seen her at all since the second Dead or Alive Tournament. "Hmmm...". For once in a very long time, the Super Ninja was unsure of himself.

  
  


Hayate finally realized that he had forgotten his shirt. "Ah damn! I'll be right back you guys...". He said to Jann Lee and Zack before he started to walk back towards the resort. "Where ya goin'?". Jann Lee asked. "I forgot my shirt!". Hayate said without turning around.

  
  


The crew and I couldn't wait to see what would happen next. There were so many possibilities that it was impossible for us to even guess...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Yay! They're finally at the beach! Yeah I know, this chapter is kinda long, kinda really long...I wasn't really paying attention on how long it was getting, I just kept writting what came to mind. This is what I got. Enjoy! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!!!*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	31. DOA Legacy: Chapter 14 Confusion in the ...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 14-Confusion in the Bedroom...(Part 1)

  
  
  
  


Tina, Lei-Fang and Helena were now coming out of the resort doors now. "Wow! It's amazing!". Lei-Fang said smiling. Tina nodded, "Yeah! This is just what I needed ya'll.". Helena closed her eyes and let the gentle breeze brush her soft skin. "I completely agree.

  
  


Meanwhile, Hayate was slowly on his way back to the resort to get his shirt. Normally it would have only taken him but a few minutes to get there and back. He was taking his time to look around at the stunning sight surrounding him. "This is nothing like Japan...". He smiled as he continued to walk and look around.

  
  


Ayane saw the three girls coming towards her. "Hey Ayane!". Tina shouted smiling her big grin. Ayane simply raised her brow, "Hey...". Ayane crossed her arms in a defensive position. She glared slightly at Helena, Helena returned the glare.

  
  


"Okay. Um...Well Tina and I are going down to the beach now. See you later.". Lei-Fang smiled sweetly and then started towards the beach. Tina waved to Helena, "Ya coming to?". Helena shook her head, "No...I'm going to go look around.". "Ok. Bye!". Tina said and then followed after Lei-Fang.

  
  


Ayane then smiled evily at Helena, "Looks like we're all alone...". Helena shifted her gaze to Ayane. "Looks that way. I'm going to go now, this is a vacation.". Helena turned her back to Ayane, bad move!

  
  


Ayane did a flip and landed face to face with Helena. Helena's eyes widened. "What do you want?". Ayane smiled coldly. "You had better stay out of my way. This might be a vacation, but I don't mind working while I'm on vacation.". Ayane moved closer to Helena, still smiling coldy. 

  
  


Ayane then smiled playfully and just started to walk away. Helena sighed. "Oh and Helena? Did you get a chance to sing?". Helena's eyes widened. "What!?". She swiftly turned around to find that Ayane wasn't there anymore. Helena then looked around. "No sign of her...". Helena then headed for another part of the beach. She needed to be alone.

  
  


Ayane smiled as she peered around the corner wall of the resort. "We'll meet again...". Ayane then flicked a few strands of violet hair out of her eyes and headed back towards the beach.

  
  


Hayate smiled as he saw Tina and Lei-Fang coming his way. "Hey girls. Having fun yet?". Tina and Lei-Fang giggled. Hayate was such a charmer. "Yeah we're on our way ta da beach. Where are ya goin'?". Tina asked smiling with her hands on her hips. "I forgot something...I'll see you two later...". Hayate then continued to walk back towards the resort.

  
  


Tina and Lei-Fang turned to watch him walk away for a bit. The two girls then smiled playfully. "He's so cute!". Lei-Fang said smiling her usual sweet smile. Tina nodded. "Yeah an he's hot as hell too!". The two girls started to walk towards the beach again.

  
  


"Hey big brother!". Hayate heard a familiar voice and turned around with a grin. "Ayane. So how do you find the place?". Ayane smiled as she walked over to him. "It's ok...I've seen better.". "Sure you have...Is Kas still upstairs?". Hayate questioned.

  
  


Ayane crossed her arms and nodded. "Of course she is. She takes so long!". Hayate shook his head in a sigh. "Ok...Well I'll see you later ok? Maybe we can actually get to spend some time together. I barely see you in Japan.". 

  
  


Ayane smiled a genuine smile. "I'd like that.". She said in a whisper as Hayate headed towards the resort again. He got to the door and then thought of an idea that might save him some time. "Hmm..I wonder if Kasumi is still in her room? That's the window to it. I'm sure she has one of my shirts in her bag...".

  
  


Meanwhile, Kasumi was in her room looking through her back pack. Ryu was just outside the door, he was still trying to figure out if he should say something. *Alright Ryu...Here's your chance...*. Ryu then gently knocked on the door. "Come in!". A cheerful voice answered. Ryu slowly opened the door to find Kasumi, dressed in a milky pink bikini with a see through matching pink wrap around skirt. 

  
  


Kasumi then turned away from her back pack to see who it was. Her eyes widened and she smiled sweetly when she saw that it was Ryu. "Ryu! Hey. Um...Shouldn't you be somewhere with my brother?".

  
  


Ryu nodded,"Um...Yeah, I was on my way when I stopped in front of your door. I'm not sure why I'm even here. I...I should be going...". Kasumi was the one person who could always catch Ryu off his guard. Ryu turned his back to Kasumi and was headed for the door. "Huh?". Ryu felt a hand grab hold of his arm. "Don't go...". Kasumi said softly. 

  
  


Ryu slowly turned around and looked her in the eyes. *She's so beautiful...No wait! She's my best friend's sister...Why is she looking at me like that?*. "Kasumi...Why are you looking at me like that?". Kasumi started to feel herself blush. 

  
  


She turned away from him and walked over to the open window. "It's nothing...If you want to go, then go.". Kasumi said softly as she pretended to look out the window. Secretly, she wanted him to stay.

Kasumi heard the door slowly close and then the click of the door. "Kasumi? Do you want me to go?". Kasumi turned around to find that Ryu was still there, he hadn't gone anywhere. 

  
  


Kasumi shook her head, "No...". She then suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I missed you...". She whispered in his ear. Ryu soon found himself wrapping one of his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, and the other hand gently resting on her upper back. "I...I missed you too...". 

  
  


They both closed their eyes, holding each other in silence. Neither wanted this moment to end, and Ryu couldn't believe what he had said. She was Hayate's sister, he couldn't make his relationship between Kasumi to be anything more than just being another guardian to her. He couldn't cross that line, no matter how much he wanted to.

  
  


Elsewhere, Tina and Lei-Fang were now on the beach and were headed towards Jann Lee and Zack. "Hey ya'll!". Tina said with a wave. Lei-Fang smiled. "What are you guys doing?". Jann Lee's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly when he saw Lei-Fang. Lei-Fang blushed slightly. "Hey Jann...". Jann Lee closed his jaw and smiled. "Hey.".

  
  


Tina smiled as she saw the little thing unfold, she knew there was something between those two . Yet, she knew the neither would probably EVER make the first move. The crew and I were unsure of that. Everyone seemed to be finally seeing each other under a new light, not just as rivals...But as friends...

  
  


Zack grinned at Tina, "Hi Tina! You're lookin' fine!". Tina giggled. "And I see you're still wearing that sports bra...". "It's a muscle top!". Tina continued to giggle. "Yeah...What ever ya say...". It was so much fun to tease Zack about that top. 

  
  


Zack sighed. He then started to look all around as if expecting to see someone. Tina raised her brow. "Zack are ya ok? Ya look a little unsure of somethin'?". Zack shook his head. "Nah! I'm lookin' for someone...". Tina shrugged. "Ok...".

  
  


Jann Lee and Lei-Fang continued to stare at each other. *Damn...He's lookin' really good...*. Lei-Fang thought to herself. *Damn she's hot! If only we weren't rivals...*. Jann Lee thought to himself. Then both were thinking the same thing in their heads. *Oh shut up! That'll never happen! I can't be thinking like this! We're rivals and that's as far as it goes!*. 

  
  


They both then looked out at the ocean. "Nice...". Lei-Fang said smiling. "Yeah...". His eyes shifted to look at her for a few seconds, she didn't notice. "Really nice...".

  
  


Hayate then looked up at Kasumi's window. "Good it's open...". Hayate smiled. "KASUMI!". Kasumi and Ryu both heard Hayate's voice. They then quickly pulled away from each other. Ryu looked around, "I should probably go...". Kasumi then grabbed Ryu's arm. "No...Wait...Wait here...". Kasumi then went over to the window and smiled to see her brother. "Hey Hayate!". Ryu waited near the door to be sure Hayate wouldn't see him.

  
  


Hayate then looked up at his sister and smiled. "Kas I forgot my shirt! Can you toss me down one!". Kasumi nodded. "Ok! Just wait there!". Hayate nodded. "Ok!". 

  
  


Kasumi then looked around, she was frantically trying to find a shirt. Any shirt at all. She couldn't find any. Hayate then yelled back up at her, "Want me to just come up and...". "No it's ok! I found one!". Kasumi then looked over at Ryu and smiled. "I found one...". Ryu raised his brow. "Where?".

  
  


Kasumi smiled. "Ryu give me your shirt...". Ryu hesitated, but then handed Kasumi his shirt. Kasumi's eyes gazed at Ryu bare chest for a few seconds. "He's going to know it's not his...". Kasumi shook her head, "No he's not.". Kasumi then went to the window and tossed the black sleeveless shirt down to Hayate. "Thanks Kas!".

  
  


Hayate caught the shirt, "Wait a sec...This isn't mine it's...RYU!?!?!". Hayate then headed quickly headed for the entrance of the resort. "Oh no!". Kasumi said with a worried look on her face. "I told you he'd know. I have to get out of here fast...". Kasumi nodded. "Yeah, but you can't get out without him seeing you. You have to hide! Fast!". 

  
  


Kasumi then started looking around for a place to hide the shirtless Ryu, while Hayate was already coming up the stairs. "Ryu, you had better not be in there. I trust you with my life, but Kasumi...Well Kasumi seems to have the biggest crush on you...". Hayate said as he continued up the stairs.

  
  


Ryu and Kasumi then heard Hayate's footsteps getting closer to them, in a few minutes he would be at the door. Then one can only guess what would happen next...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Ooooo...A cliffhanger! Lol. ^_^ Thanks to all who review! *****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	32. DOA Legacy: Chapter 14 Confusion in the ...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 14-Confusion in the Bedroom...(Part 2)

  
  
  
  


Ayane had made her way down to the beach where the others were standing. "Hey Ayane!". Tina waved over at the Ninja warmly. Ayane smiled slightly. "Oh hey...". Lei-Fang and Jann Lee finally stopped starring out at the ocean and were right beside Tina and Ayane. "Hey.". Lei-Fang said with a cheerful grin. 

  
  


Zack continued to look around, not noticing Ayane or any of the others for that matter. What the others didn't know was that Zack was looking around for Tea, the flight attendant he had met a few hours ago on the jet. "Where are ya?". Zack said in a whisper to himself.

  
  


Jann Lee then had a thought, "Ayane, where are the others? We were all suppose to meet on the beach to figure out what we were goin' to do.". Ayane smiled a sweet yet mischievous grin. "Well, Kasumi and Ryu are still at the resort. Hayate is on his way to the resort to get a shirt...". Tina then raised her brow, "An what about Helena? Where'd she go off to?".

  
  


Ayane closed her reddish brown eyes as the soft gentle breeze blew through her short violet hair. She then smiled an innocent yet suspicious smile. "I don't know where she went...It was weird, all I said was hi and she just went off on her own...". "Ah ok...". Tina replied, slightly confused. 

  
  


A few minutes later, Helena came down one end of the beach and stopped near Tina and Lei-Fang. She was completely opposite Ayane for various reasons. Something Ayane had said to her minutes before had seriously upset her. 

  
  


*****Flash Back*****

"Oh and Helena? Did you get a chance to sing?".

*****End Flash Back*****

  
  


Ayane then suddenly smiled mysteriously at Helena. "Hey Helena, how are you?". Everyone else just looked at Ayane with a confused look on their faces. Helena just looked at Ayane with a less than interested look on her face. "Fine.". Was all that she said. 

  
  


Ayane wasn't the type of person to just place nice with the other kids, she was the type of person who would either play rough with the other kids or teach them that she's boss and thus making them fear and respect her. All this while making the others do what she wanted them to do and also to stay out of her way. 

  
  


Yet, no one else wanted to make a big scene out of the situation. So everyone just let it slide and figured that maybe they were all just making too much out of something that may in fact of been nothing at all. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Hayate was almost at the door to Kasumi's room. He was slowly coming down the hall and just wishing that Ryu wouldn't be in the room with Kasumi. He knew that Kasumi had a crush on Ryu, but he hoped that Ryu wouldn't have one on her. It would change everything between them. 

  
  


Kasumi was frantically looking for a place for Ryu to hide, yet the fact was that there was no place for him to hide. Kasumi then turned her back to Ryu for a few brief seconds. "I don't think there's a place to...". She turned to find that Ryu wasn't there anymore. "...hide...Ryu?". 

  
  


Kasumi knew that he couldn't have gone out the window, she had been looking that way. He couldn't have gone out the door, Hayate was coming up that way. The only question on her mind right then and there was where Ryu had hidden.

  
  


She wanted to know, but then thought that it was best she didn't. If Hayate were to ask where Ryu was, she could say she didn't know and she wouldn't be lying. She'd be telling the honest and total truth.

  
  


Kasumi then suddenly turned her head towards the door as she heard footsteps closing in. Kasumi then heard the footsteps stop at the door. Hayate hadn't even bothered to walk softly, he knew that Ryu had no way out. Hayate's hand then gripped the door handle. *You had better hope I don't find you in there Ryu. For your sake and mine...*.

  
  


Kasumi's eyes widened. *I hope you've found a good hiding place Ryu...*. Hayate then slowly swung the door open and stepped inside. Kasumi smiled. "Hey Hayate, so what's...". Hayate cut his sister's sentence off. "Where's Ryu?". 

  
  


Kasumi shrugged. "I have no idea. Why?". Hayate raised his brow, he knew that she was telling the truth. "Hmm....That shirt you tossed me was Ryu's.". Hayate tossed the black sleeveless shirt onto Kasumi's bed. "Which means that he had to be in here.".

  
  


Kasumi then smiled innocently, "Well, maybe you borrowed that shirt from Ryu before we left? You and Ryu are like brothers, you always borrow things from one another...". Hayate nodded and smiled. "Yeah we do, but I would have remembered.". 

  
  


Hayate then noticed that Kasumi's eyes were surveying the room. "Well Ryu's not here, maybe he went down to the beach to find you?". Hayate then raised his brow, "You're covering for him.". Kasumi shook her head, "No...Of course not.". Hayate just smiled. "Yeah. Yeah you are. That's ok though, I can understand why.". Hayate then looks around. "I know he was in here, maybe he still is.".

Hayate then walked over near Kasumi. "Maybe he's under a bed.". Hayate then quickly bent down to find that Ryu wasn't under either bed. "Didn't think so. He knows better than that...Hmm...Where could he be hiding?". Hayate started to walk around the bedroom.

  
  


Kasumi was walking around with Hayate, she wanted to know where Ryu had gone just as badly as her brother did. Maybe, even more. Hayate then sighed. "Well I guess there's no place for him to hide...Except the bathroom.". Kasumi's eyes widened, yet it made sense. There was no other place for him to hide but inside the shower.

  
  


Hayate then slowly walked towards the closed bathroom door. His hand gripped the handle and then he swung the door open. The door creaked slightly. "Ryu?". Kasumi followed behind her brother. Her heart was racing, Ryu had to be in there. 

  
  


The walls of the shower were made completely out of glass sliding doors. Light was shining in through the windows and you could see right through the shower walls. The truth was then found, Ryu...

  
  


...wasn't in the shower, or anywhere in the bathroom for that matter. It was a cliffhanger moment for us all. Especially for Kasumi and Hayate. "Hmm...I guess he's not here...". Hayate then walked back to the door. Kasumi sighed with relief before she joined Hayate near the door. "He's got to be somewhere...". Hayate then slowly closed the door, his eyes surveying the room until the door shut.

  
  


Kasumi then turned her back to the door and sat down on her bed. Suddenly Hayate opened the door, just to make sure. His eyes shifted around the room once more and he then left and headed for his room.

  
  


He grabbed a matching red sleeveless shirt to math his swimming trunks, put it on, and then headed down to the beach with the others. "Maybe Ryu is on the beach...". At that moment we all believed that Hayate would never learn the truth, but he would always wonder where Ryu had disappeared to that day.

  
  


Kasumi was now confused. She was sitting on her bed wondering what could have happened to Ryu, seeing as there was no place to hide. "Ryu?...". Just as Kasumi finished saying his name there was a thud as Ryu fell to the ground. "Ow!...". Kasumi's eyes widened as she quickly got off her bed and knelt down beside Ryu. 

  
  


Hayate smiled as he reached the beach. "He was on the ceiling...". Hayate had known all along, but he didn't actually want to catch Ryu. He just merely wanted to prove a point to Kasumi and Ryu, that they would always be being watched. If not by those around him, then by those that they could not see.

  
  


Kasumi was now smiling confusedly, "Ryu, how'd you get up there?". Ryu smiled. "I jumped and then stretched my arms and legs out so that I could hold myself up there for a little while. I just couldn't hold on anymore...". Ryu looked around. Kasumi then looked into his eyes. "My brother just left. So? Do you wanna go to the beach now?". She smiled sweetly. Ryu nodded. He got up and put on his sleeveless black shirt. He smiled, thinking to himself, *Hayate knew where I was, I know he did...*.

  
  


Ryu then held out his hand to help Kasumi up, "We should get going to the beach now.". Kasumi smiled and took his hand. They were then standing face to face looking into each others eyes. Kasumi then moved closer to him. "Kasumi...We should go...". Ryu then pulled away from her. She sighed, "I guess you're right.".

  
  


"Hey big brother!". Ayane said smiling at Hayate as he reached the group. Ryu and Kasumi weren't far behind. "Ryu! Where have you been?". Hayate said smiling. Kasumi smiled sweetly at Hayate. "I found him on my way over here.". Hayate nodded. "Of course you did.".

  
  


Everyone but Hayate and Ryu were a bit confused, but those two both knew what had happened. Nothing had really happened at all. "So what are we goin' ta do now ya'll!?". Tina questioned. That in fact was the question on all of their minds and ours, what were they going to do now?

  
  


*Aven*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	33. DOA Legacy: Chapter 15 Day at the Beach

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 15-Day at the Beach

  
  


...Different Paths...

  
  
  
  


The sun was now high in the sky and shining bright rays of heat and light all across the beach. There was a slight breeze which was neither cold, warm, nor hot. It was the type of breeze which was cool and relaxing all at the same time. 

  
  


The crystal clear blue water shimmered as the sun's beams struck it's surface. Everything was so beautiful, like one of those dreams where you've found a perfect paradise. Only, this wasn't a dream.

  
  


"So? What are we gonna do?". Tina said while smiling and looking out at the ocean. "Well, we're probably not going to agree on something for everyone. I suggest we just all break off and then meet back here at dusk.". Helena stated simply. Everyone then realized that this was probably the best thing to do, it would lead to less arguments.

  
  


Suddenly Kasumi grabbed hold of Ryu's arm and smiled sweetly. "Me and Ryu are going to go walking...Oh...Um...Well, unless you don't want to come with me?". Kasumi's expression was starting to go from cute to sad. 

  
  


Ryu started to open his mouth to say something when Hayate cut him off before he had even started. "Of course Ryu wants to go walking with you Kas. I mean, who wouldn't?". Kasumi's eyes lit up. "Really? Ok I'll see guys later then. See you later Hayate!". Kasumi smiled sweetly at her brother. Ryu smiled as well. He then nodded his head slightly to Hayate, who just returned the nod and smiled. 

  
  


Kasumi and Ryu then started to walk down the right side of the beach. Hayate watched them until he could no longer see them. He then smiled and looked back at the others. "What?". Ayane raised her brow. "You know she has the biggest crush on him? Do you have any idea what you just did?". Ayane was confused, so was everyone else for that matter.

  
  


Hayate just smiled. "I know...I know what I did. I may not like that my baby sister has a crush on some one older than her, or that she wants to spend time with him. But she does. Kasumi has a free spirit, she knows what she wants and that's about it.". Hayate paused for a second to look in the direction that Kasumi and Ryu had gone in.

  
  


A smiled spread across his face as he looked back at the group. "But if she has to have a crush on someone, I'm glad that it's with my best friend. I know Ryu, we're like brothers. I trust him and I trust Kasumi. If you trust someone to make the right descision and do what's best for them, they do...". Ayane giggled. "You're starting to sound just like Ryu.". Everyone else laughed. "Yeah, I think I am. Where'd that come from?". Hayate shrugged.

  
  


Ayane then grabbed Hayate's arm, "Can we do something today?". Hayate smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Of course baby sister, of course. So what do you wanna do?". Ayane thought for a bit and then smiled, "Want to go swimming?". Hayate nodded. "Ok. We'll see you guys later.". Hayate and Ayane then headed down towards the water.

  
  


Jann Lee then looked over at Lei-Fang, "Um...Lei? I don't suppose you'd wanna go for a walk?". Lei-Fang smiled playfully. "Sure! Let's go!". Jann Lee then smiled instantly. The two rivals then headed down the left side of the beach.

  
  


Tina sighed. "Guess we're the only three with nothin' ta do?". Helena shook her head, "I'm going to go and relax.". She then headed over to a part of the beach alone. She ended up near a shady part of the beach. She sat down on a white beach towel and started to read a book she had brought along. "Mmmm...It's so quiet and peaceful here, I never want to leave...". 

  
  


Tina then looked at Zack. "Ah screw it! I'm going to go and get a tan!". Tina then grabbed a navy blue beach towel, walked over to a cleared part of the beach, and then laid the beach towel on the soft sand. She then slowly took off her skirt and stretched out on the towel in the hot sun. "Perfect! I'll get a great tan in this weather! Mmm...".

  
  


Meanwhile, Zack was left alone on the beach near the steps that lead down from the resort to the beach. He then finally saw something that interested him. It was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. The girl was lightly tanned from travelling to so many places and she had been, and her long black hair was styled in tight perfect little curls. Her brown eyes met his and she smiled a warm and welcoming smile. "Hey Zack!". A huge smile then spread across Zack's face. "Hey Tea! I was wondering when I'd see you again.". 

  
  


Tea blushed slightly. She was wearing a neon green one piece bathing suit, it matched perfectly with Zack's hair. "You look so damn fine!". Zack said with a grin. "Really? Thank you.". The two then sat down on the steps just talking. Not about anything specific, they both kept changing the subject, but it didn't seem to matter.

  
  


So everyone had gone off in separate directions and had different plans in mind for that day. Little did they all know that the day wouldn't unfold like they had planned, it would turn out that one little surprise would change everyone's day...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Yeah I know, I know. It's kinda short, but it had to be done. I have a few surprises coming up, but I have to save this right now and stop typing on it or I'll end up saying them. Lol. Anyhow, thanks to all who read and review. Especially to those who like the story and continue to read. Thanks a lot! ^_^*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	34. DOA Legacy: Chapter 16 Unsuspected Twist...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 17-DOA 3 Tournament

  
  
  
  


So everyone had gone off in separate directions and had different plans in mind for that day. Little did they all know that the day wouldn't unfold like they had planned, it would turn out that one little surprise would change everyone's day...But before we get to that little surprise I was talking about, here's what happened first.

  
  


Helena was still silently reading her book and enjoying the soft breeze, while Tina was enjoying the hot rays of the sun while tanning. Both girls were quite content to just stay how they were for the rest of the day.

  
  


Zack and Tea were still talking by the steps. Tea giggled at one of Zack's jokes. Zack just smiled, it was so nice to be around someone who was actually paying attention to him. Zack's hand suddenly reached out and gently moved a strand of Tea's black hair out of her face. Tea blushed furiously.

  
  


Zack smiled. "I wish you could stay here forever...". Zack looked into Tea's eyes and moved closer to her. "So do I...". The two moved closer to each other until their faces were just inches apart. *Go for it man! You might never get another chance!*. Zack's lips then suddenly connected with Tea's in a passionate first kiss. Tea pulled back suddenly, a little shocked. 

  
  


She then smiled and dove back in for another kiss. What had started as an innocent first kiss became a make-out session as she and Zack no longer were aware of anything else around them. Zack had finally gotten a break, so the crew and I just moved on to follow someone else. After all, the guy may act like an idiot most of the time but he deserved this little bit of luck. For as long as he'd have it.

  
  


Meanwhile, down by the ocean, Ayane and Hayate were swimming around in the crystal clear blue water. Ayane splashed Hayate and smiled playfully. "Hey!". Hayate shielded his eyes with his arms. Ayane just giggled as she continued to splash him. She was having so much fun now that Kasumi wasn't around. She loved her big brother, but hated Kasumi enough to not go and visit him.

  
  


Hayate smiled and started to splash Ayane back. She continued to giggle as she furiously splashed water at him. *She's finally letting go, and just being herself. I miss the times when she was carefree...Coming here was such a good idea, for us all...*.

  
  


Ryu and Kasumi , now walking slower, were now talking about all of the things they'd been doing since the second Dead or Alive Tournament. After a little while they both grew silent. Ryu kept looking at Kasumi out of the corner of his eyes. He blushed slightly when Kasumi finally noticed and caught him. "What?...". She giggled. "Oh...It's just...Nothing. It's nothing...". Ryu then started to look at the ocean. Kasumi then stood in front of him. "There was something. You know you can tell me, anything.". Her curious eyes met his and he just stared into them.

  
  


"Kasumi I...I missed you. That's all I wanted to say. Every time I saw you I wanted to tell you, but I convinced myself that it was best to keep my feelings to myself. I...I shouldn't be telling you this...". Ryu then looked away from her again. Kasumi stepped closer to him, she smiled sweetly. "I used to go to your shop...I'd make it to the door, see you at the counter and then I'd turn and walk away. I could never bring myself to go in. You never seemed to want me around, so I respected that...". Kasumi then looked up at the sky. She couldn't look at him right now, she knew that she had just told him way too much.

  
  


Ryu then gently put his hand on the side of her face. "It's not that I didn't want you around..It's that I could help but feel what I felt when I was around you...". He turned Kasumi to face him. She slowly lifted her head to once again look into his eyes. 

  
  


The two slowly moved closer to each other. Ryu's arms instinctively wrapped around Kasumi's waist, pulling her close to him. Kasumi now had both her hands on Ryu's well built chest. Both were staring into the eyes of the other and were ever so slowly getting closer and closer. Kasumi's heart was beating faster and faster due to the closeness, she could feel that Ryu's heart was racing as well. Ryu then slowly started to lean in closer to her, their lips now just inches apart. Then...

  
  


Over on the other side of the beach Lei-Fang and Jann Lee were sitting on the soft, hot sand. They were both looking out at the ocean and talking about what they were doing recently. Lei-Fang then suddenly said something that caught her rival completely off guard. "Jann?". "Yeah?". "...Did you miss me?". Jann Lee's eyes widened. "What?". He turned his head to look at her. "You've gotta be...Oh. You were being serious weren't you?". He didn't know what to say, he couldn't understand why she would care if he had missed her or not. Even though he secretly did.

  
  


Lei-Fang then looked away from. "What does it matter? Just forget I said anything, just forget it...". Lei-Fang then got up and started to walk away from him. *Why do I feel this way? He's my rival! I should be trying to knock him out...But he's so sweet when he wants to be. ARG! Knock it off Lei! He doesn't like you, and you don't like him! ...But I do...Why!?*. 

  
  


"Lei wait! Wait!". Jann Lee got up and grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away from him. *What am I doing!? I should just let her go. Why can't I let her go?! ARG! We're rivals! I shouldn't be thinking that we could be friends! Snap out of it!*. "Wait...Don't go...". Jann Lee finally said as his eyes looked into hers. Lei-Fang looked into his eyes for a brief second and then looked away from him again. "Why? It's not like it matters to you anyhow. Right?". She then pulled free of his grip and started to slowly walk away again.

  
  


"What do you want from me!? What do you want me to say!? We're rivals Lei! You've always made that pretty damn clear! You want me to tell you the truth, but you don't ever want to hear it! It's doesn't matter that I can't stop thinking about you! It doesn't matter that I can't get you out of my head! It doesn't matter that I try so hard to hide the way I feel so that you don't have to deal with it!". He then looked away from her, "I don't even know why I just told you that? It's not going to make any difference right?...Guess not...". 

  
  


Jann Lee then turned his back to her. Lei-Fang slowly turned around. "I feel the same way about you...I always thought that you didn't care about me, that I was a rival to you...You're more than that to me. I tried so hard to hide. But I learned what I did to live in your world, to be closer to you.". Lei-Fang then looked down at the sand. Jann Lee walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. His arms were wrapped around her waist and hers were wrapped around his neck. Holding her close to him he whispered in her ear, "I did miss you...". She smiled and closed her eyes as she took in the scent of him, and Jann Lee soon closed his eyes as well.

  
  


The sun was now starting to set and this caused the atmosphere to be just perfect. It was now one of those settings where everything just felt right, but it wouldn't last. Just as Kasumi and Ryu were about to kiss a few people came up to them and interrupted them. "Ryu Hayabusa and Kasumi I presume?". They nodded. "You are going to be taken to your destinations individually...". 

  
  


The same thing happened to everyone else. "Zack. Tina Armstrong. Helena. Ayane. Hayate. Jann Lee. Lei-Fang. Ryu Hayabusa. Kasumi. The Third Dead or Alive Tournament awaits you.". They were shocked and so was the crew and I. 

  
  


Zack gave Tea a quick kiss,"I'll be back baby.". Tea nodded as Zack left. "But I won't...". She whispered as he disappeared with the others. That afternoon Tea got back on the jet and Zack never saw her again.

  
  


The nine competitors were separately taken away to their destinations, and to the third tournament. We didn't this to happen so soon, and neither did the nine. Yet, life is full of surprises and this was definitely one of the most unwelcomed. Everyone thought that they'd get some time to be together without having to fight, yet here they were...Opponents again. They all secretly wondered if they'd ever see each other again after the tournament was over, but only time would tell what would happen next.

  
  


I couldn't help but wonder, would this be the end of the DOA Legacy?...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	35. DOA Legacy: Chapter 17 DOA 3 Tournament

****Had you going didn't I? *****

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 17-DOA 3 Tournament  
  
  
  


It was about a week ago today that the nine competitors set off for the third Dead or Alive Tournament, leaving behind the tropical island and DOA Legacy. We weren't sure if they'd would all be coming back or if they'd simply forget about the whole thing after the tournament. We could only sit back and wait to see what the tournament would bring...  
  


Dead or Alive Tournament-Before it Began...  
  


After the nine had gotten to their destinations, they didn't see any of the others. A few new people were in the tournament to defeat Genra also known as Omega. Among the new faces were Hitomi, Christie, and Brad Wong.   
  


Hitomi was seen practicing her moves before everything started, while Christie simply watched everyone intensely. It were as if she was analysing everyone's skills and weaknesses. Brad Wong, well he prepared for the tournament by having a few drinks and trying to get others to drink with him. I guess that what's you get for letting a Drunken Master into a fighting tournament.  
  


After a bit of practicing Hitomi caught a glimpse of Hayate walking through the crowd. "Ein?...It can't be?". Hitomi rushed through the crowd, but she couldn't find Hayate. She had met Ein, also known as Hayate, back when Hayate had lost his memory and ended up in Germany. The two had become friends and Hitomi's father had taught Hayate/Ein how to fight. Hayate showed these skills in the second Dead or Alive Tournament.  
  


Hitomi simply sighed. "I'm sure it was him...". Her eyes then lit up when she saw Tina. "Tina! Hey!". Tina smiled and waved. "Hey ya self!". The two girls then smiled and started to have a long conversation.   
  


Nearby, Helena walked past Christie. Christie simply smiled. "Hello Helena.". Christie smiled a mysterious smile. "Christie, so you'll be in the tournament too?". We couldn't quite put our finger on it at that time, but we knew that there was something about Christie. Something that just didn't seem right.  
  


All of the previous competitors were there as well. Including Bayman, Bass, Gen-Fu, and Leon. Bayman kept looking over at Christie and the two shared a few glances and nods between each other. At that point we became more suspicious of Christie, but it's not like a camera crew could really do anything. So we sat back and waited for the tournament to start. "Welcome to the Dead or Alive 3 Tournament!"...  
  


Dead or Alive Tournament-During the Tournament...  
  


During the tournament the nine that had become closer than they were before, had to face each other in battle. Nonetheless, they each put their unsorted feelings aside and fought with everything in them. Every fighter gave it their all.  
  


During the tournament Kasumi didn't end up fighting Ryu, but she did end up fighting Ayane. "You call yourself a run away Shinobi? I'm doing this for Hayate. Genra is mine, so back off!". When the battle between these two sisters ended, Ayane set off to find Genra.  
  


Kasumi finally found Hayate at the tournament. "Hayate...". Hayate had his arms crossed. "We could pretend this never happened. We never met at the tournament, you'll have time to get away...". "No...I have to do this Hayate. I don't want to hurt you...". So it came to be that the two siblings fought, each wanting to protect the other and each not wanting to hurt the other.  
  


The rivals, Lei-Fang and Jann Lee, fought with an equal amount of determination and energy. Neither wanted to lose to the other, and both wanted to win.  
  


Even the two best friends, Hayate and Ryu, ended up fighting. Yet, everyone knew that they'd have to fight each other at one point.   
  


During the tournament we finally found out what it was about Christie that made us edgy. She had a problem to deal with concerning DOATEC. She walked into a dark room where she and Helena were left alone. "Why have you come here?". Helena said to her, she had known that Christie would end up coming.  
  


The crew and I only caught a part of the conversation, but before the two started to fight this is what we heard. "DOATEC belongs to my father. I have nothing to do with it.". Helena spoke in a neutral tone. The two then started to fight out beside the stairs.  
  


Christie, as it turns out, was an assassin just like Bayman. So we found it ironic when the two fought later. It was like some sort of assassin's war or something. Yet, I have to admit that it was quite interesting to watch.  
  


Bass and his daughter, Tina, ended up fighting as well. Tina had recently told her father that she wanted to be a star and follow her own dreams. He forbid her from doing so, but she wouldn't listen. After the two fought Tina looked down at her father and smiled.

"Aren't you glad that you little girl can take care of herself?". Tina then walked away from him. "I'll never give up on my dreams! Never!".  
  


Later during the tournament Hitomi finally had to fight Hayate, or Ein as she believed he still was. "Ein? Ein! I knew it was you!". Hitomi's eyes lit up when she saw Hayate. "You have to come back to the dojo with me. My father will be so pleased to see you.". Hayate shook his head. "Send you father my regards, but I'm not going back. I remember my past now, and my name isn't Ein...It's Hayate and I'm the head of the Ninja.".  
  


Hitomi was still smiling. "You'll always be Ein to me. Just because your name is different doesn't mean that the person you are inside has changed. I'm so glad that you're ok. I was trying to find you and now I have.". She paused as Hayate got into a fighting stance. Hitomi then took her stance and both smiled. "Will I see you after the tournament?". Hitomi questioned. "Maybe...".  
  


The tournament continued on with the other competitors until the tournament finally came to an end and Genra was defeated, eliminating the threat.  
  
  
  


Dead or Alive Tournament-After the Tournament...  
  


As it turned out Genra was the adoptive parent of Ayane, but he was also a product of DOATEC. The competitors all fought bravely and with all their heart, yet Genra proved to be a harsh adversary. Many things happened after the tournament, here are but a few.   
  


After Ayane fought with Genra she sent a fire and burnt his body in a fiery inferno. She stood there and watch the flames gradually consume the lifeless body. Genra was gone and she had finished him off.   
  


Ayane reddish brown eyes watched for a few minutes, as if saying a silent good-bye. She closed her eyes for an instant, only to reopen them. Hot tears streamed down her face and then Ayane simply turned her back to the inferno and walked away and into the shadows.  
  


No one saw Ayane after the tournament, Hayate figured it was because she didn't want to be seen.  
  


Hitomi didn't end up seeing Hayate after the tournament. She went back home and silently told her father what was on her mind. The two exchanged eye contact at the dojo and then Ayane nodded and left the dojo. She had become stronger and more skilled than he father, he had nothing left to teach her. So she left the dojo and headed off to start her own life.  
  


Brad Wong, the Drunken Master, finally gave up drinking after the tournament. Though he claims that the occasional drink or two during battle doesn't hurt. Leon travelled back to the desert where he had lost his true love, Rolande, to say his final good-byes. After this he finally realized that he had to move on with his life, Rolande would have wanted him to.  
  


Tina and Hitomi talked a bit after the tournament. The two had become close friends and Tina had been telling Hitomi about her dream to become a star. "...and I'll never give up on it...". Hitomi and Tina smiled as they walked past a man sitting on a bench reading the newspaper.  
  


Christie went back to her home and was given a new assignment, while Bayman got ready for an assignment of his own.  
  


Tina got the lead role in an action movie, while Lei-Fang and Jann Lee ended up beating up the same group of thugs in the same day. Though neither knew it.   
  


Many other things happened, but sadly we weren't around to catch it on film or witness it at all. Too bad, there seemed to have been a lot more action going on with a few of the other people after the tournament...Guess we'll never know.  
  


As for what happened next...  
  


*Aven*   
  


*****Thanks to all who continue to read and review! I REALLY appreciate it! ^_^ *****  
  
Note: College is starting really soon. (Insert annoyed sigh). So as much as I love writing a chapter a day, it just won't be possible. So from now on it'll only be a chapter per week. I'm really really sorry, but that's how it'll have to be until college is out. Holidays, now that's different. Lol. Anyhow I hope you still continue ready anyway! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	36. DOA Legacy: Chapter 18 Back Again

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 18-Back Again...  
  
  
  


After the tournament everyone was packed up and sent back to the tropical island that had been on before. Both the crew and I, along with the nine competitors, were extremely happy about this arrangement. After all, if DOA Legacy didn't continue I would have been out of a job.  
  


It was near sunset when the four guys arrived at the beach. The sky was a beautiful mix of orange and pink and the sun was now more of an orangey yellow. The surface of the ocean was glimmering and reflecting light. The guys smiled. "Wow...". "...it's...". "...beautiful...". Jann Lee, Hayate, and Ryu said. They had all been thinking the same thing.  
  


Zack then cut in one the supposed perfect moment, "Where are da girls?". The other three guys whipped their heads around to look at Zack. They all had confused looks on their faces. "He's right, I hate to admit it, but he's right...". Jann Lee said.  
  


Apparently the girls had been delayed and would get there shortly. The guys seemed relieved, they didn't want to spend their time at a tropical paradise with only guys. Soon the guys all went their separate ways, they needed some time alone to think of what had happened before the tournament.   
  


Ryu, Jann Lee, and Zack had left things unfinished with the girls. Ryu walked back over on the right side of the beach, where he and Kasumi and almost kissed. Ryu crossed his arms and looked out at the sparkling ocean, remembering what had happened in his mind. He then slowly opened his eyes. "Kasumi...".  
  


Soft footsteps were heard in the sand, Ryu had sensed her presence. She smiled sweetly. "How did you know I would be here?". Questioned Ryu, who was still looking out at the ocean. Kasumi then walked over beside Ryu and looked out at the ocean as well. "It's where we were when we had to leave...".  
  


Ryu then turned to face her. "Nothing can come from this Kasumi. You are Hayate's sister and he is my best friend. I cannot betray that trust.". Kasumi looked into his eyes. "But you can betray your heart?...". Both stood in silence, looking out at the ocean. Ryu didn't answer Kasumi's question, but his silence was as good as any answer. "So that's it then? I...I have to go...".   
  


Kasumi then started to walk away from him, he quickly turned and caught her wrist with his hand. "Kasumi...". Kasumi gently pulled her hand free. "It's ok Ryu...You don't have to say anything...I get it ok? I...I'll...I'll leave you alone...". Kasumi then disappeared in a swirl of milky pink cherry blossom petals. Ryu reached his hand out to stop her, but all he pulled back was a small pink petal. "Delicate. Soft. Beautiful. Just like her...". Ryu held the petal tightly in his hand. He closed his eyes and let the gentle breeze blow through his silky long hair.   
  


Ryu opened his eyes and looked back at the small petal, he then let it drop to the sand. Ryu then disappeared in a swirl of green leaves, in an instant he was gone. He needed time to think...and to be alone.  
  


Hayate smiled when he saw Ayane walking towards him. He hugged her tightly and then held her at arms length. "Are you ok?". Hayate asked gently. Ayane smiled sweetly. "Of course. I'm fine.". Hayate raised his brow. Kasumi then appeared in a swirl of milky pink petals. Hayate smiled and hugged her as well. "Kas do you know where Ryu is?". She shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him since a few minutes ago...". Hayate didn't understand, he thought that Kasumi would know for sure where he crush was. "Ok then...Guess we should all be getting some sleep, it was a long trip on top of the tournament. Good night Ayane, good night Kasumi.".   
  


"Good night Hayate.". Both sisters said in unison as Kasumi and Ayane walked into their room. Hayate entered his room to find Ryu was already in there. "So here's where you disappeared to.". Ryu just smiled.  
  


Once back, Tina had gone straight for her room and a shower. "Mmmm...Ah can't wait ta get into the shower...." She smiled and dropped her clothes at the bathroom door. She slowly turned the water on and stepped inside the shower, sliding the glass door closed behind her. She closed her eyes as the warm water rushed over her and slowly ran her fingers through her wet golden blond hair.  
  


Zack had sat down outside of the resort, he had looked all over the place for Tea. She was no where to be found. "She left...". Helena said as she sat down beside him. Zack sighed. "I know. Right after we left she was called back to work. You think I'll ever see her again Helena?". Helena smiled sympathetically. "I don't know Zack, but life is strange that way. You never know what's really going to happen, you just have to take it as it comes...". Helena then got up and went back to her room.  
  


Zack got up and looked up at the sky, he now knew the answer to his question. "Good bye Tea...Good bye...". Zack then walked slowly back to his room. He knew that he wouldn't see her again, he knew...  
  


Meanwhile, Jann Lee was still on the beach looking out at the setting sun. "It's beautiful...". A voice said from behind him. Jann Lee turned around to find himself face to face with Lei-Fang. "Yeah...It is...".   
  


Lei-Fang then giggled, "So, I gave you a hard fight at the tournament?". Jann Lee raised his brow. "Not at all. I'm still stronger than you.". "Prove it.". Lei-Fang said smiling. Jann Lee grinned confidently and raised his arm to attack her, she blocked it and went at his legs. He jumped and sent a kick her way, Lei-Fang dodged by doing a backwards cartwheel. Jann Lee then did something unexpected and tripped Lei-Fang's feet, sending her falling to the soft sand.   
  


Lei-Fang landed on her back. "No fair Jann!". Jann Lee just smiled. I knew you couldn't beat me. Huh? Whoa!". While Jann Lee had spoken so confidently, Lei-Fang had wrapped her legs around his and had knocked him off balance. He fell on top of her and then Lei-Fang started to giggle.   
  


Jann Lee blushed slightly and then smiled. He had an arm of each side of her and Lei-Fang had her palms pressed against his muscled chest. Lei-Fang stopped giggling when she noticed him staring into her eyes. "Jann?...". He just smiled and soon found his hand reaching out to her face. Lei-Fang closed her eyes when she felt Jann Lee's hand on the side of her face. She melted into his touch and Jann Lee just smiled. Her skin was so soft and warm. "You're so beautiful...".  
  


Lei-Fang's eyes then suddenly opened, she didn't expect him to say that. Her eyes were filled with confusion. Jann Lee leaned in closer to her. "Jann what are you doing?". Lei-Fang asked, finding herself not wanting to move away. "I...I don't know...It just...It just feels right...". Their eyes closed as their lips met and were pulled into a soft passionate kiss. Lei-Fang wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He was right, whatever was going on...It just felt right.  
  


Jann Lee then slowly rolled onto his back so that Lei-Fang was now on top of him. The soft kiss had now turned into a hot fiery one. Jann Lee's arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand gently moved down her back. Eventually the two pulled away, desperate for air. Each just as shocked as the other.  
  


They were both staring into each others eyes when Jann Lee smiled. "Wow...". Lei-Fang returned the smile. "Yeah...Wow...". "We should...". Jann Lee started. "...go back to the resort...". Lei-Fang continued.  
  


The two rivals layed there one the sand for a few more minutes before they both walked back to the resort and went to their own rooms, smiling like crazy.  
  


"Yo man! What's with the happy go lucky grin on ya face?". Zack questioned his room mate Jann Lee. "Shut up!". Jann Lee said as he headed for the shower. Zack raised his brow. "Hmmm...He never just says two words...Ok, I'm a little scared right now...". Zack looked around nervously. "What could have happened for him to be in a day dream?...". If Zack only knew.  
  


Lei-Fang walked into her room and sighed happily as she layed down on her bed. "Jann...". She said softly as she closed her eyes and smiled, remembering the whole incident down on the beach. It had been perfect. The had set as they kissed their very first kiss. Who knew that rivals could be something more....  
  


*Aven*  
  


*****Hey all! Thanks for reviewing and staying with me for so long. Thanks SO much! ^_^*****  
  
Note: Yeah yeah I know...I said I'd be only doing a chapter a week, but school doesn't start 'till the 20th. So enjoy! ^_-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. DOA Legacy: Chapter 19 Ready For Bed

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 19-Ready for Bed...

  
  
  
  


Ryu's hair was still wet, he had just come out of the shower when Hayate had come in. Strands of Ryu's long wet hair hung over his shoulders. "Hayate.". He smiled warmly. "Did you...". "See Kasumi? Yeah I did. Why?". Hayate raised his brow, yet had a curious smile on his face. "No reason. I was simply wondering if you had seen your sister.". Ryu then walked over to his bed and looked through his back pack, a famous soft white bath towel wrapped around his waist. 

  
  


Hayate just raised his brow and shrugged, "Whatever you say Ryu. I'm going for my shower, when I come back you had better have a better excuse than that. Because I did see Kas, something was different about her. I know it...". Hayate then walked off into the bathroom. Ryu sighed silently. *Kasumi...Why do things have to be so complicated?...*. Ryu then found his silky black boxers and pulled them on, tossing the towel into the basket.

  
  


Hayate closed his eyes as the warm water flowed over his body, slowly he ran his hands through his wet shoulder length hair. "Something happened...I know it did....But what?". Hayate finished his shower quickly and pulled on his silky crimson red boxers and walked back into the room. "Alright, I have a few questions for you. You're my best friend and I don't like having to be like this but Kasumi has a crush on you and...". Ryu stopped Hayate in mid sentence.

  
  


"I know. Nothing happened.". Ryu closed his eyes for a few seconds only to reopen them. Hayate's expression was a confused yet sympathetic one. "Ok. I trust you Ryu, I trust with my life. But Kasumi, she seemed different. I asked her if she'd seen you, she said a few minutes ago. Her voice and the expression on her face, they were so lost and cold. It was like she didn't care at all and wasn't paying much attention. What happened when you two talked?".

  
  


Ryu looked away from Hayate. "I told her that nothing could ever happen between us, I told her that she was your sister and that you were my best friend. I told her that I couldn't betray that trust.". Hayate crossed his arms. "Oh, that explains everything. What did she say?". Ryu looked back at Hayate. "But you can betray your heart? Those were her exact words. Then she disappeared in a swirl of pink petals.".

  
  


Hayate nodded. "I'm sorry Ryu, she has a way of making her words hit as hard as bricks. I know first hand. She'll get over it, you'll see.". Ryu nodded. "Yes, but she'll never forgive me. Not that it matters right?". Ryu then sat down on his bed, not bothering to get under the blankets he layed his head on the soft pillow. It was too hot for blankets or sheets. 

Hayate then did the same. "Good night Ryu.". "Good night.". Hayate then closed his eyes. "Don't worry, she'll forgive you...". Hayate then rolled onto his back and fell asleep. Ryu smiled in the darkness of the room. He stretched his arms before rolling over onto his back and falling asleep. *I'm sorry Kasumi.*

  
  


Meanwhile, in Jann Lee and Zack's room, Zack and Jann Lee were all showered and ready for bed. Jann Lee had a pair of black silk boxers with a golden dragon up each side and Zack had a pair of neon green ones on. "So? You gonna tell me what happened?". Zack asked with a raised brow.

  
  


"Shut up!". Jann Lee said as he sat down on his bed. "Something happened, I know it.". Zack said. "Zack?...". Jann Lee said with a questioning tone. "Yea?". Zack replied. "Do you want to go through that window?". "No.". "Then...SHUT UP!". Jann Lee then rolled over onto his side, his back to Zack's bed. "Fine man, I just wanted to know...". Zack then walked over to his bed and soon fell asleep. Before closing his eyes Jann Lee ran the last few events in his mind. The setting sun, the beach, Lei-Fang, and the kiss. Their first kiss, Jann Lee smiled at the thought of it. He then yawned and closed his eyes.

  
  


Helena was already asleep in her silky pearl white night gown. She had left the window open and a soft fresh breeze was entering the room as the smell of rain was noticed. It was going to rain that night, Helena was sure of it. She took in the soft smell of rain smiling slightly. She then curled up on her side, facing the window and let herself quickly slip into a peaceful slumber.

  
  


Tina had finally gotten out of the shower and had wrapped a soft white bath towel around her. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She then slowly walked barefoot out into the room to find Lei-Fang laying across her bed. "Lei-Fang? What are ya smiling 'bout?". Tina said with a curious grin on her face.

  
  


Lei-Fang quickly sat up, "Oh nothing.". She smiled playfully. Tina crossed her arms. "Yeah right! Tell me!?". Tina sat down on the bed beside Lei-Fang. Lei-Fang stood up, "Well...Maybe after my shower!". Lei-Fang then raced off into the bathroom. "You're going to tell me!". Tina shouted after her, but then started looking for her boxers and sports bra.

  
  


"Here ya're!". Tina then let the towel slide off her body and onto the floor. She then got dressed putting on her sapphire blue sports bra and sapphire blue silk boxers. Tina then took out a brush and started to comb out her slightly damp hair. "Ah wonder what Lei-Fang is hidin'? Find out soon enough Ah guess...".

  
  


Lei-Fang came out of the bathroom and then got into her lemon yellow tank top and silk lemon yellow pyjama pants. She had let her hair hang loose to dry during the night. She then saw Tina smiling. "What?". Tina just smiled more. "Come on, tell me...". Lei-Fang sighed and smiled sweetly. "Oh...Ok...". "Kay come!". Tina said patting the side of her bed. Lei-Fang walked over and sat down on Tina's bed, her back to Tina. "So?...What happened today ta make you so happy?". 

  
  


Lei-Fang smiled sweetly, remembering what had happened that evening. "Well, Jann Lee and I were talking down on the beach. Right beside the ocean, and the sun was starting to set...". "Mmmhmm.". Tina slowly started to brush Lei-Fang's still damp hair. Lei-Fang then continued. "Then we started to fight, I was winning...But then he tripped me up and I fell down on the sand. It wasn't playing fair, so...". Tina was still brushing Lei-Fang's long silky black hair. "So?...". "So I tripped him up and he fell...He fell right on top of me...". "Ooooo...Now things are gettin' interesting!". A grin spread across Tina's face. 

  
  


Lei-Fang giggled. "Then he leaned in closer to me...The sun had almost completely set and a soft breeze came across us. He looked into my eyes for the longest time and then...". Tina stopped combing Lei-Fang's hair. Tina slowly put her hand on Lei-Fang's shoulder. "Lei-Fang?". Lei-Fang then turned around, she was now sitting face to face with Tina.

  
  


"What happened?". Tina asked with a questioning smile. Lei-Fang closed her eyes and then smiled instantly. "He kissed me!". "He kissed ya!?". Lei-Fang nodded. "He kissed me!". "Wow!". Tina exclaimed. "Yeah I know!". Tina and Lei-Fang then hugged and loud giggling was heard coming from their room. Soon everything was silent again.

  
  


Lei-Fang got off Tina's bed and jumped on top of her own. Tina layed her head down on the pillow and turned on her side, facing Lei-Fang. Lei-Fang also turned on her side and looked over at Tina. Both girls smiled and then slowly let their eyes close. "Nite Tina...". "G'night Lei-Fang...". 

  
  


Meanwhile, Ayane and Kasumi were still up. Kasumi was all ready for bed, yet she was too troubled to sleep. She was wearing a milky pink tank top and silk milky pink pyjama pants. Her hair was loose and a few strands fell to her face. Kasumi was looking out the window at the bright moon up in the midnight blue sky.

  
  


Ayane slowly walked out of the bathroom wearing a dark purple tank top and silk dark purple pyjama pants. Ayane's reddish eyes shifted their gaze to Kasumi, "What's wrong with you?". She asked coldly. Kasumi didn't turn around, "Nothing...". Nothing? That was as far from the truth as she could get. Nothing...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Thanks for the reviews!!! Sorry about the delay, but school is school and we all know it's a major pain! Lol. Anyhow keep reviewing please ^_^ *****


	38. DOA Legacy: Chapter 20 SisterlyLove?

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 20-Sisterly...Love?

  
  
  
  


Ayane raised her brow, "Yeah whatever...". Ayane then sat down on her bed. She was on the verge of crying, Ryu didn't want to have anything to do with her. She missed him already but he didn't care at all. There was a long silence as neither Ayane nor Kasumi said another word.

  
  


Kasumi then looked away from the window and stared straight at her half-sister. She never gave up that easily. Ayane always wanted to know what was happening in Kasumi's life so that she could use it against her later. This wasn't like Ayane at all, just giving up and barely saying a thing.

  
  


"Ayane? You asked what's wrong with me...But are you ok? Something seems different about you...". Kasumi slowly walked over to Ayane's bed and stood in front of her. Ayane closed her eyes shut. "I'm fine!". She turned her head away from Kasumi. This small act showed that Ayane wasn't fine, she was far from being fine.

  
  


"Ayane? You can tell me...". Kasumi's eyes were filling with tears. Tears for Ryu and tears for seeing her sister so sad. She had nothing against Ayane, Ayane just seemed to have something against her. Ayane looked up and Kasumi saw that Ayane looked as if she were about to cry as well. "Kas....I...". 

  
  


Kasumi then sat down on Ayane's bed and hugged her tightly. Ayane was shocked, but wasn't in the mood to argue. Ayane's arms then returned the hug as hot tears streamed down her face. Kasumi's tears were now rolling down her cheeks as well. Both were crying for a different reason and neither knew the others reason.

  
  


After a few minutes, their tears dried up and they were left alone in the dark with only the moon beams shining in through the open window. Ayane pulled out of the hug, but didn't make any movement to move away from her half-sister. Kasumi and Ayane were now sitting on Ayane's bed and facing each other.

  
  


Kasumi finally decided to ask Ayane what was wrong. "Do you wanna talk about it Ayane?". Kasumi asked softly. "I...I killed him Kas...I killed Genra...He...He turned evil somehow and I couldn't get him to listen to me...I had to do it...I had to stop him...He would have wanted it that way...But I still killed him...He was my father and I killed him...". Tears threatened to fall from Ayane's eyes, but she bit her lower lip and forced them back.

  
  


"It wasn't your fault Ayane. He turned evil. He had to be stopped. You did the right thing, and you know that. The person Genra used to be knew that too. He would have wanted you to follow your instincts...". Ayane cut her off. "I STILL KILLED HIM!". A single tear rolled down her cheek, just remembering what she had done made her want to cry all over again. Kasumi then pulled Ayane back into a hug. Ayane rested her head on Kasumi's shoulder and closed her eyes tightly in a vain attempt to hold back the tears. "It's ok...it's ok...". Kasumi said softly.

  
  


Ayane continued to try and hold back her tears, finally she just let it go. She hated to cry in front of people, it made her feel weak. "I just...I just don't want to talk about it anymore ok?". "Ok.". "Promise you won't tell Hayate anything about this! I don't want him to be worried.". "I promise Ayane...I promise...". Ayane smiled. "Thanks Kas...".

  
  


Kasumi closed her eyes and remembered why she was sad. Ayane pulled back when she heard Kasumi crying. "Kas?...". "He doesn't want to have anything to do with me!". Ayane wiped the tears from her face. "Who? Ryu? I can't believe that.". Kasumi nodded. "He told me so today. He said that I'm Hayate's sister and Hayate's his best friend. He said that he couldn't betray that trust!". 

  
  


"That's all he said? What did you say?". Ayane questioned Kasumi. Ayane actually seemed to care, maybe it was because she had lost someone and felt alone and vulnerable. Or maybe the wall of ice that surrounded her heart was starting to melt and allow happiness in? Whatever it was, Kasumi figured that it wouldn't last long. 

  
  


"But you can betray your heart?". Kasumi said softly. "Ow...That must have hit him hard? I mean, I don't really know Ryu that much..But he doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who's heartless.". Ayane replied. 

  
  


Kasumi shook her head. "No he did feel it...I saw it in his eyes...It hit him hard and it really did hurt him I think...But...". Kasumi closed her eyes, she could see the hurt in Ryu's intense green eyes. "But what?". Ayane asked. 

  
  


Ayane was taking an extreme interest in Kasumi's story and problem, she didn't want to think about her own. Though Ayane would never admit it, it helped knowing that she did the right thing by killing Genra. It helped, but didn't seal the wound. The wound that may never truely be sealed, but Ayane would just hide the pain deep down inside of her heart. She always did. 

  
  


Keeping her pain and disappointment hidden in her heart behind the wall of ice that she had built up over the years. A wall of ice that kept the pain in, but also kept the happiness out. All things come with a price, Ayane's was just a high one. To keep from feeling the pain, she had to give up the happiness too. This may be the reason why Ayane is the way she is. No one but Ayane really knows the truth that no one else may ever know...

  
  


"I don't want him to be hurting like I am...He doesn't want anything to do with me, but I still don't want him to feel like his heart was ripped out. He tried to stop me when I was about to leave...". Kasumi continued. Ayane raised her brow. "And then?". "Then he said my name, as if pleading with me not to be hurting...But I was...He didn't even answer me when I asked him if he could betray his heart. His answer was nothing....He didn't say anything!". 

  
  


Kasumi then felt as if she was going to start crying again, she let her head hang and strands of her long reddish brown hair fell to her face. "Hey...". Ayane tilted Kasumi's chin so that Kasumi was looking at Ayane. "If he can't see what he's losing, then he doesn't deserve you heart. If he won't admit what he really feels, then he's not worth all this pain. It's not worth making yourself miserable.". Kasumi smiled. "You're right.".

  
  


"Of course I am.". Ayane smiled playfully. "Now let's just get some sleep...I'm tired and tomorrow'll be a bright new day. Don't forget, we're on an island paradise. We should be having fun and to hell with anyone who tries to stop us!". Ayane said smiling. 

  
  


Kasumi smiled sweetly. "You know what, you're right! I'm here to have fun!". Kasumi then yawned. "But now I just wanna sleep...". She slowly got off of Ayane's bed and climbed up onto her own. "Good night Ayane.". Kasumi layed her head down on the soft pillow and was facing Ayane's bed.

  
  


"Nite Kas...". Ayane stretched her arms and then layed down on her side, but with her back facing Kasumi. Kasumi sighed but didn't take any offense to this action, it was just the way Ayane was. Kasumi was just happy that she had a long meaningful talk with her half-sister for once. There was no fighting or arguing. It was nice to actually be getting along with Ayane. 

  
  


"Kas?". Ayane said softly in the dark. "Yeah?". "If you tell ANYONE about this, I'll be forced to get back at you...". Ayane said with a sweet smile on her face, though Kasumi couldn't see the smile. "I won't say a word...". Kasumi said with a smile as well. Both sisters soon fell asleep having had one brief moment as real sisters...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Thanks sooo much to those who review!!!*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	39. DOA Legacy: Chapter21 Thoughts That Keep...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 21-Thoughts That Keep You Up...

  
  
  
  


The moon was shining brightly in the midnight blue sky as darkness filled each room. Only the soft glow of the moon lit the rooms partially. The sweet smell of soft summer rain drifted in through the open windows as a slightly breeze let itself in. It was not yet raining, but there was no doubt that it was going to. 

  
  


Everyone was sleeping soundly on their beds, everyone except four people who remained troubled by their thoughts. These included the two rivals, Lei-Fang and Jann Lee, the Super Ninja, Ryu Hayabusa, and the Runaway Shinobi, Kasumi. Though each had tried to sleep, they all had things on their mind that was keeping them from it.

  
  


Kasumi's eyes were staring out into the darkness. Ayane was in a deep slumber, but Kasumi knew that any fast movements would wake the Ninja. She sighed heavily as she stared at nothing at all. She couldn't stop thinking about Ryu and about what had happened that day. *No! There's no point in thinking about him, he doesn't want to have anything to do with me! I have to let him go! I have to find a way to just let him go!*. 

  
  


Ryu lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He too was remembering what had happened that day between himself and Kasumi, his best friend's sister. *Why do I keep thinking about her? I told her that I couldn't betray the friendship I have with Hayate, her brother. But then she came back with that question...*.

  
  


*But you can betray your heart? That's what I said to him. I saw the hurt in his eyes, I should have stayed to see what he was going to say...Maybe then things would be different?...No! Still...I can't help but wonder what he would have said...*. Kasumi thought to herself, secretly wanting to turn back time and see what Ryu was going to say. If anything.

  
  


Lei-Fang sighed as she sat on her bed. Her legs were crossed and she held a soft white pillow in her lap, hugging it tightly to her. *Jann...I can't believe what happened. He actually kissed me. He actually showed me his feelings...It's so unlike him and yet...Yet I couldn't hide my own...*.

  
  


Jann Lee was on his stomach staring at the wall. His brow was raised in confusion. *She's so beautiful...I finally kissed her, I can't believe I actually kissed her! Maybe tomorrow we can...NO! Wake the hell up Jann! She's your rival! You can't let yourself go soft and fall for her!...She's your...*.

  
  


*...rival! Snap out of it Lei! Oh...But his smile, the one that makes you melt to his touch! No! Stop it! Stop it! You can't let yourself think of his as anything but a rival! The kiss was probably just something to get you to let your guard down.*. Lei-Fang then smiled slightly. *And...it worked...*.

  
  


*I miss him already...What was he going to say? Oh Ryu, why couldn't things be less confusing between us...Why can't we be together?*. A single tear rolled down Kasumi's cheek. 

  
  


Ryu closed his intense green eyes. *The look on your face...It broke my heart to see your expression Kasumi. But you're Hayate's sister, we couldn't be anything more than friends. Though friendship is not really what you want...I'm not even sure if it's what I want anymore. Arg! If you only knew what you're doing to me! Every time you smile...*.

  
  


*...why can't you could know how I really feel...*. Kasumi wiped the tear from her cheek.

  
  


*...why can't things be different between us...*. Ryu sighed heavily.

  
  


*...why do things always have to be confusing...*. Lei-Fang layed her head slowly back down on the pillow.

  
  


*...why do we have to be rivals...*. Jann Lee rested his chin on the pillow.

  
  


All four sighed in unison in the darkness of their rooms, neither hearing the others. A soft breeze came into the rooms and caressed each of them gently. All four smiled softly to themselves, each whispering a word before they closed their eyes again.

  
  


"...Ryu...".

  
  


"...Kasumi...".

  
  


"...Jann...".

  
  


"...Lei...".

  
  


The four then slowly drifted back off to sleep, continuing their thoughts as they slept. Their thoughts had kept them up long enough, they were all too tired to think about it anymore. Each seemed to have their own pile of troubles and obstacles that they'd need to overcome if they were planning on being together or even if they just wanted to be friends. Many things had to be clarified and repaired. 

  
  


The only question was what did fate have planned for these four who seemed to be so confused? Only fate knew the answer to that question, and many others to come. One thing is for sure, these certainly were the type of thoughts that kept you up at night...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Sorry for the delay. I'm in college now and the work load has really REALLY gotten bigger. I barely have time to do anything but study, eat, go to school, and sometimes sleep. But now I'm on Christmas vacation so I'm gonna start writting again. I'm gonna try and keep up and find some more time to fit writting back into my life. I really love doing it and I have so many ideas. So anyhow, here's hopeing that you guys are still interested in reading my story and aren't too mad at me for the delay...*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	40. DOA Legacy: Chapter 22 Chance Meeting

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 22-Chance Meeting...

  
  
  
  


The darkness concealed the Ninja as he crept out of his room and out onto the balcony across the hall. Hayate was wearing nothing but his silky red boxers, the same red as the pants he wore for the second Dead or Alive Tournament as Ein. Hayate leaned against the side of the balcony and sighed. "Why can't I seem to sleep? I'm so restless tonight...". Hayate then looked up at the brightly shining moon and then slowly closed his eyes as a soft breeze blew through his soft shoulder length hair. "It's going to rain soon...".

  
  


Hayate smiled as he heard soft footsteps coming his way. Whoever it was, was trying to be quiet and not wake anyone. It was too late however, Hayate was already wide awake. The figure emerged from the dark hall and her bare feet stepped onto the cold floor of the balcony. "Couldn't sleep either huh?". Hayate questioned the figure behind him.

  
  


"No ah...Ah didn't know anyone else was up...". Tina said as she walked over to the edge of the balcony to lean against the side right next to Hayate. She was only wearing her sapphire blue silk boxers and sapphire sports bra. Her blond hair hung at her shoulders and moved slightly in the soft wind. "Mmm...It's a nice nite though...". Tina said as she stared out at the ocean. "Yeah it is...". 

  
  


The ocean was calm and the light of the moon made it flicker with silvery light. It was a beautiful environment to be in. Tina soon found herself staring at Hayate with her bright sapphire blue eyes. Hayate noticed right away and turned to face her. "What?". His eyes scanned her face for the answer that Tina had not given.

  
  


"Oh it's just that...Oh nothin'...It wasn't anythin' ". Tina looked down at the cold stone floor. Hayate didn't know what to say, so he let his actions do the talking. Hayate's right hand reached out to her and gentle brushed the side of her face. Her skin was soft and warm. Tina melted into the touch without even realizing it. "Tina...It's ok...". 

  
  


Tina then pulled away from his touch, but wished she hadn't. It had felt so good and she wanted to tell him that. She smiled slightly. "Ah should...Ah should prally get back inside...". She stepped closer to him. "Yeah...Maybe you should...". Hayate moved a little closer to her. They were staring into each other's eyes and getting closer by the second.

  
  


Tina then leaned in closer to Hayate, who was unsure what to say or do. "Tina I think that..". "Ssshhh...". Tina cut him off by gently pressing her index finger to his lips. "Ah know...Ah know that this isn't right but...". Tina trailed her right index from Hayate's lips down his well built chest to his belly button. "But you can't stop...". Hayate finished her sentence. Tina nodded.

  
  


Hayate suddenly wrapped his arms around Tina's waist and pulled her close to him. Tina instinctively wrapped her arms around Hayate's neck. "Tina I...". Tina then brought her face near his and without thinking she kissed him gently on the lips. Hayate deepened the kiss when he finally clued in on what was happening. 

  
  


The soft kiss rapidly became a fiery passionate one, and just as it did the rain started to pour down on them. The cold summer rain felt good on their warm bodies as they continued to kiss and never pulled away from each other. 

  
  


Finally they both came up for air after a few minutes. They were both panting. "We...shouldn't....be doing this...". Hayate said with a slight smile on his face. "Ah...ah know...but ah can't not do this...". Tina then pulled Hayate in for a hungry kiss as Hayate's hands slowly moved up and down her back.

  
  


No one would ever know what had been going on that night, but we were sure that neither Hayate or Tina would EVER forget it. The moon cast a silvery glow upon the two as they continued to explore the passion within their kisses. It was a passion that neither knew they had. Yet, what would become of these feelings? Only time would tell...

  
  


*Aven*


	41. DOA Legacy: Chapter 23 Shared Dream

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 23-Shared Dream...

  
  
  
  


Tina slammed Hayate against the side of the wall near the exit of the balcony. She moaned softly as their passionate kiss wasn't even broken by this act. Hayate's arms wrapped tightly around Tina's waist, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. "Tina I...". "Sssshhh...". Tina placed her index finger gently on Hayate's lips to keep him from saying anything. Hayate smiled slightly when Tina brought her lips close to his and brushed her full soft lips against his. The warmth sent chills through both of them. Tina ran her hands slowly across Hayate's bare, well built chest and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips were seconds from touching again when suddenly...

  
  


"What!?". Both Tina and Hayate woke up as thunder rolled and lightening lit up the night sky. All the passion, the heat of the moment, the soft summer rain on their skin. It had all been a dream. They were both dreaming the exact same thing at the exact same time. Strange...But true. I'm almost positive that you all believed it was true. I mean why wouldn't you? Yeah I know, I know. Hayate and Tina? Not exactly the most likely pair right? Well, that's what the crew and I thought when we found out about that little incident. Anyhow, back to the story...

  
  


Hayate awoke to find himself in a dark room with Ryu sleeping in the bed next to his. *Good...I didn't wake him up...*. Hayate thought to himself. He slowly and silently got out of bed and walked down the hall to the balcony. The balcony in his dream. His crimson red silk boxers shone slightly due to the light being cast by the lightening. His Ninja stealth technique had let him slip out of the room un-noticed and un-heard. 

  
  


Hayate sighed when he got to the balcony. "Well...The soft rain part was right...". He smiled slightly as he watched the soft summer rain fall outside. His eyes watching the angry sky and the calm drops of rain hit the surface of the ground. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of the summer air. It was both soothing and relaxing, for him anyways. He then slowly re-opened his eyes and watched the rain fall for the longest time...

  
  


"Huh?...That...was...weird...". Tina looked around the room to find Lei-Fang still sleeping with the pillow cuddled close to her. Tina sat on the edge of her bed and without realizing it, she found herself walking towards the very same balcony. Her sapphire blue sports bra and silky boxer shorts being the only thing that she was wearing. 

  
  


The other three Ninja had heard someone get up and walk down the hall, but they didn't bother to wonder who it was. Nor did they care. At that time they were all too tired to get up. Hayate heard the footsteps coming and even though he didn't turn around, he knew who it was...

  
  


"Couldn't sleep?". Hayate suggested simply, still looking at the rain. Tina nodded. "Yeah...Ah had this dream...And you were in it...". Hayate then turned to face Tina. The two talked for at least half an hour, each telling what happened in their dream. There wasn't a detail that wasn't the same. Both of them had the exact same dream. Hayate and Tina then exchanged confused smiles as they both looked outside at the rain falling to the ground. "Still it's...". Hayate started. "...weird...". Tina finished his sentence. 

  
  


There was a long silence before either of them spoke again. Hayate was the one that finally broke the silence between the two. "Sometimes dreams allow us to see possibilities that we would never think of on our own...". He stopped there. "...An sometimes dreams are just dreams...". Tina said softly. Both then stood in awkward silence, just staring at the rain.

  
  


Tina then turned to Hayate. "There's only one way to find out if...". "...if the dream means anything?". Hayate finished for her. "Yeah...". Tina moved closer to Hayate, who didn't back away. Tina leaned in closer to Hayate and their lips touched softly before the kiss deepened. Hayate's arms instinctively wrapped around Tina's waist and Tina wrapped her arms around his neck. A few minutes later the two pulled away from each other, a little out of breath.

  
  


"And?...". Hayate asked with a slight uncertain smile. "And?...". Tina and Hayate then both answered at the same time. "Nah!". They then laughed and smiled. All that confusion over nothing, nothing at all. "Well we'd better get back to bed...". Hayate said as he walked toward his and Ryu's room. "Night Tina...". Hayate's door closed softly behind him. He collapsed back on his bed and quickly fell back to sleep.

  
  


Tina walked slowly to her door and looked across the hall at Hayate's door. She gently brought her fingers up to touch her lips and then smiled. "G'night...". She went back to her bed and shortly after was in a deep slumber, but it wasn't without a few minutes of staring at the ceiling. 

  
  


Here's where the crew and I started to wonder. Tina seemed hesitant to go back to sleep, as if she didn't want to wake up again. Could something really be there? Whether anything was going on, we didn't really care at the moment. We were all too tired to care. So only time could truely tell what would happen next, and the crew and I were just as unprepared as everyone else...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Hey all!!! First of all I'd like to thank you SOOOOOOOO much for the reviews!!! *hugs*. And secondly, hope you're all not too disappointed about this turning out to be only a dream between Hayate and Tina?...Anyhow, please keep reading...*****


	42. DOA Legacy: Chapter 24 Two More Notes

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 24-Two More Notes...

  
  
  
  


The rain continued to pour down and the thunder and lightening slowly died down until barely a sound broke the silence of the night. Everyone was still asleep in their rooms and it couldn't be any earlier than one in the morning. 

  
  


Ayane, with her back facing Kasumi's bed, was sound asleep and most likely dreaming of revenge on someone for something. Kasumi was also fast asleep with the pillow cuddled close to her. She had a slight smile on her face, or at least it looked that way in the dark. If we had to guess, she was probably dreaming of Ryu.

  
  


Ryu and Hayate were also sound asleep. Hayate had one arm drapped over the pillow and the other arm drapped over the side of the bed. He had easily gotten to sleep after the little squared dream with Tina. Ryu had one arm under the pillow and was laying on his back with one leg hanging out over the side. There was no doubt in our minds that if the smallest sound of anything un-normal were to be made, the four Ninja would be up faster than the sound had time to finish.

  
  


Lei-Fang was sleeping on her side with one arm over her side and the other hanging slightly over the side of the bed. She hadn't been waken when Tina had gotten up earlier. Tina had all of the blankets twisted around her legs and the pillow was on the floor. Sometime during the night she had been restless. A reason for this, we may never really know. Later when we asked her, she said that it happened a lot. So we simply gave up wondering.

  
  


Helena had been asleep longer than the others, having her own room definitely helped that fact. The soft smell of summer rain drifted in from the open balcony doors. Helena had left them open so that the gentle breeze would come in during the night. It was one of the things she loved most about summer.

  
  


Jann Lee had been sleeping soundlessly when all of a sudden a sound started to get to him. A loud snoring was heard coming from the bed on the other side of the room. It was Zack. Zack, however, was sleeping quite peacefully and didn't take any notice to his own snoring. Also, due to his loud snoring, Zack wouldn't have been waken up by any other sound. "Zack? Uhhh...What time is it?...". Jann Lee rubbed his eyes in the darkness and then focused his eyes on the clock. "What?!....Uhhh...one am...why can't this guy just...shut up? Even in his sleep he's annoying! Zack!?". 

  
  


It was no use, Zack wouldn't wake up and his snoring had gotten slightly louder while Jann had been yelling at him. "Arg! Fine...Screw it!...I'm too tired and lazy to kill you...Just wait 'till morning...". Jann Lee sighed heavily as he simply put the pillow over his head and slowly drifted back off to sleep on his stomach with the pillow pulled tightly over his head. Zack continued to snore loudly and sleep happily, dreaming of Tina.

  
  


The crew and I finally decided that nothing else was going to happen on the island that night, so we decided to go to bed as well. Little did we know what was going on elsewhere.

  
  


Germany, sometime in the afternoon. A young girl with light brown hair, just a little passed her shoulders, and with sky blue eyes was barefoot in her apartment. She was dressed in tight fitting blue jeans and a greenish tank top with a yellow symbol on it. She was leaning against the side of the wall and staring down at the floor. In her hands she was holding a small white envelope with her name written on it. Her name and nothing more. "How...How'd this get here?".

  
  


England, sometime in the very early morning. A woman with short spikey snow white hair and ice blue eyes was just stepping out of the shower. She had a black towel wrapped around her and stopped in her tracks when she noticed a small white enveloppe on her bathroom floor. Her eyes focused on the word written on the front. It was her name. She bent down and picked it up. "Someone is going to get killed if they're trying to play some kind of trick...It's way too early for games...".

  
  


So there were two more notes...But who were the girls? Competitors? Friends? Rivals? Or new additions to the crew? The only thing that was for sure was that we'd all find out soon enough...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****A little cliff hanger for you all. Who could it be? And can Zack get any more annoying? Probably. Only time will tell about that. Thanks to all for reading and please continue. Happy New Years Eve Eve. *****


	43. DOA Legacy: Chapter 25 Hitomi and Christ...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 25-Hitomi and Christie...

  
  
  
  


Now where was I? Oh yes! The two new girls turned out to be none other than Hitomi and Christie. Though, you probably already knew that due to the last descriptions of the girls. *Sigh* Maybe I should have been more vague? Anyhow, back to our story.

  
  


After the third Dead or Alive Tournament, both girls had gone back home to continue their normal lives. Yet, for Hitomi, her life before the tournament couldn't be continued. The life she had lived would never be able to be the same. On her return, Hitomi went back to her father's dojo to resume her karate training. During a sparring session with her father, Hitomi easily beat him. A task that had never before been possible for the young girl. It was, at that point that Hitomi realized that her old life was gone and she'd have to move on. 

  
  


Hitomi packed up her belongings and took one last tour of the dojo. She stopped to watch her father in the middle of a lesson. Across the room the two exchanged a knowing glance. Hitomi smiled and then left the dojo. Her father smiled as she left, she had become faster and stronger than himself. She had learned as much as she could learn there and it was time for her to move on and trace her own path into the world. They both knew it. Hitomi thought a lot about the friends she had made during the tournament and day after day she realized how much she missed them. She hadn't seen any of them since the tournament and she hadn't seen Hayate either. She missed him most of all. Though she had only known him as Ein, she still felt like she knew him.

  
  


Christie, on the other hand, had gotten right back into her normal course of life. Being an assassin, her fighting continued very much like before. She hadn't killed Helena, but it didn't really matter. It was one of those things that only assassin's and rivals understand. That when you finally kill the person that you've been after for so long, you don't have anything left to chase after. So she continued to live her life and take on new hits, all the while remembering how fun it was to fight against new opponents. Opponents that actually matched her skill level and could actually stand a chance against her.

  
  


Germany, sometime in the afternoon. A young girl with light brown hair, just a little passed her shoulders, and with sky blue eyes was barefoot in her apartment. She was dressed in tight fitting blue jeans and a greenish tank top with a yellow symbol on it. Hitomi was leaning against the side of the wall and staring down at the floor. In her hands she was holding a small white envelope with one word written on it: Hitomi. Her name and nothing more. "How...How'd this get here?". Hitomi slowly opened the envelope and read what was written inside:

Your Journey Begins Now...

Hitomi smiled. This meant that she was chosen to be part of DOA Legacy, which meant that she'd get to see everyone again. The travel crew came in shortly to explain to her what would happen and how Hitomi would get to the island paradise that the others were at. She told them that she understood, but that she had a few questions first. "The other girls are there right? And Ein? Ein's there too right?". They told her that Ein is Hayate, but she smiled and said it was the same thing and that there wasn't much difference between the two. It was still the same person.

  
  


So the travel crew told her that he was there and...She was in. Hitomi packed all that she could into her back pack and was waiting on the second jet within an hour. The jet lifted off from Germany and was off to England to pick up Christie.

  
  


England, sometime in the very early morning. A woman with short spikey snow white hair and ice blue eyes was just stepping out of the shower. Christie had a black towel wrapped around her and stopped in her tracks when she noticed a small white enveloppe on her bathroom floor. Her eyes focused on the word written on the front. It was her name. She bent down and picked it up. "Someone is going to get killed if they're trying to play some kind of trick...It's way too early for games...". Chrisitie opened the envelope and her icy eyes read the message:

Your Journey Begins Now...

  
  


Though Hitomi had been rather easy to convince, Christie was a totally different story. She was harder to convince due to the fact that she hadn't made any friends during the tournament, though she had made several enemies and had met two other assassins. The Russian, Bayman, and the Ninja, Ayane, who was young but still seemed rather capable of handling herself. 

  
  


The travel crew came in and informed her about the whole DOA Legacy Project. Christie didn't really seem that interested in hearing anything about it. So she stood there in her black towel and wouldn't give in. So the travel crew decided that they had no choice left, they had to take out the big guns on this one. They told her that Helena was also there.

  
  


Christie's pupils widened, "Helena? Hmmm...Maybe a little vacation is in order...". With that, Christie got changed into a pair of black leather pants, a black tank top, and a black leather waist length coat. She then packed all she could fit into her back pack, said a long good-bye to her black panther and was off to the airport. The crew thought that the hard part was over, they were wrong.

  
  


At the airport Christie gave the security guards hell because her guns wouldn't go through the metal detector. The guards kept telling her that guns weren't allowed at the airport, but she wouldn't change her mind. Christie then gave the guards a death glare, "Fine...". She un-loaded the ammo from her guns, all her guns, and then put the ammo and the guns back into her back pack. "Satisfied? Good.". She didn't even let the guards give her an answer before she walked past them and got on the jet. 

  
  


Once on she was greeted by the overly enthusiastic Hitomi. "Hey!". Hitomi smiled perkily and Christie simply sighed as she dropped her back pack down beside Hitomi's. She raised her brow at how welcoming this girl was. *Oh great!...I HATE company!...". The jet took off shortly leaving Christie and Hitomi alone for a long flight to the island. Only time could tell how these two would get along, if they would at all...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Thanks for all the reviews!!! Oh and to answer your questions Wolf: The person that organized everything a was crew that put together to whole idea of DOA Legacy. As for who they really are, they don't really have names or anything like that. Maybe later on in the story I may have them be more involved, but for now they're just going to be filming what's going on. Something like behind the scenes. I'm not sure if that answers your question, but I hope it kinda helped. 

  
  


Oh and on another note, I'd like to say sorry for the delay again. I was kinda busy on New Year's Eve and on New Year's Day. Happy late New Year's everyone!!! *****


	44. DOA Legacy: Chapter 26 Karate and Assass...

DOA Legacy:

Chapter 26-Karate and Assassin Don't Mix...

  
  
  
  


Christie raised her brow at how welcoming Hitomi was. *Oh great!...I HATE company!...*. The jet took off shortly leaving Christie and Hitomi alone for a long flight to the island. "So...Umm...What have you been doing since the last time I saw you?". Hitomi asked with a cheery smile. "None. Of. Your. Business.". Christie stated coldly without even making eye contact with the other girl. Instead, the assassin stared out the window at the clouds and empty sky. *I should have declined...*. She thought to herself.

  
  


"HEY! I was just trying to be nice! You don't have to be so damn cold!". Hitomi yelled at Christie and then picked up a pillow and through it at her, hard. "Alright...You want to fight? Let's fight!". Christie said as she gave Hitomi an annoyed look. "Fine with me!". Hitomi said as she moved away from the wall that she was leaning on.

  
  


Christie and Hitomi then stood, facing each other about an arms length apart. "So...We ready to do this?". Hitomi said with a smile as she took off her jean jacket and tossed it onto the nearby couch. Her red fingerless glove covered hands in a ready to attack or protect position. Christie raised her brow and threw her leather coat on the couch as well. "I'm always ready.". Christie stated with an icy look in her eyes as she got into her fighting stance.

  
  


"Yaaaa!!!". Without warning Hitomi side kicked Christie in the stomach, sending her stumbling back. Christie then down kicked Hitomi's feet, sending the girl falling to the ground. "I didn't say start!". Christie said with a slight smirk on her face. Hitomi quickly got back up and smiled sarcastically. "I didn't think you had to say anything?". The two girls then began to slowly circle each other. Both ready to strike or block an oncoming attack. "Just what do you think you're doing!?". 

  
  


Hitomi and Christie both looked to see the co-pilot giving them an angry look. "Uh oh...". Hitomi said with a worried look on her face. Christie, however, made no attempt to care what the co-pilot wanted. "You have a problem?". Her icy stare sent shivers up the co-pilots back.

  
  


"Um...You're...You're NOT allowed to...to fight..on the...the...". The co-pilot stumbled over his words. "Jet?". Christie offered. The co-pilot nodded. "Alright. You can leave now.". Christie added. The co-pilot nodded again and quickly went back to the cockpit. 

  
  


Hitomi instantly started giggling. "Wow! That was....Interesting...". Christie smiled a pleased smile and had to keep herself from laughing. It really was funny. "Well that, is called confidence. When you have the confidence to send chills up someone's back, that's when you know that you can control them.". She paused for a second. "Quite a useful tool...". Hitomi nodded. "I'd say!". 

  
  


The two girls were getting along strangely well after their little fight, a little TOO well. The crew was sure that it wouldn't last and so they had their video cameras ready to film whatever happened. Hitomi and Christie then sat down on the couch and couldn't stop smiling. 

  
  


"So I guess this means that we're friends?". Hitomi asked with a smile. Christie raised her brow. "No.". She then stood up, picked up her coat and snatched her back pack from off the ground. "It means that I won't try to kill you. There's a difference.". Christie then walked over to the opposite couch and sat back down, letting her pack rest on the floor next to it. 

  
  


Hitomi sighed. "Okay. Just thought I'd ask...". *Geez! What's her problem?*. Hitomi thought to herself. It was now dark outside and for the rest of the trip to the island clouds were going to cover the sky. "Great! Just great! Well...Might as well go to sleep...". Hitomi said with a cute little smile. She then put her jean jacket in her back pack and curled up on the couch and soon fell fast asleep.

  
  


Christie sighed as she pulled her leather coat over herself and let her ice blue eyes roam around the dark jet before she was satisfied that she might as well get some rest. The assassin slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. They had been asleep for several hours when the jet had landed on the small island paradise, and they were still asleep.

  
  


The other crew was then left with the pleasure of trying to wake the two girls up in the middle of the night. They first tried to wake Hitomi up, but she simply wouldn't move. In fact, it turns out that she sleeps like a log and once asleep can't be easily waken. The other crew then sighed and tried to wake Christie up. 

  
  


Christie was quickly waken, though she wasn't in a very good mood. She shot them all an icy stare that sent chills down their spines. Not to mention the fact that she pulled a knife out from her boot and held it out to one of the crew members throats. "Don't. Ever. Wake. Me.". She stated simply and then replaced her knife and went back to sleep. As it turns out, Christie doesn't particularly like being woken up, by ANYONE.

  
  


Convinced that it would be easier to just let the girls wake up on their own, the crew gave up trying to wake them up. Which is exactly how the girls ended up spending the night in the jet. Well, at least they were on the island...Whether they knew it or not...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Thankies to all who continue to review and to the reviewers as well. Oh and to answer the question as to why Christie didn't bring her panther: because they wouldn't allow her to bring the panther with her on the trip. They figured that she'd try to set it loose on people she didn't like :P. Anyhow thanks again! And sorry for the slight delay...*****

  
  
  
  
  
  



	45. DOA Legacy: Chapter 27 The Morning Bring...

**DOA Legacy:**

Chapter 27-The Morning Brings Familiar Faces...

The morning came soon enough and so did the surprise of the newcomers arrival. The crew and I woke Kasumi, Ayane, Ryu, Hayate, Jann Lee, Zack, Lei-Fang, Tina and Helena up at around 7 am. Although most of them would have rathered to just sleep in a little longer. However, once we told them that two new people would be joining them today, they were left confused.

They all slowly walked downstairs for breakfast, still barefoot and wearing their pyjamas. That's where they saw Christie and Hitomi, standing in the dining room with back packs.

Hitomi instantly dropped her back pack and ran straight for Hayate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "I've missed you.". Hayate blushed slightly but slowly let his arms wrap around her bare waist to return the overly enthusiastic hug.

Kasumi giggled. "Looks like someone missed you...". "Shut it Kas.". Hayate said with a mock grin. Hitomi then did her round of hugs to the girls, and everyone for that matter. Ayane was left with a VERY confused look on her face when she too received a hug. Christie on the other hand, simply smiled slightly to the group. "Hey.". Though she shot Helena a quick smirk.

Helena frowned slightly, though didn't say anything. She didn't like the fact that Christie was here. It was bad enough having Ayane here, but now there was two assassin's that she didn't particularly like. Actually, she didn't like them at all.

After Hitomi had finished her round of hugs, we were all informed that breakfast was soon going to be served. "Mmm...Great I'm starving!". Zack said with an enthusiastic grin on his face. Everyone then slowly sat around the table and continued to talk while trays of food were brought out and set down on the table. Breakfast was the same as the other day, fruit. A huge variety of tropical fruits to be exact.

The sun gradually rose as it had the day before and it started to once again grow hot in the glass dining room. "Phew! It sure gets hot in here...". Hitomi said as she removed her jean jacket. Hayate's eyes side glanced at her slow movement, though he swiftly looked away before she could notice. Kasumi and Ayane had noticed. They gave each other a soft kick under the table and smiled.

"What are you two smiling at?". Hayate asked with the cutest of confused looks on his face. "Nothing...". The two sisters replied in unison. Ryu smiled slightly, having a slight idea that either the two sisters were getting along or had noticed some kind of subtle movement their brother had done. Everyone then resumed talking for about half an hour as the now empty plates were removed from the table and the waiters disappeared for the day. Lunch was never served for some reason that still remained unknown to everyone.

Christie crossed her arms on the table as she stared up at the glass ceiling. "If we stay in here any longer the heat will force me to kill someone...Though, it wouldn't be an unhappy task...". She smiled an ice cold smile and everyone just looked at her. Ayane, however, found it amusing and had an evily playful grin on her face.

"Come on ya'll. Let's get changed and head down to the beach!". Tina said with a bright smile on her face. It was exactly what was needed to break the awed silence. Everyone then left for their rooms and got changed into their bathing suits. Though, the guys had shirts on with their swimming trucks, the girls just had on bathing suits with towels wrapped around their waists.

"Hitomi! You can stay with us!". Lei-Fang said to Hitomi in the hallway with a welcoming smile on her face. Hitomi's eyes widened as a smile also spread across her face. "Really?! Wow!!". So at least that was taken care of. Hitomi was to stay with Tina and Lei-Fang. A bed was brought up later that day and a key given to Hitomi.

A bed for Christie was also brought up. Yes, I know what you must be thinking. Where would they put Christie? It would have been the wisest thing to put Christie in a room all by herself, like was done with Helena. Yet, the exact opposite was done and Christie was put in the room with...Helena!!!

Aven

Lol!! Betcha didn't expect that to happen!? Or maybe you did...Hmmm...Anyhow I'd like to say thanks again to all who review and hope you all keep reviewing so that I can keep writing...i


	46. DOA Legacy: Chapter 28 No More Opera Sin...

**DOA Legacy:**

Chapter 28-No More Opera Singer...

The sun was shining brightly as everyone headed down to the beach for another day of fun in the sun. Yet, there was still a slight conflict between a few people. Christie and Ayane were both giving Helena ice cold stares. Lei-Fang and Jann Lee hadn't talked about their kiss of the other day and weren't talking directly to each other right now either. Kasumi was completely ignoring Ryu and Ryu kept giving her side glances. He wanted to talk to her, to tell her the truth of how he really felt. He just couldn't bring himself to say it.

The crew and I just sighed heavily, it was probably going to be one of those days where everyone would be acting weird around certain people. Yet, there was still hope that the day would reserve some surprises. No matter what, there's always a small hint of hope in anything and everyone. We'd just have to wait and see how it would unfold. The day was young and so were are competitors.

"Come on ya'll! Let's have some fun! Stop bein' all down or whatevah and move your asses before ah have ta do it for ya!". Tina started to walk down near the water. Lei-Fang giggled and raced after Tina. "You sure do have a way with words...". Jann Lee watched as Lei moved out of his range. He was walking side by side with Hayate and Ryu. "Tina may have a way with words but Lei...that girl has a way with my heart...". Jann hadn't realized that he had said that out loud, but the two Ninja did.

Hayate and Ryu smiled at each other and then looked at Jann Lee. "It's about time you admit it.". Hayate said as Ryu nodded. Jann Lee raised his brow. "What? You mean...You guys knew I liked her?". Both Ninja simply nodded. Hayate then put one hand on Jann's shoulder. "We knew and still know...It's obvious.". Jann Lee watched Lei-Fang talking with Tina and couldn't help but blush slightly as she smiled at him. "I guess you guys are right.".

"Of course we are...". "We're Ninja.". Hayate and Ryu said, finishing each other's thought. Which was not un-common between the two best friends. "Yeah...Well just because you can see what's going on with me doesn't mean you can see what's going on with you guys.". Jann Lee said with a knowing smirk on his face. "Huh? What are you talking about Jann?". Hayate asked in confusion.

Meanwhile, Zack was deciding to join the guys with their conversation. "So what're you all talking about guys?". "Shut up Zack!". Was the only response he got. "Fine fine fine...But geez! You guys have got to start saying more than two words or two words followed by my name...". Zack then jogged off after Tina, thinking he'd have better luck in a group.

Kasumi and Hitomi giggled as they saw Zack race away from the guys. "It's kinda sad...But fun to watch.". Hitomi said with a bright smile on her face. Kasumi nodded. "Yeah. Let's catch up!". Then both girls soon joined Lei-Fang and Tina, and the oddball Zack in their walking down to the beach. Even though most of the small island paradise consisted of a beach, there was actually certain parts known specifically as beach areas. Yeah I know, weird...

Helena smiled slightly as she saw Zack run by her, but her smile quickly faded when she realized that Ayane was walking not that far from her right side and Christie was doing the same on her left. She was surrounded. Stuck in the middle of two assassins and one of which she was certain had murdered her mother. Ayane seemed too young, yet anything is possible. Though out of the two, Christie had been the only one who had actually tried to specifically kill Helena. Christie had been direct enough for Helena to be sure of that.

Ayane smiled sweetly at Helena as she suddenly just ran off to where the other girls were. Which was more disturbing than an icy glare ever could be, and Ayane knew it. "Oookay...". Helena was left with a confused yet uneasy feeling. "Why are you still here?". Christie asked coldly. "I...I...". Helena was trying to get out an answer as she watched Christie get closer and closer to her. "You what?". Christie continued with a mysterious smirk on her face. Her ice blue eyes staring deeply into Helena's green ones. "I have to go. I...Forgot something in my room".

Helena then turned around and raced back the way she came, all the way back to her hotel room that she now shared with Christie. She hadn't really forgotten anything in her room, she just needed to get away from Ayane and Christie. Especially Christie. "How am I suppose to deal with this?". She said out loud. "You should just leave.". A voice cut in. "Huh? You!". Helena's eyes widened as she saw who it was. An ice cold stare greeted her. "No one really wants you here anyway. I mean, you're not even needed. The others all have reasons to be here. Friends to catch up with, people to annoy, or something like that. You have no reason to be here.".

"Just leave me alone Christie!". Helena frowned and then walked over to the balcony and stared out. She could see the three guys walking slowly down to the beach, talking about something that only concerned them. The girls, giggling and talking, were almost near the waters edge and even Ayane was with them. While she was right here, alone...with Christie.

Christie smiled coldly as she walked up behind Helena and rested her head on Helena's shoulder, pressing her face close to Helena's neck. "You see how much fun they're having without you? They haven't even realized that you're gone. You think anyone really cares that you're here? If you do, then you'd be wrong.". "Leave!". Helena turned around and stepped away from Christie. Christie just smiled another ice cold smile. "Fine I'm leaving. But don't deny it, so are you...". Christie then left the room, closing the door behind her. She then headed down to the beach with a pleased smile on her face.

Helena was once again left alone. "I hate her...". She sat down on her bed and stared at the bag next to it. "I don't belong here.". She then grabbed the rest of her things and shoved them quickly into her bag. She slipped on a pearl white sun dress and walked onto the jet. Dropping her bag and walking into the cockpit she uttered three simple words. "Bring me home...".

Not knowing if she'd be back or what she'd do once she returned home, Helena left the island. The crew and I saw her leave and told the others later. Christie nodded when we said this, saying that Helena had told Christie that she had forgotten something in her room. Ayane shot a mysterious glance Christie's way, but no one except Christie and the crew had seen it.

So without being able to say good-bye, everyone just simply had no choice but to accept Helena's decision and continue on. Yet, if one doesn't say good-bye it means that one may have never really left. Meaning that maybe someday soon, we'd run into Helena again...

Aven

Bet ya'll never expected someone to actually leave huh? Lol. This story's gonna have lots of twists and turns. Some things will be expected and others might be total shockers. But thanks sooo much to everyone who reads and reviews!!!


	47. DOA Legacy: Chapter 29 Double Assassin

**DOA Legacy:**

Chapter 29-Double Assassin...

Hayate, Ryu, and Jann continued to slowly walk towards the beach as the girls and Zack were already down by the water's edge. "So what are you talking about Jann? What did you mean by that?". Hayate asked, a cute yet confused look on his face. Jann just smiled a cockish grin. "Oh I don't know if you really want to know...You guys might suspect something, and you may be able to see what's going on around you...But you are both COMPLETELY oblivious to what's going on right in front of your faces!". The two Ninja simply looked at each other for a few seconds and then shifted their gazes back to the Chinese Martial Artist. "Explain.".

"Come catch me!". Hitomi giggled as she tagged Tina. "Cause you're it!". Tina then looked around at Hitomi and Kasumi. "Oh really now...". She just simply walked up to Zack. "Zack?". Zack was smiling widely when he saw Tina walking towards him. "Yeah my Tina?". Tina smiled seductively, then winked. "Ya're it!". She then raced over to Hitomi and Kasumi, who were giggling like crazy. Zack just hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "AH MAN! I ALWAYS fall for that!".

He sighed slightly and then smiled at the girls. "Uh oh!". Kasumi said as she noticed the look on Zack's face. "Run!". Hitomi yelled to Tina, who was closest to Zack's range. The girls then ran away from Zack, who tried to out run and corner them. "Ya just wait 'till I catch ya! It's kiss tag now!". The guys could hear the girls scream playfully from where they were and could see Zack chasing after them. They weren't quite sure what was really going on, but figured that since they were running from Zack that everything was normal.

Meanwhile, Christie was slowly on her way towards the beach with a pleased look on her face. Suddenly she heard a voice question her. "You got her to leave didn't you?". The voice was playful and child-like. "Ayane. You do seem to come out of nowhere don't you?". Christie turned to face Ayane with a smile on her face. Both assassins nodded. "Too bad...I wanted to have a little more fun with her...". Ayane said coldly yet playfully.

Christie sighed. "I know what you mean...It's going to be boring without her to bother...". Ayane then walked up next to Christie and pointed towards the water's edge. "We could always just traumatize Zack...". "Good idea...Shall we?". Christie and Ayane smiled ice cold smiles which were also mixed with playfulness. Side by side they walked past the guys without a word and continued towards where Zack was chasing the girls around.

"Looks like Zack's in for trouble...". Ryu said with a slight smile on his face. Hayate and Jann nodded. "This'll be fun to watch...Oh yeah! Lots of fun...". Jann added. Hayate then shot a glance at Ryu, who returned the shared thought. "Alright Jann. Now tell us what the hell you're talking about. What are we not seeing?". Jann Lee just bowed his head and smiled a lopsided grin. "Okay okay...I just can't believe you two honestly don't see it. Or maybe you do?...But won't let yourselves admit it...". He raised his brow questioningly.

"Go right, don't let him see you until he gets too close and it's too late...I'll take the left and get him nervous...". Christie whispered to Ayane, who instantly went into her Ninja stealth mode and disappeared in the palm trees and lush vegetation. "...Exactly...". Christie then slowly continued towards Zack, who now noticed her presence but hadn't seen Ayane disappear into the tropical forest.

"Um...Hiya Christie! What's up?". Zack said nervously, as Christie simply smiled slightly and kept her ice blue eyes fixed on him. At this point Zack had stopped chasing the girls to realize that he might be the one who would soon be chased. Tina, Hitomi, and Kasumi just shrugged and started to walk in the other direction, talking and giggling all the while.

"Christie? Why...why are ya lookin' at me like that?". Zack took a step back as Christie kept getting closer and closer to him. Silence. She remained silent. Knowing that this would make Zack feel even more uneasy and cause him to want to get away from her. Christie then stopped, a few steps away from him. "You may want to run...". "Huh?". Zack wasn't too sure if she was just trying to play with his mind, or if she really meant it.

Then, seeing the seriousness in her eyes he realized that he had been standing there for way too long. "Hmmm...Looks like you just missed your head start...Too bad...". Zack's eyes widened. "OH SHIT!!!". Zack then took off along the right side of the beach at top speed, Christie chasing behind him. She made sure that she didn't run fast enough to make him want to stop and try running the other way, but just fast enough to make him not want to turn around and stop.

Zack continued to run, even after Christie had stopped chasing him to go through the forest. As Zack finally noticed and slowed to a hault, Christie hid behind a well placed patch of tall plants. Though she had to crouch down low. "Uhhh...Christie?...". Zack turned to where Christie would supposedly have been running towards him, to find that she wasn't even there.

Silently Ayane came out from her hiding place and walked up behind Zack until she was close enough to reach out and touch him. Zack suddenly felt a finger softly tap his shoulder and turned around swiftly to find himself face to face with Ayane. "Ayane!? Where...Where'd you come from?...". Zack took a step back, getting ready to run back the way he had come. "Oh you know me...I appear from anywhere...So...Weren't ya suppose to be running away? Why'd you stop?". Ayane smiled a playfully cute smile. "Wh...What?". He took a few more steps back, during which Christie had crept out from her spot and had walked up behind him. "You heard her Zack...Why'd you stop running?". Zack jumped. "Christie!".

Ayane giggled and then spoke in such an innocent and child-like tone that you could never have suspected her as being an assassin. "Thought ya were safe didn't ya?". She smiled playfully. "Were you ever wrong..."...

Aven

Lol. Mini cliff hangar! What's gonna happen with Zack and what does Jann Lee know that the two Ninja don't? Well, you'll just have to continue reading to find out :P A BIG thanks to all who continue to read!


	48. DOA Legacy: Chapter 30 One Less Assassin

**DOA Legacy:**

Chapter 30-One Less Assassin...

Zack, now being trapped between Christie and Ayane, tried not to show that he was more than a little scared. It was like being a rat, trapped in a maze and between two cats just wanting to have some fun. Yet, Christie and Ayane knew it. It was as if they could sense fear from someone. Maybe due to their training as assassins? Who knows...

"Now...come...come on girls...This ain't...ain't funny...". Zack stuttered slightly as he looked around him in vain for an exit. There was going through one of the girls, which would be a huge risk to begin with. Then if he actually got through one, the other would get him before he had a chance to run. There was the ocean, but he couldn't really get that far. The next small island was too far away and he'd drown before he got half way there. Then there was the small forest like area that Ayane had jumped out from.

"Hmmm?...". Zack played out various scenarios in his head with the worst case results. As well as the one he could face by just staying where he was. Christie and Ayane then each took a step closer and in that exact moment, Zack made his decision. "So Zack...". "ARG!" Zack, cutting Christie off, ran straight into the small forested area and kept running until he couldn't even see the two girls anymore. Even then, he continued to wander deeper into the vegetation in the case that the two assassins were tracking him.

"Ooookay...". Ayane said with a slightly confused smile on her face. She then raised her brow and looked over at Christie. "That was....weird...". Christie nodded with an equally confused look. "Yeah...". Ayane then sighed. "Oh well...He won't be back anytime soon...Time for some fun...". She smiled a playfully innocent smile, then started to walk back down to where the other girls were. Slowly stopping she turned her head back slightly. "Christie? You coming?". Christie looked at the forest and then nodded. "I guess...". Reluctantly, Christie walked side by side with Ayane towards the other girls.

Meanwhile, the other four girls were still playing tag near the water's edge. They were giggling and having fun, it were as if they were kids again. Proof that growing up didn't actually mean growing old. "Come on Hitomi!", Tina taunted as Hitomi ran at her and Kasumi just smiled playfully. "Wait! We could play frisbee!". Hitomi said with an enthusiastic look on her face.

Tina nodded. "Ah'll get it!". Tina then started back towards the resort. Hitomi, Lei-Fang and Kasumi then yelled in unison. "Run Tina! Run!". "Ah'm runnin'! Ah'm runnin'...". Tina then picked up the pace and passed by the guys, leaving the three girls giggling playfully.

Jann Lee, Hayate, and Ryu Hayabusa then stopped walking and watched the girls. The two Ninja then turned to Jann. "What do you mean?". Jann sighed. "You know what? I'm just going to say this VERY directly. Maybe then you'll understand...". Jann Lee then looked down at the girls to see Lei-Fang giggling. Her long black hair in the wind, wild and free. She turned to see him smiling at her. She waved slightly with a sweet welcoming smile on her face.

Jann then turned back to the two male Ninja. "Okay, here's the facts. Hayate, Hitomi likes you and probably has stronger feelings for you than that. You should see the way she looks at you. She's always trying to get your attention, but you never notice it. Sadly, I believe that you honestly didn't know.". He paused and then turned to face Ryu. "As for you Ryu...Kasumi has deep feelings for you and I think they've been there since you were kids. And...You know it. You have feelings for her too, but won't let yourself admit it...".

"You're too scared to actually give it a chance. You cover it up by saying you just don't want to betray Hayate's friendship, but it's just an excuse.". Jann Lee then turned to look back at the girls, mainly Lei-Fang. "So now you know...You can believe it or not believe it. But one thing's for sure, it's there...".

Hayate raised his brow and looked at Hitomi. She was strong willed, and he knew it. He remembered how they had always spent time together back when he was Ein. He'd always catch her looking at him and blush when she noticed him looking back. Hayate's eyes then focused on Hitomi, noticing that she was once again looking right at him. Noticing his gaze she shifted her eyes before they could meet with his. She quickly went back to playing. She had blushed and he knew it.

"Hey...I wonder what the guys are talking about?". Kasumi looked curiously at Ryu, who had been stareing at her. Their eyes met and for a few brief seconds, there was no one but the two. Kasumi then slowly smiled as she brushed a few strands of her long silky hair out of her face. Ryu shifted his gaze back to Hayate and Jann. Hayate then turned to Ryu, who was blushing. "Ryu?". "I think Jann may be right...". Ryu said with a slightly confused, yet knowing look on his face.

"I dunno what they're talking about...". Lei-Fang started. "...But they were looking right at us.". Hitomi said with a strange look on her face. "Hey! Ah've got it!". Tina's voice interrupted the thoughts of the three girls as she raced passed the guys and down to the beach with the frisbee in hand. The four girls smiled. "Cool! Now we can have some fun!". They all smiled playfully as they started to toss the frisbee back and forth on the beach.

Ayane and Christie soon came into view of the four girls on the beach. Kasumi smiled sweetly, waving to her sister. "Ayane! Come play with us!". Ayane's face quickly lit up as she smiled playfully. "Coming!". She started to run towards Kasumi when she turned her head slightly to look back at Christie. "Coming?". Christie shook her head. "Maybe later...". "Alright! Was fun torturing Zack with you. Maybe we can do it again later?". "Maybe...". Ayane nodded and ran off towards her sister. The only words Christie heard as Ayane left was, "It was fun playing with you...".

Christie smiled as her ice blue eyes watched the young assassin go off to play with the other girls. "You're a good assassin Ayane...Young...But good...". Slowly she closed her eyes and let the soft, warm breeze blow through her snow white hair. Her eyes flashed open. "I'm still better...". With that Christie walked through the lush forested area and back to the resort. Pulling on a pair of tight fitting black leather pants and her black leather jacket she packed her bag and got on the jet.

It soon took off as the pilots wondered if they should be worried with simply being up high in the sky with an assassin who seemed to be cold as ice and not too friendly. Christie sat down on the couch and slowly closed her eyes as an evil smile crossed her face...

Aven

So how do you guys like it so far? Have I still got your interest? I hope I do smiles a cute innocent smile == Thanks to you for reviewing my wittle story!!


	49. DOA Legacy: Chapter 31 Still No Food

**DOA Legacy:**

Chapter 31-Still No Food...

"Of course I'm right!". Jann Lee stated. "I can't believe you guys. I mean hell! I didn't know that Lei liked me, but the point was that I liked her and actually told her. I mean, at least I took a chance man...You've guys have got to decide what you want to do about this...Cause you're the only ones who can. No one else can decide for you...". Jann then sighed and the guys went back to watching the girls. "Hey isn't that Ayane? Going full speed for Kasumi?".

Crash! "Gotcha!". Ayane said as she tackled Kasumi, both girls falling to the soft sand. "Yep...That's my sis...". Hayate said trying to hide his amused smile. The other girls giggled seeing the two sisters. "At least they're not trying to kill each other.". Jann Lee added. "Always a good sign...". Ryu finished off the chain of thought. Ayane dusted the sand out of her hair and smiled playfully. "So let's play!".

Hitomi, helping Kasumi up whispered. "That could have gone sooo much worse...". Kasumi simply nodded. "Maybe she's in a good mood?". "Hopefully.". Lei-Fang added with a sigh. Tina now had the frisbee, "Alright ya'll! Let's get into this! Serious frisbee with hard throws an tricks...". Smiling confidently she got ready to throw.

"Alright girls! Space out!". Tina shouted as though she'd been in the military. Yet, we all knew she hadn't. Well, except for the part in the movie she'd starred in after the DOA3 Tournament awhile back. Still, it didn't qualify her as having military training. However, the fact that she could close line the lot of them was more than enough persuasion to just listen to her. Which is just what the other girls did. They all spaced out so that they each had enough room to move around without hitting someone else. Or at least, we all hoped. If they didn't an all out fight would beginning and we wouldn't be able to pull them out of that mode for at least a few hours time or until the sun's heat completely fried their brains.

Tina then shifted her feet and brought the frisbee close to her, then she flung it hard in Lei-Fang's direction. Lei-Fang has been looking over at Jann Lee, and so wasn't paying much attention to the on-coming frisbee. "Huh?!". Her bright eyes widened quickly as she dodged out of the way and dropped to her knees on the sand. "Whoa!". Lei-Fang smiled slightly. Hitomi just giggled. "Talk about being caught off guard! What could have caught the usually focus driven Lei-Fang off guard?". Kasumi smiled curiously. "I wonder...".

"Lei! Frig ah'm sooo sorry! Ya'll right?". Tina ran over to Lei-Fang and dropped to her knees beside her. Lei nodded. "Yeah I'm ok, was just caught off guard...". Lei smiled innocently. Tina smiled suspiciously. "Yeah...Riiiiight...". The girls then broke into giggles. They all knew what, or should I say who, Lei-Fang had been distracted by.

Jann sighed as a smile of relief crossed his face. He'd seen the frisbee coming straight at her and motioned to her to look. He'd smiled a cockish grin, as if to say that she should be watching her back, and then had shifted his eyes to the frisbee. She quickly got the message and turned, but only in time to dodge out of the way.

"Curve ball!". Ayane said as she stared towards the forested area. The others just looked at her with confusion. Ayane just smiled playfully. "It went straight and turned off into the foresty place...". "Tina's dangerous!". Hitomi said giggling. Everyone then just kneeled down on the sand and began to think of other things they could do. Ayane, however, stood a few seconds longer stareing towards the forested area. "Ayane?". Kasumi asked sweetly. Ayane just turned around and knelt beside the others.

Meanwhile, back in the forested area, Zack had stopped running and was resting against a tree. "Huh?". His eyes suddenly widened when he saw the frisbee coming his way. "SHIT! It's one of Tina's!!". Zack then raced off in another direction, hopeing to outrun the frisbee. Yet, he was already tired of running in circles and the frisbee soon closed in on him. TWACK! "ARG!!!".

Ayane turned her head to look back at the forested area. Smiling a playfully pleased smile, she went back to pretending to listen to the others. The three guys then continued walking down towards the girls. "So, are you guys gonna tell them or not?". Jann questioned. "I...I don't know...". Hayate said, lost in thought. Ryu remained silent, never saying a word. Jann Lee just sighed heavily and ran off towards the girls, leaving Hayate and Ryu to their thoughts.

"Lei! It's time to eat!". Lei-Fang smiled brightly as she saw him coming her way. "It's about time!". Tina said as she started to walk back towards the resort. Lei-Fang jumped in Jann Lee's arms and he twirled her around in a hug. "Let's hope it's better than yesterday's supper...". They both nodded and walked back towards the resort softly talking in a near whisper.

"Come on baby sisters, time to eat so you can go and create mischief on full stomachs...". Hayate smiled teasingly at his two sisters. "Hayate!". Both Ayane and Kasumi smiled playfully as they each got a hug from their big brother. Ayane then shot one last glance at the forested area and then headed for the resort, wondering how long Zack would stay lost before someone noticed he was missing. Or how long it would take Zack to realize that if he just walked straight in one direction, he'd end up getting out of the forest and back on sand...

Hitomi then suddenly jumped onto Hayate's back and smiled playfully. "How about a lift?". She brought her face close to the side of his, just barely touching. Hayate blushed slightly, but hid it with a smile. "Well...How can I argue with you? I wouldn't win either way right?". "Right!". Hitomi giggled. Hayate then brought both his arms back to keep Hitomi from sliding off and Hitomi gently drapped her arms around his neck. It was all Hayate could do to keep from furiously blushing when she leaned against him and placed her head so that the sides of their faces were near touching again. "I wonder what's for supper?".

The sun was now beginning to set and Kasumi just watched everyone walk off. Either with someone or on their own. Yet, she secretly wished she could be one of the people who wouldn't have to keep walking away on her own. She stared off at the ocean and setting sun, lost in her own thoughts. Ryu had noticed and slowly walked over to her. "Kasumi?". She didn't hear him. Ryu then slowly and gently cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face so that she was looking into his eyes. "Kasumi? Are you alright?".

Kasumi's eyes met his and she could see worry on his face. She smiled slightly. "I'm fine...Just...Thinking I guess...". She looked back out at the ocean and then back at Ryu. "We'd better hurry up or they'll wonder what happened to us...". Ryu nodded and moved his hand away from her face, both started to walk back towards the resort. Side by side, and silent.

Once back at the resort everyone sat around the table to find that supper was exactly what they had expected. Exactly what it had been the night before. Strange things that didn't seem edible and didn't look the slightest bit appetizing. "Umm...Ya'll wanna call out for somethin'?". Tina said with an annoyed look on her face. "What's the matter Tina? I thought you liked seafood?". Lei-Fang questioned. "Yeah...Ah do...But...".

"But?...". Hitomi continued, poking at something with her fork. "This stuff still looks alive...An...That thing's movin'!". Tina pointed to a plate where the food actually was trying to get out of the plate. "Ooookay! We've gotta find something to eat...and soon!". Jann Lee put the covers back on the food, as the food continued trying to crawl away.

Just then, Zack came into the room. "Awww man! I missed supper!?". Zack sighed and sat down. "Where the hell have ya been?!". Tina questioned with a raised brow. "I...I...got lost...". Zack bowed his head slightly embarrassed. "Hmmm...I thought we'd forgotten something. I didn't hear the annoying sound of your voice all day.". Jann grinned as Zack was too tired to bother.

Hungry, everyone started to talk about what they could do about it. They remembered hearing the guide say that there was a little village on the other side of the wall high fence, and figured that there had to be something better on the other side. Or, at least decent food. So they made a plan to meet outside around ten, figuring that no one would notice them wandering around late at night. That is, no one except the crew and I. We just had to wait and see how they planned on sneaking out un-noticed. And we wondered what really was on the other side of the fence...

Aven

So what's gonna happen next? You just have to wait and find out :P


	50. DOA Legacy: Chapter 32 Night Out Part 1

**DOA Legacy:**

Chapter 32-Night Out...

Part 1-The Escape...

The soft silvery light of the full moon shone in through the windows as a gentle summer breeze filled each room. The drapes swayed ever so slightly as everything remained still. Still, and in shadows. Unfrequent clouds passed over the moon, submerging most things in darkness until the clouds passed once again. It would provide shadows to hide in, if someone had the ability to use them to their advantage. Someone like a Ninja, for example. Though everything remained silent and shadowed, highlighted by the glowing moon, sleep was the last thing on everyone's mind...

Tina, Hitomi, and Lei-Fang lay across Tina's bed, stareing at the little red numbers on the alarm clock next to it. Three, two, one. Finally it was ten, they had been waiting and stareing at the clock since close to nine. Their patience had been strongly tested, considering that they weren't to talk or make a sound. Doing so would make it seem as if everyone had gone to bed early, so no one would suspect they would try to leave the resort. If anyone were to find out, their little night out would be ruined before it had a chance to begin.

Slowly, the three girls rose from the bed and tip-toed to the door, waiting in silence. Waiting for any signs of movement for them to open the door and leave the room. Yet, they didn't hear anything. Only silence and the sound of the night coming in from the open window. In the slightly lit room the three girls wore confused expressions upon their faces. "Tina?". Lei-Fang started. "Ssshh...Quiet...Or they'll hear.". Hitomi whispered softly. Tina and Lei-Fang nodded, not saying another word.

Meanwhile, Kasumi and Ayane were sitting on their beds waiting for some sort of signal from Hayate and Ryu. The Head of the Ninja and the Super Ninja were the ones who had come up with the plan. It truly was a perfectly flawless one, IF everything went well and nothing got screwed up. Of course no one could be completely sure. Ayane and Kasumi shifted their gaze to the door for a few seconds, then went back to looking out at the night sky. Still silence.

Jann Lee stood with his arms crossed in the centre of the room he shared with Zack, wondering why there hadn't been a signal yet. He didn't hear anyone walking the halls or any kind of sound that could indicate that they were meant to be on the move. Just silence, pure un-shattered silence. Zack, however, didn't take to silence very well. He liked things loud and full of life. "Man come on. I'm gettin' bored.". Zack sighed as he leaned against the wall near the door. Jann Lee just looked over at him with an annoyed look on his face. "Yeah I know...I know...Shut up right?". Jann Lee couldn't help but grin at Zack, who smiled slightly.

Ryu and Hayate stood in their room facing the closed door. Both had their arms crossed and both wore an expression of complete concentration. It was no use. Opening the door would cause noise. Walking down the hall would cause noise due to the creaking wood floors. Going down the stairs and out the front door wouldn't make things any better. The original plan was to just try and quietly sneak out of the resort, get to the tall gate wall, climb over and go sight seeing. Yet, no one really thought about how they were going to do so. Ryu and Hayate had been thinking about this ever since they all went back to their rooms.

Ryu's emerald eyes met Hayate's, each understood the other. The two Ninja bowed their heads slightly to each other and then proceeded to their own plan. No words had to be spoken between the two. They were Ninja, but more than that...They were best friends and had been for what seemed like almost forever. As close as they were, they could even be considered as brothers.

The two Ninja moved stealthily in the darkly lit room, straight for the open window. A soft breeze blew through their hair and they couldn't help but smile. Silently, Ryu slipped out the window and climbed up onto the roof. Hayate swiftly followed. The two then made their way to Kasumi and Ayane's window. No sound was heard, yet a feeling came over the female Ninja.

Before they had a chance to think or act on their sudden feeling, Hayate came in through the window. The two sisters smiled at their older brother, he always liked making entrances. Hayate raised his brow, pleased with his entrance and then grinned at his two baby sisters. With his eyes he motioned to the open window and the girls immediately understood.

Ayane was first, she slid out the window and was surprised to see an outstretched arm waiting for her. She grabbed hold of Ryu's arm as he did the same to hers, hand holding wrist. With a quick movement he pulled Ayane onto the roof. She bowed her head slightly to him as he did the same. Ayane then moved back from the edge of the roof where Ryu was crouching in wait.

Once Ayane disappeared from sight, Kasumi slowly slipped out of the room by the window. Seeing the outstretched arm waiting for her, she looked up to find Ryu looking down at her. She smiled sweetly and he returned her reaction with a smile that only she saw. She gently took hold of his wrist as he did the same to her and pulled her up to the roof. The two then took a step back as Hayate appeared before them. He nodded to the three. So far the plan was working perfectly, yet no one said a thing. They didn't want to bring bad luck down on themselves.

Hayate then headed over to the next window with Ayane following behind him, while Ryu and Kasumi headed for the other remaining window. Hayate motioned for Ayane to slip inside and try to get the other three girls to understand what was going on and what they should do. While Kasumi had to do the same with Jann Lee and Zack. The Ninja planned to do this without making much noise other than the soft whispers of what to do. It was the plan and it really did seem simple enough. After all, there was only two floors to the resort, sand level and upstairs. Though the drop from the windows was more than just a couple of feet. It was more like twelve feet at the least, enough to cause harm if landing badly.

Hayate nodded slightly to Ayane, as she just winked. He knew that she was more than capable of pulling this off silently and efficiently. After all, she was a skilled and trained Ninja. Yet, she was still his baby sister and he worried. Ayane easily flipped in through the open window and brought her index to her lips, silently telling the three girls to be absolutely quiet and to not make a sound. At least, try VERY hard not to.

While the three girls walked softly to the open window, Ayane stayed near the door. Listening for any sign of movement coming their way, in which case she was to give a warning. During this time Hayate had jumped from the roof and landed on the ground below. Waiting to help the others down from the window to the ground. That was the first part of the plan, to get everyone outside by the windows.

In the other room, Kasumi had just appeared through the window. Zack turned to see her come in and was startled, he had no idea what was going on. Knowing that he was going to yell or make a loud noise, Jann Lee quickly took action and put his hand over Zack's mouth. Zack looked up to see Jann mouth the words, "Shut. Up." Zack nodded as Kasumi sighed silently. Jann Lee then removed his hand and wiped it on Zack's top slightly annoyed. Zack just shrugged this off. Kasumi pointed to the window and went to stand guard by the door as Jann grabbed Zack's arm and practically dragged him over to the opened window.

Ryu was already waiting on the ground, wondering if maybe he'd gotten the harder task. It should be easier to get three girls out of a window than two guys, especially when one guy was known to be anything but silent. Yet secretly, he was more worried about Kasumi being the one to get caught. If someone made a sound that would wake anyone in the resort, Kasumi would be the first to be caught. She would still be in the room. True she was a Ninja and a very good one at that, but Ryu still worried. Shaking off the thoughts he focused his mind back on the plan and the task at hand.

Tina's sapphire blue eyes widened when she looked down to see Hayate waiting for them to drop out of the window. He must be crazy! She thought to herself. Sure those four can do that without gettin' hurt or anythin'...But the rest o' us ain't Ninja!. She continued her dramatic thoughts as Lei-Fang tried to understand what might be going through Tina's head.

Hitomi shot Tina a questioning look before she went to the window to see for herself. She smiled instantly after seeing Hayate, who returned the smile. Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush!. Hitomi repeated in her head. Hayate motioned with his hand, telling her to come down. She understood and nodded so that he'd know that she did. His smile reassured her, she knew that he wouldn't get them to jump out of a window if he knew that they'd get seriously hurt.

Lei-Fang was going to be the first to make the drop. In fact, she volunteered to go first. She knew that Jann would surely go first on the other side, that he would insist on it. Though the two rivals had gotten closer very recently, they still had their competition going on between each other. Secretly, they doubted that they'd ever be able to let that competitive nature go. Maybe, they didn't really want to either.

Looking down she saw Hayate and as he moved closer to the wall she realized that she wasn't going to drop all the way down on her own. He'd be there to catch her and slow her down during the drop. Lei-Fang slipped out of the window until she was sitting on the edge of the window sill. She nodded that she was ready and Hayate got into position. They had to do this with as little noise as possible.

Slowly she shifted so that she was left holding onto the side of the window sill, then let go. She was in free fall for a few seconds when Hayate slowed her down and a few seconds later her feet were on the ground. Lei-Fang smiled confidently as she stepped back. Her heart was still pounding rapidly from the rush of sneaking out of a high up window. She couldn't help but wonder if Jann Lee would be proud of her, she figured that he'd just smile coyly and leave her unsure of what it meant.

Tina looked down at Lei-Fang and remembered something that Lei had once said. It's not a matter of power.... Without warning Tina hopped over the side of the window. Had Hayate not been a Ninja, Tina would have come down at full speed and may have gotten hurt. Yet, Hayate's reflexes slowed her down in time and she landed on her feet. Tina smiled playfully over at Lei-Fang, who just returned the smile.

As Hitomi's turn came, she was filled with conflicting thoughts and mixed emotions. She could be tough and prove her strength, getting down almost entirely by herself. Or...She could allow herself to show a little more weakness than she occasionally let some see. If she let her emotions push her decision to the last one, she'd most likely have a close to perfect chance of being caught by Hayate as she'd fall right into his arms.

Just thinking about being in his arms made Hitomi blush slightly. Though in the darkly lit room, no one could have possibly noticed. Could they?...Nah! Hitomi let this last question slip away to the back of her mind. Just do it already!. Hitomi nodded, as if finally agreeing with herself. Slowly going through the window, she was careful not to cause any sudden sounds. As she held onto the edge of the window sill, letting her legs hang, she mentally judged the impact a fall from this height would have.

Then, she threw away that bit of information. Afterall, it was of no use to her right then. Hitomi looked down over her shoulder to see the reassuring look in Hayate's eyes. A look that seemed to mean more than the Ninja cared to let on. Letting go of the edge, Hitomi felt herself falling towards the ground. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the shock that her legs would soon feel. Only, the shock never came...

She was now standing on the cool sand, eyes closed, and a little confused. Wait, she remembered something. No, it wasn't a memory. It was still taking place. Hayate had slowed Hitomi down, just like he had done for Lei-Fang and Tina. Yet, for her it felt different...His hands were still holding her at the waist.

Hitomi could feel the warmth generated from his hands holding her bare waist. Slowly, she opened her eyes and started to say something, "...I...". Her eyes almost immediately locked onto his. She couldn't finish her sentence. "Thanks...". She whispered softly so that only he could hear. Hayate, as usual, just bowed his head slightly. As if telling her that she didn't have to thank him for anything.

Ayane took one last look around the now empty room and then slid out of the window, jumping to the ground. Landing in a crouching position she nodded to Hayate, a sign of the completed task. No one had seemed to have heard them sneaking out, at least not on their end of the building.

Hayate nodded slightly and then indicated for the others to follow his lead and stay quiet. The girls just nodded as they followed behind Hayate. Ayane, with a curious smile on her face, crept up behind Hitomi and turned her around. Slowly Ayane moved in, the side of her face nearly touching Hitomi's. "Saw you blush...". Ayane whispered to Hitomi's ear before continuing after her big brother, a mischievously pleased smile on her face.

Hitomi's eyes had instantly widened when hearing those three words. Watching Ayane walk away from her, Hitomi remained motionless. How...How did she know?.... She thought to herself. It had been a dark room and in such a room no one should have been able to see her blush ever so slightly. She wasn't even facing me.... Hitomi mumbled to herself as she snapped back to reality and what was going on around her. Thoughts still confused, Hitomi followed behind the others.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, Jann Lee was trying to get Zack out of the open window. Zack had looked out of the window and down at Ryu, and had noticed something. He noticed how high up they really were. Jann sighed with annoyance at Zack's hesitation to just get it over with and Kasumi continued to stand watch near the closed bedroom door for any alarming movements.

Being a Ninja, not to mention a Super Ninja, Ryu's patience was limitless. Yet, that didn't mean he wasn't getting annoyed. Zack had been NOT going out the window for a near five minutes now and it certainly didn't seem like he planned on changing that anytime soon. So there he stood, motionless and silent, awaiting any new changes in the environment surrounding him.

Jann then turned to face Kasumi with a cocky smile on his face. A smile that made Kasumi's natural curiosity spike to a higher level as she wondered what he was up to. As a matter of fact, she didn't have to wonder for very long. Jann Lee soon showed first hand what he had been thinking when he suddenly made his move. "Wha?".

Grabbing Zack by the arm, Jann pulled him towards the open window and literally through him out of the window. A sound was heard as Ryu looked up to see Zack soar from the window. "Yaaah!!!". THUD! Jann Lee quickly went out the window and landed on all fours, with a VERY pleased smirk on his face. Ryu couldn't help but smile slightly at Jann's action. "Uhhh...". Zack grumbled, having not broken anything but still having landed badly. He'd be a little sore and maybe have a bruise, but he'd be perfectly fine. Zack was used to falling from heights, being a snowboarder had built up this perk.

The Chinese bouncer just rolled his eyes at Zack's silent complaining. After all, it wouldn't have even happened if Zack had just gone out the window on his own. It hadn't even been that high. Jann sighed in frustration, yet didn't say a word. Zack was already on his feet and dusting sand off himself, while sending an angry expression Jann's way. Yet, Jann didn't care or notice since he didn't even acknowledge the bad tempered glare from Zack.

Silently, Kasumi listened for any alarming sound coming from the building. She could tell that there was no movement in the hall and that so far no one had noticed their escape. That is, unless someone was awaken by Zack's noisy exit and landing. Convinced that no one was on their way up to the rooms, Kasumi took her leave out the window.

Hayate soon came around the corner, signalling that it was time to get moving. Swiftly and silently, they made their way to the high wooden wall that separated the resort from the rest of the small tropical island. The wall itself being close to ten feet tall, could keep the locals out of the resort and the tourists away from the villages. Yet, it was no where near enough to keep our competitors from exploring and doing what they pleased. After all, their minds were dead set on having a little fun and a chance at a full stomach.

Aven

So they're at the gate...Next step, finding a way around it and then off to the find a good time right? Right? Lol. We'll you'll see soon enough :p A big thanks to all who continue to read and review and to all who enjoy what I write. :)


	51. DOA Legacy: Chapter 32 Night Out Part 2

**DOA Legacy:**

Chapter 32-Night Out...

Part 2-Wandering In Circles...

Random passages of clouds moved innocently before the moon's enchanting glow, causing shadows on the ground and surrounding area. It was actually perfect cover. They weren't directly within view, which was always a good thing. The four Ninja smiled mysteriously as they seemed to simultaneously gaze up at the moon with eyes that could have held more than a million secrets at a time. They knew that escapes were best made under the cover of shadows or even shrouded in total darkness. Yet, there was nothing they could really do about the absence of a pitch black night. They'd have to be satisfied with what they were given...Shadows and patches of light. But enough about that for now, back to where we left off...

There it stood...A ten foot tall, wooden gate. A sort of blockade made to keep out the locals and keep the generously paying customers inside where everything was controlled in a resort environment. Still, the crew and I couldn't help but wonder what the managers were thinking. Did they actually think that a "little" fence could stop the competitors? Were they actually seriously thinking this? If so, they were one hundred percent wrong. After all, the gate did little but slow their escape slightly and allow them to have a bit of fun as well.

"They think THIS can stop us?". Jann Lee said after a few seconds of silence amongst the group. A smile was plastered to his face, a smile lined with pure confidence. Zack agreed, "Yeah? Man it's not that high!". Arms crossed, the two looked from bottom of the gate to the very top. "Ya'll it's a ten foot tall piece of wood...". Tina watched the two continue to look with a sort of conflicted thought. Yet, they didn't seem to pay any attention to her. Which, of course annoyed Tina deeply. "Let's just get over it already!". "She is right. We must keep moving...". Ryu jumped into the conversation. "...before someone wakes up and decides to come looking for us.". Hayate finished. Both Ninja nodded slightly to each other, then looked up at the gate. Did they have a plan?

"A'ight! Let's get up that wall!". Zack shouted enthusiastically. His voice was followed by numerous voices mixed as one. "Sssshh!". "Ooops...Sorry...". Zack bowed his head slightly. He hadn't meant to shout, it was just the way he was. When excited, Zack was the type of person who let everyone else know it. Whether they wanted to or not. "You have a plan?". Hitomi questioned hopefully, her bright light blue eyes twinkling in the moon light. Zack tried to hide his blush, "Of course I do!". He stated with a confident grin on his face. "Oh really?...And what would this be?". Ayane's voice interrupted the two. She leaned against the side of the wall with her arms crossed and eyes filled with what could only be distinguished as annoyance in the time it was taking for them to move on.

Kasumi frowned slightly, she hated how Ayane always was so negative towards others. Yet, it was in her nature and there wasn't much that she could do to change that. "What was your idea?". Kasumi asked sweetly and with genuine interest. Zack just smiled, he figured there was no point in paying attention to Ayane right now anyways. She wouldn't try to kill him in front of everyone, at least...he hoped not. "Well, it's like this...". Zack began to explain the whole situation, which they already knew, and then proceeded to explain his idea on how to solve the problem and get them over the gate.

"...so we can just get on each other's shoulders and help each other up. As easy as that!". Zack finished with the main idea. It wasn't all that bad of a plan and it might have been able to work, yet it would take longer and require everyone to balance right the first time and it wouldn't help the ones on the bottom. There was a long silence and then... "Any other ideas?". Jann Lee questioned with a raised brow and arms crossed in a defensive stance. This was followed by yet another long silence which remained unbroken until Tina's voice cut in. "This is gettin' us nowhere ya'll! We've gotta find a way ta leave, if not we might as well get back.". She sighed, she didn't want to go back yet. Nor did anyone else.

"Ayane...". Hayate spoke softly. "Kasumi...". Ryu's tone was the same as the other Ninja's. Kasumi and Ayane turned around to find Ryu and Hayate standing in front of the gate in a slightly crouched position. "Ready?". Hayate questioned with a mysterious smile on his face. Kasumi and Ayane looked at each other and then returned the mysterious smile. "Ready!". The two repeated at the same time. Ryu and Hayate then both nodded slightly, the half-sister's did the same. It had seemed that while everyone else had been trying to think of something to say, Ryu and Hayate had already thought of a plan and were now ready to bring their plan to action.

Suddenly Ayane began to run straight toward Hayate and Kasumi directly at Ryu. Both girls on a sort of collision course with the male Ninja and both not showing any sign of stopping. It truly was a sight to be seen. A demonstration of the true art of agility at its finest. Kasumi and Ayane were launched high up into the air once their foot hit Hayate and Ryu's cupped hands. They had been sent up into the air as if they had been as weightless as feathers. After a swift and well executed front flip over the top of the ten foot tall wooden gate, the two girls disappeared from sight and landed in a crouching position on the cool sand.

The two female Ninja then backed away from the gate to make room for whoever was next. Meanwhile, on the other side of the wooden wall, the others remained in a state of slight awe. It had happened so swiftly and so suddenly that no one had been given a chance to react to such a display of agility. Though, it came as no shock to any of them. After all, they were Ninja and such things were common among their kind. But even so, this act was followed by silence since no one knew quite what to say. That is, until... "...Wow! That was awesome ya'll!". Tina stated what everyone else had been thinking in a genuinely enthusiastic and awestruck tone. Ryu and Hayate just exchanged nods as the others wondered if they were suppose to do the same and start running.

"Yeah, but he ain't gonna be tossing me up an over that gate!". Zack crossed his arms across his chest in negativity and used this as his final word. He wasn't going to trust them on the fact that he'd land and be okay. He wasn't at all that trusting, plus Kasumi and Ayane weren't known for weighing that much to begin with. "I could get seriously hurt.". Jann Lee grinned at that, which immediately attracted Zack's attention. "Aw man! What's he thinking?". Zack pointed at Jann, while Tina and Lei-Fang just giggled to themselves. Sighing, Zack moved a few steps away from Jann in the hopes that it would help seal his safety. Hitomi couldn't help but shake her head and smile, like moving a few steps away would even help against Jann Lee's flying kick or punch. In fact, the further Zack moved the better chances he gave himself of getting a harder hit.

"Come on...". "...we're wasting time.". Ryu and Hayate once again finished each other's thoughts and sentence, which we'd grown accustomed to. It kind of gave them a closeness that many strive to attain with life long friends but few seldom achieve. "I wonder what's taking them so long?...". Kasumi whispered softly to Ayane in the shadows on the other side of the gate. At first there was no answer from her half sister. "Ayane?". "Zack's probably holding them up...Again.". Ayane said in an annoyed tone. Kasumi just smiled slightly, at least she'd gotten an answer. It was harsh, but it was true. Zack had begun to talk instantly without even waiting to hear what the male Ninja had planned to get the rest of them over the gate.

In fact, Zack was still talking about how his plan could and would work. Much to everyone's growing annoyance, especially Jann Lee's. "Zack?". "...and so you can all see that--" "Zack!". "What?". "Shut up!". "You can't tell me to shut up!". "The hell I can't! So shut up and let them talk!". Another few seconds of awkward silence and then, "Okay, what was YOUR idea?". Zack asked in a slightly defeated tone. "There. Now was that so hard ya'll?". Tina added, since no one else was talking and the lack of enthusiasm had been starting to get on her nerves. Yet, there wasn't much of an answer. Actually, there wasn't an answer at all.

Hayate and Ryu sighed mentally to themselves. It made no sense for such a pointless discussion to have been allowed to continue for so long. "You are certain that you are ready to listen this time?". Ryu questioned in a neutral tone. The rest of the group nodded their agreement. "Good. Now...". "...let's get this over with.". Hayate finished. The two male Ninja explained briefly the plan of action and within no more than two minutes they were ready to execute. "Hitomi. Lei-Fang. Ready?". Hayate asked and was replied by an enthusiastic, "Ready!".

The girls followed Kasumi and Ayane's lead, they ran straight for Hayate and Ryu. Who, in turn, launched the girls up high enough for them to go right over the gate and land on all fours in a crouching position. They hadn't been sent up as high as Kasumi and Ayane had been, but it was just enough to get them over. "Tina...". "...your turn.". Hayate and Ryu looked over at a slightly nervous Tina. "Um...Guys? Ya'll can't be expecting me ta be able ta do that. Are ya?".

Meanwhile, on the other side of the gate Hitomi and Lei-Fang joined the two female Ninja in standing back and waiting for the others. "That was fun!". Hitomi said with a wide grin on her face. "Yeah!". Lei-Fang added in total agreeance. Ryu and Hayate nodded, "Tina come on. Just run straight for me, and I'll flip you over the gate. It's as easy as that.". Hayate spoke in a reassuring voice. "But...". "Perhaps you would rather stay here and wait for our return?". Ryu questioned in a serious and inquiring tone.

"What? You'd...you'd really leave me here?". Silence. "Seriously?!". Still nothing but silence. "Ah'm gettin' over there now!". Tina then ran straight at Hayate, who seemed to have already been in position. Just as he had said, she was tossed high into the air. Yet, she wasn't tossed over the gate since she didn't perform a front flip. It just wasn't part of her training and she just wasn't going to try and pull something like that off in an uncertain moment. So instead, she grabbed the top of the gate and let herself slide down the wall on the other side.

Landing on her feet and then dropping to the soft sand. "Phew!...That wasn't so hard...But why do ah feel like ah've been tricked?". Tina dusted herself off and joined the other girls. "Ah feel tricked.". She sighed heavily with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Those Ninja have such a way with words...". The other girls, excluding Ayane, just couldn't help but giggle. It was true, they seemed to always be able to say the right thing at the right time and for the right situation. Ryu.... Kasumi couldn't help but think about when Ryu couldn't seem to say what he wanted to. It was one of those situations when Ninja didn't or couldn't say the right thing. At least, that's what she figured. After all, she hadn't been able to say everything that her heart had wanted her to say either.

"Jann.". Hayate said with a grin on his face as he and Ryu crouched together near the gate and got their hands ready to launch Jann over the gate. "Ready?". Ryu asked as he had so many times before. "No problem!". Jann Lee smiled confidently, knowing that he could simply run straight at the Ninja and get launched in the air and toss himself over the high wooden gate. In fact, it's exactly what he did. Lei-Fang's face lit up in a sweet smile when she saw him come over the wall. "Try not to blush...". Tina poked Lei-Fang in the side playfully. "Tina! Sssh!". Lei-Fang poked her back harder.

As Jann Lee walked over to the girls he smiled confidently at Lei-Fang, almost as if challenging her for a later event. "Hey Lei.". He grinned, confidence laced within those two simple words. Lei-Fang couldn't help but smile back, forcing herself to not give in to his charm and tricks. "Hey.". Yet, she couldn't help the fact that her heart skipped a beat each time she saw him and every time he got just a little closer to her.

"Let's go Zack.". Hayate said, waiting for the snow boarder to get ready to go over the gate. Only, Zack didn't seem too ready to be thrown over a ten foot tall wooden wall. Not in the slightest. "Man, no way! I ain't gettin' thrown over that wall! I'll get hurt! You know I will! I always do!". He crossed his arms over his chest in a show of negativity. Hayate and Ryu sighed to themselves. Being Ninja their patience limit was far greater than that of the majority of people, yet when it came to Zack...Well, let's just say that the limits had to be stretched even farther.

"Zack--". "No!". Hayate just rolled his eyes, there was no reasoning with him. Once again Zack began to go on and on about how this wouldn't work and how it would turn against him some how or some way. Hayate grinned mischievously when he saw Ryu position himself behind the ever blabbering Zack. "Huh? What?". Zack's eyes fixed themselves on Hayate's expression. "Wha...What?". He wasn't sure that he really wanted to know what the Head Ninja knew that he didn't. But he didn't have to wait long to find out and we're pretty sure that he wished he hadn't had to find out at all.

Realizing that Hayate was looking behind him and that Ryu was nowhere in direct sight, Zack turned around to find Ryu standing right behind him. Not five steps away from him in fact. Zack's eyes widened behind his shaded sun glasses that he wore even at night. "Huh? What's going...Oh no!!". Without having a chance to do anything more, Ryu suddenly grabbed Zack but his top and tossed him off the ground and high into the air in one quick movement. "Argh!!". Zack landed with a thud on the other side of the wooden gate. "OW!". "Sssshhh!!". Was the only answer he got since we all knew that he was perfectly fine, maybe a little bruised...but otherwise, perfectly fine.

"Yeah I know...but...ow!". "Zack--", Jann Lee began but never had to finish. "Yeah yeah I know...Shut up right?". Zack sighed as he slowly got up and slightly rubbed his aching rear, "...ow...". Jann Lee just shook his head with a hopeless smirk on his face as Zack began to walk towards the others at a rather un-speedy pace. "I'm gonna be walking all limpy for at least an hour...". We all tried not to laugh at the fact that this snow boarder was walking as if he'd just gotten off a saddle for the first time. It was hilarious to watch, yet you couldn't help but feel a little bad for the guy. It was true, something bad always did seem to happen to him.

Meanwhile, back on the other side of the high wooden gate that limited their freedom, Ryu and Hayate were just getting ready to catch up to the others. They looked around and back the way they had come in order to do a general survey of the area and have an idea as to whether or not anyone had noticed them leave their rooms. The two male Ninja stood as still and silent as if they'd been frozen in place, eyes ever watchful for any sign of movement. Watchful for anything at all. The clouds continued to come and go across the bright full moon and shadows hid them from possible sight. Though, there didn't seem to be any reason to be hidden. No one seemed to be watching them back and everything seemed perfectly fine.

Nodding to each other, the two Ninja were now left with nothing else but to take their leave. Both exchanged a mischievous grin and then ran straight for the high wooden wall and ran straight up to the top and simultaneously did a front flip over the top and flawlessly landed in a crouching position on the other side. Ryu and Hayate didn't notice Kasumi and Hitomi's face light up when they appeared over the gate, but the two girls didn't really expect them to. Standing up and walking past the still limping Zack the two headed for the others. "Let's go.". They'd done it, they'd made it over the gate that was meant to keep them in. Their escape plan had worked out in to their favour in the end after all. But honestly, did you even have a doubt? Well, if you did you've sure been proven wrong now haven't you? Anyhow, back to what happened next...

They had escaped from the resort part of the island and were now ready to start their journey towards the island village that was said to lay just outside of the gate. Yet, no one ever said how far outside of the gate this village was. In fact, no one had the slightest clue as to how far they'd have to walk or in what direction they'd have to go. One thing was for sure, they would have done better to do a little research. It would have been the best idea, yet they all doubted that the manager of the resort would have provided any information. He had seemed dead-set on keeping them inside the resort and keeping the locals out. So as far as directions went, they were now on their own.

It was still kind of strange how right when they began to walk further away from the gate and when the resort was hidden by the horizon behind them, that the clouds suddenly decided to completely cover the moon and block out its glowing light. Shadows remained but places that were once merely shadowed were now submerged in the darkness of night. Silence swept over them as they came to the realization that they were now all alone in the middle of nowhere. They'd been walking for at least twenty minutes, with Zack limping behind them, when they first noticed this fact. Now surrounded by thick vegetation and tropical trees, the competitors had no idea where they were going.

"Are we there yet?!". "No.". "What about now?". "No.". "How 'bout...now!?". "No!". Jann Lee and Zack had begun a game of "Are we there yet?" about ten minutes into the walk, it was still going on ten minutes after. "And now?". "No!". Silence. "Hey Jann?". "What!?". "...Are we there yet?". "Arg! No! We're not there yet! We haven't been there yet for the last ten damn minutes and we're not there now! So stop asking!". Zack couldn't help but grin as they continued to walk through what could only be described as a tropical island forest. Jann hadn't wanted to play the game, but Zack hadn't really left him with much of a choice. He kind of loved maybe Jann angry or annoyed, it was just too easy and too much fun. Well, except for when Zack got hurt or the game got turned against him. Which it often did.

"Um....Guys?". Zack asked after a few moments of silence. "Yeah?". Tina answered for the group. "I think I've seen that tree before...We're goin' in circles aren't we?". Suddenly the group stopped moving, could they actually have been going in circles in the middle of a tropical forest at night? "Look! There's the end of the forest!". Hitomi pointed in the direction that they had originally come from. "That's just perfect!". Jann sighed in annoyance. It was true, they'd been going around in circles for half an hour to just end up back where they started.

"You guys are Ninja! You're suppose to be able to find your way in the dark!". Zack's tone was more frustrated than anything else. "We are Ninja! Not cats...". "...though sometimes...Um...Nevermind...". Hayate and Ryu stared back at the dense forest and remained silent for some time without moving, their eyes focused on something that no one could figure out. Finally Kasumi's voice broke through the silence. "Enough arguing. It's not getting us anywhere. Let's just go straight and follow this path.". She smiled sweetly as she pointed to a path that led through the denser part of the forest, yet seemed to have been used before. Not very recently, but still...Someone had to have gone by there at one point.

"Then let's go!". Lei-Fang said enthusiastically as she gave the group a perky smile. The others nodded and once again they began to walk through the dark, only this time they were following what looked like a path in the hope that it led to something other than another dead end. Or at least that it wouldn't leave them wandering in circles for another half hour...

Aven

A very Merry be-lated X-Mas to you all!!! And a Happy be-lated New Year 2005!!! I'm REALLY sorry for the lack of updates!!! :( I haven't really had much time to write during the first half of the school year. Hopefully I'll have more time this semester. A VERY big thanks to all who are still waiting for updates and still want to read my story! Please forgive me for my lack of keeping up to date...


	52. DOA Legacy: Chapter 32 Night Out Part 3

DOA Legacy:

**DOA Legacy:**

Chapter 32-Night Out...

Part 3-Music, Lights, Dancing by Fires...

Another half-hour of wandering in circles later... "Are we there yet?". Zack inquired after not asking for quite some time. Well, not quite...more like after a few moments of not asking. In fact, he'd done rather well considering it was Zack. He hadn't spoken in near thirty minutes. Yet, it wasn't long enough for Jann. Rolling his eyes he wondered if he could get away with murder on a small island resort. ...after all, he can't be THAT badly missed...Right?... Jann continued to keep his thoughts to himself in the hopes that Zack would just take the hint and not ask again. Near two minutes of silence passed without another word from Zack...

"Heeelllooo? Are we there yet or what?". It was a minute and fifty-nine seconds too much. "Arg! That's it! Man, you have got to shut up! Please! Just...Arg!". Jann couldn't take it, the guy was driving him insane. "I can kill him for you...". Ayane whispered sweetly to Jann, who couldn't help but smile back at the girl. "Well...". Tina just shook her head in disagreement. "If anyone is gonna kill him, I am! Now both of ya just can it! And...". "Ssshh". Hayate placed his hand over her mouth, "Quiet.". He whispered. Tina was about to pitch a fit when she heard it. In the still of the night, a sound reached them all. "What is that?". Tina questioned in awe after being released of the Ninja's grasp. "Music? But how can that be?". Kasumi's curious eyes scanned ahead of them, but there was nothing but more trees and shadows. "Probably just the locals Kas...It's not like the sound will mysteriously be made on its own.". Ayane stated in an obvious tone.

Ryu and Hayate nodded to each other, "We should be cautious...". "...they may not be welcoming to strangers...". The two Ninja stared off into the distance. "But...but...FOOD!!". Zack seemingly had other plans in mind. Plans that certainly didn't involve being cautious at all. In fact, not even close. Hitomi had been about to cut in when she noticed Zack's stance. A stance that, even though she'd only seen Zack in action a few times, meant that he was about to do something… and soon. "Zack wai--…".

It was, however, too late to stop him. Hunger driven, he had already rushed off ahead of the others into the bushes and towards the sound of music. Into the unknown with only his stomach as a reason. Actually, his stomach and the strong and all too obvious fact that he was more than tired of wandering around in the middle of god-knows-where. Alright, so two motivators… errr… maybe three. Hunger, exhaustion and the sheer will power to find the fun in ANY and EVERY situation; and that by whatever means possible. WHATEVER means possible.

"Ugh… we'd better go after him…". Hitomi sighed with a slight grin as she started to run off in the same direction as the funky snowboarder. Tina just rolled her eyes, "Yeah c'mon ya'll, he might be a pain in the ass…". She then paused when she noticed the inquisitive look on Jann Lee's face. "Alright… he IS a pain in the ass.". "Thank you.". Jann added with a nod, content to let her continue.

Tina just sighed again. "C'mon, better make sure he doesn't hurt himself… or anyone else.". Taking off after Hitomi, she partially hoped that Zack had tripped up on something so that they wouldn't have to track him all over the forest. Not that they needed any luck with that, it's just that she didn't particularly feel like running around in the middle of the night without the promise of anything good being at the other end.

"Arg, do we have to?". Jann grumbled. "You know we do.". Lei-Fang added with a playful smirk. "Plus, for once he just might be headed in the right direction.". Jann's brow arched at that comment, almost wondering if maybe there'd been some sort of hidden message intended for him to catch on.

"Plus… even if he's not, don't you wanna be there to see the look on his face when he falls on it?". Ayane's voice cut into the sudden night. Mysterious, dead serious, and with just a hint of childlike playfulness.

There was silence, then smiles all around. You had to hand it to her, she certainly did have a way of putting things into perspective. Perhaps in a sometimes dark or morbidly threatening way, but in perspective nonetheless.

"Good point.". Jann grinned, "Come on, let's go follow the dumbass into the forest of who knows what.". "Right!". Kasumi giggled, "Afterall, he's not the hardest thing in the world to track.". As the four took off after Tina and Hitomi, Ryu and Hayate waited behind for a few moments. Not that anyone had noticed right away.

Arms crossed, they turned their heads to the side to shoot eachother one of their usual looks. The looks that more than likely meant 'Here we go again'. Then in an instant, they were gone. Disappearing into the dense forest behind the others. Running, racing, towards the sound of unfamiliar music and yet… perhaps the promise of something more.

The sound of hastened breathing, panting, the cracking of tree branches from underneath their feet and the rustle of the vegetation as they moved swiftly through the forest. Flickers of light drove them to come to a sudden hault while they were still hidden by trees and shadowed bushes. The music had grown clearer and louder without them noticing. They'd been too caught up in racing after Zack that they had completely forgotten why they were running to begin with. As well as why HE had taken off.

Music, they had heard music. Or at least, a different sound in the night. A sound besides the night itself. And now, now it was clear. Lights… no, fires… the flicker of fires glistened through the darkness. Warm and inviting, as inviting as the music itself. But still… where was…

"HEY!! What took you guys!?".

…Zack?…

Zack grinned as he grabbed Hitomi and Tina by the wrists, dragging them out of the shadows and out into the clearing. "You have got to see this!!" He continued, "Whoa Zack, what the hell is… WOW!!". Hitomi's sky blue eyes widened at what she saw. Huge fires set up all around the clearing, little wooden structures that we later learned were used to keep the animals from getting into everything, drums with drummers happily playing away and people dancing and singing into the night.

A party… or more like a regular night's entertainment. We later learned that the locals of the island did this quite often and for the life of us, we just couldn't figure out why the manager had wanted to keep us and the competitors away from it. Afterall, it wasn't as if they had planned to sacrifice us or turn cannibal and… what? Oh sorry, here I go again. Back to our story…

"Oh…mah…god!". Were the choice words that Tina used to describe what she saw. It was… "He actually led us to a party!!". Tina grinned, "C'mon Lei! We may actually have found something here!".

Not far behind, Lei-Fang followed by Jann Lee and the four Ninja appeared into the clearing. Hayate and Ryu had wanted them to observe the surroundings a little more before they actually joined the others… but that planning had gone to hell when Ayane and Kasumi had just as well decided to check things out first hand.

"Wow… I don't believe it.". Kasumi looked around as a few locals moved away from the fires and started towards the group. "Yeah, the knucklehead's actually bruise-free.". Jann added, earning him a playful nudge in the ribs from Lei-Fang.

"Welcome welcome! Please, you must be from the resort yes? Please, come join us.". One village smiled widely as he motioned to the fires and dancing. "Yeah come on you guys, that manager was waaaay wrong about this place. It's awesome!". Zack chimed in, racing back over to the fires where he was shortly joined by two lovely tropical blossoms who matched his dancing style perfectly.

"Would ya look at that." Tina smirked with her hands on her hips, "He found the party afterall.". Hitomi just smiled as she looked around at the others. "Well? What are we waiting for?!". Taking Tina and Lei-Fang's hands she pulled them off towards another fire and started to dance to the music. Tina and Lei-Fang just laughing playfully as they allowed themselves to be dragged away from the group.

"Can we? Can we? Can we?". Ayane and Kasumi smiled sweetly at Hayate with innocent looks in their eyes. "Well…" Hayate just stood tall and silent, arms crossed and a judging look on his face. But that resolve soon faded as he grinned, "Alright, but play nice.". "Yay!!". Kasumi and Ayane giggled as they both threw their arms around Hayate's waist and hugged him.

Hayate smiled as he hugged them back. "Now go, before I change my mind.". The two young Ninja smiled sweetly and took off towards the others. Ryu just smiled silent. "What?". Hayate questioned. Ryu said nothing. Jann just turned to look at the two, "Huh?". Ryu remained silent and Hayate just looked curious. "What? Come on Ryu, what?".

Silence.

Then a smile, "You always give into them… sooner or later.". Ryu smiled, shifting his gaze back over to the others. Shifting around and yet always finding its way back to rest on Kasumi.

Hayate just smiled, it was his turn to be silent. It was true, he did give into them. Still, they always did ask. Strangely enough, they always did ask. "Come on, we might as well move into the light. They know we're here anyhow.". He grinned wandering over to one side of the clearing to watch the scene before him, instantly joined by Ryu who still kept a watchful eye on Kasumi. Which, of course, did not go unnoticed by Hayate who just rolled his eyes when Ryu wasn't looking.

Jann Lee had just sighed, following the other two and sitting down with a few locals by another fire. He was just glad to not be running after Zack in the forest anymore. And the music… the music was a strange welcome to a strange day. Somehow, it fit perfectly… with her.

As the fires flickered and the music entranced them, Jann's eyes watched her dance with the other girls. Perfect with the music, perfect with the night air… then again, maybe it was just her who was perfect? "Arg… stupid thoughts…". He kicked himself mentally as he pulled himself back to reality. At least, partially.

As the night wore on…

-to be continued-

Aven

Eeep, sorry for the delay you guys. Had a long few weeks getting back to the work routine and finally got a few to sit and type up a chapter. Thanks for continuing to read and review. I really love this story and love hearing what you guys think about it! :D

Hopefully this chapter gets you all hooked back on and I'm gonna try to get a new chapter up a week. Maybe go back to twice a week, but decided to start with one just until I finish getting my things together ;)

-Aven


	53. DOA Legacy: Chapter 32 Night Out Part 4

DOA Legacy:

**DOA Legacy:**

Chapter 32-Night Out...

Part 4-Party's Over: What Now?...

As the night wore on, the fires continued to blaze ever bright and the music played faster and louder than before. An atmosphere filled with energy set our competitors playfully at ease in their newfound environment.

Surprisingly enough, Zack fit right in with the locals and many were even impressed with his strange green hair and general appearance. Which, to be honest, shocked the hell out of us. We didn't really expect there to be any problems with anyone… but still, we didn't in any way hold the possibility in mind that Zack would seemingly be a type of role model to the locals. Perhaps his sports bra, that wasn't a sports bra, wasn't such a weird choice afterall…

Then again, maybe they were more impressed with the fact that the guy could hold his own and have the guts to actually wear such a thing in public when you compared him to the others?

…

Yeah, I'd go with that one. It really does make more sense. Not to mention the simple fact that the other option would be way too mind boggling and cause a lack of sleep brought on by mass confusion and a tear in the fabric of general reality. Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating things just a little… maybe. Still, the fact remains that whatever the case it just made more sense to go with the second option.

Option one or two, Zack didn't seem to care and no one else really bothered to spend their time debating why he was getting along so well with the others. But enough from me, getting back to what happened at the party…

…

"Yeeehaw!! Ya'll we shoulda jumped that gate a long time ago!". Tina laughed, swaying to the energy of the island drums. Hitomi just giggled in turn, not really having been there at the beginning to know much of what Tina was talking about.

Though she had to admit that it was one of the best parties she'd been to in a long time. Back home she had been too preoccupied with her training and searching for clues to where Ein had disappeared to…

Ein… She suddenly froze, staring past the flames of the fire and towards Hayate. The same look, the same stance, for all counts… he was exactly the same. Then, if that were so… why was he not? Hayate. Ein. They were the same person were they not? She sighed to herself, her eyes finally meeting his if for only a few seconds in time.

He noticed. His brow arching curiously over at her, a confused smile on his face. Those eyes… the same eyes that always had managed to catch her off-guard had done so once again. Hitomi's heart beat faster, though it seemed as if time had begun to just stand still. Frozen in that moment, she dared not move from fear that it would be gone as soon as it had come.

Kasumi was the first to notice, only to have her finding shrugged off by Ayane. A look on the violet-haired Ninja's face stating that it was probably nothing and that there was no point in paying it any bother. Oddly enough, the two half-sisters had gotten along quite well since their little night of revelations awhile back. Though, Ayane would NEVER admit it and would start a fight and brand Kasumi a liar if the other girl ever dared to mention to anyone otherwise.

Letting it go, Kasumi couldn't help but notice Ayane's not-so-random gazes over to their brother. In fact, wasn't it in the same direction that Hitomi seemed to be lost in? Sighing, she figured it wasn't even worth asking because she already knew it was pointless. Ayane was always jealous when it came to matters involving her brother. Though in truth, she hid it quite well.

"Hitomi?". Lei-Fang questioned softly, looking at the German as she danced slower. Secretly wondering what had caused the other girl to stop. "Hey Hitomi!? Y'alright?". Tina's voice was one that just couldn't be ignored by her. For one reason, Tina insisted on being heard and for another… well, let's just say she had one of those tones to her voice that MADE you hear her.

Whether you wanted to or not.

"Huh?". Breaking out of her trance, Hitomi turned around to see both Tina and Lei-Fang with confused and yet teasing looks on their faces. "Oh sorry I was… What?". Hitomi inquired, suddenly noticing the grins on the two girls. "What?!". Her voice a little louder and firmer this time. "Nothin'.". A word in unison followed by playful giggling was all she got in reply. "Shut up.". Hitomi smirked, starting to dance again as she finally caught on. They'd realized where she had been looking.

Hayate just grinned to himself, having understood the whole scene that had unfolded before him. Not a word, only a silent grin. A silent grin that was returned with Ryu's arched brow and shrugging. He was much too busy watching Kasumi dance, though he knew that she wouldn't be able to tell that he was truly only watching her.

Her and no other. Sure he let his gaze wander around, nodded to a few comments by the passing locals, and shifted around. He did all those things, but they were only a cover to keep her from focusing in on him. For now, it was all he could do. For now, and for always. Watch her. From afar, from near, and back again. Watch her in secret as she grows, blossoms, fights… moves on without him.

Ever watching. Ever wanting. Ever wishing.

…But only ever watching…

Still sitting by a nearby fire, Jann Lee now sat alone watching the girls continue to dance. Frowning as Zack wandered over to take a seat near him, "Hey man, what's up with you? All moppy and depressed-like.". Drapping one arm casually over Jann Lee's shoulder, he smiled curiously.

"Zack?". "Yeah?". "Touching.". Zack just shook his head with a smirk, knowing full well that without being provoked to a certain extent… Jann wouldn't dare start a fight here. "A'ight man, ya don't have to be so edgy. Was just tryin' ta help ya know. Plus… she'd prally say yes.". Winking, Zack disappeared back over near the fires to dance without even waiting for a response from the bouncer.

Jann just arched his brow in confusion, "Say yes?… Say yes to what?". He sighed, "I swear, that guy never makes any damn sense. He's lucky we're at a party, I'd kick his ass for a stunt like that back on the resort.". He grinned at the thought.

As the fires died down and the music slowly began to fade out, as the locals had begun to go back to their homes our competitors finally realized that it was probably time for them too to be heading off. As we said our good-byes and thanked our hosts for the wonderful time, they in turn thanked us for being able to come and join. "Come back anytime.". Anytime? Now wasn't that an interesting proposition. Zack smiled as he waved to the last dwindling locals. "Welllllll… guess that's it for tonight…". Looking down at his watch, it flashed green. Two in the morning.

Just like that, the party was over…

But, now what?

Aven

--

What now indeed? grins while trying to look questioning. One thing is for sure, this is definitely turning into one hell of a long and eventful night for our DOA crew! :D And I wouldn't have it any other way ;)

Weeeee reviews!! glomps you all -

-Aven


	54. DOA Legacy: Chapter 32 Night Out Part 5

DOA Legacy:

**DOA Legacy:**

Chapter 32-Night Out...

Part 5-Restaurants Please?...

Once again, the lights faded and the stars shone brightly in the early morning sky. Once again, a soft cooling breeze shifted through the trees and swept across a forested clearing. Once again… once again, our competitors found themselves wondering just what was going to happen next.

For that part, so were we…

The island party had ended moments ago and everyone had taken a seat around the last dwindling flames of a fire. "So… what now?". Hitomi sighed softly, resting her head in her hand as she stared into the fire. Tina returned the sigh, "Guess we have ta get started back.". "Ah man… this blows… We were havin' so much fun too." Zack added, for a rare moment capturing the general feeling of the rest.

"I'm hungry.". Kasumi's soft voice broke into the sudden silence. She pouted shyly as she pulled her knees to her chest and crossed her arms over them. "Me too.". The silence continued as a certain someone was the first to answer. Ayane. The person least likely to have been guessed to reply in such a similar tone was the person who had answered.

The violent-haired Ninja sighed slightly. Leaning back against the trunk of a nearby tree she stared up at the stars, almost entranced by their twinkling glow. Then again, no one could ever really tell what she was thinking at any specific moment. However, Hayate wasn't all that caught off guard. In fact, he HAD noticed the slight change in behavior. The slight and ever so subtle shift from pure hatred to neutrality and finally… a hint of actual sisterly interactions.

Then again, maybe he was pushing it by going so far as to expect the two to act as sisters. For Kasumi maybe, but for Ayane… well, let's just say that Hayate knew enough to know that it was a bit much to ask his half-sister to ALWAYS act civil towards her half-sister. Hell, it was already a bit much to expect them to sleep in the same room without a fight or all out war breaking loose. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Me too.". Hayate's brow just arched playfully as he looked over at the third source of hunger. Confused and slightly surprised looks followed as the others weren't really sure what to say now. Kasumi and Ayane, however, couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles… which, of course, didn't help the mass sense of confusion that the others were still feeling.

Hayate smirked, "Well that's it then. If Ryu Hayabusa, Super Ninja, is actually admitting to hunger… then I'd say it's about time we find something to eat.". Ryu, on the other hand, just arched his brow with a shrug. In truth, he hadn't realized that he'd said those words out loud.

"C'mon ya'll! Whatcha waitin' 'round 'ere for? The food's not just gonna come ta us!". Tina grinned, standing up and dusting the sand off her legs. "Awwwww it's not?!". Zack whined, obviously a little too hungry himself to put in the effort to add a more annoying remark.

"Can I?". Jann smiled, cracking the knuckles on both hands. "No.". Lei-Fang stated, though she was trying hard not to smile. She had to admit, he really had good timing on his replies. "Please?". Lei-Fang just shook her head, "Nope.". "Awww come on, it's fun for the whole group.". Jann smirked, giving Zack a taunting look. "Just a little?".

That was the last of it, Lei-Fang just suddenly burst into giggles. The others weren't long before joining in. In fact, everyone was laughing now. Everyone except Zack who looked a little hurt. Or hungry? Yeah, I think he probably looked more hungry than hurt. And even if he did look hurt, it was in mock to Jann's comments. "Still doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry.". The green haired fighter pouted, poking at the fire with a branch.

"Alright alright, let's get going if we want to raid the kitchen at the hotel before breakfast.". Hitomi stated, getting up to join Tina. "I don't feel like cooking…". Jann groaned softly, already thinking about having to clean everything up after. It was much too late for that. "You'd think they'd have restaurants over here or something… hell I'd be happy to see a produce stand or something.".

"At this hour? I doubt it would be open.". Lei-Fang added, stretching as she got up. "Good point.". Jann replied. "We could always just head towards the town the locals were headed to? Maybe there'll be something to eat there?". Kasumi suggested, which, at this hour, was a much better option than just going back to the resort.

At the resort, they knew what was waiting for them. Nothing. Now the village, maybe just maybe there'd be something going on with some sort of food involved. At this point, any kind of food seemed better than nothing. Afterall, they were already out in the middle of the forest… it wasn't as if they couldn't afford to get more lost. In fact, perhaps this time they'd actually find the spot right off the bat.

Thoughts were broken as the sound of a stomach grumbling echoed in the silence. Hayate just bowed his head, "I think that's our answer.". Laughter sounded in the night as the last remainders of a fire dimmed and faded into quiet ashes. Somewhere beyond the forest, beyond the sand, lights glowed in the distance. A faint echo of atmospheric noise… but nothing more until…

"Oh…my… god!!". Jann Lee stopped dead in his tracks. Driven by hunger and the hopes of food, he'd somehow managed to end up walking ahead of the others. Oddly enough, they hadn't gotten lost. In fact, not even a little bit. Of course, it wasn't that hard to stay on course when there had been a pretty clear path leading towards… well, something.

But back to Jann's discovery…

"Oh my god!! I don't believe it!!". Jann just stared up and into the near distance. A glowing light had caught his eye. A light so captivating, so filled with awe and wonder that he just could not look away. Not even if he wanted to. But of course, there was no way he wanted to. To be honest, I'd doubt much in this world could have made him if he, she, or it tried.

"What? What is… oh mah god!". Tina joined in, "Ya'll come see what he's found!". The four Ninja arrived near the two almost instantly, "Well this is…". Ryu started. "…strange…". Hayate continued. "Hmmm.". Ryu replied. "Stating the obvious are we?". Ayane smirked playfully at the two elder Ninja while Kasumi just smiled sweetly. Ayane always did have a way of putting their brother in his place. Not to mention stopping Ryu in his tracks when the two had teamed up.

"WHAT?! Pleeeeease be restaurants…". Zack whined, coming around the corner only to stand with a bewildered face. "Oh…". For once in a very long time that day, Zack was silenced. And of his own freewill on top of it.

"Ask and you shall receive.". Hitomi giggled, motioning towards what was now being referred to as "the glowing light of hope".

Who would've guessed that…

Aven


	55. DOA Legacy: Chapter 32 Night Out Part 6

DOA Legacy:

**DOA Legacy:**

Chapter 32-Night Out...

Part 6- Ask and Receive...

"Ask and you shall receive.". Hitomi giggled, motioning towards what was now being referred to as "the glowing light of hope".

Only, who would've guessed that the glowing light of hope would be…

"It can't be…". Zack stared at the glow with twinkling stars in his eyes. A loud grumbling sound escaped from his stomach, from everyone's stomach. "But… it is… It is!!". Jann grinned, dropping to his knees. He simply couldn't believe the sight that lay before him. Almost like a dream, a wonderful glorious dream.

"Y'all we gotta be reasonable. I mean, we're all hungry but… this makes no sense…". Tina pouted, more disappointed than she actually let on. "But… No! It's…". Jann sighed, bowing his head as he suddenly felt Lei's hand on his shoulder. Gently, she had placed it there… more consoling than hesitant. "I know… but, she's right. It wouldn't make any sense.".

"No, you guys… wait, you mean it's not real? I mean, it's right there… and…". Hitomi paused, "It sure looks real enough to me.". A look of confusion matched the drop in mood at that thought, replacing the giggling bubbly nature of a few moments past.

…

There was a long silence before anyone spoke or moved again.

"Actually… it WOULD make perfect sense.". Hayate began. "Yes, even if it turned out not to be, in truth, what we hope it or expect it to be…". Ryu continued in much the same tone. Neutral and yet with a slight glimmer of positivity added to it. "It would still make sense.".

Kasumi looked from the others, to the light, then back again. "You mean…". They both nodded with a smile. "Looks like you were right Hitomi!". Hitomi's face brightened as she too realized the fact that they were all coming to realize. "Like I said, ask and you shall receive!". She couldn't help but giggle, more than happy to have been right, proven wrong, and then proven right again.

Ayane just rolled her eyes, "Geez you people are slow sometimes…". Though a smile followed her otherwise coldly directed comment. She was much too hungry and tired to bother being her cold-natured and sometimes painfully direct self. "Well…". She questioned, letting the rest linger.

Lei-Fang smiled sweetly, looking over at Jann for a reaction. A wide smirk is what she found. "Haha! I told you I knew what I was seeing!!". Standing up, he started to run towards the lights. "Well? You guys coming or what?". He grinned, running backwards.

"Hmph!". Both Ryu and Hayate nodded to each other before taking off behind Jann, easily catching up. "Heeey!! Wait for us!!". Kasumi and Ayane giggling playfully as then followed suit. Catching up just as fast and yet never really being close to catching the two male Ninja.

"Come on! We're getting left behind!". Lei-Fang smiled, grabbing both Tina and Hitomi by the wrists as she started to pull them behind her. "Whoa! Easy there! I'm comin', I'm comin'!". Tina laughed. "Damn Lei, you're sure hyped up all of a sudden!". Hitomi giggled.

"Hahaha! Look at 'em go! And all them bright shiny ligh--… HEEEEY!! NO FAIR!! YO!! WAIT FOR ME!!". Suddenly, which is how most things happen with Zack, he realized he was being left behind. Taking off at full speed he raced after the others, catching up with them somewhat before…

"OH NO!! WAAAIIII!!".

His voice echoing into the night.

Skidding to a hault, Zack was just in time to avoid a head on collision with the rest of the group as he barely noticed they had all pretty much stopped in the same place. "Phew…". Zack panted, hands on his knees with his head bowed down. "Damn ya'll… I almost just ran you all over and…".

Of course, no one was listening. Or at least, answering. Though, that wasn't much of a change.

Looking up, a smile gradually grew ever wider on Zack's excited face. "Wow…". Was all he managed to say. Yet, of all the things he could have said… of all the things he was thinking and planning to say… "wow" truly was the right one.

Yeah, I know what you're probably all thinking… How in the world did Zack managed to say the right thing, at the right time… and not somehow find a way to add to it right? Yeah, we didn't really understand that one either. Only, maybe it's true to say that sometimes even the most unexpected individual can be right… if but for a few short moments in each lifetime.

"There they are…". Jann Lee smiled, staring at the sight before him. A feeling that was shared by not only our competitors, but by us as well.

"Food!! Glorious food!! RESTAURANTS!! I don't even care how or why!! They're here!! HERE!!". An all TOO familiar voice spoke for everyone at that moment. That is… before he took off in his own direction. More than likely stomach led.

Yes. The glowing lights in the distance turned out to be… restaurants. But really, what had you been expecting?

As Zack's voice echoed, steadily being drowned out by the night's thick silence, a few mumbling words could be made out. Words along the lines of: "Foooooood!", "Oh-my-god-oh-my-god", "FOOD!", and… what can only be described as random mentions of either a list of ingredients or some sort of muffled talk and drooling sounds.

Tina just rolled her eyes, "C'mon ya'll, let's eat!". She smirked as the others began to break up into smaller groups. Each heading towards restaurants of their choice. Yet, all still finding it strange how so many different and well known restaurtants had found their way onto a small resort island in the middle of a tropical forest. But, it wasn't as if they really cared at that particular moment…

The four Ninja found themselves in search of a sushi restaurant, while Lei-Fang and Hitomi wandered off towards the oriental buffet. Hitomi initially saying that she could die for some Sache Torte… but Lei-Fang having convinced her to try a buffet and stating that maybe there'd be some kind of dessert that was close to what the German had been describing.

Tina had shrugged off the buffet idea, deciding to try the Steakhouse down the street. But she had promised to join the other two girls for dessert later on. She was more in the mood for some rotisserie chicken or a nice T-bone steak.

As for Zack… well, we sort of lost track of him after he took off shouting like a mad man on a rampage. We figured that it was okay since the guy wasn't exactly the hardest person in the world to find. Not dressed the way he was… or the pure and simple fact that if he indeed got lost, we'd be hearing him complain about it for a few miles in radius. It was almost a sad thought…

That left Jann, who had been silent since his initial finding.

Standing there, bathed in the "glowing light of hope", he just stared up for awhile. Almost unsure as to whether or not he should risk breaking the silence. If he should risk moving out of the glowing light. If he should risk walking under those golden arches towards full and complete satisfaction… "Ah hell with it!". He smirked. Walking past the golden arches, and into the light…

McDonald's, it had always been one of his favorite restaurants…

Aven


	56. DOA Legacy: Chapter 32 Night Out Part 7

DOA Legacy:

**DOA Legacy:**

Chapter 32-Night Out...

Part 7- Busted!

McDonald's. Oddly enough, as it turns out the preferred food of choice for the well-built martial artist and body guard was in fact… fast food. A strange contradiction of sorts, yet neither the crew nor I was about to argue.

The place was quiet for this time of morning, though it was probably to be expected. Only a few mingling customers at a far end of the restaurant remained. But of course, this didn't bother Jann in the slightest. We honestly couldn't help but wonder if he even noticed that we were still there at all. Hunger tends to do that I guess… Speaking of which, I'm rambling again. Guess I must be getting pretty hungry myself. Back to our Chinese fast food fan…

Jann grinned happily as he wandered up to the cashier and placed his order. The young girl nodded with a smile, typing away at the computer before bringing a slip of paper into the kitchen. "It won't be long.". Jann just nodded, leaning slightly against the counter as he waited for his meal.

"That'll be…". Moments later the young girl returned with three paper bags, two extra large pepsi's, a handful of barbeque sauces and a very large stack of napkins. Smirking, Jann whipped out his wallet and paid for his meal. Heading for a table on the opposite side of the room, he took his seat and riffled through the bags. Because, of course, you should always check to make sure everything is there… it's just simple fact that something is usually missing. At least, more often than not.

Satisfied that he'd gotten the right order, Jann immediately started in on a quarter pounder with cheese. Happily munching away at fries and barbeque sauce between burger bites, taking long sips of his drink between those… he seemed completely content to sit there for the rest of the night and continue his feast.

…

Meanwhile…

As Tina was headed across the street to the Italian buffet to join Hitomi and Lei-Fang, she found the two girls were doing the exact same thing. "Don't ya'll tell me that…". "You mean your's was closed too?". Lei-Fang offered. "Yeah.'' Tina sighed. "That's just great! All this way… finally find a place to eat and.. and… ARG!!". Hitomi pouted, sitting down on a nearby bench.

Sighing in unison, Tina and Lei-Fang joined the frustrated German on the bench. Sometimes… life just wasn't fair.

…

Elsewhere…

"Well… I guess sushi is out.". Kasumi's sweet voice broke the silence. "And I think it's safe to say that everywhere else is probably closed too.". Ayane added with an annoyed tone to her voice. Though in truth, she was mostly just annoyed because she was hungry.

"So it's this or nothing then…". Hayate finally stated as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring over at the building that seemed just as deserted as the other places in town. Or almost…

"There is always a choice…". Yet, as Ryu's stomach growled once again… "… but perhaps this can be an exception.". He realized that maybe now wasn't the time to be choosy. Afterall, he wasn't about to let the two young girls go hungry…

"Ha! Always a solution eh Ryu?". Hayate smirked, knowing full well that the male Ninja simply wasn't about to admit that he was hungry too. Ryu just shot Hayate an annoyed frown, obviously not being happy about his friend knowing the truth… or maybe it was the situation in general that he didn't want to accept.

Whatever the case… the four soon disappeared out of sight.

…

Somewhere down the road…

"HELLLO?! GUYS?! ANYONE?!…………………… JANN?!". Zack rolled his eyes, "Great… what's with this town? Everything's closed! EVERYTHING!! Stupid town with no lights, no clubs, no girls… no food!".

As he continued to wander in a seemingly aimless fashion down the road, his random mumbling and complaining continued as he did.

…

Back at McDonald's…

Jann didn't even notice the new arrivals as he was now on his second bag of food and still going strong. "HEY!". Jann smirked, nodding towards Hayate and Ryu as the two Ninja joined him at the table. "Finally decided that fast food was the right choice?". He questioned, taking a long sip of his pepsi as Kasumi and Ayane joined the guys. "No… everything else is closed… Is that any good?". Ayane glimpsed curiously over at Jann's tray.

"Ooooooh yeah! The best food there is!". Taking a big bite out of his BigMac, he offered a sideways grin to the others.

"Hayate? Can we?". "Pleeeease!?". Ayane and Kasumi had once again joined up against their brother who, let's face it, just couldn't resist their combined charm and more often than not… was known to give in.

"Alright… Come on Ryu, let's go find something on the menu that looks… Hell I don't even know what I'm supposed to choose from.". Bowing his head, Hayate walked over to the counter to look at the choices while Ryu reluctantly followed behind his best friend.

"Awwww… look how cute they are.". Kasumi giggled, pointing over at Hayate and Ryu as they stood looking up at the menu list and appeared to be more than uncertain about the different choices.

"Wait wait wait… hold up, you mean you don't have one of these in Japan?! I'm pretty sure you do… I mean, they're everywhere. Pretty much… I mean, damn there's one here. In the middle of the friggin' tropical forest!". Jann looked more puzzled than confused. "We don't actually live in the more industrialized and commercialized parts of the country. We Ninja still, for the most part, still live in clans and thus in villages hidden in the forested areas of the country. In isolated or reclusive locations.". Kasumi explained in her usual sweet and innocent tone.

"So no.". Ayane concluded. Stealing two or three fries from Jann's tray. "Hmmm… interesting…". She smiled playfully. "Heeey, get your own.". Jann teased, not really caring since he had three or four other large fries left in his bags.

Seconds later his eyes were drawn towards the door as a certain sweet faced girl caught his attention. Kasumi's voice echoed into his mind as his eyes never left their desired target. "Guess their places were closed to huh?". Her question was left unanswered as Ayane just smirked playfully at Jann's reaction to seeing HER.

Hitomi and Tina smiled as they saw the others, "Guess we all had the same idea." Hitomi giggled, "More like the only idea… this is the only place open.". Tina paused, "Just like back home.".

As everyone had settled around the tables with their orders, they suddenly had the strange and distinct feeling that they were forgetting--

"FINALLY!!".

…

--something.

Or more specifically, someone.

An out of breath and very hungry Zack burst through the entrance with an exasperated sigh of relief.

"Oh right… was wondering about that…". Ayane smiled slyly as she munched on a few fries. Jann just grinned back, he was really starting to like the girl's sense of humor with regards to Zack. It was nice… they were bonding.

"Do you guys KNOW where I've BEEN?!".

We figured they hadn't, yet we knew full well that whether they did or not… Zack was soon to tell them.

"EVERYWHERE!".

Silence.

"EVERYWHERE!! Do you have ANY idea -- oooooo McDonald's!!". Zack grinned as he quickly found the counter and placed an order.

"Ah'd say somethin'… but Ah honestly just don't care…". Tina shook her head, getting back to her meal. Afterall, the surely annoying conflict had been escaped all due to the great and glorious creation known to all as… fast food!

But it would be short lived…

"COMPETITORS OF DEAD OR ALIVE!! COME OUT QUIETLY! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY BUSTED!!".

…

-To be continued…

Aven


	57. DOA Legacy: Chapter 33

DOA Legacy:

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 33-

Good Night…errrr Morning?

"COMPETITORS OF DEAD OR ALIVE!! COME OUT QUIETLY! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY BUSTED!!".

Those were the words that echoed loudly into the night. So loud that they came through clear as day despite the night.

"What the--?". Jann was cut off as another sound rose up, suddenly but no less massive in volume. The sound of engines and rushing air, a sound all too familiar and yet… strange to them under the circumstances.

"Choppers?". Hayate arched his brow, trying to figure a valid reason why helicopters would be anywhere near that area. Now if it had been just for him, Ryu and his two sisters… now THAT he could have understood. Afterall, there was always some sort of random occurance that could valid the four Ninja being sought out. But all of them?

Ryu returned the curious look, arching his brow simultaneously with his best friend. Everyone else looking around, including us, trying to make any attempts at some kind of explanation. Only, there was none to be found. This appeared to be a completely random occurance…

Seconds later, all thoughts and words were drowned out by deafening noise that echoed into the building and blinded by the sheer brightness of white spotlights. As it turns out… we were officially busted.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!".

"MAKE NO ATTEMPTS TO FLEE! ALL EFFORTS TO DO SO WILL BE MET WITH EXTREME HOSTILITY!".

"YOU ARE TO BE TAKEN IN WITHOUT INCIDENT!".

"UNDERSTOOD?!".

Hmph! Like we really had a choice. Funny how people did that, read you the riot act and make it seem as if you really a chance to choose… when in truth, they were mostly just telling you what was going to happen and what you were NOT going to do.

Talk about guilty until proven guilty. Yeah, you heard me.

Moments later, as a search and retrieval crew of ten crowded into the fast food restaurant… full body armor and all, their point man finally decided to offer some sort of explanation. Not a very complete one, but… you know, at least they said something. Which, considering the fact that they didn't really fully understand the situation to begin with, was a lot to ask of them.

After a few mumbled sentences with what had to pass as valid points in search and retrieval jargon, we were basically told that they'd been sent to get us because we were missing and needed assistance getting back to the hotel.

Reluctantly, our competitors agreed to get onto the helicopters… that is, AFTER they'd finished their meals. And, considering the looks of our competitors, the retrieval crew had to agree that a little compromise was probably in their best interest.

Luckily for them however, our competitors weren't all that up for arguing and making a scene at about 4am… especially not after a long night of walking in circles, dancing, and eating a rather large amount of heavy take-out food. Mostly, they were just too tired at this point to refuse a ride back to the resort.

…

Not long after that… in fact, about 10 minutes later… we arrived back at the resort just as a small spark of light hinted along the horizon.

Soft and muffled yawns escaped us as the door slid open, we were back… and it was waaaay past our bedtimes.

Slowly, everyone rose and started out of the helicopters and back into the resort. As we entered the main hall however, we were met with a rather unexpected outcome. Yet, it DID answer the question as to who told on us.

Click!

"ARG! MY EYES!! THEY BUUUUUUUURN!!". Zack whined, bending over and blinking. As the rest of us shielded our eyes from the sudden blinding light. "Gah! Oh come on! What's with ya people?!". Tina sighed heavily out of annoyance. In truth, we were all pretty very annoyed of the random blinding lights at this point and far too tired for it.

"Ah, I see you found them. Thank you.". A VERY familiar voice said it all. The retrieval crew pointman just nodded, as the men disappeared and the choppers disappeared into the distance. The sound of the machines taking off drowning out all comments.

"Well I hope you have enjoyed yourselves. You have completely broken resort safety and protocol. You are all just very lucky that we found you.". The resort manager was, of course, the one who had turned us in. His lecture continued on for about an hour or so, which seemed more like a very very VERY long version of a slow death than a short lecture.

Then, finally, just as a few of our competitors had started to fall asleep standing up, he stopped. "Well… it IS late… Good night.". And that was it. After over an hour of long monotonous talk… the manager ended his lecture with those few simple words and walked off without so much as waiting for any sort of reply.

"Oh thank god.". Hitomi pouted, tilting her head back to stretch as everyone slowly started to walk back towards their rooms. "Yeah, I thought he'd never finish.". Lei-Fang added, yawning softly. "Good night ya'll!". Tina sighed. "… more like good morning…". Ayane whispered coldly, yet too sleepily to be caught on to. "Shower time?". Zack questioned, almost cracking his head upside the wall. Jann groaned, dropping onto his bed. Face down and in a spread eagle position. "Screw the shower.".

…

Aven


	58. DOA Legacy: Chapter 34

DOA Legacy:

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 34: Left Alone…

Having pretty much instantly fallen asleep, our competitors were sure to not wake early that next day. As a matter of fact, neither were myself and the crew. Though I have to admit, that McDonald's really did hit the spot. Too bad for the interruption by the helicopters and random search party, but on the other hand the lift was greatly appreciated. It's not easy to trek through a lush jungle environment when you're used to living someplace with roads, not at all. Anyhow, we now return to our story just as the very first competitor starts to wake up…

… at two in the afternoon.

"…". Ryu yawned softly as the hot afternoon sun finally crept its way in through the tightly pulled curtains. Rubbing his forehead with one hand, his long strands of hair fell about his face on either side. Propping himself up with his free hand, he looked around only to notice that he had greatly overslept. Not that it actually mattered out here, only it was certainly not something he was used to.

A smile spread on his face however as he noticed that his best friend Hayate wasn't even awake yet. Shrugging, the Super Ninja figured that it was all for the best since now there wouldn't be any deciding who was getting the shower. Stretching, he silently got up and walked off into the bathroom as the door closed with a soft click.

Almost as if by reflex, Hayate's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the shower running. It MUST be a Ninja thing. Or perhaps just a generally habit that they had.

"How he always gets the shower first… I'll never know…". Hayate smirked, looking through his bag for something to wear after his own shower.

Meanwhile, in Kasumi and Ayane's room…

Hayate's awake. Ayane's eyes flashed open as she smiled softly, sitting up in bed to realize that it was already afternoon.

And simultaneously to that…

Ryu's awake. Kasumi stared up at the ceiling, a warm smile on her face with a slight blush upon her cheeks. Sitting up, she noticed that Ayane had the same sort of look on her face and…

"Oh no, you're NOT getting the shower first this time!". Ayane smirked, bolting up and towards the bathroom. Kasumi at her heels and both sisters colliding as they tried to pull themselves into the bathroom in front of the other. "In your dreams.". Kasumi mumbled, as Ayane moved her leg so that Kasumi couldn't move inwards any further.

Just as they tumbled… "Ha! I'm…". Ayane frowned as she turned to find Kasumi already in the bathroom, a few pink cherry blossom petals in her hand. "I hate you…". Ayane pouted, laying back down on her bed as Kasumi just smiled playfully.

In another room, Lei-Fang had managed to get up only moments early enough to already be in the shower when the perky German awoke. "Come on Tina! Wakey wakey!". Hitomi sighed, nudging the sleeping wrestler.

"Ahhhh… ah don't wanna get up…". Tina groaned, rolling over onto the other side and burying her head under the pillow. "Five more minutes…". "Arg! I gave you five more the last ten… Come on!!".

While in Zack and Jann's room, Jann was still laying in the very same position he had fallen asleep in. Face down in a spread eagled position, and it didn't look like he was going to move any time soon either.

Zack, smile on his face, was just thrilled to finally be able to have his shower first. Actually, it wasn't so much about getting the shower first… it was more the fact that HE was winning over the Chinese bouncer. Though, "winning" was certainly to be used loosely here.

On tip toes, Zack controlled his breathing… positive that any sound other than sleeping noises would instantly wake Jann. Alright Zack…almost there… almost there…. A few more steps, a few more steps…

Click.

The door closed softly behind him… until…

"I don't think so…". The door opened, Zack's arm was grabbed, and…

Click!

… and Zack found himself locked OUTSIDE of the bathroom door. "Awwww man!! How the…what the… HOW'D THAT HAPPEN!?".

Better luck next time Zack.

…

Later, downstairs in the dining room, everyone sat around the empty table. Silence filled the air. No footsteps, no talking, no music, no staff, no angry resort manager… no food.

"Oooookay… this is a little weird. I mean…". Hitomi started, looking around at the others. "Yeah… where is everyone?". Lei-Fang added, resting her head on her crossed arms.

They had waited for what seemed like hours, though only half an hour at the most, and yet… something wasn't right.

A loud familiar growling sound echoed, and everyone knew what it was. They hadn't eaten since the other night and now… the resort had seemingly forgotten to feed them?

"Maybe we're just late? I mean… Lunch WAS like hours ago right?". Hitomi continued, trying to use a positive outlooked tone. Only, it didn't come off as such.

"That's it! Ah'm goin' ta TELL them ta make us somethin'. Ah'm not about ta wait here and starve ya'll!". Tina sighed, getting up she wandered off down the hall and towards the front desk. The others just shrugged and figured that only one person had to go look, afterall there wasn't really much point in all of them going now was there.

At the front desk however, no one was there. Rolling her eyes, Tina wandered down the hall and towards the kitchen. Knocking on the door, "Hello?…". She frowned when there was no answer. Slowly, she opened the doors. "Hell-- Ah hell!".

…

Moments later, Tina returned to the others with an annoyed look on her face. "There's no one there. Ah mean, what kinda resort staff just up and leaves without tellin' anyone?".

"WHAT?!". Zack whinned, dropping his head on the table. "What are you? Deaf?". Ayane rolled her eyes, a strictly annoyed tone laced her voice. She was hungry, and who could blame her? They all were hungry.

"Guess we'll just have to cook something ourselves.". Kasumi stated, getting up and starting towards the kitchen. Not really sure what she'd make… but at that point food was the only key word. Food. Almost any would do.

Without a word, Ryu and Hayate followed behind the strawberry haired Ninja with Ayane not far behind Hayate. "Let's go.". Hayate smiled at Kasumi.

"Are we even going to like what they make?". Jann Lee suddenly offered as the Ninja disappeared around the corner. Silence went around the room. "Ummm… maybe we should just all go have a look then.". Lei-Fang added. "I'm gonna make an omelet!". Hitomi grinned enthusiastically as she got up.

Though as they began to get up, the four Ninja had already returned. "We need a new plan.". Ryu simply stated, no specific tone to his voice. In fact, it was pretty much just neutral.

"What does THAT mean?". Zack questioned, not really sure he even wanted to know.

"Ummm… there's…". Kasumi started, feeling the need to break it to them gently and trying to find words that wouldn't completely disappoint everyone.

Ayane on the other hand, had no such need. "There's no food.".

…

Aven

I just want to take this moment to thank all the new readers for reading, reviews and MANY thanks for the favs! It's really awesome to find out that people like your story enough to fav it :D And a great many thanks to those who have stuck by me over the course of this story hugz


	59. DOA Legacy: Chapter 35

DOA Legacy:

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 35: Hanging By The Pool…

There we had it… put as simply as possible… But of course, nothing ever ends that simply around here.

"WHAT?!". Zack's eyes widened as his expression lingered for a few moments. Hunger and shock intermingled to form a strange veil of unwillingness to understand or actually admit to hearing. Even if it was the truth coming straight from a girl who had no reason to sugar coat anything… truth that was served up straight and ice cold.

"What are you? Deaf?". Ayane just shook her head, turning around and heading back towards the stairs.

Mouth open, Zack still stood in disbelief. It just didn't make any sense. Why would a resort that was full of food… even food you wouldn't eat if you were starving and it was your only chance at survival… just suddenly be out?

"It just… doesn't make any sense…". Kasumi frowned softly.

"Ayane? Where are you going?". Hayate questioned as the violet-haired girl was already halfway up the stairs. "To change of course…". Which was all he got out of her before she was gone.

"To change?". Hayate arched his brow curiously, looking over at Ryu who stood in his usual thought-filled stance. Leaning slightly against the wall, arms crossed over his chest loosely. "She is YOUR sister.". Was all the Super Ninja replied, to which the Clan Leader just shrugged in comparison.

"Ya'll this is serious! What ARE we gonna do? I mean, it ain't like there's someplace we can call or somethin'.". Tina pouted, almost wondering if maybe it was some kind of cruel joke to get them back for the other night. Yet, what would be the point in doing something like that?

"Awww this totally blows…". Sitting down at the bottom of the stairs, Hitomi sat sadly. "You said it.". Lei-Fang added, joining her on the stairs.

A heavy sigh soon followed as Jann followed suit. Back arched slightly as he rested back, legs stretched out across the floor. "… at least he's finally shut up… for once…". A slightly, yet barely, smile spread on his face as he hinted to Zack's freeze position. In fact, the wacky snowboarder was still standing in a state of shock and hunger.

I mean sure we were all hungry and more than a little bit confused… but still… what a reaction! Almost like a total mental, verbal and motor shutdown. Oddly enough, due to the situation surrounding said result…

"Man, first time he shuts up without me having to make him and I can't even enjoy it…".

Our point exactly.

Lei-Fang couldn't help but smile at Jann's comment, which in turn couldn't help Jann from smiling as well. Still, that didn't mean that he wasn't completely annoyed at the situation they currently found themselves in. As a matter of fact, he wasn't the only one annoyed.

"This is stupid! C'mon, let's head back to those restaurants. They all should be open by the time we get there right?". Tina suggested, a glint of hope in her sparkling sapphire eyes. She was right, the restaurants on the island WOULD be open by now.

"Oh my god Tina!! That's a GREAT idea!!". Hitomi grinned happily, getting up to start towards the door when…

… almost as if on some sort of random cue from no one in particular…

Ayane came padding softly back down the stairs… in a small dark violet bikini. Soft fluffy while towel drapped over one arm, she smiled sweetly and carelessly as she continued along her way as if nothing had happened and no one had seen her come by at all.

Smirking curiously, Hayate arched his brow. "And WHERE are you going?". Looking over her shoulder as she wandered down the hall and towards the sliding glass doors that led out onto the terrace with the outdoor pool and deck, Ayane offered a playful look. "Swimming.".

"Hahaha…". Hayate grinned as he watched his violet-haired sister disappear from sight. Ryu just shook his head with a smile that did not go unnoticed by Kasumi, which didn't go unnoticed by Hayate. Though it was quickly replaced by a three-way simultaneously agreeing smile from the two siblings and a reluctant shrug from Ryu.

Confused, the others just watched as the three started back up the stairs to change. "Hey, wait up!". Lei-Fang added as grabbed Jann's wrist and suddenly started to tug him up the stairs too.

"HEY!! What are ya'll doin? What about the restaurants?". Tina pouted, only to be replied to in such a tone and way as to make her completely forget she'd even suggested it. "Come on Tina! Do you REALLY wanna walk all the way there only to find out that this is just some sort of prank… OR … do you wanna go swimming and spend the day by the pool?". … "Point taken.". Tina shrugged, starting up the steps. "Race ya!". She grinned as she and Hitomi took off towards their room giggling.

Not long later, "ZACK! Move it!". Hitomi's voice called from upstairs as the German figured that the guy probably hadn't gotten around to realizing that… "Huh?.. Oh… WHA? Hey you guys could have waited!!". He shouted, thumping up to his room to change as well.

Meanwhile, by the pool…

Ayane had already applied her tanning lotion and was slipping slowly over the edge of the pool and into the cool water. "Mmmm…". She smiled, enjoying the tranquility and few calming moments before the others would join her. Silently, she dipped below the surface of the water and swam to the bottom in long gentle strokes.

Coming up just as slowly she reached the surface just as Kasumi, Hayate, and Ryu arrived. A slight sigh escaped her lips… she should have slipped out the window.

…

Time passed… hours ran slow… the sun shifted ever so slightly from its high position in the sky until it finally began to set into the horizon. Glistening on the water, the moon rose to take its place and play amongst the stars…

It had been a good day… despite the rough start, it had been a good day.

…

Just as the sky was at its darkest, it was then that our competitors decided to call it a night. They had sat around the pool all day… happy, carefree and having forgotten all about being hungry. Splashing, laughing, just talking about anything and everything that came to mind.

Of course… Ayane remained just as distant from the others for the most part… and Ryu just as reserved in his silent thoughts… but that didn't make the day any less relaxing.

It had been a good day…

Aven


	60. DOA Legacy: Chapter 36

DOA Legacy:

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 36: DOA4 Tournament?…

…

Time passed… hours ran slow… the sun shifted ever so slightly from its high position in the sky until it finally began to set into the horizon. Glistening on the water, the moon rose to take its place and play amongst the stars…

It had been a good day…

…

As the sun rose and the horizon gradually drifted from a dusky purple to a brilliant blue, our competitors continued to sleep undisturbed. Even as those first few randomly placed rays of light began to peak in through the curtains, they slept sound.

The day before had been long and the hunger had taken a toll on them, though they had managed to forget about it for the time being… their bodies hadn't. Sleep had come a little too easily for many.

Yet, something was different about the atmosphere. Soft footsteps crunched in the background outside closed doors. Still, in their current state even our Ninja couldn't be bothered by it… that is, either they couldn't be bothered or simply WOULDN'T be. That part was far too uncertain to tell.

Silence filled the air…

Then, there it was again.

Footsteps.

"Get up…". A voice stated, firm and unfamiliar. "Ughhh… wha?".

"Ssssh…".

Unfamiliar voices hushed them as they slowly began to wake up, or at least as much as they could considering the sudden breach in privacy.

As blankets were pulled from curled up bodies and shivers ran up spines, small screeches of annoyance and surprise broke the silence. But it wasn't enough to wake those that were still caught in a dead sleep. In fact, even we were a little confused about that part. Afterall, some of those in dead sleep were Ninja…

Who knew?

Hushed words escaped in whispers as clothes was thrown and rapidly packed into backpacks, then shoved along and down the hall. Unsteady footsteps were lead by those that were more direct and strictly to the point.

Down the stairs, to the waiting helicopters and into the distance.

"Uhhh… shut up Zack…". Jann mumbled in his sleep as he rolled over, either not noticing or just choosing to ignore the sounds he'd heard.

Meanwhile, in Hayate and Ryu's room, the two Ninja had awakened just in time to hear the helicopter's fading hum…

"Did you?…". Eyes wide, the two rushed down the hall and into Kasumi and Ayane's shared room…

"NO!".

…

They were gone…

As the three guys would soon find out… not only were Ayane and Kasumi missing, but ALL of the girls were now gone.

…

Back on the helicopter, the girls giggled as they wondered what the guys must be thinking.

"Wow! You mean we're going there?!". Hitomi pointed to the small cruise boat coming into view. The hum of the helicopter making them all yell and strain their ears to understand even half of what the others were saying.

The sun now shimmering against the ocean as the helicopter landed just long enough to drop them off.

"I can't believe we're actually being brought straight to the tournament!". Lei-Fang grinned widely at the thought of finally proving herself to Jann. "He thinks he's so bright…". She laughed, confident that he would HAVE to see her point this time around.

"Still…". Kasumi started, leaning against the railing as she watched the waves. "I

wonder why the guys didn't come with us.". A sad tone laced her voice. In truth, Ayane had wondered the same thing… but she wasn't about to show that much emotion with Kasumi and the others around. THAT was saved for her brother.

"Did ya really wanna spend the long trip on a small boat WITH Zack?". Tina added with a smirk.

A smile suddenly spread on Kasumi's face…

…

Time passed and before they knew it, an island came into view…

"Is THAT it?". Hitomi wondered, pointing it out… as if it wasn't big enough to see.

Sure enough, it was.

They exchanged a few glances of confusion…

"Strange place ta hold a tournament?". Tina questioned.

As the boat docked and the girls started down the path, they looked around with amazement. The view from the boat was nothing compared to the view they now had. It was beautiful… stunning even. Who would've thought that with such a short boat ride they would find a scenery even greater than the one they had back at the resort.

"Hi!".

A cheerful voice cut in, a voice that was only familiar to one of them. As a tanned girl with short brown hair came into view…

"LISA!".

"TINA!".

Both girls laughed happily as they hugged, leaving the others more than a little confused.

"Hello again.". A familiar voice caught the attention of the other girls. Helena and… a cold stare from Christie. "Looks like we're all here, except…".

…

Meanwhile, back at the resort…

"Okay… so… where are the girls?". Jann questioned, as the guys finished searching the resort for any possible sign.

"More importantly… where's Zack?".

…

Aven


	61. DOA Legacy: Chapter 37

DOA Legacy:

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 37 : Zack Island - Day 1…

The girls stood with confused and curious looks on their faces as Tina and this new girl hugged, figuring that she was no doubt another competitor… I mean, why else would she be there right?

Wrong…

"Oh! I'm sorry!! Your friends look confused Tina.". Lisa frowned softly, biting at her lower lip with an apologetic look on her face. Tina just laughed, "Nah don't worry about it… Ya'll this is Lisa, mah best friend from the states.". Tina grinned widely, motioning to Lisa.

"Lisa meet my friends from DOA.". Tina pointed as she went about presenting everyone to the new girl. "That's Kasumi, her sister Ayane—". "Half… sister.". Ayane neutrally added, cutting into Tina's introductions. "Right… half-sister Ayane, Lei-Fang, Hitomi, Helena, and the cold blooded killer over there is Christie.". Christie nodded to her own introduction, rather liking it as a pleased smile spread on her face at the very mention of "cold blooded killer".

"Now don't look too pleased Christie.". Tina rolled her eyes at Christie's expression, who just arched her brow and didn't really pay much attention. At least, not enough to bother reacting to it.

"Hello to you all. As Tina said before, I'm Lisa and I'd like to welcome you all to Zack Island.". Lisa motioned behind her and all around as she said it, a warm smile on her face. A smile that only grew wider as she noticed the more confused looks on everyone else's.

"Did you say…".

"ZACK…".

"Island?!".

Lisa nodded, "Yep, sure did. What? Oh wait, oh no. You all thought this was going to be where DOA 4 Tournament was being held didn't you?". Bringing her hand up to her head, Lisa sighed. "I told him not to do that…". Taking in a breath, "Oh well, guess he wanted it to be more of a surprise.".

"Who?". Hitomi questioned curiously, wondering if maybe WE had planned this. Which, we obviously didn't. Because if we had, we would have certainly known about it.

"Zack of course. This is his island.". Lisa replied.

Arched brows, confused glances and suspicious looks quickly followed and they didn't seem as if they would soon disperse either.

"Hahaha! Don't worry about it, I'm sure I would have been confused too. In fact, Zack was probably counting on it. Come on, I'll show you around.". Lisa laughed, starting down the main path from the dock with the others reluctantly in tow.

As the girls followed Lisa, they had to admit that the place was beautiful. Somehow completely different from the island resort. Something about this place was… well despite the suspicious nature of them being there, more untouched and less commercialized. Or maybe it just seemed different because they were all still trying to figure out why they were there, where the guys were or when they were getting there, and how in the hell did Zack manage to acquire his own island.

Who would let HIM have an island?!

As it later turned out, no one. He'd bought it. With his winnings he obtained after the third Dead or Alive Tournament at a wealthy casino. "Which is where he picked up his good luck charm.".

"Good luck charm?". Lei-Fang questioned.

"Yeah, Niki. Haven't had much time to talk to her yet, but she seems… errrr nice I guess.". Lisa shrugged, continuing along.

"A girl… should have guessed.". Tina rolled her eyes in a mocking tone.

"Hahaha… well she seemed to have worked though. I mean just look at this place! It's a real life paradise straight from his mind. It's really quite impressive if you ask me.". Lisa smiled.

"Now there's two stores here on the island. Accessory Shop, for sandals, tanning lotion, flowers, hats, sunglasses… that type of thing. And Sports Shop, for bathing suits, volleyballs, and sports gear. There's also Zack of Trades for different assorted items. It's pretty much Zack's tropical version of a gift shop or close to it. Some of the stuff there is pretty expensive. Nice, rare, but expensive.".

Pausing, Lisa made sure to everyone was still following and taking everything in. The last thing she wanted was for someone to have un-answered questions or even to get lost later.

"Great… we came straight from an island and we really don't have any way to pay for any of that.". Hitomi pouted, obviously having wanted to check out the stores. "Yeah, you and me both.". Tina whined. "Ditto.". Lei-Fang chimed in, having wanted to check out the bathing suits.

"Oh don't worry, you can win some. Plus, I doubt Zack would set you all up on an island where things cost money without giving you guys something. I mean he's really sweet, he designed this whole thing so perfectly.". Lisa added.

"We ARE talking the same Zack right?". Ayane questioned, though it was more of a sarcastic disbelieving statement than anything else.

"Of course.".

"And you DID say WIN some money right?". Christie questioned, Lisa's words having really caught her attention at the mention of money and winning. "Yep. You see, just because there are no fighting tournaments being held here… it doesn't mean that there aren't any tournaments at all.".

Silence.

Before anyone could even ask…

"Volleyball tournaments. Zack set up the entire island just for it. He called it: DOAX… for Xtreme Beach Volleyball. I guess he figured that if you all could fight, you could probably make for some interesting volleyball matches.". Lisa smiled energetically.

"So we play for money…". Helena stated simply. "Exactly. So… who'd like to team up?".

Aven


	62. DOA Legacy: Chapter 38

DOA Legacy:

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 38 : Zack Island - Day 2…

As the morning sun reached a high point, bathing the island in a warm delightful embrace, Helena's eyes slowly opened. It was eleven in the morning on the second day of the girls' trip to Zack Island and a small atmosphere of suspicious confusion still held its lingering hold on us all.

"Mmmmmmm…". Stretching, Helena smiled softly as she noticed a hot pot of tea with cups and small biscuits by her bed. Somehow, housekeeping in the hotel had a rather vague yet pretty close idea on when everyone tended to get up. Which was both convienent and a little strange, but comforting nonetheless.

In fact, Helena was pleasantly surprised to find that the tea had cooled off just enough so that she didn't have to wait before reaching over to pour herself a generous cupful of the familiar liquid. Taking a long sip, she inhaled the aroma deeply and exhaled slowly. Feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time, the Opera Singer simply couldn't understand why that actually was.

Still… she was content to find the answer later rather than sooner. Rigth now, it didn't really matter. She was relaxed, content and…

Near the end of Day 1…

"We have our own rooms?".

Lisa just smiled at the reaction she got from a few of the others. Some seemed a little disappointed that they wouldn't be roomates, but figured that it didn't matter since they were all in the same hotel. Some were MORE than thrilled to get rid of their roomate… in fact, only Ayane… though she kept her relief silent with only a smirked at the mention of it. Kasumi on the other hand, just shrugged… it didn't really bother her either way but she knew that she would definitely have a more relaxing stay without having to worry if the purple-haired Ninja was watching her from the shadows.

"Of course! Oh! And wait until you see them! Talk about luxury.". Lisa grinned, showing them to their rooms.

"I would expect it…". A usual remark from a white haired feline.

"…my own room…". Helena smiled wider as she put the empty cup and saucer onto the nightstand, stretching out once more before finally getting up. Pulling on a white silken nightshirt, she poured herself a second cup of tea as she padded across the carpet covered floor and onto the balcony.

A soft morning breeze blew through her long soft blond hair and she just smiled, standing with her tea and enjoying the view from her balcony. "It's perfect…".

…

This second day came and went much the same as it began for Helena… slow, easygoing and relaxed. Of all the things she could have done with her day, she'd chosen what none of the others had been likely to do.

Perhaps to have some privacy, time on her own… or maybe just because…

Whatever the case, Helena had simply thrown on a pearl white bikini and tied her hair with a matching ribbon in a low ponytail before wandering down to the pool. A book in one hand and a fluffy white towel in the other, she took a seat near the pool's edge in one of the sunchairs to read.

Alone.

In peace.

…

Now I know what you're probably thinking… wouldn't there have been at least a few others that would have gone down to the pool that day? In truth… not really. There was talk that Christie had perhaps been down there late the night before, but Christie herself hadn't provided any sort of answer and so it was pretty much shrugged off as mistaken.

…

In the end, Helena ended up becoming completely lost in the peace and quiet that the island had suddenly provided her… so lost that it was near dusk before she finally realized that she had spent the whole day down by the pool uninterrupted. AND… she'd finished her book too.

"Oh my… it's so late.".

Aven


	63. DOA Legacy: Chapter 39

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 39 : Zack Island - Day 3…

In truth, Christie HAD been down by the pool late the night before. However, it wasn't as if she was about to offer up any kind of information concerning her own motives for doing so. Afterall, the icy assassin barely said much to anyone unless it suited her own motives. So why would being on a tropical island paradise be any different? Exactly… it wouldn't.

If anything, the frosty feline just felt a little more at home in the dense jungle. Which, by all counts, was probably not a good thing for any who'd have the misfortune of getting on her bad side.

***** Day 1 …*****

Early on in the tour, Christie had already grown bored with her current company. That is, mostly the thought of being trapped in an everyday group touring session was making her normally icy mood even more bitter. Slinking off in her own direction, not many noticed that she was gone until they reached the hotels.

That's to say… when they reached the hotels to find Christie sipping on a bloody Caesar in the lobby with a neutrally relaxed look on her face. "Took you long enough.". She spoke in her usual un-nerving tone.

Lisa, having been one of those who hadn't noticed Christie's disappearance until now, looked back at the others and then back at Christie. Almost as if she couldn't help but wonder how she'd managed to pull the whole act off. "Well, there was a tour to give.". She offered cheerfully.

"Hmmmm.. So which room is mine?".

***** Day 1- Midnight … A.k.a. "the night before" *****

After having settled in her room, Christie just couldn't quite find it in herself to sleep just yet. The night was still young and there was still much to see. She smiled to herself as she heard the last door close and footsteps echo down the hall as their overly cheerful island guide turned in for the night.

*Finally…*. With a sly smirk, she opened her door only to disappear into the dark hall. Not a sound followed her. At least, nothing that could stir someone from sleep. Even the two Ninja didn't bother to get out of bed at the slight creak of steps on the newly polished wood floor.

Reappearing out by the pool, her white hair flickered in the moonlit. Her crystallic eyes skimming the surface of the water as the moon's light danced over the soft ripples left by the breeze.

A light breath was taken in, but no other sounds broke the quiet night.

Then just as suddenly, she was gone.

The next day, Helena could have sworn she'd seen Christie outside from her balcony window. Though it wasn't as if she could prove it. Christie would deny it, true or not. But somehow, they both knew the truth. That each knew.

The troubled look Christie had found on Helena's face on the second morning was like icing on a cake. "What a perfect morning.". She'd almost purred the words as she padded outside with the others to leave Helena alone by the pool that day.

She always liked playing with her prey a bit first…

***** Day 3 *****

Having discovered the casino in the hotel lobby, Christie had come to spend most of her evening hours perfecting her luck at cards and downing bloody caesar's. Truth be told she was pretty good at it, in fact… she was VERY good at it. So good that most of her island earnings had actually come from swindling the volleyball match earnings of the other girls.

"Looks like I've won again.". She smirked as Lisa, Tina and Ayane's hands had once again failed them in comparison to Christie's gambling experience. Either that… or she was bluffing her way through it.

"I say you're bluffing.". Lisa pouted as she lost yet another hand to Christie. "Ah say she's always bluffin'.". Tina added. "It's a fine line.". Christie replied in her usual neutral yet icy tone. "Yeah well… ah'm off ta bed.". Tina yawned, getting up for the night.

Christie just smiled slyly as she watched the three leave. "All this without so much as moving a muscle… and yet, it could still be more satisfying to beat them in a few matches.". She shrugged thoughtfully as she headed to her own room.

A soft chime echoed down the hall as the clock struck midnight. The sound like music to Christie's ears. She'd always loved the night best. The hours between midnight and daybreak were her domain, her refuge, her guilty little pleasure. Only the night owls and predators like herself roamed the streets, the clubs, the paths that led to her marks. It was the perfect time, if there ever was such a time, for her to live fully.

Perhaps it was this dark-sided nature of hers that often gave her away to people such as Helena… but she wouldn't trade it for the world itself.

Dong! Dong! Dong!

One minute past midnight…

Once again, she padded down the darkened halls and outside into the night. She walked softly, slowly and barefoot towards her destination. Dressed only in a black sheer satin bathroom that stopped mid-thigh in length, she smiled a relaxed smile as she continued along her way.

Almost as if she was taking the time for her feet to feel every step she took deep into the dense jungle brush. She walked for a short while before finally reappearing in a clearing at the edge of a small cliff that hang just above the blissfully cool and calming waters beneath.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply as she let the bathroom slip silently off her shoulders and to her feet. The moonlight almost shimmering across her pale bare skin as she took the remaining few steps towards the edge. A light wind bristled through her snow white hair as her eyes flashed open. Blue, crystallic, clear and almost glowing in the night.

A smile was all she offered to the moon before she suddenly dove off the edge. Freefalling with ease. Closing her eyes just as she hit the water's surface, gliding beneath the calm waves, to explore the wonders of the sea.

…

*Aven*


	64. DOA Legacy: Chapter 40

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 40 : Zack Island - Day 4…

As the sun rose softly and ever higher into the bright blue sky, Hitomi's eyes flashed open with a pout when she suddenly realized that she'd overslept… again.

"Awwwww!!! Not again!". She grumbled as she rolled out of bed, kicking the covers onto the floor as she did. Rushing to her balcony window, she through the curtains open with a curious smile. "Arg! Another beautiful morning and I overslept!". She sighed softly to herself before stumbling off to the bathroom. She wouldn't have time to get in a little training before lunch.

Hopping into the shower she figured she could always get in some training before bed instead. Or at least, she was sure going to try.

Moments later, Hitomi reappeared with a towel wrapped around her head and dressed in a sky blue tank-top styled bikini. The kind where the top was a smaller version of a tanktop and the bottom was a smaller version of boxers. It actually suited her perfectly.

Keeping the towel around her head, she whisked down the hall to another room. Knocking lightly on the door, she frowned when there was no answer. "Ahem! Lei? Lei are you in there?!". Tapping her foot impatiently, she turned the doorknob and bounded inside. Only to find that the Chinese girl was still very much asleep.

A slight smirk crossed Hitomi's face… "Well at least I'm not late for anything…". Rolling her eyes, she laughed as she watched Lei-Fang mumble something in her sleep. Mumble, then roll over as she bunched the covers closer around her. "Haha! Come on sleepyhead, get up!".

"…five more minutes…".

Frowning, Hitomi decided to take matters into her own hands…

Taking a step back into the hall, "Alright, you asked for it.". She beamed. Suddenly, she raced towards Lei-Fang's bed and without warning pounced on top of the lazily sleeping girl.

"Arg! What the… Hitomi!". Lei-Fang muttered, confusion laced into her voice as she was still a little stunned from being waken up so abruptly.

"Hahaha! Told ya you asked for it!". Hitomi giggled, resting all of her weight on the other girl beneath her. "Oh come on! Alright I'm up! I'm up! Get up!". Lei-Fang muttered, shoving Hitomi to the side as she sat up. Rubbing her eyes, she finally noticed that the alarm hadn't gone off on the bedside table. "Oh my god! Not again! Gimme ten minutes okay?". Lei-Fang smiled sweetly, yet all in a rush, as she grabbed a few things from around the bed and dashed off for a quick shower. Leaving Hitomi laughing hysterically behind her.

Eleven minutes later, Lei-Fang wandered out of the bathroom in a bright yellow bathing suit. More specifically a bikini top and mini-boxer style bottoms. Braiding one side of her head, she plopped down on the bed so Hitomi would do the other side and save time. "Guess I'm not the only one who missed training then.". She grinned as Lei-Fang twirled the two braids up to the sides of her head and made a loop. Her usual style. "Yeah… maybe before bed.". Hitomi just nodded, "Exactly what I was thinking. So… ready?". Both girls smiled as they grabbed two large beach towels from the linen closet down the hall, and Hitomi grabbed her digital camera from her room, before racing down towards the beach.

It was going to be another perfectly sunny day on Zack Island!

SPLASH!

"Hahaha! Lei c'mon on! You're gonna wreck the camera!". Hitomi giggled, snapping away on her camera as she and Lei-Fang spashed about in the crystallic water. "Hehehe, no I won't! It's waterproof!". The other girl giggled, splashing around with her hands as she raced towards Hitomi, water splashing as she tried to run in the waist-deep water.

"Uh-oh! No you don't!". Hitomi smirked as she started to run backwards, the water reaching just a little past her knees as she continued to snap pictures. "Oh yes I do!". Lei-Fang teased innocently, soon catching up.

Laughter echoed down the beach that afternoon as the two swam and sunbathed the day away.

"Ready?".

"Yep.".

Sitting down on a low hanging tree branch, Hitomi sat near Lei-Fang. Both girls with playful smiles on their faces as they moved a little closer together.

A little closer.

A little closer.

Until they were thigh to thigh.

Innocence in their eyes, they leaned in a little closer.

A little closer.

Closer still…

Until they reached the center.

A sweet treat awaited…

In her hand, Hitomi had returned with a vanilla ice cream cone… they had shared.

…

Then again, what did you think was going to happen?

*Aven*


	65. DOA Legacy: Chapter 41

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 41 : Zack Island - Day 5…

As night faded into day, sunlight slowly began to creep up on the peaceful slumber of - "Ghhhnnnnn… go away….". *Coughs* Tina… who obviously was NOT a morning person. At all.

"Ah said get!". Umph! A pillow to the face later, Lisa broke into a fit of giggles. She'd snuck into Tina's room not long after she herself had woken to find that her best friend hadn't changed. Not one bit. She'd been hard to wake up in the morning before and if anything, she was even harder now. Especially since now the blond could clock you without much effort… or even being fully awake for that matter. Of that we were quite certain, though none of us would dare prove such a thing ourselves. Hmmm… perhaps we could coax Zack into testing the theory for us later? *smiles mischieviously* What? You know you were thinking it too. *winks.

Ahem! Now where was I- oh yes! Lisa trying to wake Tina up…

"Come on Tina! It's morning! Wake the hell up!". Lisa grinned, nudging Tina's leg with her barefoot. She'd come into Tina's room straight from her own and hadn't bothered to change out of her own pj's. Afterall, there was no point changing when you didn't know what you were changing for yet right?

"TINA!".

"….huh? … wha?...". Burying her head under the pillow, the blond made no further effort to get up… or formulate a valid reply for that matter. Sighing, Lisa decided she would have to take drastic matters. First, she padded over to the glass window that led out to the balcony and tossed the curtains wide open. Light poured into the room… but Tina still had her head under the pillow.

No reaction.

"Hmph!". Lisa huffed. Walking back over to Tina's bed, she pulled the blankets clean off the girl in one sudden swoop. But of course, it was much too hot to really need blankets other than out of sheer habit.

No reaction.

"Fine then! You asked for it!". Lisa shrugged. Then without so much as another word Lisa climbed onto Tina's bed and layed down right on top of her. Deadweight.

"Wha… arg!... what the hell? .. Lisa!". The muffled words of Tina still managed to be heard from under the pillow. Squirming slightly, Lisa shifted her weight to still be laying on top of her difficult morning friend. "C'mon!... why.. everytime...".

Lisa just laughed, not paying any heed to Tina's vain and lazy attempts at shaking her off. That is, until there was a knock at the door and…

"Ah got it!". In a sudden and unexpected motion, Tina tossed Lisa off her back and sprang for the door. This left a dazed Lisa laying face first in the pile of blankets she'd earlier tossed on the floor.

Smiling, "Well… good thing these were here…". Sighing, she looked over at Tina as the girl stood quietly in front of the open door. "Well? Who is it?". Lisa inquired, a knowing smirk on her face that led us to believe that she probably knew the answer to her own question.

"No one…". Tina mumbled, leaning out the doorway and looking down both ends of the hall before closing the door. "There was no one there… I don't-". But she was cut off mid-sentence as another knock came to the door. "Ah swear if this is some kinda prank… it's too damn early for-". Opening the door again… there was no one there… again.

"Huh?". But the doorway wasn't completely empty this time either.

Lisa just smiled, getting up and plopping down on the bed. "Don't ask… was his idea." She stated as Tina closed the door and wandered slowly over to the bed with two boxes in hand. They were wrapped in shiny paper with a tied ribbon on each, a tag dangling off each ribbon's end.

-Tina

-Lisa

Nothing more.

Arching her brow, Tina shot Lisa a confused glance.

"Hahaha! Your look… priceless!". Lisa grinned, taking her own gift and motioning for Tina to open her own. Sitting down, Tina slowly tugged at the perfectly tied ribbon on her gift.

"Who?...". Tina questioned as she noticed Lisa didn't seem suspicious at all.

"Zack of course silly! It's his island afterall! He thought it'd be nice to give us girls little gifts every now and then. Sweet right?". Lisa smiled.

" But… how'd he know that you were in here too?". Tina wondered suspiciously, arching her brow as she looked down at her gift.

Shaking her head, Lisa just grinned playfully. "Oh just open it!".

Bathing suits. Of course!

Tina's suspicious expression then switched to utter bewilderment as she looked down at her present, "Now Ah know he didn't really expect us to….. oh wait, it's Zack.".

Lisa just laughed. "It was thoughtful… I mean, I thought you liked getting gifts from guys…".

Tina just smirked, "Thin ice there…".

Lisa then proceeded to inspect Tina's suit, then hers… "Well… maybe you have a point…".

Shrugging Tina grinned sheepishly, "Maybe we can make nice wit Christie? Ah mean, ah've seen some of the stuff she wears and that ain't far off…". She motioned to the thong bikini bottom with studs.

As the day wore on and the sun began to set on their relax day tanning on the beach, the girls decided to headed out to the club for drinks and dancing for some "girl time" as they had always called it.

It was about 2am when they finally wandered back to Tina's room, but they weren't sleepy. Instead they ended up having a little pyjama party for two like when they were little and talking for what seemed like hours… because it actually was hours.

We couldn't believe that after such a long night of dancing that they didn't pass out the second they got back. I mean REALLY… come on! Though, they DID have A LOT of energy drinks at the club… *mentally tries to count them*

Well, whatever they talked about… it wasn't until sometime in the early morning that they fell asleep….. mid-sentence believe it or not.

We…uhhhh… had to actually poke them to be sure they weren't just pausing for effect… but after they fell over onto their side and started cuddling pillows we had a pretty good idea that they were asleep….

"….uhhhh no… Zack… get out!... *incoherent mumbling*… " it was then that we were certain.

*Aven*

Aaaaaaaaaaand we're back! =^-^= I just wanted to give out many glomps and thank you's to those who still follow this story and have added it to their favorites and watch lists. It means so much to me especially that you are all still so willing and wanting to continue reading what I write. I still LOVE writing this story and have plenty of ideas for future chapters that I never got a chance to write up so for those who have just started reading, as well as those who have patiently been anxiously waiting for an update, get comfy cause I'm gonna be here awhile ;)

Also a big note that I know I'm a lil late as far as "beginning of July update" is concerned and I just want to say that this is not indication on the rate at which the other chapters are going to come out. I want to start doing a steady chapter a week again like before (unless I end up doing a special plotline or end up on a role some night and write more) but until I work out a schedule for some of the projects I've recently started the update days in the week may tend to vary *looks all cutely innocent* but they'll still be up :P

Okay I'll stop rambling now and go upload this for you all! Happy reading! =^-^=


	66. DOA Legacy: Chapter 42

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 42 : Zack Island - Day 6…

As the light of another dawn slowly began to rise on the horizon of crystal clear water and soft rolling waves, some had already been long awake. In fact, our ninja guests were always the first to wake... long before the dawn. However, due to the nature of their surroundings they had come to find other things to keep them occupied. Some mornings they forced themselves to sleep in or get in their usual training rituals as best they could from back home. Other mornings they took advantage of their opportunity to wander on their own, to meditate and to explore without having others follow or disturb their quiet thoughts. Then, there was the mornings when they woke early to actually get a jump on their day spent with others or a specific other.

This was one of those mornings…

The ever sweet ninja Kasumi had already been showered and dressed for the day long before dawn had broken. She'd awakened with a plan in mind… a plan that involved another…

Now I know what you're probably thinking… Ryu right?

Wrong.

Kasumi had actually been planning such a morning since before they actually came on this little joyride we lovingly call "DOA Legacy", she'd just never managed to get up the courage and confidence to set her plan in motion.

And now, again, I know what you're thinking… Ryu right? Has to be? Or Hayate?... But really, it just HAD to be Ryu no? Now you're thinking we're just stalling, trying to get you all thinking that it's someone other than Ryu and then turn around with a dorky smirk and say "Oh and you know what? It was Ryu! Had you going now didn't I?".

But no… you'd still be wrong.

"Ummmm…". Kasumi bit her lower lip softly, looking from the rising sun over at Ayane's figure. The other ninja still cuddling the pillow, back to Kasumi's bed… of course. Kasumi was hesitant to wake her sister, even though she was pretty sure that the girl was already awake and was just either pretending to still be asleep to avoid conversation or was actually just resting and thinking to herself.

Too many possibilities… they wouldn't get answered either.

Ayane frowned slightly, though Kasumi couldn't see it from her point of view. *I swear if you don't stop staring at me I'm gonna throw something at you…* Smiling, *… and I might not even bother throwing off my aim.*. The violet-haired ninja thought to herself.

"Ummm…". *Alright Kasumi. No hesitating now. The worst she can do is say no.*. Kasumi then paused in her thoughts, *… or throw something at you.*. She frowned softly, then shook her head. *No! No hesitating!... okay so stop thinking to yourself and actually do it! Yes!... ugh! Stop thinking! DO!*. Kasumi mentally kicked herself for stalling. Afterall, she already knew the worst that would happen. She'd planned this out a million times, a million different ways… a lot of them ending negatively in result but for the few that ended positive…. it was well worth trying.

"Ayane?". Kasumi questioned softly.

No answer.

"Ayane?". A little louder this time.

"Hmm?". An answer! Er… sort of.

"C'mon! Time to get up sleepyhead… it's time for breakfast!". Kasumi smiled sweetly, excited for her plan to work and more hopeful than an angel standing at the gates of hell.

"…ugh… they don't serve breakfast this early Kas….. go back to sleep…". Ayane mumbled, burying her head under the pillow but otherwise not really using an annoyed tone either.

Kasumi smirked, "I know that silly! But… it's the best time to catch it.".

Catch?

"…catch it?". This peaked Ayane's interest. What was her bubbly sister talking about?

Rolling over, Ayane arched a curious brow at Kasumi. "Well?...".

Kasumi continued, offering a hopefully sweet smile. "I…. I just thought maybe it'd be fun to catch breakfast together. Y'know, like when we were little… before…. well, you know…".

Before all the issues about Kasumi being the rightful "heir" and princess. Before Ayane became fully aware of her supposed place in the grand scheme of Kasumi and Hayate's place… and her own. Thinking back, despite all the pain at the time, there had been many happy memories. Memories that Ayane held onto, but never gave any hint that she had.

A sudden smirk crossed Ayane's face, "Let's go!".

Kasumi stood awestruck at the success of her own plan. It took Ayane's disappearance into the bathroom and the sound of water running to snap her out of her daze. "Wow...". Was all she could muster. All this time, would Ayane have said yes back before they came here? She could not know but… right now, did it really matter?

Kasumi smiled brightly as she waited for Ayane to catch their breakfast.

It was still early but… today seemed like it would be a very good day afterall.

By the time the two had set out the early morning light had just begun to scatter rays of glitter over the calm water. Slow ripples broke up the water's surface as the two sisters stood knee deep and silently waiting. Their eyes darting around with serene purpose until….

SPLASH!

"Got one!". Ayane grinned happily in utter confidence. Kasumi clapped excitedly for her sister, she'd always been the better survivalist. Even before the harshly strict training. She genuinely admired that.

"Well?". Ayane questioned, looking at Kasumi.

"… like old times?". Kasumi smiled sweetly, holding out her empty hands.

Ayane rolled her eyes playfully, nodding towards the shoreline. "Just like old times…". And, in truth, it really was.

As Kasumi slowly walked back to shore, Ayane's fish in hand, she prepared a little fire and prepared the fish for roasting. Just like when they were little. Ayane always caught the fish…

SPLASH!

"And here's yours!". Ayane grinned, joining Kasumi.

The two sat side by side, quietly watching the sun rise over the water. Glistening waves began to roll in with the tide and the smell of beach roasted fish soon filled the air. "Yum!". Kasumi smiled as they ate their nostalgic breakfast in complete silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence, no, it was just the way of things. Back home, breakfast was usually eaten in silence and quiet contemplation. Perhaps it was this that added so much more prolonged nostalgia to the moment. A moment Kasumi would never have traded for anything… and in secret, Ayane felt the same way.

As morning wandered into noon, the two sisters somehow ended up starting a "friendly" volleyball match… and I use the term "friendly" loosely because, well, is anything EVER completely friendly with Ayane? Ever? Really? Smirks, yeah… you know what I mean. *winks*

"My serve!". Ayane grinned playfully as she got ready, Kasumi backing up to pace herself. The game had started light and friendly-ish enough… -ish. Yet, as they continued their back and forth things gradually grew harsher. And not in words or specifically in action either… I doubt either was even conscious of it... It seemed more as if all the frustration from harder years and interactions, events that were in neither of their control that just somehow decided to vent itself.

In truth, it was better than them starting up a fight… that Ayane would no doubt have started. And in truth, neither being aware of the venting frustration just made it an even sweeter moment. Sisterly bonding… who knew?

This little dance of harsh serves and deadly smash-backs continued for some time, both girls giving their all and grinning playfully as they did. Neither really thinking about it, neither really realizing what was really going on. They were having fun.

The game, however, couldn't last forever… not that the ball could survive that much more punishment… in fact….

POP!

The sound echoed loudly in their ears as they lay stunned on the hot snowy sand.

Both girls had gone for the ball. Both had leaped and readied themselves to smash it… a motion that neither would have been able to block. The next point won the game. Only…

POP!

Both had smashed the ball at the exact same moment and the ball… well, let's just say it'd had enough.

As it popped, it sent both girls backwards, hard to the sand. As they lay there looking over at the other, dazed and somewhat confused, they just smiled and started to laugh. They laughed genuinely and longer than any could remember.

You might say, "What about the game? So neither of them won? It was tie?". Well, I would say that today… they both won.

The day wore on and it always does and by the time the sun began to set, Ayane and Kasumi found themselves sitting on a little raft overlooking said sunset and the rolling waves farther out. A perfect ending moment to a day that almost didn't happen.

As they sat, they talked like they used to. About Hayate and Ryu… all sorts of things really. How the two best friends, despite being raised to be uber ninja, seemed to really be starting to let their guards down and have fun since they'd come here. How everything seemed a little more like… well, back when they were younger. Not that they were that much older now… or wiser.

It was then that Kasumi mentioned something she'd been noticing. Something she'd noticed before but that had become more and more of an occurance with time… how Ayane seems to get all different when they take about Hayate. "…I mean… it looks like you're always blushing or-". Ayane pushes Kasumi off the edge into the water.

Playfully innocent smile, "Oooops…".

*Aven*

Hey guys! Soooo not sure if anyone's noticed but… I've started changing paragraphs for each new speaker. This was something someone constructively called me on for my Tomb Raider fanfic and I've since implemented it… was a rule I didn't know and hadn't actually noticed in things I read but it does make sense. It's so the reader doesn't get confused when characters talk sooooo… Anyone notice? Any ideas on this? Is it better? Worst? Doesn't make a difference either way?

Love hearing from you guys and thanks so much for reading! I have so much fun planning chapter ideas and plotlines and typing out each chapter with character interactions and it makes me so happy to see that others like what I've written and love this series as well =^-^=

Until next time! xox


	67. DOA Legacy: Chapter 43

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 43 : Zack Island - Day 7…

As a sudden breeze crept into her room through the open glass doors of the balcony, the curtains rustled softly in silence… her bed was already long unoccupied. The sound of running water suddenly ceased as she stepped out of the shower. She too had woken early to get in a training session alone.

Barefoot, she padded across the floor in quiet resolve. A black bikini bottom and a towel around her shoulders was all she wore, a towel that hung conveniently low enough to have disappointed any who would run into her in such a state of dress…. or un-dress.

Stepping out onto the balcony, her eyes skimmed the surroundings, taking it all in only to finally settle on the ocean. As crystal blue as the eyes who gazed upon it. Casting one last long look out at the ocean, she wandered back inside. "Another day…. perhaps I'll make my own fun.". She smirked, letting the towel slip off her shoulders and leave it to a sadder existence.

Meanwhile, elsewhere… but not that far off…

Another set of blue eyes fluttered open, the scent of morning dewdrops and freshly brewed tea rousing her from her peaceful slumber. Stretching her legs, she sat up to see the tray on her nightstand, as requested. A soft smile crossed her face. It was good to wake to such peace and quiet. A wonderful change from how she was awaken on the island resort. Though, the other girls never seemed to share her feelings on this… or if they did it either didn't bother them as much or they didn't care to voice it.

She, on the other hand, was rather pleased with these new accommodations. Sure, they thought they were going to a tournament. Sure, they were lied to. Sure, they were on an island literally ruled by Zack. But, in truth, she had never really had any real problems with the guy. He'd never done her any wrong and she rather enjoyed his quirky nature. If nothing else, it helped break up the violent nature of some of the other fighters.

Taking a long sip of her tea, "So…. what shall I do today?". She pondered.

Yes, what indeed.

…

It was mid-morning when the two girls, having started a walk from opposite sides of the beach, finally met up. It wasn't planned and neither had a clue of what the other's whereabouts had been before starting their peaceful pensive walks. If they had, if either had known, we have to wonder… would they have still taken the walk?

"Christie?!".

"Helena…".

It just had to be them.

…

Helena's eyes widened as she saw the white haired girl come into view. *What is SHE doing here?*. She thought, never taking her eyes off the girl would continued to walk in her direction.

Christie's brow arched as she continued her pace unphased by the pale blonde… *Hmmm… small island it seems…*. But she didn't give any other sign of emotion. Her icy blue eyes eventually meeting sky blue.

Helena had stopped walking at the sight of the feline assassin, watching her as she continued. Visibly almost prowling towards her with a certain intent. At least, that's what Helena could draw from Christie. The woman was ice cold and it was hard to tell when she was being sarcastic or serious. It was even harder to tell whether the woman was on the offensive or just merely passing through.

Christie was a thin line… you were either her target or just in her way. In truth, you never wanted to be either.

"So… fancy this…". Christie smirked, stopping a few steps away from the opera singer.

"Really? Perhaps you planned this little… rendez-vous?". Helena questioned, forcing herself to not show any signs of annoyance. Though Christie could probably already tell that this had not been the morning meeting that Helena expected.

"My my… is that an invitation?". Christie bit her lower lip softly as she beamed at the blonde. A look of playful yet deadly nature on her face.

"Wha… what?!". Helena was caught off guard, however hard she tried to remain as cold as the woman before her… Christie was just in a league of her own. Cold was expected, but she was also deceptive as a snake and just as poisonous. She was tricky too, she didn't always do what you'd expect… especially when she wasn't specifically on a job.

Shifting her stance, Christie took this moment of weakness to have a little fun… "Well, come along then…". She motioned with her hand for Helena to follow her as she wandered off towards the nearby volleyball net.

Helena, still a little confused by the sudden shift in nature and little too cautious to instantly follow the assassin, stood her ground. Eyes following after Christie, who was now picking up a volleyball.

"Come on princess, I haven't got all morning!". Christie shouted, as Helena started towards the net. "Oh wipe that look off your face… don't seem so surprised.". Christie grinned, "I mean… it's not like this place would actually let me fight you without some sort of security team around.".

Helena offered a forced smile, "You believe so?". Taking her place on the side of the net opposite Christie.

"Of course!". Christie snorted, "You'd have been on your ass the second you saw me if I had been coming after you specifically… silly girl.". Tossing the ball into the air, "My serve!". Smashing the ball with brute force towards Helena, the look on Christie's face said it all.

They couldn't very well fight on "Zack Island". Well, they probably could get in a few good rounds before security interfered….. or Zack himself. And really, truly, honestly… it was just too early in the morning to deal with security.

Besides, wasn't this supposed to be a vacation? Who works on vacation?

Christie grinned deviously as she smashed the ball in Helena's direction again. Helena couldn't tell if Christie was actually playing the game or just trying to hit her with the ball. Her aim was dead on and directly at her inside of to the sides of her…

Honestly, we couldn't tell either. It was a toss up and if we had to call it… we'd say Christie was 98% trying to hit Helena with the ball… HARD… and 100% trying to seriously mess with the blonde's head.

Their back and forth exchange continued for about ten minutes before Christie actually started making Helena do more than be a target. "Ooof!". Helena landed hard on the sand as Christie smashed it deceptively away from the girl's reach.

"Thought you had me figured out…". Christie taunted, "My serve!".

Helena, dusting the sand off herself, cursed under her breath. She should have seen it coming, she had to pay better attention. Christie, was always working. She was always on the job. Even when she wasn't on the job. Even when she wasn't anywhere near anywhere that a job would be taking place. What, was she suddenly going to get a job to kill the seagulls?

"Ugh!". A hard smash to the chest and Helena was down again.

"You're very good at this are you?". A heavy english accent teased.

Frowning, Helena got back up and grabbed the ball. "You've lost your serve…".

"I know…". Christie grinned playfully, "Was worth it.".

"Alright, my serve!". Helena shot the assassin a deadly serious look as she prepared for her serve. A look that meant she wasn't playing around anymore.

*Now you're talking!*. Christie thought to herself as she got into position. Maybe now she'd really get some exercise out of this.

The game continued, back and forth, both giving their all. Both trying to take down the other… but with more intent than just simple sport. They looked at eachother the way they did in tournaments. Serious, bold, on the offensive and ready to do anything to take the other out.

It was brutal to watch… hard smashes… sand flying… harsh remarks but nothing either hadn't already said.

Then, they were tied.

It was at this point, however, that things suddenly took a turn…

Ball overhead, Helena prepared herself to strike the ball back at Christie.

She didn't get the chance.

Christie saw to that.

As Helena got ready, a flash struck the ball and it burst with a loud echo. Deflating and dropping to the sand.

Helena's eyes widened at the sight.

A switchblade sticking out of the ball was evidently the cause.

It had come out of nowhere and yet…

As Helena looked over at Christie, the girl had already started to wander off down the beach.

All Helena could hear as the assassin continued, not once looking back was…

"I've grown bored of this game…..".

*Aven*


	68. DOA Legacy: Chapter 44

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 44 : Zack Island - Day 8…

Stretching, Lei-Fang yawned as she stepped out of bed and started towards the bathroom only to suddenly find herself face to face with something she hadn't expected…

"Oooof!". Rubbing her face, she pouted softly. "Ow…". Her voice quiet and almost childlike as she stared at the floor puzzled. Arching her brow she looked over at her feet, tangled up in a damp white puddle of towels. She frowned. "Ugh! Hitomi!".

To which the frustrated girl received no answer.

Sitting up, Lei-Fang untwisted the towels and got ready to throw them at their reason for being there… only…

"Hitomi?".

Said reason, was not there.

…

Meanwhile, down on the beach, Hitomi had been getting in her morning training. Something which she had been neglecting quite a bit the last few days on Zack's little island. With all the excitement concerning a tournament that never was and finding out that the guys weren't even going to be there… she'd just gotten a little lost in the vacation nature of the island and hanging out with the other girls. Somehow, it was different without the guys there. Neither better or worst, just… different.

She was just about finished when she got interrupted by…

"Huh?". Hitomi's eyes widened, holding her hand out to catch the small pink petals. Cherry blossoms?

"Tag!". A cheerful voice followed by a soft nudge.

"Kasumi!". Hitomi smiled, turning to hug the girl who had become almost like a sister. Though maybe that was due to her ties with the female ninja's brother… it was probably a thin line.

Kasumi giggled, "This doesn't mean I'm it.". She smirked, referring to Hitomi's hug maybe being some sort of tricky way of tagging back.

"Of course not!". Hitomi pouted, feigning hurt before grinning playfully again. "How'd you know I was out here?". She questioned as the two started to walk along the beach near the water's edge.

"I didn't. I was just out wandering, it seemed like too nice of a morning to not get a head start on it.". Kasumi replied, wandering a little closer towards where the slow morning waves washed up on the beach.

There was a soft and silent wind as the two continued walking, slowly and with no real intention of anything in particular. It was soon evident to the girls that neither really had any plans for the day and since they hadn't run into anyone else that maybe they were the only two without plans at all.

"Wanderlust…". Hitomi sighed softly, a relaxed expression on her face.

"Exactly…". Kasumi added as they stopped to look out at the ocean. The sparkling waves and cloudless sky giving them the impression that it would be one of those perfect days.

"Oh! Did you get a chance to go scuba diving yet?". Hitomi grinned, turning to question Hayate's little sister.

Kasumi just blinked curiously and shook her head. "It's not really Ayane's thing… well…". Kasumi paused, before smirking playfully. "I guess if she were hunting down Zack and…".

"… if the term 'hunting' were used in the most serious of ways and involved weapons…". Hitomi giggled, trying her hardest to put on a serious expression with a serious tone. Failing miserably at both I might add.

"Yep! That's my sister!". Kasumi shrugged, though she couldn't help but visualize the whole scene unfold in her mind.

"Well then… let's go!". Hitomi's voice cut into the ninja's thoughts just seconds before she felt a hand on her arm and a quick tug in another direction.

Racing off to the gear shop the two picked up masks, flippers, and an underwater camera. At Kasumi's questioning, Hitomi simply replied that it was to "document our underwater exploration".

…

A little while later, wading out into the water, the two stopped when the water reach just passed their waistline. It had been an awkward walk and balancing act out to the this depth… and it had only gotten harder the second they started walking in the water.

"Okay… next time we put the flippers on when we're already IN the water.". Kasumi signed heavily, making Hitomi grin.

"Agreed! Hahaha!".

"Okay…ummm here should be good?". The ninja questioned innocently, fitting the scuba mask over her face.

"And if not at least we can swim here.". Hitomi added, putting her mask on as well.

With a light splash, they were under.

At first, they saw nothing, the sand having been kicked up by both girls being overexcited to not have to walk with flippers anymore. As it settled, their eyes widened at the sight they beheld.

Crystal clear blue water, shimmers of light, pure white sand and a multitude of different colors and shapes. They could make out the shape of what was probably a small coral reef a little deeper out and a school of curious fish swam passed them as they started for it.

Hitomi in the lead, Kasumi snapped a few shots of the fish as they passed. A few of the reef as it came into view and she was sure to have gotten more than a few of Hitomi's legs and feet as she tried to aim a shot of their "in progress" of getting to the reef.

The bright fiery color of the coral was worth the journey to see it up close. Snapping a few shots, Hitomi suddenly waved at Kasumi, who also caught the gesture on camera, and pointed towards another curious underwater creature.

Turning, Kasumi saw the same sight. A school of jellyfish just floating around doing… well, whatever jellyfish do on a beautiful day in the ocean I suppose. A few more pictures…

Hitomi just shook her head, obviously laughing at the other girl. She was taking pictures of everything as if she'd never had a normal day at the beach. Then again, perhaps she hadn't. The thought escaped Hitomi's mind as a sudden swoosh of motion passed her and continued towards off towards nothing in particular except the crystal blue ocean surrounding them.

They were so caught up in looking around the ocean floor and snapping random pictures of just about everything that they didn't see the change in light until sometime in the afternoon when they surfaced and were awestruck to see the slowly setting sun casting a shimmering glow over the water's surface. The glowing water swirling around them in soft waves, they smiled as they pulled off their masks.

"Wow…". Kasumi smiled, staring out at the open ocean.

"Yeah… wow…". Hitomi added as they both just floated for awhile in silence. The only sound the rolling waves, light afternoon breeze drifted along and the odd seagull crying out for dinner.

It was just one of those perfect days.

…

Later, as the sun's glow flickered away on the horizon, Kasumi and Hitomi sat on the low hanging branch of a nearby tree. Towels wrapped around them they had continued to talk randomly while drying off.

Though, once dry, they had just stuck around and continued to stare out at the setting sun. That is, until talk turned to Hayate. It was, of course, inevitable that he would eventually be a subject of conversation. Afterall, he meant a great deal to both girls and they had both, at one point or another, had to search for him when he wandered off without much explanation or hint of when he'd return.

"He does that…". Kasumi pouted, remembering the last time she'd had to search for her brother.

Hitomi's expression was much the same, "Tell me about it… Ugh… I was soooooo worried! I mean, I know you know because you're his sister and all but… Arg! And he just had this way of making you feel so stupid for worrying when you find him and he acts like whatever happened for him to leave is fine now…". She paused.

"So you shouldn't worry…". Kasumi mimicked in her brother's tone.

"EXACTLY!". Hitomi sighed, leaving Kasumi to giggle

"He doesn't do it on purpose… I'm sure of it!". Kasumi smiled sweetly, "Plus he likes you so he REALLY wouldn't have wanted to make you worry on purpose.".

"Yeah I guess you're… wait! What?!". Hitomi's face brightened instantly, her cheeks looking a little pinker than they were a second ago.

"Oh… I…". Kasumi paused, biting her lower lip softly and looking a little embarrassed for having said anything. She waited, expecting Hitomi to press the subject but was suddenly caught off guard by the girl's comment instead.

An ashamed smile followed by an apologetic tone. "Oh forgive me! How horrible I must seem… All this time we've being talking about Hayate and I didn't even think to ask you about him.".

Puzzled, "Who?". Though Kasumi was thankful for the change in topic. At least, until she realized the answer a half-second before it was said.

"Ryu of course!". Hitomi beamed, smiling.

Kasumi just blushed fiercely at the mention of his name.

"Hahaha! Guess that answers that!".

Both girls suddenly breaking into a fit of giggles.

…

Kasumi was still blushing.

*Aven*


	69. DOA Legacy: Chapter 45 The Originals

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 45 : Zack Island - Day 9: The Originals…Part One

"…mmmm?". A soft hushed sound escaped her lips as she grasped for the pillow in her sleep, cuddling it flush against her chest and curling closer into a ball near the edge of the bed. Deep in dream state, she remained unaware that she was being observed… and quite closely at that.

With an arched brow, the other girl knelt by the edge of the bed with her arms crossed on the bed and chin resting gently upon them. Tilting her head to the side, she just stared at the sleeping girl.

*Is she blushing?*. The girl questioned to herself, watching the other sleep. Indeed, the sleeping girl appeared to be blushing… very much so in fact.

Suddenly, perhaps due to a startling turn of events in her dreamworld, the strawberry blonde's eyes fluttered open to see that she was face to face with…

"Ayane?!". Kasumi's eyes widened, shifting back slightly so that she wasn't nose to nose with her sister. "Wha?... Hmmm… morning!". Kasumi smiled sweetly when she noticed that it was morning AND that her sister was actually not there to start trouble. At least, not any trouble that she knew of. Actually, kneeling there at the edge of her bed, Ayane reminded Kasumi of when they were little. Strange what you'll remember…

Brow still arched, though now more inquiring that before, the violet-haired ninja cocked her head to the side and with a curious tone continued. "WHAT were you dreaming about?...".

Kasumi, who had still been blushing when she woke, suddenly felt her cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red.

Throwing her hands up in the air in mock defense, "Never mind!". Then, standing, Ayane started towards the door without looking back. As she opened it, she turned to face Kasumi with a playful smile. "I don't wanna know…", then closed the door behind her, leaving a very confused Kasumi in her wake.

To be honest, we never did find out what exactly Ayane had been doing in Kasumi's room so early in the morning. Kasumi, on the other hand, had seemed more concerned about whether or not she'd talked in her sleep and seemed to show very little concern for that fact of her sister having been there at all. Whatever the case, we had to simply accept that this was just one of those things that we may never get an answer to… and maybe, we didn't even have the right questions to begin with.

After the sudden daze left her, Kasumi sighed softly and headed for the shower. Her dream had ended afterall, so there was no point trying to get back into it now. "New day…". She smiled, grabbing a towel and disappearing into the bathroom.

A little later… there was a soft knock at her door followed by, "C'mon Kasumi! We know you're up already!". Kasumi smiled as she recognized the voice as Tina's, only… what on earth was the southern belle doing up so early. Sure, if this was actually the tournament and she had a fight… THAT would make sense… but now… it just seemed a little strange. Hell, any other time other than actually being on vacation would have made sense. Now, not a ninja's definition of early… but a fighter's definition of "morning training session" would also have made sense. Yet… on vacation was still the key factor here.

As it turned out, Tina had woken Lei-Fang up as well and the two girls now stood outside Kasumi's door waiting for…

"We're goin' shoppin' so hurry it up!". Tina hollered playfully through the door, leaning against the wall.

As Kasumi opened the door she was greeted by a beaming smile from Lei-Fang, "I know that look… *motioning to Tina* she woke me up earlier than normal too…". She teased playfully, hinting at the fact that it was still too early for either of them to have been up for a training session.

"Geez! I thought ya were s'posed to be a ninja?". Tina grinned, pretending to act like a date who had been waiting hours on someone to be ready. She didn't wait for a response before drapping one arm casually around each of the other two girls' shoulders. "Ladies… shall we?". She smiled, seeming a little too energetic for it to be 6am.

…

As it turned out… it WAS too early to go shopping.

"Ugh! Who knew these things weren't open 'til 8?!". Lei-Fang sighed heavily, turning to pout at Kasumi and then cast a glance over at Tina who seemed just as frustrated. "Wait a minute! Did you…..". She started.

Tina frowned, giving the girl an apologetic look.

Lei sighed, realizing that Tina hadn't thought to check when the shops were open before planning this little outing. "You didn't…".

…

To be continued…

*Aven*


	70. DOA Legacy: Chapter 46 The Originals

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 45 : Zack Island - Day 9: The Originals…Part Two

"You didn't…". The soft sigh echoing in the quiet of morning.

Tina just shrugged, an apologetic look plastered across her face. "Sorry ya'll… ah didn't think they'd be closed. Ah mean, have ya ever seen anything closed on this island since we've been here? Things are always open…".

She was, of course, correct. Zack had designed the island to have round the clock staff and for his guests to have prime VIP access to just about everything except his personal penthouse and the security building. So… what happened on this particular morning… was anyone's guess.

Just then, a sound gurgled softly, causing both Tina and Lei-Fang to turn and look at the source in unison. "Ummm… maybe breakfast first?". Kasumi offered sweetly, looking a little apologetic herself. Though in truth, she didn't have anything to be sorry for. In fact…

The sound then mimicked itself. First from Lei-Fang's direction and then Tina. Looking at each other, all three burst in a fit of giggles. They'd forgotten all about breakfast. It then clicked, the staff was probably off having breakfast themselves before the change in work shifts.

"Well…". Tina motioned towards the street that led down to the food courts, "Shall we?". She grinned, already starting off down the path towards the vast buffet of restaurants and food stands. She had to admit, even though it was Zack, he DID design this place perfectly. It truly was an amazing island resort… even with the whole lying to get them here.

"Jann would love this…". Lei-Fang muttered softly, pointing to the side of the street with fast food venues that served up at least 20 different kinds of burgers, hot dogs and fries in every which way. She couldn't help but smile thinking of him, and Tina couldn't help but notice.

"Ah hell… c'mon, pancakes it is!". Tossing one arm around Lei-Fang and Kasumi's shoulders the southern belle near literally dragged the trio over to a little outside restaurant conveniently labelled 'The Pancake Factory'.

After much fluffy, syrup and butter layered, pancakey goodness…

"Soooooo full…..". Kasumi sighed softly.

"Mmmmhmmm…". Lei added, nudging a little piece of pancake around her plate with her fork.

"I think I ate too much.". Kasumi continued.

"Hehe ditto.". Lei-Fang smiled, "Can't finish…".

Tina just rolled her eyes at the two girls, "Lightweights…". She teased, motioning to her empty plate. "And ya'll wonder why ya can't get better muscle tone.". She winked playfully, getting out of her seat. "Let's go!".

"Ugh…. can't we just- ". Lei-Fang started before Tina simply grabbed her arm and quite literally yanked her out of her seat. Wide eyed, Kasumi opted to get up and follow in tow.

"No… shopping awaits!". Tina shouted, still dragging Lei-Fang back the way they'd come… Kasumi right behind them.

…

Soon, they were back where they started and…

"See! Open!". Lei-Fang stated, breaking her arm free of Tina's grasp. "Told ya! Nothing opens before breakfast.".

Rolling her eyes, Tina couldn't help but grin. "Well… we'll know better for next time. Now c'mon ya'll! We've got a long day ahead of us!". Disappearing into a nearby shop, Kasumi and Lei exchanged worried looks.

"Don't make me come out and get ya!". The blonds voice rang out from somewhere inside the shop.

"It's going to be a long day.". Kasumi said softly.

"Yep.". Lei-Fang nodded, as they started into the shop.

Long day indeed…

Kasumi and Lei-Fang spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon chasing Tina around various shops while she had them try on clothes they wouldn't normally have worn on a regular basis and tried every possible way to get the two girls to talk about Ryu and Jann. In her own way, Tina was just being social… in her own way.

It was a long string of question dodging, blushing and frowning at shop mirrors.

"Really Tina… when am I EVER going to wear THIS?". Lei-Fang questioned, a frustrated tone to her voice. Yes, she looked incredibly seductive in the lemon yellow strapless mini dress, but she was a fighter and a college student… when would she EVER get a chance to wear something like this?

"Anytime… maybe when we drag the boys out dancing some night… ya know, for Jann.". Tina teased, causing Lei-Fang to blushed fiercely for the millionth time that afternoon.

"Kas tell her I'm right!". Tina shifted her attention over to Kasumi, who was still holding a pile of clothes that Tina had picked out for her to try on.

"Well…". Biting her lower lip, she had to admit it. "It does seem to fit you perfectly.". Kasumi smiled sweetly.

A smile that was returned, "Yeah… I know… but…". Still blushing, Lei-Fang decided to add the dress to the "maybe" pile. In truth, both she and Kasumi had started up little "maybe" piles. As in "maybe Ryu will notice me more in this" and "Jann will have to pay attention to this" piles.

Tina, on the other hand, had a "maybe" pile that was actually a "hell yes!" pile that she would have to decide on at checkout.

"Alright girls… I'll stop botherin' ya 'bout Ryu and Jann if ya cooperate with me on one last little thing okay?". Tina smirked playfully, not really inspiring better confidence. "Okay?".

Kasumi and Lei-Fang's gaze shifted from Tina, to eachother, then hesitantly back to Tina. "Okay!". They quickly answered in unison. Neither having a clue as to what Tina had in mind but… both feeling that whatever it was, would surely be better than spending the rest of the day trying to hide bright red blushing and dodging questions about how they felt for the guys.

Tina beamed, "Hell, that was almost TOO easy.".

"Sooo… what did we just agree to?". Lei-Fang questioned, Kasumi biting nervously on her lower lip.

Tina just smiled.

In blind agreement with Tina's idea, the two girls traded an afternoon of trying on sexy clothes and dishing on their feelings for the guys with….

"Oh… wait, really?". Lei-Fang's brow arched, "THAT'S what this whole thing was about?".

"You could have just said so.". Kasumi smiled sweetly.

"Yeah but… it was much more fun this way wasn't it?". Tina teased, grinning playfully to herself.

The whole day, from the way they were woken up to now had all been a planned diversion… well, except for the breakfast thing when the stores were closed. Tina truly hadn't planned on things being closed… but it did turn out to be a fun little breakfast in the end.

Now where was… oh right!

It had all been planned out that the three of them would have a day all to themselves to talk, catch up on old times and…

"…find killer outfits for tonight 'cause we're goin' out dancin'!". Tina explained excitedly.

Now knowing the truth, not to mention not having to blush every few seconds, Kasumi and Lei-Fang were completely on board and the trio spent the rest of the afternoon on a mission to find THE perfect outfit for their little "girls night out".

…

Later that evening, in the middle of a line outside the club…

"Ah can't believe there's still a line…". Tina frowned, sighing, though mostly out of bewilderment. There was just no way that there was anywhere near enough people on Zack's Island right now to have caused such a waiting line. It just didn't make sense…

"Ah'm sure he's doin' it on purpose… just to make people wait like they're getting' into a VIP party or somethin'…". Tina huffed, crossing her arms and leaning against the building wall.

"I wouldn't be surprised… I mean, it's Zack.". Lei-Fang giggled, a little amused at the whole situation.

Kasumi, on the other hand, just looked around curiously and patiently. She was a ninja afterall and they hadn't been waiting long before they finally got let into the club.

…

Dressed to kill in outfits that could've stopped all of the guys in their tracks, the three girls from the original Dead or Alive tournament entered the club with full confidence. Perhaps because they were just their to have fun and weren't really noticing anything else but eachother. Perhaps because for the first time in a long time they weren't in the midst of strict training for a Tournament… or for life. And then perhaps it was simply because, for tonight, it was just the three of them. Like old times… Like in the beginning…

As they danced the night away, laughing and smiling, they remembered everything that happened to lead them here. Up to this exact moment when they couldn't help but realize just how far they've really come together on their journey into their own lives only to end up crossing paths repeatedly.

They've been together for a long time… since the beginning. They've made a lot of new friends… Had many new experiences… Grown as fighters… And as individuals. They've come a long way…

…

As the night slowly came to an end, the trio found themselves standing back in the middle of the central courtyard that tied all the themed hotels together.

"Oh…". Tina smiled, yawning as she realized just how late it was now.

"Been a long night hasn't it?". Lei-Fang giggled, just before yawning herself. "Gah! It's addictive!".

Kasumi smiled as they all grinned and slowly wandered back to their rooms. "But it sure was fun!".

…

It sure was.

*Aven*

Sooooo little poll: Who had/still has the playstation one first edition of the Dead or Alive series? I'm quite proud to say that I do and wouldn't trade it for anything. On the cover it featured Kasumi, Tina and Lei-Fang ("The Originals") and though I did get the Dead or Alive Ultimate Edition of DOA2 for Playstation 2 when it came out (which also features the original game for those who missed out on grabbing the PS1 version) I still cherish it more than anything because it was THE game that started my wonderful journey into the beloved series of Dead or Alive. 3 So to Team Ninja I say, thanks for the memories!


	71. DOA Legacy: Chapter 47

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 47 : Zack Island - Day 10…

Meanwhile, in another room, another girl slept peacefully in dreamland… soon to be awoken in a familiar way. Unexpected, yet familiar. She too remained unaware to the fact that she was being watched... and quite closely at that.

She frowned slightly in her sleep as she pulled the covers closer to her face, bunching the soft material into a ball and holding onto it for dear life. As if she would be lost should the covers somehow slip free of her grasp. "…I learnt….. to live in your world…". Lei-Fang mumbled almost inaudibly in her sleep.

It was here that we wondered… did everyone talk in their sleep? Definitely something to look into… but, wouldn't it be strange if they did? Strange and yet, intriguing…

The blonde figure arched her brow curiously before tugging on the covers lightly, a test to see how deep the Chinese girl's slumber truly was. A slight tug… resulted in a frown with a clumsy yet somewhat strong pull back. Which resulted in the blond simply rolling her eyes, seeing that a gentle approach wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"Lei?...".

No answer, just covers being bunched back up and held even closer.

"…alright, ya asked for it…". Tina sighed, standing up and grabbing the edges of the covers with both hands. Then with one swift application of force she pulled the covers clean off Lei-Fang and far out of her reach.

"Huh?! Whaaa! HEY!". The stunned girl got pulled close to the edge of the bed and was now laying more than frustrated at being waken up in such an abrupt manner. "TINA!?". She pouted, rolling over to see who was the cause of it all.

Dropping back down to sit on top of the covers that were now on the floor, her "spoils of war", Tina grinned playfully. "Well good mornin' ta you too lemon!". She winked.

Lemon?

"Lemon?". Lei-Fang asked, a puzzled look replaced that of frustration.

"Yeah… y'know, 'cause you're all sour when ah wake ya up.". Tina smirked, "Can't possibly call ya sunshine when ya wake like that can I?". She teased, shrugging her shoulders.

THUP!

The sound of a pillow hitting Tina square in the face.

It was here that we began to wonder… what was with all the watching others sleep? And, where ever it was that the guys were off to, were they doing the same thing? Somehow… we couldn't help but cringe at how creepy this was starting to sound.

*twitch*

Then again… Zack was here soooo… was he watching all of us sleep? Somehow… trying to unravel our dreams?!

*cringe*

Okay enough of that… back to what came next… pleasant thoughts… pleasant thoughts…

…

As Tina waited, rather unpatiently at that, on the mountain of covers and pillows… more "spoils of war", Lei-Fang was just finishing up in the shower. "C'mon already!". Tina pouted, already bored.

"Okay done!". Lei chimed sweetly as she came around the corner dressed in a bright yellow bikini, her long black hair up in a high ponytail.

"Hahahahahaha!". Bursting out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter, Tina fell back onto the covers leaving Lei-Fang utterly confused.

"What?". Lei-Fang frowned, pouting slightly as she looked over her bikini thinking that perhaps there had been a malfunction of some kind or maybe… well, to tell the truth, she didn't really have a clue what the blond wrestler could be laughing at. And THAT'S what frustrated her most of all. "What!?". Hands on her hips, though not really noticing that she'd done so, Lei-Fang's expression shifted to a more frustrated one.

Tina stopped laughing, near tears, only to smile at the girl before her. Pointing, she spoke but one word before bursting into giggles once more.

And that word was…

"Lemon!".

"Huh?". Arching her brow, Lei caught a glimpse of herself in the nearby mirror and suddenly understood. Yellow bikini. Lemon. Riiiiight… good one Tina.

"Oh you're hopeless!". Lei-Fang sighed, shaking her head with a soft smile. She couldn't help but smile.

…

A good many pillow throws later…

Tina and Lei-Fang finally made their way out of the hotel and down towards the beach.

"Tina!". A voice called out, cheerful and excited.

"Lei-Fang!". Another voice called out, equally cheerful and excited.

As the two girls turned around, they were instantly greeted by Hitomi and Lisa who, as it turned out, already had the day planned for all four of them.

Strolling down to the shoreline, the girls didn't walk far before they came upon the volleyball net. "I mean really… we're on a beach paradise and we've barely played at all!". Lisa exclaimed, almost unbelieving of it.

"Volleyball? THIS is what ya dragged us all down here for?". Tina questioned, a playful smirk on her face.

"What else?". Lisa grinned, grabbing a nearby ball and tossing it in the air. "I call Tina!". She shouted. Then tossing the ball to Hitomi, "You're serve!".

"Right!". Hitomi smiled, a look of confidence and determination already playing across her face. Turning to take her position, she nodded at Lei-Fang. "Ready?".

Nodding, Lei-Fang smiled deviously. "Oh they're going down!". She grinned, stretching as she got into her stance.

"Not if ah can help it!". Tina shouted back, taunting from across the net.

"Shut it!". Lei shot back, smirking confidently.

…

Not a word followed. A moment of silence before, brow arched and a cocky tone followed up with a word.

Just.

One.

Word.

…

"Lemon!".

…

Tilting her head back in aggravation, Lei-Fang sighed heavily before shifting her position. In her mind, changing her whole game plan. "Oh it's on!".

"Hahahahaha!". Tina laughed, feeling that this way going to be a good match for sure.

Lisa and Hitomi, on the other hand, merely exchanged confused glances. Lisa mouthed out the word "what?" while Hitomi simply shrugged her shoulders, she was equally in the dark on this one.

"Shall we begin?". Lisa offered curiously, still wondering about the whole word exchange and figuring that she would just have to ask Tina about it later.

"Yeah!". Hitomi smiled, lining up to take her serve. "This is gonna be good!".

…

*Aven*

I just want to take this moment to say a very special thanks for all the new favorites and follows! It means so much to me that people enjoy reading my little tales as much and I love writing them! Also a very big and much appreciated thanks to those who have followed my story for so long. It's been quite an adventure and you can be sure that there's much more to come! *glomps you all!* =^-^=

Also… just a little heads up… I've started working on the plotline for a very special October edition of DOA Legacy. The plan is to have two chapters a week (9 parts to the thread) and then to have the very last part on the 31st of October to wrap things up before getting back to our regular plotline. I'm really excited about this and can't wait for you all to start reading it :D First part will be on up the 1st of October. So until then, please enjoy the continuation of Zack Island ;)

-xox-


	72. DOA Legacy: Chapter 48

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 48 : Zack Island - Day 11…

"LEMON!". Tina's voice echoed, tauntingly over his monitors. The look on her face intrigued him. He loved to see her in action. In fact, he was loving this whole experience with all of the girls. All the excitement, all the exploration, all the random happenings of fun that couldn't… wouldn't have happened if he hadn't stolen them away from the other three men. For the time being… they were his. And this was his joyride.

Tina and Lisa versus Hitomi and Lei-Fang, it truly was a thing to see. And see it all he did. He'd tracked the whole scenario from waking to the moment Lisa found the other girls and led them down to the beach to play. It had been planned… sort of. Zack had told Lisa where to find the girls and had dropped an overly unsubtle hint on how they hadn't actually gotten in many volleyball games. Then all he had to do was sit back and wait for his plan to pan out. It had.

As the game came to an end, Zack leaned back in his chair and closed the monitors. The girls had tied and Tina was now chasing Lei-Fang around with… a lemon. Though where she managed to find a lemon on such short notice on the beach… well, that was anyone's guess. We were there and we… have no idea to this day. Best guess, she'd brought it from the hotel with her. But honestly, we don't remember seeing lemons.

Confused pause…

Meanwhile, back at the beach…

"Tina! Stop it!". Lei-Fang whined as Tina laughed and continued her pursuit. "I swear I'm gonna turn and knock you on your ass!". Lei threatened playfully, dodging the blonde as she lunged at her with the yellow citrus fruit.

Back in Zack's monitor console and command room…

"Zack Day!". He grinned playfully as he grabbed a camera off the table and disappeared out the door.

What came next was what could only be described as a barrage of pictures, laughter, and devious fun. Before things got a little out of hand Zack managed to get group shots of all the girls and he even managed to get pictures with Christie and Helena in them… without Christie looking like she was attempting to kill her and without Helena storming off and not coming back. Though upon later inspection of the photos one could find Christie holding a blade behind her back and in EVERY photo she was giving Helena a predatory side glance.

Really… go ahead and inspect them. I dare you not to see the knife. Dare you!

Photos of Kasumi and Ayane where Ayane didn't look completely not wanting to be there. Photos of the original three; Kasumi, Tina and Lei-Fang. Candids of all of them, just joking around, laughing, having carefree fun. Every few photos there was one or two of Zack trying to cuddle or kiss Tina followed by a few more of Tina getting ready to knock Zack out or harm him in some way.

Then, at the end of the film roll… pictures of Zack. Well, actually, one picture of all the girls and Zack… buried in sand with only his head sticking out… surrounded by the harem of beautiful, fierce, deadly goddesses of battle. Followed by a few shots of buried Zack as the girls start to wander further and further away. Just as the tide was rolling in.

I suppose they dug him out later… but we never really kept track.

It was just past noon when Zack found the girls hanging out by the pool.

"So… he survived.". Ayane was the first to speak, her sweet voice laced with ambivalence. Or maybe it was the ruining of fun they would have watching him panic at the coming tide… "…pity.".

Tina just smirked, "And here ah thought you were supposed to be planning the day for us.". A teasing tone.

"Already ahead of you.". Zack grinned, motioning to the pool area. In the clear blue water were little floating platforms arranged in a line with gaps between them and at the other end of the pool was what awaited those who were up to the challenge. A wonderful spread of assorted delicacies and cold drinks set up on a buffet length table decorated with hundreds of tropical flowers and seashells; beautifully presented and truly there was something for every taste. The girls had to admit, Zack had really outdone himself.

A fun little game and a delicious prize… "So… who's game?". He arched his brow in inquiry, a playful grin plastered over his face as the girls looked at each other. "Let the pool hopping game begin!".

Lisa goes first, in a sense demonstrating while Zack explained. It looked easy, but the floating panels were slippery and one could easily lose their balance and fall into the pool… which then meant that you had to swim to the edge and get back in line to try again. "It's easy!". Lisa smiled encouragingly, waving at the other girls as she grabbed a drink off the table. "And tasty!".

Lei-Fang was next, almost slipping off the last floater but managing to regain her balance just in time. Tina followed, slipping off in the middle of the pool due to her yelling back at Zack's comments instead of paying attention to her footing. He got a punch to the shoulder for it.

Kasumi made it across without any difficulty at all, though no one was really all that surprised. She IS a ninja afterall. Helena followed, not wanting to be left alone on the side with both Christie and Ayane. "Watch out…". Ayane's voice, soft and sweet, caught the opera singer off guard. Thinking perhaps a kunai or throwing knife was headed her way, she choked on the last floater and in she fell with a splash.

"Guess she didn't…". Christie's cold tone drifted, winking a the violet-haired ninja.

"Alright alright… my turn! I'll show ya'll how it's done!". Zack grinned, his stance oozing of confidence. Perhaps overconfidence was more accurate. Though in any other company, we had to admit, he would have played a flawless game of pool hopping. But he wasn't…

"See… easy!". Zack shouted, obviously pleased with himself as he made it to the center of the pool with perfect balance and continued. Only… he didn't really continue far.

POP! "Whoa! Aieeeee!". The loud sound of Zack's bubble, and next floater, suddenly bursting was followed by a splash as he flopped into the pool.

"… and he was doing so well…". The sweetly devious voice broke the silence. What everyone saw, what Zack hadn't, was Ayane ninja throwing a kunai with lightening speed and perfect timing at the floater Zack would have landed on. Her reflexes so flawlessly executed that he didn't see it coming and in no way could have. Even some of the girls hadn't seen the actual act, just the motion of Ayane's sudden arm movement and then Zack's fall from "grace".

If there was any doubt in the matter, just looking at her told it all. Ayane with a mischievous smile plastered on her face looked over to Christie, who pouted teasingly back as she showed the throwing knife in her hand and then just smirked with a shrug. At least one of them got him.

As Zack recovered from his sudden and much unexpected fall into the pool, "Well ya know what that means! EVERYBODY IN!". He splashed the edge of the pool where all the girls were standing, they giggled and swore they'd get him. Then as began to swim to the edge of the pool to splash the girls that had yet to play the game and as he goes to splash them he's foiled by a massive wave of water as they cannonball into the water.

Zack was no match, but he didn't seem to care. In fact, he rather looked like he won.

Goofy smile on his face.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet and peaceful, a lazy afternoon relaxing by the pool… well, almost. Near the end of the afternoon, as the sun began to set and the girls suddenly came to notice how peaceful things had been…

"Hey! Wait a minute… Where the hell'd he go?!". Tina exclaimed, taking off her sunglasses and looking around the pool to NOT find who she was looking for.

"And WHEN?". Lei-Fang added, looking over at the two ninja.

"It's almost hard to believe how quiet it's been…". Kasumi spoke, almost in disbelief as her eyes shifted to the pool where the light afternoon breeze sent soft ripples over the water. "So peaceful…".

"Who cares?... you probably just jinxed it anyhow…". Ayane added, opening her eyes.

"Actually ah find it hard ta believe ya haven't tried ta kill him yet.". Tina laughed, shooting a grin in Ayane's direction.

"Though now that you mention it… I find it hard to believe Christie hasn't tried to kill Helena yet.". Ayane smiled playfully.

…

A sudden dead silence as everyone looked from Ayane to Helena to Christie…

…who propped her head up on her hands, "Oh riiiiight… Knew I'd forgotten something. Thanks sweetheart! Guess it slipped my mind momentarily. What with all the relaxing and fun. Oh well, day's still young.". Christie shrugged, winking at Ayane and shifting her eyes over to Helena with a sly smile.

And that was when… Zack resurfaced!

*Aven*


	73. DOA Legacy: This Is Halloween - Part 1

**DOA Legacy:**

This Is Halloween

-Part 1-

The sun rose slowly that morning…

A light wind whispered across the water, soft waves rolled along the shoreline and three figures stood… silent and determined. Looking at one another, they nodded and crouched into position. In a sudden forceful motion, the three pushed their wooden raft into the water and leapt onboard. They'd spent all of the day before constructing it. Working straight through the night to be certain it would get them to their destination.

As the wind picked up, one of the three men untied the raft's sail to take advantage of the offered momentum. They were well on their way before the sun's light started to dim. Slowly at first, but the forecast hadn't called for rain. Two of the men had been certain that it wouldn't… and they were, by far, much more accurate than any weatherman.

"Strange…". Ryu frowned, staring into the distance at the island slowly coming into view. A light layer of fog had begun to drift around the island's shore. Strange, since there had been no sign of it forming… and now suddenly there it was. Just as the sun's morning light had started to wane.

"…it didn't call for fog, did it?". Jann questioned, eyeing the fog sceptically before looking back at the island they'd departed from. Fog was forming too…

"Not even close…". Hayate looked back as well, "Both places? Definitely not in the forecast.".

Though they couldn't explain it, something just didn't feel right about this fog. The sudden dimming of the sun's light. It had been such a perfectly sunny morning when the sun had risen… and now… clouds were forming. And just what was with this fog?

The wind picked up as the raft floated ever faster towards its destination, the light fog swirling as they passed through it. It wasn't thick enough to hinder their progress or obstruct their vision in any way… it was just… there. Unexplained and just… there.

By the time the raft reached the shoreline the sunlight had completely disappeared, replaced by dark clouds heavy with a coming storm. As the three men pulled their raft up onto the sandy beach outskirts of the island, the sound of thunder boomed loudly in their ears.

"Well… the weatherman's wrong… again!". Jann rolled his eyes, tying the sail back down. They didn't figure they would need the raft anytime soon… but… it just seemed like the thing to do.

"Okay, let's go find the-". Hayate began, interrupted by the thudding echo of thunder. Lightening streaked across the sky as a crackling sound alerted them to the impending rainstorm. "…girls.". He sighed. "At least we made it here before the storm…".

Ryu nodded in agreement. From the looks of the clouds, not to mention the strange fog from earlier, this was definitely NOT something they would have liked to have been caught in. Especially not in a little wooden raft with a sail that the wind would have shredded to bits and no shelter from the harsh freezing rain and wind.

"There's that fog again…". Jann's voice cut into the Ninja's thoughts as both he and Hayate cast their gaze back towards the water.

"Odd.". Ryu frowned, looking from the water to the right side… and then the left. The fog that had once been light and fading was now denser and far more present. They couldn't see the island they had come from and they could barely see the water at the edge of the sand on the island they were on now.

To the sides of them, looking down the beach on either side, the fog had started to settle in. To such a degree that they couldn't see very far down either side.

Lightening lit up the sky as thunder echoed once more.

Listening, Ryu quickly looked over to Hayate, who had obviously noted the same thing.

"No sounds…". Hayate spoke softly.

The fog was spreading, denser and heavier than before. Almost like it was a warning. But, to what end?

No sounds. No waves. A storm with no waves. No crashing water upon the shoreline. No birds. No animal sounds. No sounds. Nothing at all.

"We'd better find the girls before-". Jann Lee's sentence was cut off by the loud boom of thunder. Lightening crackled through the darkened sky and the rain began to trickle softly from the heavy clouds.

"Huh?...what…". Jann's brow arched as he noticed movement in the fog. Just one figure at first… but then…

Zombies?!

…

-to be continued…

*Aven*


	74. DOA Legacy: This Is Halloween - Part 2

**DOA Legacy:**

This Is Halloween

-Part 2-

Zombies?!

"What the HELL?!". Jann Lee questions, taking a few steps down the beach and towards the figure slowly stumbling out of the ever growing fog. "Hey?". No answer. "Hey!". Still no answer. "Okay seriously?!". He arched his brow, just watching the silent figure wander closer. The movements unbalanced and sloppy. "HEY!?". Jann shouted as the figure finally came into better view.

What he saw next, was not what he expected.

"Oh shit!... uhhhh… guys?". Jann took a step back, looking over his shoulder at the two ninja who'd already started over towards him.

Eyes wide, both ninja looked from the figure, to Jann, then back to eachother. A look of confusion plastered across all three faces… and a look of… they weren't quite sure what on the mystery figure's.

"…ugggghhhh…".

All three took sudden yet cautious steps back as a low moan escaped the figure and it continued to stumble progressively towards them. What happened next stunned even us…

"Hahahahaha!". Jann laughed loudly, "Oh my god… I can't believe it…".

"That's brilliant!". Hayate grinned, "It looks so real…".

Ryu just smirked, shaking his head at the two. He had to admit, WE really had them going.

"….ugggrrrrhhh..". More voices groaned in the distance as other clumsy figures became visible in the ever present fog.

"Oh I get it! Zombie Crawl!". Jann Lee grinned.

"Really? How would they have known we would come?". Hayate inquired, arching his brow curiously.

"Well, there's only two options then. Either they knew we'd find out and were just waiting for us to show up or… it's just Zack trying to scare the girls.". Jann concluded, certain that the management behind DOA Legacy had the whole situation planned out… or on the off chance that it wasn't us, that Zack had actually planned the whole thing to creep the girls out. However, if it was Zack's doing… well, let's just say that all three guys had the same thought and couldn't help but smile at what would be in store for poor Zack once the girls found out it was his doing.

That is… IF it was his doing.

They were certain that it was OURS. So… was it?

"Alright, enough messing around… let's go find the girls." Hayate started towards the center of the island where the tall buildings could be seen, he figured there was a good a place as any to start looking for the girls.

Ryu, arms crossed and still sceptical, stared at the now larger mob of "zombies" forming. He noted that they were coming out of the fog on both sides now AND the fog was starting to creep in on them. Most of the beach was covered and they could no longer see the water at all.

"Ryu?". Hayate questioned, looking back at his best friend.

"Nothing.". He shook his head, catching up with the other ninja as they walked side by side towards the tall buildings and center of the island. *Probably nothing…* Ryu thought to himself, though he wasn't completely sure he really believed that.

"Jann! Come on! Don't you want to find Lei?". Hayate grinned, calling back over his shoulder.

"Coming!". Jann smirked, turning his attention away from the "zombie" that took a playful swipe at him. Or at least, he assumed it was meant to be playful. He couldn't imagine us actually putting people in harm's way by provoking a fight. How would these zombie actors even be able to stand up to any one of them anyway?

"Whoa! Close one.". Jann laughed as the "zombie" who took a swing at him missed and stumbled to the sand, crawling and moaning incoherently as its arm reached out to try and grab Jann's leg. Taking a step back, he was out of its reach.

"Jann!?". Hayate called again, he and Ryu just barely visible in the distance.

Cocking his head to the side, Jann just smiled. "Really REALLY well done…". He referred to the make-up, special effects and overall acting of the "zombie". Shrugging, he raced off to quickly catch up with the two ninja.

"The girls are gonna freak if these things sneak up on them from this fog…". Jann Lee stated as the three continued along at a steady pace.

"I pity whoever manages to catch Ayane off guard… and on a bad day.". Hayate laughed, already picturing what would be in store for the poor unfortunate soul who would be crazy enough to attempt it.

"Would Zack be reckless enough to attempt such things in costume as well?". Ryu offered out of the blue.

"Ha! Now THAT I wanna see!". Jann laughed, a very hopeful and somewhat devious smile on his face. It was easy to tell where his thoughts were.

It was Ryu and Hayate's sudden frown and hault that pulled Jann back to reality. "What?". He questioned, looking behind them. "No way!". His eyes widened at the sight.

"They are still following us.". Hayate said, tone hinting at his dislike for being followed.

"Their wounds… they look a little too real for my taste.". Ryu commented, hinting at some of the "zombies" who looked more like real corpses than any zombie he'd ever seen in a horror movie.

"Let's just… find the girls…". Hayate frowned, nudging Ryu's shoulder as he started on a quicker pace.

…

As the buildings came into direct view, the three passed a few forested and vegetation rich areas before finding the paved paths leading to the central court that all connecting paths converged at. Standing in front of a large map they sighed… there was, of course, more than one hotel on Zack Island… many themed hotels, in fact. Not to mention the many shops, attractions and little scattered beach and pool areas situated all around the island.

Somehow, after the trouble of building a raft and getting to Zack's Island… the guy's didn't expect finding the girls to actually be the hardest part. Then again, maybe it was the whole offsetting feeling of the sudden weather change, the unexplained fog that was seeping ever closer inland… and the all too realistic looking zombies.

"…uuuuggggghhhh…". A louder moaning made them all too aware that the horde of figures was suddenly getting closer… or perhaps they were just getting faster with greater intent. Though as to what their intentions were… was anyone's guess.

"Okay seriously? Come on! We're busy! Go away!". Jann shouted.

"I don't think they're going to listen to you…". Hayate quickly added as the figures just seemed more specific on their pace.

"They don't even seem to acknowledge our words.". Ryu stated.

Rolling his eyes, Jann headed over towards the closest zombie and gave him a shove. "Back off! Go bother someone else! I'm not joking around!".

"Jann, come on! Get back over here!". Hayate sighed, "Just leave them alone… they're probably paid to act like this anyhow.".

Turning his head to look over at Hayate, Jann suddenly flinched as the "zombie" grabbed his arm tightly and tried to pull it towards its mouth. "Hey hey hey! Whoa!". Prying his arm free just in time, Jann took a few steps back. "Not cool man! The hell is wrong with you?!". Shaking his head, "You're lucky I don't knock you on your ass.".

"Arrrrrrr….". The voice groaned, lunging to grab at Jann's arm again.

"HEY! What'd I just say?!". Jann shifted to the right, just out of the figures reach. It was then that he got a better look at its face. His eyes widened, "Oooookay… that's it.. let's find the girls and get the hell outta here!". Jogging back over to the guys, Jann frowned when he heard a crunching sound. Like breaking bones…

Ryu and Hayate stood with disturbed looks on their faces and Jann, turning to see the source of the sound, quickly joined them in the disturbing realization that something wasn't right.

"Let's get inside…". Ryu stated, opening the nearby hotel door and holding it open as Hayate and Jann quickly stepped inside.

The doors were thick glass, of course, with metal plating on the sides.

Click!

Jann locked the doors just as…

THUD!

THUD!

"Arrrrrrrrrrr…ugggghhhhrrr…".

A small group of figures had found their way to the doors just as the guys had gotten inside and they were now pounding against them. And not just with their hands…

With their legs…

With their arms…

With their heads…

With their… severed limbs?

" .FUCK!?". Jann shouted, noticing the source of the crunching sound from moment before. His eyes widened at the sight. One of the figures pounding against the glass stood sideways, his leg bleeding and twisted. "No way! Is that…". He started.

"Bone…". Hayate answered, nodding in agreement to the sight before them. One of the "zombies" had a broken leg, a bone sticking out of the skin at such an angle that… it looked so real.

"It cannot be…". Looking into the distance, Ryu spotted more figures coming towards the hotel. The fog getting closer. The rain beginning to pour heavier. The sky continuing to darken.

Lightning scorched the sky and thunder rolled.

"Maybe it's not a joke...".

...

-to be continued…

*Aven*

Hey guys! Hope you're all having fun reading my little Halloween thread for Dead or Alive =^-^= I've been waiting to write this for a few months and since Halloween is one of my most favorite holidays I figured the timing was perfect :D

Also, I just want to take a moment to say a much appreciated thank you for the new follows! Always lights up my day to check my messages to see that there are still people just discovering my stories. And a very special continued and much appreciated thanks to those who continue to read my story. It makes writing something you love all the more fun! =^-^=


	75. DOA Legacy: This Is Halloween - Part 3

**DOA Legacy:**

This Is Halloween

-Part 3-

"Maybe it's not a joke...".

Silence escaped the three men as they stared out into the horizon, at everything they could see from their position. Their thoughts echoing loudly in their minds with only the groans of the figures on the other side of the glass to interrupt the flow. The figures continued to pound against the glass, luckily it seemed to be shatterproof… for the moment.

"I don't think it's a joke…". Jann Lee began, "And this fog, like something out of a damn silent hill game…". He frowned, eyeing one of the zombies cautiously as it pressed its mauled face against the glass.

"We have to find the girls…". Hayate suddenly uttered, determined to not let these THINGS get at his sisters. Or anyone else for that matter. They were all his friends, in some way or another, and he was overly protective of a few.

"We're right here.". A soft, sweet voice cut into Hayate's thoughts. The strawberry blond smiled with relief at the sight of the two male ninja.

"Huh?". Hayate blinked for a second, turning at the sound of a second familiar voice.

"We noticed those weirdos outside and ducked in here…". The violet haired girl continued.

"SHE wanted to fight them". Kasumi stated, referring to Ayane who had a mischievious grin plastered over her face.

"They were in my way.". Ayane smirked, casting a glance through the glass. "And if you ask me… still are.".

Without any warning, Kasumi and Ayane were suddenly pulled into their older brother's arms and into a fiercely protective embrace. The two girls smiled, returning the hug.

"It's okay big brother.". Kasumi smiled reassuringly.

"Can't get rid of us THAT easily.". Ayane added, a playful tone to her voice. Yet she didn't make any indication of wanting to be set free from Hayate's embrace. In fact, her smile dimmed somewhat when he finally let the two girls breathe… errrr go.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Hayate smiled before looking around.

Meanwhile, Kasumi's attention now switched over to Ryu who was looking more than relieved and yet at the same time still greatly concerned. Walking over to him, she offered him a sweet smile. "We're okay… really. Those things didn't get a chance to touch us.".

…

Ryu stood silent, a worried frown on his face. "I…". His hand slowly reached up as if he were about to cup the side of her face… only, just as suddenly as it began… it ended. His hand dropping back to his side. "I was worried.". He let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders tense.

Kasumi's eyes saddened, her heart sank for the moment that never was. Yet, it had began… he had made an effort… This made her smile once more. For Ryu, this kind of effort was a huge step. It showed Kasumi more than anyone else would have noticed. "I'm okay.". She smiled softly. "Really.". She affirmed.

"Hitomi?". Hayate, upon looking around, found that only Ayane and Kasumi were in the hotel lobby. He was now back in a state of intense worry and fiercely protective instinct.

"And Lei?". Jann questioned, having before now believed that the others were elsewhere in the hotel and otherwise accounted for.

Kasumi frowned softly at the two, "They're not here… we checked upstairs.".

Jann felt his heart sink, his words heavy in his throat. "Are… are they… is she?".

Shaking her head swiftly Kasumi put up her hands apologetically, "Oh! No no! They're okay… they're just not… here…". She bit her lower lip slightly, hating herself for making Jann and her brother worry more than needed.

"They're over there…". Ayane stated, pointing at the glass… Kasumi quickly explaining that Hitomi, Lei-Fang and Tina were in the hotel across from them. More specifically, the hotel furthest from the other hotels and thus the most exposed to their currently hostile surroundings.

A light wave of relief washed over Hayate and Jann Lee, but it was short lived.

"Hayate!". Hitomi, having caught sight of Hayate entering the other hotel, called out; opening the door.

"Hitomi no! Those things are out there! They're safe! Close the door!". Tina shouted, grabbing Hitomi by the arm and struggling to pull the determined girl back inside as Lei-Fang tries to pull the door shut; with Hitomi still trying to break free from Tina's ironclad grip.

"Hitomi! C'mon! Close the door! Those things are gonna get in and…..". It was then that Lei-Fang saw who else was with Hayate, "Jann!"; and stopped trying to close the door.

His eyes widened at her sudden withdrawal from the fight to shut the door and get back to the safety behind it. "Lei! Get back inside!". He calls to her, dead seriousness in his voice. "Close the door! NOW!".

The shocking realization striking her still, Lei-Fang snapped back to deadly nature of their surroundings. Nodding, she struggled to pull the door shut again. Yet, just as she's about to lock it…

"NO!". Tina's commanding voice streaked across the courtyard, now laced in a tone of shattering defeat.

Finally breaking free, Hitomi raced pass Lei-Fang and bolted out the door and straight across the central court towards the other hotel… and a horde of swarming zombies.

"HITOMI!". Hayate's eyes widened in horror as his fists clenched the door handle. "Ryu…". He cast his friend a desperately pleading glance.

Nodding, "Just hurry.". Ryu stated, knowing that any kind of resistance or means of restraint wasn't even an option.

Click!

The door unlocks and as it swings open Hayate dashes past the zombies, faster than they can even realize what's happening. Knowing without a doubt and without question that Ryu would lay down his life to keep his sisters safe, he only had one thought in mind… Hitomi.

Just as she gets encircled by an ever growing mob of zombies, Hitomi feels a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her from their reach. Holding her so tight that she can barely breathe, Hayate doesn't stop running as he heads towards the hotel where Tina and Lei-Fang are shouting at them to hurry. Like they needed to be reminded.

Meanwhile, certain that his best friend and the leader of a ninja clan could handle himself for the time being, Ryu continues to try and pull the door shut again. Hayate had blitzed by so fast and suddenly; Ryu had been swift and at the ready to reseal it… only… it wasn't.

Cursing something that Jann Lee didn't catch, his eyes widened at what he saw. "Really?! C'mon!". He exclaimed, grabbing the door handle with Ryu and kicking at the obstruction that was preventing their assured safety. A zombie, or more specifically THE zombie that had moments before been dragging its mauled face across the glass, now had its leg jammed in the door. "Gah!". Jann grumbled, kicking harder.

"Uhhhh… guys?". Kasumi started, her voice soft yet urgent in tone.

"Better hurry…". Ayane continued, her eyes fixed on what was becoming a rather desperate situation.

Jann makes another attempt to kick the zombie's mangled leg out of the way, but just as he begins to dislodge the leg… others appear.

And arms.

And… severed bits of… well, just about everything that could be jammed in the space that was keeping the door from being shut and keeping them from being safe.

"Waaataaaaah!". Jann kicks at the growing mass of limbs, but to no avail. There was just too many of them now.

Across the courtyard Lei-Fang, eyes filled with horror, steps further out from the safety of the hotel doorway. "Jann….".

Turning on his heels, Hayate sees the horrible sight for himself. "No… they can't get the door closed!".

"We… we have to go back!". Hitomi shouts, finally standing on her own two feet.

"Too late!". Tina hollars, pointing at the others. "They're on their way!".

And they weren't alone.

The door wouldn't close and they couldn't keep the zombies out forever… they had to make a break for it.

An ironclad grip on the door handle, "Ready?". Ryu, the super ninja, looked back at the two girls, wishing desperately that it hadn't come to this.

"Always.". Ayane nodded, the same determined look on her face that she had many times before when aiding Ryu's clan. Always ready to do what had to be done. Her tender age meant nothing, her skill was unrivalled… or, almost.

Nodding to the violet haired girl, Ryu's eyes shifted to Kasumi… a worried frown broke through his serious gaze. Those emerald green eyes almost pleading with her to be safe while asking her to be strong and promising to die before anything harmed her.

"Ready.". Her voice almost a whispered, but determined in tone nonetheless.

"Go.". One word from Ryu before he forced the door open with an intense rush of energy.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH!". Jann's battlecry before a powerful kick sent the unsuspecting zombies by the door flying backwards, away from them... dazed, but they wouldn't be for long.

Racing towards Hitomi and Hayate; Kasumi and Ayane, led by Ryu and followed up by Jann Lee in the rear to knock away those who got too close; the small group rushed to rejoin the others. Once they rejoined Hitomi and Hayate, they didn't stop running. With Tina and Lei-Fang , outside screaming at them to not look back... to keep running… and that's what they did. They weren't safe yet.

The zombie horde quickly grew to overwhelming extremes… this is where the meal was.

Then, and to this day we're un-sure how exactly it happened, the group separated into two.

Hitomi, Hayate, Ayane, Kasumi and Ryu went one way…

Jann Lee, Lei-Fang and Tina went the other…

It wasn't smart.

It wasn't planned.

And they didn't even realize it had happened until it was too late to regroup.

Tina was the one who noticed, she stopped cold in her tracks trying to find a path back together… only to be cut off from Lei-Fang and Jann in the process.

"TINA!". Lei-Fang screeched, but Jann kept dragging her forward.

"JUST RUN!". Jann knew there was no way to get back to Tina. He knew they'd just have to keep running and hope they'd be alright. Hope they all would. There was just too many…

…

As the undead horde began to close in on her, Tina dodged down a narrow path only to realize that… she was all alone.

…

Jann and Lei-Fang dart left and right, ducking under the limbs of those who try to grab at them and pull them down. Soon the gruesome walking corpses are all they can see. It's getting darker and they're tired… but these things… they don't feel tired and… they don't stop.

His hand holding her tightly, he's almost dragging her along through the sea of hungry bodies. As they try to push through a mob, her hand suddenly slips from his and he emerges out the other side alone. "LEI!?". An urgent state of shock as his eyes search the swarm of dead eyes only to find no relief when he finally finds hers.

"Jann!". She's cut off from him, but somehow holds a pleading look in her eyes. Not for herself… not for herself… "Just… JUST GO!". Tears threatening to fall, she holds them back. She has to be strong, she knows she has to. She doesn't have a choice.

"No!... Lei….". His voice almost strangled in his throat, a sorrowful expression on his face. How did it come to this? He had her… how had he not noticed her hand slipping?! HOW?!

"I won't drag you down with me…". Taking a few steps back, she managed to avoid an attempted grab. "…I won't.".

Taking a step forward, his eyes fierce with resolve, "And I won't let you die alone!". His voice rang out clearly in her ears, "I won't leave a fight with you still in it!". He shook his head, defiant to her wishes. "I can't.".

...

As the ran, the others looked around frantically as they heard the all too familiar battlecry…

A dim sound of fighting…

Then nothing at all.

It was then that they all knew.

Jann Lee and Lei-Fang; they wouldn't see them again.

But, if there was any possibility of any comfort to be taken at all… at least they were together…. in the end.

...

-to be continued…

*Aven*


	76. DOA Legacy: This Is Halloween - Part 4

**DOA Legacy:**

This Is Halloween

-Part 4-

The numbing sound of zombies groaning in the distance echoed loudly in their ears, like a background noise that simply refused to be drowned out. It commanded attention; ever on their trail, ever hungering for their flesh… like they even needed the reminder of their dire situation.

They'd slowed their pace only upon hearing Jann's battlecry and the brutal sounds of fighting… but were quickly rushed along by Ryu… who already knew it was too late. They had to move. They couldn't pause because… they're pursuers surely wouldn't.

Lightning scorched the darkened sky as the booming sound of thunder drummed out the voices… for a slight time. It was a pleasant sound in comparison. Constant was the soft thumping of racing footsteps and words unspoken… only thoughts and a strong survival instinct urged them on.

Hitomi's frantic, uneven breathing breaking up the silence… until she could no longer stand the burning in her lungs and stopped still in her tracks. Falling behind instantly and hunching over, arm wrapped around her side, she took in deep gulps of crisp air. It did not help.

"…wait…". She gasped softly. "…c'mon… c'mon guys… I'm… not… not a ninja… I need… need a minute…". Hayate frowned, his face plagued with worry as he walked to her side. He stood with protective resolve, eyes scanning the horizon for signs of oncoming figures nearing their position. He knew they shouldn't stop… knew they couldn't… but it was suddenly crystal clear that Hitomi wasn't holding up as well.

His sisters, on the other hand, were keeping pace and he was thankful for that at least. He could tell that they too were nearing exhaustion but also knew that they would push on regardless. They were trained to. It was etched into the design of their very being… and as for Ryu, well, "Super Ninja" wasn't just a fancy title.

Hitomi tried to regain her breath, she tried to even out her breathing… but these weren't exactly the most ideal conditions to be calm. "…just… just a minute… I'll be… fine… in just a ... just a minute…".

"We do not have a minute.". All eyes shifted to Ryu, who motioned towards the figures on the horizon. They weren't slow either.

"Uuuurrrrrghhh!". The sound sent chills down their spines. The slowly appearing figures were quickly coming into view. They'd been spotted.

"Shit!". Hayate hissed, grabbing Hitomi's hand in an iron grip and nearly dragging her along. "Move it!". His eyes on Ayane and Kasumi who'd already started to race behind Ryu, who was taking the lead. Dashing ahead of them a few paces, his trained eyes scanned with intense precision in search of a better path to take.

Ayane and Kasumi, side by side, racing along behind Ryu, casting glances over their shoulders at their brother and Hitomi at every turn. Which was only met by Hayate's frown at their action, motioning for them to knock it off and pay attention. He was fine. Pay attention.

They should have been…

"WHOA!". Ayane hissed.

Skidding to a hault, they were almost clothes-lined by Ryu's extended arms. He shook his head in disapproval, an action that was in unison with Hayate.

"Ryu?!". Kasumi questioned, turning to look cast a worried look in Hayate and Hitomi's direction.

Hitomi nodded, offering a determined tone. "We're okay.".

"Ryu what is it?". Ayane questioned the Super Ninja as well.

With all their running, they'd suddenly found themselves in a more enclosed area. A smaller courtyard with little shops positioned all around them. The shopping court. They were small shops, no reinforced doors or with anything that could provide much shelter for any useful length of time. No shops with any weapons they could use. But… they did have ONE redeeming quality about them.

"To the roofs!". Ryu pointed to a shop with a particularly wide roof. They would all fit and it was high enough that the zombies couldn't simply climb up onto it. They'd be safe… or safer.

…

Meanwhile, down a seemingly deserted and all too narrow path…

Tina suddenly realized that…

….she was all alone.

"Ah hell…". Her shoulder's slumped as she stared up at the ambivalent sky, "Why me?". She sighed, looking back down the way she'd come. Truth be told, she hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on behind her. She'd been far too focused on what was ahead of her… more specifically, what wasn't ahead of her.

"…uhhh… guys?... guys?!". A vain attempt at being heard… at being found. She couldn't hear the voices of the others, only the deadened voices of those who were once alive. Biting at her lower lip, Tina frowned her confirmed solitude. It was a vain attempt anyway.

"Hurrrghhh?...". An attempt that, at that exact moment, she wished had gone unanswered.

Tina's eyes widened as she saw one lone corpse stumble out from a connecting alleyway. She had been so focused on what was ahead that she hadn't taken note of all the hiding spots around her. Though, they weren't hiding spots for her. She'd boxed herself into a pathway too narrow to put up much of a fight. There was nowhere to run except forward and she couldn't chance darting into a small alleyway… it would just be a deathtrap if it dead-ended.

"Urrrr!...". Her head spun quickly at the new sound, an answer to the questioning corpse.

"Of course!". She shrugged in annoyance as more soon joined this one. "Ah just had ta open mah mouth…".

Taking a step back, then another, she knew she had to run. It was she could do. Run, and hope the path opened further down. Run, and hope she wasn't running straight towards disaster.

Breathing heavily, her footsteps hard on the pavement as she ran, quite literally for her life. "If ah EVER get outta here I'ma kill him!". She gasped for breath, "I'ma kill-". Air caught in her lungs as the way before her suddenly disappeared from her vision. Air caught in her lungs as panic raced through her heart. Air caught in her lungs as the sound of groaning corpses continued on ahead. Air caught in her lungs as her eyes saw nothing but darkness. Air caught in her lungs as…

… an arm snaked its way tightly around her and pulled her close.

Her mind screamed for her not to look, not to turn around. Yet, she found herself turning to look upon the arm's owner and…

"ZACK?!".

"Sssssh…". His free hand quickly covered her mouth as his other arm wrapped tighter around her and pulled her even closer to him. Backing them both up against the wooden wall of a rather small room. A storage closet perhaps?

"Mmmph!". Tina grumbled into Zack's hand, obviously annoyed and highly angered at scaring her half to death. Of course, the irony that without his sudden and unexpected intervention she would probably now be one of the undead was lost on her.

"No no no… Ssssh… they're gonna hear…".

…

Time passes…

Though how much… no one could be certain. It seemed like an eternity of torturous waiting. Waiting for a plan. Waiting to be rescued. Waiting for the horde of walking corpses to inevitably break down all defenses and claim their prey.

Zombies continue to swarm the area in ever increasing numbers. Banging against the shop walls. Crashing through the glass of every window. Smashing down every door. Knocking over tables, shelves, chairs, anything not bolted down was a target for them... or at least, a secondary target. What they were really after… was still out of reach.

"HITOMI!".

Or so it was thought…

"Aaaah! No! Let go!". Kicking at the hand that held tightly to her leg, the source of what had pulled her down hard against the roof and was now threatening to pull her off said roof entirely. Somehow… a few zombies had managed to figure it out. A way to reach the roof. They were no longer safe.

"WATCH THEM!". Hayate motioned to his sisters, darting towards Hitomi.

Nodding, Ryu shifted his attention to Ayane and Kasumi; pointing to a spot in the center of the roof for them to stand while he proceeded to make sure that the other few corpses who managed to find a way up were swiftly re-acquainted with down.

"How'd they even get up here?!". Kasumi questioned, taking a few steps into the center of the roof per Ryu's instruction.

"They must be smarter than we thought…". Ayane frowned, staring down at the sea of faces… faces with no hint of occupancy inside. No spark of anything lingered…

"No. Just desperate.". Ryu answered, a tone that was contemplative at best. Warning at worst.

…

"HITOMI!". Hayate shouted, with lightening reflexes his hand gripped her wrist just before she was pulled down into the wailing horde of ravenous flesh eaters. "I've got you!.". He held tightly, trying to pull her up as she continued to kick at the zombie who held her other leg hostage. Thankfully, it hadn't simply tried to bite the leg just yet.

Of course, it wasn't as if Hitomi was making it an easy task in the slightest. "Gah! Get off! Lemme go!". She hissed, using all the force she could manage to kick at its arm instead of anywhere else. It didn't seem to feel pain or at least didn't have any reaction towards it… so all she could do was try to dislodge its arm from her leg.

Shifting his weight, Hayate tries to gain better footing as they both slowly start to slide closer to the roof's edge. It was no use trying to pull her up with that thing holding on… and she knew it.

A quiet sense of resolve washed over her.

"It's okay…". Her words soft and so sudden that Hayate just stared blankly back into those sky blue eyes, seeking a better understanding. She offered a soft smile instead. "It's okay…", she repeated, wanting to be sure that he was hearing her. Truly hearing her. "At least I got to say-".

"I've got you!". Hayate insisted, shaking his head at her new found sense of peace. "I won't let you-". He didn't get a chance to stop her.

"I love you.". She smiles as she slips out of his grasp and disappears into the zombie mob below.

"HITOMI!".

…

Not a scream.

...

-to be continued…

*Aven*


	77. DOA Legacy: This Is Halloween - Part 5

**DOA Legacy:**

This Is Halloween

-Part 5-

"Ssssh!". His voice hissed, the side of her face now pressed close to his. She gasped softly as his arm tightened around her, pulling her ever closer to his muscular frame. His actions protective, almost wary… how long had he wandered alone before finding this place? A place to hide. How long had be been on his own? Fighting off these things alone? Had he been injured? She couldn't tell, the thoughts just ran through her mind faster than she could attempt to answer.

Air caught in her lungs again as the staggering footsteps of a groaning figure stopped cold in front of the door. Following Zack's lead, Tina took a few steps back with him. Slowly, cautiously… almost holding her breath. How good was their hearing? Could they smell the living? Track their scent?

She knew some had seen her… so they had to have taken note of where she disappeared from sight. Even if they didn't have the retained intelligence to piece together doors and hiding spots… even if they went on sight, sound and movement alone… even the most dimwitted of creatures would instinctively search the area they'd last seen their prey.

"Urrrrrrgh!?...". It stood just outside the door, the shadow of its figure crept beneath the wooden door as the fear of being discovered crept into both Zack and Tina's hearts. The shadow was soon joined by others, though how many… they couldn't tell. The crack beneath the door was completely black now.

"…uggggh… urrrrr….". The sound made Zack flinch, taking a step back he pulled Tina along with him. She stumbled at the sudden movement and shot him an angered look as she mentally cursed him. She still couldn't talk, his hand covering her mouth would have droned out the words anyhow. But the pleading look on his face showed that he knew what she was thinking.

Then… all was quiet. The shadows slowly lingered away from the door and random footsteps echoed softly until there was no longer anything outside the door.

Zack let out a heavy sigh of relief, leaning back against the nearby wall as he finally removed his hand from Tina's mouth and loosened his grip on her. "Whoooo… damn girl, THAT was close!". He smirked, shaking his head at the amazonian beauty before him. She was shooting him such an enraged glance that… well, if looks could kill.

Taking her chance to gain distance from her rescuer, though little as it was considering the closed in area they currently found themselves in, Tina's sapphire eyes searched the dimly lit room for anything that could be useful as a weapon. It was then that she realized that not only were they in some sort of back alley storage closet and not only did this particular storage closet have no windows… but it had no other doors as well.

"Ya have got ta be kiddin' meh…". Tina hissed with annoyance as her gaze went back to the door. Wooden and without deadbolts… *…yeah… like that's gonna keep 'em out for long.*. She kicked herself mentally for having thought, for a split second, that Zack had been strategically planning when he hauled up inside this place. Sure, he saved her… but really, if those zombies wanted to get in… a shoddy wooden door wasn't going to be what stopped them.

"SSSSHHHHHHHHH!". Zack frowned, hushing her rather loudly as he pointed at the door in reminder that those THINGS could hear quite well.

"Urrrrrrrrr?". Of course!

Tina just rolled her eyes at Zack, stepping away from the door as her eyes quickly darted to the space under the door to watch for shadows of what was inevitably on its way. "…and ya thought ah was loud…". She whispered sarcastically before as shadow appeared under the door, right on cue.

"Hurrrr...". It stopped right in front of the door, quiet for a moment… almost as if it were trying to think why it was there to begin with.

"Uggggghhhhh!". It nudged against the door; whether it remembered why or not, it was acting on pure instinct… and instinct was clearly stating: FOOD HERE!

THUD!

THUD!

THUD!

Yep, it knew they were in there.

"No point being quiet 'bout it now! Help meh!". Tina shouted, looking around frantically for something to prop against the door. Anything that might be sturdy enough to give them a chance at not getting swarmed. They were already boxed in, all they could do was hope to keep THEM out of their box.

"MOVE!". Zack hollered as he started to shove to a small wooden table towards the door. It screeched as it shifted across the floor and turning it over Zack pressed the table flush against the door.

"Yeah… like that's gonna hold 'em off any better than the door.". Tina searched desperately for anything solid that they could use to barricade the door with. Anything…

"Better than nothin'! And look around! We're in a shitty storage closet NOT salvation army. The hell do you think we could possibly find in here?!". Zack shouted back in reply.

THUD!

THUD!

THUD!

Once again the shadows completely consumed what little light was remaining under the door as the ravenous corpses outside continued to beat against the door, determined to not leave without their meal.

"SHIT! ARG! There's gotta be something! Hammer, nails… ANYTHING!". Tina grabbed at random items in the dim light as she clung to the lingering hope that they'd find a way to keep those things at bay… because she knew they weren't just going to leave. Not now.

THUD!

THUD!

…

CRACK!

"GAH! NO!". Zack's panicked voice instantly drew Tina's attention as they stared horrified at the beginning of a possibly fatal crack in the door.

"Few more hits like that and they'll be startin' in at that table of yours…". Tina pointed out, to which Zack merely nodded. "Yeah… better find something better… QUICK!".

As the zombies beat persistently against the door, Zack pressed against the table to try and secure it better. His thinking was that even if they managed to break a hole through the door, with his weight against the table maybe it would provided better resistance. At least… he hoped.

Lead pipe. Bricks. A wooden chair…. "…that probably went with the table". She shrugged. Can of gasoline. Volleyball. Tina rattled around in desperation, nothing of use… nothing! Well, the pipe would make a weapon… even the bricks… but unless Zack had a lighter handy and they wanted to torch the place WITH THEM INSIDE, there didn't appear to be any life-saving options hidden away for them to find.

CRACK!

"TINA!".

Her eyes widened at the sight; Zack on the floor, the table turned over, and a severed zombie arm waving around through a deadly crack in the door.

"URRRRRGGG!".

"TINA!". Zack launched to his feet, quickly grabbing the table and shoving it at the door again. Pulling the table back and shoving it again in an attempt to force the arm away. No such luck.

Racing to Zack's side Tina pushed the table hard with her shoulder as she heard the piercing scream of the zombie outside as its arm got pinned between the door and table.

CRACK!

THUD!

"ARG!". Tina shrieked as the arm violently clawed at the door, its nails digging into the wood near her shoulder, she'd moved it just in time to avoid being mauled. Then more arms burst through the door as the owners outside wailed endlessly. Arms flailing, grasping, reaching, grapping for anything they could find. They did not rest. Of course, when you couldn't feel fatigue, why would you?

"They're gonna get in!". Holding her weight against the door she stared into Zack's face, it offered no comfort. He knew she was right, they could only hold them off for so long.

THUD!

"RAAAAAA!

THUD!

THUD!

CRACK!

…

"That's it! I'm gettin' outta here before THEY get in!". Finally fed up with being prisoners waiting to die, Tina decided to take matters into her own hands. Backing away from the wall opposite the highly compromised door, Tina suddenly ran towards the wall then leaped… in mid leap she turned and what happened next could only best be described as: ass meets wall.

Or… more specially, ass through wall.

CRASH!

The sound of shattering wood and the all too loud realization that…. "Well… that's convenient.". Tina's smirked, looking around her at the store on the other side. "If we survive this… I'm gonna have to have a talk with whatever storekeeper designed a storage closet with backalley access only. Really… what were they thinkin'?!".

"Zack! C'mon! You wanna be lunch?!". Tina hollered over her shoulder, grinning at the look on his face.

Wide eyed… and jaw dropped so far he could almost lick the floor… casts one glance at the unsturdy table… the one thing between him and hungry walking corpses… and rushes through the wall opening.

"Quick! We gotta block that up!". Tina shouts already starting to push the nearby vending machine towards the opening. With Zack's help they managed to completely cover the hole made by Tina's forceful entrance into the store via wall.

SMASH!

…

Meanwhile, on the rooftop and literally on the other side of the island…

*It's okay…* Hitomi's sweet soft voice still echoed in his ears as he stared blankly down at the sea of dead faces.

*It's okay…*. She'd repeated.

But it wasn't. How could it be? She was gone. He'd lost her.

*At least I got to say-*. Calm, even just before it happened. She was always so calm.

No! It wasn't okay… it wasn't going to be. Not now, not ever again.

*I had her… I HAD her!*. Hayate's own voice shouted at him in his mind, it drowned out all other sound.

Hayate didn't even hear his sisters yelling as they raced to his side, just in time to see Hitomi slip away. Kasumi had her arms wrapped around his right arm, tugging on him to react. Her voice soft, sweet… she was trying to comfort him. But her words were lost in his screaming mind.

Ayane's arms snaked around his waist on the left side, holding on tightly… attempting to comfort the one she loved so dearly. The one she loved more than anything. He didn't react to her either.

"You did your best!". Kasumi. He was hearing her now.

"She knows that.". Ayane. Adding to Kasumi's comment. But… did Hitomi really know? Or had she just accepted the inevitable?

He wasn't yet certain, but the voices in his head were a little quieter.

"But…". Hayate began, finally speaking out loud what he was thinking within. "…she… how I….".

Softly, Kasumi placed a reassuring hand on Hayate's shoulder with a knowing smile. "She knew.".

*I love you.* Those had been her final words to him.

She knew.

…

Now Ryu, arms crossed over his chest and ever in a protective and watchful stance, frowned as he looked over at them. "We cannot stay here.".

Hayate cast one last, lingering glance down into nothingness… then he stood, somehow stronger now… more resolved. "It's time.".

...

-to be continued…

*Aven*


	78. DOA Legacy: This Is Halloween - Part 6

**DOA Legacy:**

This Is Halloween

-Part 6-

Ass through wall. Saved by an ass through a wall. Who would've guessed today would come to this? Certainly not Zack and Tina that's for sure.

On rooftops from here, the ninja prepared for battle as…

"Zack! C'mon! You wanna be lunch?!".

She actually had to repeat the words with a greater emphasis on LUNCH before he finally blinked and realized just how desperate the situation had become. Not to mention the fact that Tina had found them a way out. She'd punch a hole through the back wall of the little closet and into another room; conveniently enough, there actually was a store on the other side. Thankful for small miracles, Tina's smile faded as she realized they weren't safe yet… far from it.

There was still the obvious matter of the big hole in the wall. Zombies weren't the brightest things in the world, but she pretty sure they'd find their way through that. Her bright blue eyes scanned the surroundings frantically for something sturdy enough to potentially save them from becoming food. Or worst.

Wedging the table against the beaten side of the door, Zack forced it into place… it would buy them some time… though not much. But perhaps, if they were lucky, just enough to get to a safer position.

"Urrrrrrrrgh!". The horde outside moaned, snarling fiercely at eachother. Like a pack of rabid dogs, hungry but still wanting the first taste of warm flesh and blood. Still snapping at eachother; often, actually pulling away with a piece. Yet, they didn't notice… they were beyond noticing or maybe just beyond caring.

The only thing certain about their minds and way of action was that they were always hungry and they were never tired. There were living things inside so… they would never stop chasing them.

CRASH!

They were breaking through…

As Zack ran into the next room, eyes ever fixed on the table… praying it would hold just long enough. But long enough for what exactly? A better plan? Better fortifications? Better cover? Help?... Perhaps all and much much more. He could not say. All there was, was hope.

THUD!

SMASH!

"Arrrrrrrrrrrgh!". The piercing wail of a rotting creature being devoured by its own. They were growing more and more impatient; more and more enraged. This spelt nothing good for the living.

CRASH!

Another hand punched through the door, getting caught in the process and likely broken. On further inspection of the dangling limb and visible shard of bone sticking out from under rotten skin… yep, definitely broken now. Not that the owner of said limb cared much, it was doing the damage it wanted. The door would soon give way and all that would remain was a weak table… perhaps they'd be lucky and a few would trip and block the passage. Or at least slow them down once they were in a tangle on the floor… they lacked balance, maybe it would help.

His heart beating so fast he could almost hear nothing else but the heavy thud and the blood rushing in his ears. Pounding, pulsing…

"Quick! We gotta block that up!". Tina shouted as she was already starting to push the nearby vending machine towards the opening. "ZACK! NOW!". Shaking his head, he quickly rushed to her side and with his help they managed to completely cover the hole just before…

SMASH!

Back to back they leaned against the vending machine, neither daring to breathe for fear that the sound might be enough to doom them. They listened to the sound of shattering wood as the zombies burst through the door and smashed through the table. Zack had been right, a few had undoubtably stumbled and tripped over the table… the frustrated moans were more than enough to confirm that fact.

Footsteps, unbalanced and random… and the ever present sound of heavy breathing between deadened groans. Slowly, Tina leaned to the side, peering around the corner of the vending machine. Her eyes squinting through the small crack left of the hole… quietly turning back around to place her back against the vending machine and let out a long heavy sigh.

With a concerned brow, Zack waited for any sign of being heard before he spoke. "Tina?...". He questioned, a barely audible whisper.

"They don't know we're here… as long as we don't draw too much attention to ourselves… ah think we'll be okay…". She paused, staring ahead of her at the front of store. "For now…". A new look of worry crossed her face.

Zack's eyes widened, following her gaze. "Oh… shit…".

Rows of shelves, aisles of items and straight to the front of the store was the new horror that lay before them.

Glass.

The whole front of the store was made completely of glass.

They were thankful that no one or this was watching them, for it would see them clearly. Thankful until…

"That door's locked right?". Tina questioned hesitantly as they both saw the door and right next to it… a zombie. More specifically, a zombie with its back to them. It stood slightly hunched over as if perhaps sleeping… that is, IF zombies actually slept. As calm as it looked, it would certainly throw itself into a fit of enraged hunger if it actually saw them. It would eventually find the door and alert others to the presence of life. It wouldn't be long before the glass was cluttered with mauled faces and bloodied limbs. They'd be trapped and swarmed in moments… that is… IF the glass wasn't shatterproof and IF the door wasn't locked.

"Uhhh…". Zack frowned, scrunching up his face. "I….I can't tell…". He paused, looking around. There were no other people in the store, but nothing had found them yet. Maybe the shopkeeper hadn't come in this morning… or maybe he was already gone. There didn't seem to be a lot of others running around… so it was a safer bet to figure on the latter. "Yes?". Simply put, he didn't know.

Rolling her eyes, Tina hated the idea of going to check out the door. With their luck the zombie would turn around and discover them before they got to it AND alert others faster than they could even answer that question. Yet, she held more hatred towards the idea that they were trapped in a store where at any given moment something could just wander in because of an unlocked door.

Any. Moment.

"Oh this day sucks!". Tina hissed as she started slowly walking towards the aisle on the right.

"Wha... Tina!? What are you doing?!". Zack voice laced with urgent worry as he cast quick glances towards the yet unaware corpse by the front door.

"I'm not waitin' here for that thing ta suddenly decide ta go shopping!". Tina continued towards the front, walking softly so as not to alert anything of her intention. "I'm gonna lock the damn door!". She insisted. "Now if ya wanna help, ya can watch that thing ta warn me if it's gonna move. If not… stop distractin' me. You're makin' me nervous.". Like she needed another reason to be.

Zack nodded as he shifted his position towards the aisle on the left, his gaze jumping constantly from Tina to the front of the store. He kept his movement timed with hers as both made their way towards the front door. The zombie, remained ever in a state of relaxed slouching. It was… unsettling to say the least.

Finally at the front of the store, Tina peered cautiously around the corner of the shelf… somehow not relieved to find the zombie in the exact same position. Back to the glass, but it could easily turn around at a second's notice and there could just as suddenly be more of them… face on. There was no way to be sure that others wouldn't just show up and alert THIS one. But… there was also no way to know if the door was locked or not.

Looking over at Zack, the look on her face telling him to be ready if he saw anything. Ready to alert her, or ready to run… he wasn't completely sure. He just hoped that nothing decided to wander to the store today…

*Okay Tina… ya can do this… ya can do this… just get to the store… lock it… and hurry your ass back behind that shelf before that thing turns around… yeah… easy…*. She kicked herself mentally; she wasn't helping herself. Soundlessly she stepped towards the door. One foot in front of the other, right hand reached out to turn the lock as fast as possible.

She had to do this. There was no other way. They were hardly safe but at least with the door locked they couldn't be overwhelmed without even knowing. This was the only way to know if the door was…

CLICK!

…it wasn't.

Her fingertips turned the lock as slow as possible, her eyes fixed on the back of the shifting figure. Her heart beating so loud it almost hurt to breathe. Her eyes widened at the sound, somehow seeming louder than it normally should.

And nothing happened.

The zombie didn't turn around. Others didn't show up. And Tina was already backing up towards the aisle once more. Zack let out a sigh, he'd been holding in his breath for so long he nearly passed out when the lock clicked into place.

It wasn't long before Tina was once more at the back of the store, joined by Zack, behind the cover of shelves. "…let's NOT do that again?". Tina half-smirked, trying to calm herself down. The last thing they needed was for either of them to freak out.

"Deal.". Zack grinned, resting his forehead against his knees as he slumped down to a sitting position on the floor with his back to the wall. They were safe… for now. Safe-ish.

Plopping down next to him, Tina leaned her head against the wall as she reminded herself to breathe. Passing out and waking up only to find oneself being gnawed on by flesh-eating corpses was definitely NOT an option.

The two sat quietly before Zack suddenly broke the silence between them. For once, he almost seemed hesitant about that.

"Tina?".

"Hmmm?". Eyes closed, she continued to lean against the wall. Not really noticing the hint of anxiety in Zack's voice.

"Tina I…". It was then, in that moment, that Zack's emotions came out in a blur of words and facial expressions. He'd joked may times and yet this time he was finally delivering the complete truth… he was laying it all out on the line. His feelings, his thoughts. His love.

Paying full attention now, Tina's eyes were fixed on him and she remained silent. He confessed his love to her and explained that since this might be the last chance he gets he had to take it. Even if she didn't feel the same. He explained that he didn't expect from her, she didn't have to say anything in reply. He just needed her to know.

"…..'cause y'know we just… might not…".

"Zack?". She cut him off before he could say it. But she knew what he was about to say. They might not make it out of here. In fact, the odds didn't seem at all in their favor today.

"Yeah?". His voice low, almost unsure what to expect. A part of him wasn't sure he wanted her to reply. The part of him that just wanted her to know how he really felt and to leave it at that.

"Just…". Her voice was soft, almost sweet. "…shut up.".

It was then, in that random and unexpected moment, that she leaned closer as her lips met his for the very first time.

...

-to be continued…

*Aven*

Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks so much for the new favorites and follows =^-^= Hope you're all enjoying our interesting little Halloween thread Got your costumes ready yet? Anyone going as video game characters? Would love to hear! ^_^


	79. DOA Legacy: This Is Halloween - Part 7

**DOA Legacy:**

This Is Halloween

-Part 7-

Shock. That was what Zack felt in that tender yet sudden moment when their lips met for the very first time. Even in these dire circumstances, not once had he thought it would EVER come to this. Her soft lips on his instead of her fist in his face. Something completely foreign in concept despite all the time he spent flirting with her and hinting that he'd kiss her should he get the chance. And believe me, he had ALWAYS been looking for a chance.

Strange how things often find their own timing isn't it?

_When I see your smile,_

_Tears run down my face._

_I can't replace._

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out,_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul._

_And I know I'll find deep inside me,_

_I can be the one._

His heart beat faster in his chest, almost painful in rhythm. They'd just been running for their lives mere moments ago and now… now here she was, Tina… the one girl he'd fallen for that could knock him on his ass faster than anything. Yet, SHE was the only one who could do that. She was the only one who could beat him in a fight and something about that made her more than a simple crush to him. To say that he was obsessed with her would be an understatement. From the very first time he'd set eyes on her, she was under his skin.

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up for you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

*Wait! No…. yes…. No! wait!*. His thoughts at war in his head, conflict that just wouldn't be silenced. A part of him wanted to stop, not wanting the moment to be out of desperation and thinking that they were going to die. Another part, a much louder part, leapt for joy. It soared higher than the stars themselves and burned hotter than the sun itself.

*…no…*

The better part of him wins out…

Hands softly on her shoulders, Zack slowly pulls back and out of the kiss. It takes all of his strength and willpower to not dive right back in while the chance is there… there was no way of knowing how long it would last. Perhaps he'd already ruined his chance and cut it short… but he had to know for sure. For whatever reason he just had to know it was real.

"Tina I…". His eyes met hers and it was there that he saw his answer. Tina's sapphire eyes were not filled with fear or regret; instead they seemed to shine brightly in their darkened hour.

Her soft smile made him certain.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_And seasons are changing,_

_And waves are crashing,_

_And stars are falling all for us._

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,_

_I can show you I'll be the one._

Slowly, almost hesitant still, his hand cupped the side of her face. A touch so gentle that she could have very well been made of glass, easily shattered. In the end, perhaps she was.

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up for you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

Their lips met for the second time; bolder than before and yet with that same dire sweetness. Tender, yet longing. Slipping one arm around her waist he pulled her closer to him, protectively and possessively at the same time. Needing her and wanting her, both for himself and to be safe.

'_Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart._

_Please don't throw that away._

As she was pulled closer into his arms, Tina's own arms found themselves wrapped around the very man who had saved her life… and she in turn had saved his. In more ways than she would ever know…

One arm wrapped loosely around his shoulders as the other arm wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss as she held his face close to hers. His surprise at her actions nearly made him ruin the moment by the sudden need to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Though, all things considered, if he was dreaming… he didn't want to wake up. And if he wasn't dreaming, he definitely didn't want to be the reason it was cut short.

'_Cause I'm here for you._

_Please don't walk away and, _

_Please tell me you'll stay._

_Stay._

"Uh… Tina?...". Of course, he was never much good at keeping his thoughts to himself. "Mmmm… baby…I…..". Even though he was in a great state of distraction. "…whoa! Hey Tina…".

Tina, on the other hand, didn't seem like she wanted to talk right now.

"Hey hey hey! Tina baby… c'mon girl…". Zack smirked, an almost teasing tone to his voice. "Don't bite so….".

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay,_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

Grasping her shoulders, he pulled back slowly… holding her into the steadily fading light. Cocking his head to the side, he frowned as he felt something drizzle down his left hand. Taking it off her shoulder, he stared at his bloodied hand. "Tina!? You're hurt! Wha…. Why didn't you tell me?!". Moving to get a better look, Zack gently turned her to see the bleeding wound on Tina's back. It was bleeding a lot for something so small… but when had she gotten hurt?

A scrape? A scratch maybe? Had she fallen? Had she gotten cut when the zombies tried to break in? He didn't know. Kneeling in front of her again, a look of worry plastered across his face as he looked at her again. His eyes widened, not wanting to believe the thoughts that now ran rampant through his mind. "Tina? When did….".

Pale skin and head bowed, eyes shaded from his own.

Blood dripped slowly down the side of her mouth and as it dropped silently to the floor, she finally raised her head to meet his gaze.

Her eyes… void of anything Tina.

He gasped, struck still and frozen in place. "T…t….Tina?". Hesitantly he reached out to the turn her head to the side, he needed to see her face in the light. He needed to know for sure… he needed to believe in a lie.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

The bitter silence of truth echoed loudly in his ears… until there was nothing more.

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all….._

…

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!".

…

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

...

-to be continued…

*Aven*

Halloween tomorrow! *squees!* Here's just a little bit of cuteness to Tina and Zack's part of the story. A small little something while waiting for tomorrow and the last two parts of our little Halloween tale. Also I heard this song again after not having listened to it for awhile and thought it gave me a wonderful opportunity to fall in love with it again with a happier and more meaningful memory =^-^=

"Your Guardian Angel" –by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


	80. DOA Legacy: This Is Halloween - Part 8

**DOA Legacy:**

This Is Halloween

-Part 8-

As the day wore on, darkness slowly began to creep up on them. The heavy fog, ever present, constant as the piercing wails of the dead. Woeful and hungry. They were surrounded, overwhelmed… All hopes of other survivors on the island lingered on, despite the all too obvious feeling that they were all that was left…. of the living.

A stale wind drifted across the rooftops, barely present at all. "We cannot stay here.". Ryu's tone resonated deeply with the others, cutting through all thoughts and straight to the core of their being.

Hayate nodded, quiet yet certain. He cast one last lingering glance down into nothingness… then stood, somehow stronger… more resolved. Fueled by the need to protect his sisters, those he loved and still remained… and to avenge those he'd lost. "It's time.".

Ayane and Kasumi stood, ready to act upon any command given them. Determined to fight with everything they had.

"You did your best brother…". Kasumi began.

"Now it's time we show them ours.". Ayane finished, a distinct statement.

"Right.". Hayate nodded, knowing full well that they were just as capable of defending themselves as he and Ryu. Ryu… Smiling, his gaze met that of his best friend. "Ryu, brother, I am honored to have you by my side at the end.".

Their eyes held the same fire, "An honourable end indeed.". Returning the smile with one of his own.

Taking a few steps away from the group, Ayane looked out into the distance before speaking again. "Guess this is it…". Her words more of a statement, except she didn't leave it as one. "…if anyone has anything they wanna say to someone…". Her voice almost specific, yet with Ayane you could never truly tell. "…been putting off…". Turning on her heels to face the group once more, "Now would be the time...".

Hayate, a knowing yet gentle look on his face, held out his hand to Ayane. Taking it instantly, the violet haired ninja was pulled into a protective hug. Both exchanging winks before looking over at Kasumi and Ryu. Kasumi found herself blushing fiercely at Ayane's words, not needing to question whether or not she'd been talking about her. Ryu, on the other hand, was now very determined on looking completely unknowing about the whole thing… or at least trying to look as such. Failing miserably might I add.

"Hopeless…". Ayane sighed, bringing her hand up to her head in mock pain and frustration.

Hayate grinned, sighing at the lack of words from the two. "Agreed.". Hell, at this point, he'd even accept actions. If there was ever a time for it… it was now.

Turning away from the two, Ayane and Hayate wandered a few steps closer to the edge of the roof. Still within earshot, of course, but perhaps it would be a little more freeing to Kasumi and Ryu… who were obviously having a great deal of trouble speaking their minds.

Kasumi, staring at her feet, frowned softly at her lack of courage. How she had longed for a moment to tell Ryu how she felt, always thinking that she may never get the chance. The only difference now was… this was probably going to be her LAST chance. "Ryu I…". She didn't get much further before Ryu cut her off, it would seem he'd been thinking that exact same thing.

"…if timing were different. If it were right… if… *he paused, almost flinchingly so* arg… so many factors.". He stopped abruptly, yet she knew he wasn't done. Her heart screamed inside, willing her to reach out to him. It was the same heart that willed her silent.

In a sudden and unexpected motion, Ryu pulled Kasumi close to his side. One arm wrapped protectively around her waist as his other hand cupped her chin, thumb lightly brushing against her lower lip. Her lip quivered lightly under his touch, her eyes looking down as if waiting to be told something she did not want to hear. Maybe she'd been wrong all along. Ryu frowned at this, tilting her chin gently so her eyes met his. The fire he saw in her eyes, the love… the hope. It was almost too much to bear. Leaning closer, his lips whispering against her own, "And yet, in the end, only one seems to matter.". Everything they wanted to say was left unsaid, wrapped up in a fiery embrace… a kiss more passionate than passion itself.

He smiled as he pulled back, emerald green eyes nearly glimmering in the darkness. "Perhaps the next life will allow us to meet again…".

Amber eyes pierced the shadows, a blush still burning on her cheeks. "I'll be waiting.".

"Uhhh… Kas?". Oh! Right! They weren't exactly alone were they? Looking over at Ayane, Kasumi instantly noticed the playfully teasing smirk plastered over her sister's face.

Grinning, "For the record… since we're probably about to experience a painfully horrific death…". Ayane paused before smiling mischievously, yet with a look on her face that was softer than ever. "I'm glad you're here.".

"I'm happy you're my sister too.". Kasumi replied sweetly, smiling as she knew what Ayane had meant to say.

Hayate, brow arched in near disbelief, "Took a zombie apocalypse for them to get along…", simply shrugged. "Who knew?".

Standing at the edge of the roof, Ryu looked back over his shoulder at the others with a sparked glint in his eyes. "Let's not keep fate waiting…".

…

Side by side, the ninja leapt into the madness below…

…

As for what truly happened next… no one really knows for certain. But it is said that somewhere out on that island, hidden away from whatever remained of living civilization, every so often… a zombie Tina punches a zombie Zack in the face for attempting to kiss her. And it is said that a disappointed zombie groan can be heard… echoing in the distance.

That is… if there was still someone around to hear it.

...

As everything fades to darkness…

…

-The End?

*Aven*

Happy Halloween! 3 Had pumpkin shaped peeps and a redbull for "breakfast" at work this morning :P And dressed as a zombie… or as far as I can go while still wearing some of the regulation stuff lol LOVE these killer contacts I ordered to kick up my costume! Hope everyone had a wonderfully sugar happy morning/day and got their costumes ready in time for tonite/today (if you get to dress up for work/school).


	81. DOA Legacy: This Is Halloween - Part 9

**faDOA Legacy:**

This Is Halloween

-Part 9-

As everything fades to darkness…

…

"… and this concludes our broadcast day.". A dim light flickers in the darkened room, the soft crackled hum of snow on an old television…

Wait… What?!

The room was filled with soft, quiet breathing. The air crisp as darkness settled in on them. Hayate on one couch, head leaned back with both arms draped over the back of the couch. A slumbering girl on each side of him; Hitomi on his left and Ayane on his right, both snuggled into his side… warm and safe.

Lei-Fang and Jann were sprawled out on another couch; Lei-Fang curled into a comfy little ball while Jann had one arm and leg dangling over the edge. One arm under his head and the one free leg slumped over both of Lei-Fang's.

Kasumi lay across the final couch, forehead resting gently against Ryu's; sitting on floor his head had fallen back on the couch next to Kasumi's. One of his arms stretched out along the edge of the couch, while one of hers had instinctively found its way to wrap around it.

They'd all fallen asleep watching old horror movies… more specifically, a marathon of old zombie movies. Some of which had even been banned years ago due to their gruesome nature. Ironically, it had been Zack's idea to go in search of a t.v., stating that this place had to have at least one. It was Tina who suggested the zombie marathon claiming that since everything was shut down on Halloween due to the storm they couldn't even sneak out to see what customs the locals held for this special time of year. They'd all been surprised to even get the old heirloom working to tell the truth.

Zack and Tina also ended up sitting on the floor; but Tina only because she claimed she could see better this way. The old television did tend to get snowing from time to time. It had been the only one they could find in the hotel. More sitting than actually laying down, her head now rested on Zack's shoulder. He, of course, never minded. Hell, he would of definitely had a cocky grin plastered all over his face… that is… until…

"GAH!". Zack's eyes flash open as he breathes heavily, a sudden state of panic as he looks around to find… nothing threatening. His outburst however, had roused the others. Eyes shifting around the dimly light room he could see the others slowly waking up, stretching and wondering what had happened.

"Oh shit… I mean… daaaaaaaaamn…". Shaking his head, he tried to steady his breathing. There was no cause for alarm, it hadn't been real. None of it. Just a product of watching too many zombie movies before passing out. Nothing more. "Hey! You guys wanna hear my dream?!".

"No.". Jann stated bluntly, not really caring to hear about whatever strange or annoying dream Zack had come up with. Afterall, he'd just woken up… he was never in the mood for Zack at that time. Not that he was any other time, but hearing Zack ramble on first thing upon waking was definitely high on the list of things Jann was NEVER in the mood for.

"How 'bout you Tina? You wanna hear my- ". Zack's eyes widened, a look of worry on his face as he stared at the blond. Something red was running down the side of her face… blood!

"Tina?". His voice laced with alarm and yet, he was hesitant.

Slowly her eyes opened and she stared blankly ahead for an instant before shifting to Zack.

"T..ttt…Tina?". Zack cautiously began to scoot away from her.

Without a word, without a single warning… she lunged at him.

Missing, he darted from the room like a bat out of hell. "Aaaaarrrghhh! It wasn't a dream!? ZOMBIE!". Disappearing into the darkened hotel, Zack could be heard screaming about zombies and the apocalypse before his voice faded behind a locked door.

All eyes now on Tina with questioning looks on their faces.

"Was it somethin' ah said?". Tina grinned wildly, wiping the fake blood off her face.

A roar of laughter filled the room instantly, broken instantly by Ayane… standing in the doorway that lead into the kitchen. When had she disappeared from the room?

Softly, she walked back into the room dressed in a short thigh length white dress. It was torn and shredded at the hem, as if she'd gotten into a fight and… red? As she came further into the room and more in sight, the dim flickering light of the television revealed the red in greater truth. Blood. It was blood. Splattered all over the dress, her face, arms, legs… so much blood. Blinking, she simply stared at the others. Silent and still.

Hayate started to get up, to run to her… until he noticed what the others eyes had already locked onto what the violet haired girl held in her hands. A knife, two actually. More specifically, a butcher knife and a cleaver. Hadn't she just come from the kitchen?

The room was silent, still. Their hearts beat fast and the drumming of their own blood pulsed in their ears. What to make of such a sight?

Suddenly, in soft and neutral tone she spoke. But her words were not something they would have wanted to hear.

"I'm having a bad day…".

…

Screams echo as they race from the room in all directions seeking shelter from the TRUE storm within. Standing in the cleared room, Ayane now stood alone. A wicked grin on her face as she begins to hum to herself with childlike innocence laced in her voice as she sang. Bare foot, blood trickling down her legs as she wandered through the darkened hotel.

"… in this land… we call home… everyone hails to the pumpkin song…".

"La la la la-la la la la la-la la la la…..".

…

-End… or is it?...

*Aven*

Hey guys! Just wanted to take the time to says thanks for all the new favorites and follows and a very special thanks to those who are long followers and to all the new and old readers who have taken the time to read the story from the start and continue to read. I'd like to express my sincere thanks for the continued support. It really brightens my day every time I check to see how many people have read my chapters as I put them up. *free glomps to all* =^-^=


	82. DOA Legacy: Chapter 49

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 49 : Zack Island - Day 12…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRG!".

A loud, piercing cry escaped his lips as suddenly woke...

THUD!

… falling right off the imported leather couch and onto the hardwood floor of his private penthouse suite. He'd tossed and turned so violently that he somehow managed to tip over the nearby end table as he crashed to the floor. The shattering sound of glass as fragments of a vase scattered across the floor along with a small puddle of water and tropical flowers.

"Wha?...". He squinted, trying in vain to make sense of the situation. The late afternoon sun now streamed through in through his window and the room was illuminated in warm, bright, welcoming light. A stark contrast to his dream... dreams? Wait… is that what it was then?

As his eyes adjusted to the light, everything in the room suddenly becoming clearer and more real. He'd been dreaming? With a disbelieving, puzzled expression he sat up and looked around at everything familiar to him. He didn't remember even falling asleep… but a dream within a dream!? REALLY?!

…

Elsewhere, back on the island resort…

Jann Lee was suddenly smiling in his sleep; an afternoon nap by the side of hotel's pool. He looked oddly peaceful and in far too good of a mood for the ninja to have bothered waking him. Especially since he was grinning from ear to ear like he'd witnessed someone just getting something that had long been overdue.

Ryu and Hayate looked at him curiously for a moment, shifting their gaze to eachother with awkward smiles. Whatever it was that Jann was dreaming about… they weren't about to be the ones who pulled him from it.

Wandering further down the beach, the best friends decided that since they were having no luck figuring out where to go from there… they might as well fit in a training session… or two.

…

Meanwhile, back on Zack Island…

It was a blissfully lazy afternoon of tropical paradise. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. The water was sparkling, light waves rolled by. A light breeze drifted along their skin, just enough to make the heat tolerable. Just a lazy afternoon relaxing by the side of the pool; serene and totally content… well, almost.

Near the end of the afternoon, as the sun started to set, the girls suddenly noticed just how peaceful it had truly been because…

"Hey! Wait a minute…". Tina, tilting her shaded sunglasses, looked around curiously at the pool… and what was missing from it. "Where the hell'd HE go?". She shot a confused expression to the girl on her left.

"And when?". Lei-Fang wondered, returning Tina's expression with a similar one of her own. They quickly realized that neither one of them had taken note of when Zack had actually vanished from the picture.

"It's almost hard to believe how quiet it's been…". Kasumi spoke softly, basking in the orange glow of the setting sun.

"Who cares!?". A harsh, yet relaxed tone quickly interrupted Kasumi's train of thought. The violet haired ninja was sprawled out on a towel by the pool's edge, an arm hanging over it… fingertips playfully breaking the water's surface. Ripples in the calm… a heavy, somewhat annoyed sigh escaped Ayane's lips. "…you probably just jinxed it anyhow…".

Tina laughed at Ayane's lack of interest in the subject as a while, "Actually, ah find it hard ta believe ya haven't tried ta kill him yet.".

Ayane smiled playfully, looking like she had no doubt already contemplated such action and had decided to bide her time for the perfect deliverance of fear into Zack's heart. Then again, maybe she just didn't want to murder the one guy who knew how they were getting back off this island. Afterall, none of them knew where the island even was.

"Though now that you mention it… I find it hard to believe Christie hasn't tried to kill Helena… yet…". Ayane casually pointed out, whilst making sure to emphasize the "yet".

Dead silence fell upon them as everyone's gaze shifted, hesitant and rather awkwardly, from Ayane… to Helena… to Christie. The white haired assassin didn't even seem like she'd been paying much attention to the conversation and to tell the truth, we'd almost forgotten she was even there. Hell, we were certain she would have taken the first chance to wander off to plot something mischievious. But no, there she was. Quiet, still, and just lounging by the far end of the pool.

"Oh! Riiiiiiiight… Knew I'd forgotten something.". An icy, yet playful look about her as she suddenly spoke. "Thanks sweetheart! Guess it slipped my mind momentarily. What with all the relaxing and fun.". Christie grinned in mock innocence, winking at Ayane. "Oh well, day's still young.". Shrugging, her eyes shifted over to meet Helena's with a sly smile.

… and that when it happened…

... that was when…

ZACK RESURFACED!

Well, in a manner of speaking. I don't mean he'd been underwater watching them this whole time... I just mean he'd somehow slipped away and disappeared without anyone noticing and now….. he's baaaack!

"What's up ladies! Ya'll miss me?". He grinned, holding a set of speakers in his arms and walking past them towards the far end of the pool area. The girls exchanged puzzled glances as Zack went about rearranging a few tables to set up his equipment. Speakers, subwoofers, turn tables, a laptop and pretty much the entire makings of a professional Dj set-up.

The girls watched the scene unfold quietly, uncertain what to think… much less do. One had to admit, we were impressed with Zack right there. He certainly did know how to organize a party… and fast.

It wasn't long before staff members began to show up with assorted platters of food and trays of brightly colored drinks… the kind with the little umbrellas in them. By the time the sun had nearly set, the entire area had been lit up with strings of brilliant twinkling light that glittered in the early evening glow. Multi-colored lanterns were hung all around the pool itself, their light dancing off the rippling water.

Later we would learn that Zack had planned this all along. From the moment the girls had set foot on his island, he'd planned for this. They were all together, all relaxed, all content. And no one was trying to kill anyone, including himself. He'd been waiting for the night to come. A perfect night for a perfect beach party… and perfect it was.

As Zack busied himself about the music scene, the girls danced the night away. Carefree and, somehow, lighter than air. All rivalries was forgotten… or at least, neglected for the evening. Helena and Christie were never within arms length of each other, and we were quite thankful for small miracles.

The girls danced and ate and drank to their hearts' content. The night wore on in a festive whirl of lights and rhythmic music. The night wore on and before long most of the staff had wandered off to bed and Zack's music selection began to consist purely of slow songs.

As he fiddled around with his equipment, the girls took their chance to sneak away unnoticed. At least, to such a degree that Zack wouldn't have a clear idea where they'd gone. In their minds, they simply hoped he'd figure they just decided to crash. It had been, after all, a long day paired with an equally long night.

Leaving the sound of the speakers behind them the girls wandered from the sparkling lights of the poolside party down to the beach. What they had expected, was certainly not what they found. They expected the cold solitude of a dimly lit beach and a walk that wouldn't last very long. They expected to just end up going back to their separate rooms and that was where the night would end. In quiet solitude, alone.

Instead, they were welcomed by what they discovered on that beach by the water's edge. Roaring bonfires were set all along the shoreline, as if Zack had somehow known or expected them to wander off… eventually.

Almost as if on cue, the rhythmic music became louder… just enough for them to hear the lyrics clearly and smile. "Say what ya want… he does know how ta throw a party.". Tina laughed, pointing out the obvious, as she raced down to one of the closer bonfires and swayed to the music. It wasn't long before she had them all dancing with her. Dancing and laughing into the night.

…

At that same time, back on the island resort, three figures sat quietly in the dim evening light. The pale sand a ghostly white as the clouds washed over the moon and cast shadows along the darkened shoreline.

A small fire burned softly, the embers were barely glimmers of sparks now. No one had bothered to get more wood to feed the flames. What point was there? There was nothing to see and the figures required no light to illuminate their inner contemplation.

Perhaps it was this specific occurance that allowed them to see what they saw, to notice what may not have been noticed otherwise in the light.

"Huh?". The sound escaped Ryu's lips as his emerald eyes were the first to catch the glimpse of light in the distant horizon.

"Wha-?". Hayate began, but didn't have to finish his voiced thought. He too now saw the same sight.

Grabbing a pair of binoculars, Jann directed his gaze to what the ninja had spotted and couldn't believe his own eyes.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!?".

…

*Aven*


	83. DOA Legacy: Chapter 50

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 50 : Zack Island - Day 13…

"You have GOT to be kidding me!?".

Binoculars in hand, Jann nearly hissed the words before bringing them back up for a second look. "No… that CAN'T be right. I'm hallucinating… laying out in the sun all afternoon… I fell asleep… and now I've just got heat stroke or something. No WAY that idiot managed to pull a fast one on…".

His sentence was cut short as he stared with an open jaw straight ahead towards the flickering fire in the distance. Ryu and Hayate exchanged confused looks, but said nothing. They were patient, they could wait until Jann calmed down. Surely there had to be a valid reason for his sudden exclamation. Surely…

Through the binoculars, Jann once more saw the girls… dancing by the fire. Though he was more focused on one girl in particular. The expression on his face softened as he stared. Sweet faced, laughing, swaying to music that he himself could not hear. "Lei-Fang…". His voice soft, trailing off at the end.

He now had Ryu and Hayate's attention, "So… the girls?". Hayate started, not having to ask further as Jann reluctantly passed him the binoculars to see for himself. His eyes widened, though a relieved smile crossed his face. "Ayane… Kasumi… Hitomi…". His smile widened. His sisters were okay, more than okay… they looked like they were actually having fun… together, of all things. As for Hitomi, his eyes lingered on her a few seconds longer before passing the binoculars back to Jann Lee.

"They're okay.". Hayate smiled with relief at Ryu, who looked pretty relieved himself. Not as visible, yet Hayate had noticed the shift in the super ninja's stance, and he knew. He nodded to his best friend with a knowing smile, a smile that was instantly returned. A moment that was instantly interrupted by…

"I KNEW IT!". Jann shouted suddenly, eyes glued with bitter frustration at whatever he now saw through the binoculars. "GAH!".

"What?... What is it?". Hayate began, voice laced with sudden brotherly concern.

"The girls?". Ryu took a few steps towards the water's edge, a powerless expression in his emerald eyes as he stared out across to the specks of flickering fire.

"I'm gonna KILL him!".

…

Early the next morning…

…as the sun slowly began to rise on the horizon, the beach was bathed in a soft light. Warm and welcoming to the new day… however, some hadn't actually gone to bed yet.

The scent of smoking wood and grilled fish drifted along the shoreline…

"You know… he's been sitting there for a REALLY long time. You think he's even awake?". Hayate spoke softly to Ryu, the two sitting by the fire Hayate had started while Ryu had caught them breakfast. The trio had spent the whole night on the beach, a vain attempt to share the binoculars was issued… but failed to be upheld properly. In the end, Jann kept them and the ninja were content in simply knowing that the girls were alright and fairly near. It was enough, for now.

Ryu shrugged, turning the fish around on the skewer over the crackling fire. "Who knows… perhaps he's meditating…". Ryu's voice trailed casually.

Hayate's brow arched, shifting his gaze across the sand over to Jann… the man seemed more of a statue than a breathing person at the moment.

"…on what to do when he his path crosses Zack's.". Ryu grinned, a playful tone to the otherwise neutral delivery.

"Hahaha! I'd like to see that!". Hayate smirked, laughing as the two finished cooking their breakfast in peaceful silence. He himself wouldn't mind getting in on THAT action and he was more than certain that Ryu would love to back him on that.

"Jann? Hey, Jann!? Breakfast?". Hayate called over his shoulder, receiving no reply. "Y'know, I really think he fell asleep…". With an arched brow, he looked questioningly at Ryu who had already taken a bite of his own fish. The super ninja merely shrugged with as much a questioning glance as his best friend had given him.

As Hayate started to take a bite, a familiar sound…

"Is he?...". Snoring? Why yes, Jann was definitely snoring.

"That answers the previous question…". Ryu stated, shaking his head.

"Hahah yeah, that's for sure.". Hayate smirked, and the two ate their breakfast in a quiet serenity… only occasionally interrupted by Jann's snoring… and then the confused tone when the man actually all out fell over.

So Zack had somehow snaked the girls away from them… without their knowledge. Impressive, they had to hand Zack that, still… they were far from pleased. FAR.

…

Meanwhile, across the water on Zack Island…

… Lisa was sneaking out her targets for the day and having quite a bit of trouble at even pinpointing where they could likely be.

"Dammit… they're gonna make me hunt them down over this whole island aren't they?". She pouted, eyes darting around as she wandered with great purpose in mind. She was set on her task and would not fail… Christie and Helena were spending the day with her. Together!

That is… IF she actually managed to find them.

"Oh come on! Why is this so hard? It's those two are purposely hiding from me.". Lisa sighed with frustration. "Okay Lisa… you're gonna just have to think like them.". A new look of determination in her eyes as she took a deep, mind clearing breath in an attempt to calm herself down. "Alright. Christie… I saw Ayane, so that removes both the likely place to look AND the likely partner in mischief. I should be relieved but… that still leaves that feline of a woman unaccounted for.". Never a good thing.

"Helena…". Bringing her hand up to smack her forehead, "Of course! The one place I didn't think about looking. Arg!". Lisa continued to mumble her thoughts out loud as she headed back towards where she figured Helena would be at this hour of the morning… without any obligations of priorities to dictate where she SHOULD be.

…

"Mmmmm…". Helena stretched lazily, wrapped in feathery soft white sheets. The rising sun streaming in through the twin glass doors leading out onto the balcony. She had a perfect view of the ocean and sandy beach below. She'd chosen her room well, it mimicked her idea of a perfect vacation escape. It truly was a paradise…

Knock, knock, knock.

Well… except for the interruptions and having to share the island with certain people in particular.

"Helena? I know you're in there.". Lisa's voice carried from behind the locked door.

"….mmmmm…". A soft irritated groan escaped Helena's lips as she pulled the pillow over her head and willed the perky girl outside her door to leave peacefully.

Wishful thinking…

"Alright… if ya don't open the door I'm just gonna have to go get Zack, get the key and then we'll both drag ya out.". Lisa stated in a threatening matter-of-fact tone. "OR… ya can roll out of bed, let me in and hear me out. I promise it's not as bad as it seems.".

Peeking her head out from under the pillow, Helena frowned lightly. "Oh fine… but this better have nothing to do with that violet haired ninja.".

It didn't. "I promise, Ayane will have no part in what I have planned.". Lisa vowed. She wasn't lying. She was just omitting the tiny itty bitty little detail about Christie being a part of her plan. A devious smile played on Lisa's face, she wasn't about to inform the opera singer and heir to DOATEC of that little gem… at least not until after she got into the room first.

Lisa, ear now pressed against the heavy wood door, heard the slow sound of shifting followed by the reluctant footsteps towards the door. *Yes!*. She thought to herself, a pleased smile spreading across her face.

Click!

"Come in…". Helena's voice called, as the girl wandered back over to her bed and poured a cup of tea from the steaming teapot on her bedside table. She enjoyed the service, perhaps it was one of the only reasons why she'd tolerated being on this island for so long with Ayane and Christie running loose in the first place.

Opening the door, Lisa waltzed in with a bright smile. "Okay so… here's the plan.".

…

Later that afternoon, clear on the other side of the island, Lisa continued her search for her second target… Christie. "Now where could she be? I've searched all the buildings in the resort… nothing.". Lisa sighed in frustration as she made her third round of the outskirts of the beaches surrounding the island, the girl had to be somewhere. She couldn't have just disappeared and she surely didn't swim away. Lisa smirked at the thought wandering through her mind. Christie swimming away, south pawing a great white square in the jaw for getting too close to her and then riding the monstrous beast off into the sunset.

Shaking her head, "Ooookay… well enough of…". Her sentence was cut short as she noticed a figure dive off the edge of the cliffs that bordered one side of the island, they overlooked the ocean and provided a jaw dropping view of either sunrise or sunset.

Christie preferred to use this location to steal away from the ruckus that was everyone and watch the moon as it hung high in the sky. A peaceful embrace that she'd mentioned to no one. Or perhaps maybe just Ayane; whatever the case, it had become Christie's favorite spot on the entire island and strangely enough… no one even knew about it.

"Christie?!". Lisa called out as white haired pierced the rippling surface of the water. "Hmmm?". Icy blue eyes shot a calculating glance in the direction of the voice, an arched brow the only other reply. *Now what?...*. The assassin sighed to herself as she swam back to shore.

…

After much effort and quite a bit of searching, Lisa had finally managed to find her targets and promptly informed them of her plan… or should I say, THEIR plans for the evening.

Simply put… they, all three of them, were going to spend the night together. "Girls night at the casino!". Lisa chimed cheerfully as she noticed both girls arriving from different entrances, both dressed to kill… with matching expressions as they saw eachother. Neither aware that the other was going to be there and neither looking very happy about the deception as Lisa waved them over to the bar.

Dressed in a mid-thigh cocktail dress the color of candied apple, Lisa sat patiently waiting for them. "What trickery is this?". Helena hissed in a low tone as she approached the bar, her stance clearly depicting her lack of comfort in the situation at hand. Christie, on the other hand, merely looked like she was up to something with a dry half-smile on her face. Then again, didn't she ALWAYS look like she was up to something?

"Hey hey hey! It's not a trick. I swear.". Lifting her hands up defensively, she spoke with an apologetic tone as she explained the reason why she had invited both of them and hadn't told either of the other. Saying that one night spent in eachother's company wouldn't hurt them and if they didn't have fun tonight she wouldn't make them hang out together again for the rest of their time on the island. "I promise.". Lisa smiled reassuringly as she made the motion of a cross over her heart to emphasize her point.

"Oh… fine…". Helena pouted, deciding that the girl was probably right and that since she'd gone through all of the trouble of bringing them together she might as well TRY to have a good time tonight. Afterall, she could always just ignore Christie's comments and looks… even if just for a night.

"Fine.". Christie replied in a tone more neutral than anything else, "But I'm gonna need a drink for this.". She smirked slyly at Lisa.

"Now we're talking!". Lisa grinned, ordering a round for them.

So reluctantly they agree to spend ONE night in eachother's company… but partly because Christie seemed so certain that she could beat them both at ANY game in the entire casino.

She did.

…

*Aven*


	84. DOA Legacy: Chapter 51

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 51 : Zack Island - Day 14…

Lisa beamed confidently as she sat on the edge of Zack's desk, "Come on, admit it. YOU were wrong and I… I was soooooo very right.". She nearly purred those last words. Sure the previous day had gotten off to a slow and possibly non-existant start… but she'd managed to salvage the day quite nicely and without violent incident at that.

Rolling his eyes, Zack shook his head with a confused air of defeat. "Ya really did it. I can't believe it. And no one got killed or started a fight? Really!?". Arching his brow curiously, he leaned in closer to the gorgeously persuasive woman sitting on his desk. "What'd ya do? Drug 'em?". A teasing smirk crossed his face.

"What?! Oh come now Zack, I'm quite professional in my play.". Lisa pouted, feigning a hurt expression. "I mean sure, alcohol was involved but… drugging them? Now really, why would I even need to resort to such harsh extremes? You should know the depths of my game by now yes? I mean, you hired me afterall. I got them here didn't I? And in one piece no less.".

Zack nodded, admittedly impressed. "I chose well… that's for sure. But…". He was still hesitant that she was telling him everything. "Are ya sure nothing happened?".

"Well… I mean… sure Christie may have knocked a man on his ass for attempting to grab hers while at the casino… but I mean…". A playful smile danced across Lisa's face, "It's not like he didn't have THAT coming.". Plus, it had been a fun sight to see and Christie had been rather playful about it. Not causing any serious damage and even Helena had laughed at the ordeal.

Overall… ladies at the Zack Island casino had been a brilliant success. And it had all been Lisa's doing.

"So when's the ship arriving?". Zack questioned, changing the subject. He didn't want his praise to go to her head. There was only enough room for one super ego on this island… HIS.

Looking over her freshly acquired french manicure, Lisa sighed softly. "Oh it should be here to pick them up a bit before 9am.". And before he could ask his second question, "They're probably packing as we speak.".

…

Meanwhile, in Kasumi's specialized room…

"I can't believe it's time to leave already…". She sighed softly, staring at the fish in her little aquarium. "I wonder if they'll let me set one up back at the resort?". She wondered, before hearing a light knock at the door.

"Kasumi? Are you done packing ye- Oh! You either huh?". Hitomi smiled sweetly, noticing the empty suitcases and clothes sprawled out across the girl's bed.

"Not yet… I wasn't sure what to pack. I mean… can we really take it all back with us?". The strawberry blonde ninja questioned, looking longingly over the assortment of gifts she had received and items she'd purchased on the island. Souvenirs… but did she really need them all.

"All of them of course!". Hitomi giggled, "Plus… I'm sure a certain Super Ninja wouldn't mind seeing you wander around the resort with this on.". Hitomi teased playfully, holding up the white bikini complete with bunny tail and ears.

Kasumi suddenly blushed thinking about him… Ryu. His emerald eyes… what he would think when he saw her in such an item.

"Oh like you haven't thought about it.". Hitomi grinned, "You're definitely bringing these with you. Just… I don't know, take it all. If there's something you end up changing your mind about… I'm sure one of us could trade you something for it… ".

"I heard trade! Trade wha?". Tina's voice rang out as she wandered right into Kasumi's room. "Oh good! Ya'll haven't finished packing yet either…". Tina sighed heavily, relieved that she wasn't the only girl who was doing everything last minute.

"Tina? Did you even START packing?... at all…". Hitomi questioned curiously.

Sheepishly, Tina shrugged.

"Nope!". Lei-Fang answered from the blonde, "Hasn't started and I doubt she knows where to start. At least I tried to…".

"Oh right! Cramming everything into a suitcase to then just dump the whole thing out on the bed isn't really all that productive Lei!". Tina shot back in good fun.

"Hey… I said TRY.". Lei-Fang grinned, matter-of-factly.

"Do you think the others are ready?". Kasumi questioned; referring to Ayane, Christie and Helena… the only three girls missing from this little lack of packing intervention.

"Good question. Anyone seen them this morning?". Hitomi's eyes searched the room only to get the distinct impression that no one had.

…

Back on Christie's ledge… as it came to be called… the white haired assassin sat on the warming rocks staring out at the ocean. She'd been there as the sun rose and was there still, icy blue eyes watching the soft waves roll in with the change in tide. A light breeze brushed through her snowy hair and she closed her eyes for a moment, a peaceful smile crossing her face.

And she wasn't alone.

"You gonna miss it?". The familiar sweet voice of the violet haired ninja inquired, eyes closed as well; enjoying the moment of freedom in company of the only other person on the island who could understand the feeling.

"Possibly… but… perhaps it would get boring with time.". Christie replied casually, "After all… what's a hunter to do without good prey?". A smirk now on her face.

"Well said…". Ayane grinned, opening her eyes to watch the glimmering water beneath them.

Notcing the younger girl's shift in line of sight, Christie arched her brow curiously. Standing, she stretched in catlike fashion and cast a deviously playful glance over at her younger but very capable and well matched playmate. "Race ya!". Winking, Christie dove off the ledge and disappeared into the water below.

Standing, Ayane watched the woman disappear and smiled before diving after her. "You'll lose.".

…

As they the outlines of Zack Island faded into the distance the girls smiled as they saw the resort coming into view. It had been a wonderful two weeks but they were happy to be returning to the resort… happy to be re-joining the others. It was a feeling almost comparable to coming home after a long trip abroad. It just felt right.

"You think they missed us?". Lei-Fang, eyes bright and hopeful, looked on ahead.

"They'd have ta be crazy not to!". Tina stated with great emphasis.

Ayane stood behind the others, eyes watching Zack Island fade until it was but a speck of land on the horizon. Not everyone was coming back with them and she would miss her favorite target, Helena, and her favorite playmate, Christie. No, they weren't all coming back.

Hitomi, Lei-Fang, Tina, Ayane and Kasumi were the only five passengers of the small cruise ship headed back to the resort that morning. The ship's captain and crew the only other members on board.

They were returning with a clustered mass of assorted bathing suits, gifts and… NO Zack. As far as the girls could see… the beach was empty.

…

Meanwhile, in their respective hotel rooms, the guys were just finishing up their morning rituals and showers. For Ryu and Hayate it meant morning meditation, for Jann it meant training warm ups… and a wonderfully long morning shower uninterrupted by Zack.

The trio of men had wandered down to the beach to catch their breakfast just in time to see the boat coming…. To say that they were happy at the sight of the ship… would be an understatement.

…

*Aven*


	85. DOA Legacy: Chapter 52

**DOA Legacy:**

-Chapter 52 : Back on the Island…

Smiles crossed their faces as the guys saw the boat steadily approaching… somehow they just knew it had to be the girls… after all, who else would it be?

"About time!". Jann smirked, arching his brow at the ship headed towards the small dock to the side of the resort hotel. Generally it was used to bringing in cargo or for recreational watersport docking, but it would also do for this.

"Let's go!". Hayate grinned, dashing off towards the dock with Ryu and Jann right on his heels. Reaching the dock, Hayate began to step towards where the ship had pulled in when a whirl of green leaves danced before him… "Ryu…". Shaking his head, he couldn't help but grin. "You cheated.".

Ryu, arching his brow curiously as Jann caught up to them shook his head. "According to whom?". It wasn't further debated as Hayate's eyes shifted to the figures now occupying the deck of the ship, a relieved and overjoyed smile lighting up his face at who he saw.

With smiles on their faces, the girls one by one descended from the ship and onto the dock… with much baggage in tow… none of which was Zack.

"Big brother!". Kasumi smiled sweetly, waving as Hayate rushed to greet her with a fierce hug that bordered overprotective. "Ugh… ummmm… little tight…".

She winced as the male ninja released her, a sheepishly apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry I…".

"What? Didn't miss me then?". The violet haired ninja questioned with a curious smirk on her face.

"Ayane!". The same fierce hug soon overtook Ayane, who didn't protest in the slightest. Closing her eyes she just smiled as she held him tightly, returning the hug.

"So… do I get a hug too then?". Turning on his heel, Hayate was face to face with Hitomi who instantly wrapped her arms around the old man's neck in a near pounce. "Too bad I'm taking one!".

He took a step back, almost unbalanced by her momentum, but hugged her back regardless… loosely… and blushing. He shot Kasumi and Ayane a look that warned them not to say anything when he heard them giggle, no doubt at his suddenly warming cheeks.

"Kasumi I…". Ryu started, taking a step towards the strawberry blonde with an interesting look on his face, his hand reaching out hesitantly to her. It were as if he wasn't sure how to start a sentence with her, how to tell her he'd missed her, how to show any sign of anything with everyone surrounding them. "Welcome back.". He smiled, a smile few every got to see. The smile he used when he was shy, uncertain of how to act or what to say. But in those emerald eyes, she knew what he wanted to say.

"Thank you.". She smiled, bowing her head shyly.

Meanwhile, off to the side of the dock, Jann Lee was holding Lei-Fang's hand and saying something that we didn't quite hear. Both with smiles on their face and looking a little shy themselves.

"Awwww c'mon Lei, you know what I mean. Can't I miss my favorite rival?". Jann smiled, arching his brow innocently.

Lei-Fang's cheeks suddenly turned a shade of red as her eyes looked more than touch, "So I'm your favorite?".

There was silence after that… or should I say… silence brought on by hesitant individuals and a sudden interruption.

"GUYS!?". Turning, it was then that they noticed Tina still standing onboard the ship with her hands filled with bags and surrounded by everyone else's luggage as well. "Well? Ya'll gonna gimme a head or am I suppose ta drag this all back ta the hotel by myself?". Tina pouted, though her sapphire eyes flickered with threat should they decided to NOT help.

"Yeah let's get the bags! Right guys? You girls head on back inside… long trip right?". Jann quickly replied, nodding to Hayate as he passed him.

"Oh yeah, right…". Hayate nearly had to pry free of Hitomi's hug to follow Jann to the boat. "Come on Ryu, let's allow the girls a chance to settle back in.".

Ryu simply nodded, but before he could start off after his best friend, Kasumi did something completely unexpected. She leaned forward and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you too.". The blush on her face already showing as she raced over to the other girls to grab what they needed to shower and change.

Ryu, a shy yet wide smile on his face, gently touched his cheek. "…Kasumi…". *I did miss you. Perhaps one day I could actually tell you.*. He sighed lightly to himself, content that she had somehow known what he could not say but in his heart felt. His eyes chased after her for a moment before he joined the other two men to gather the luggage.

"Seriously Tina… how did you guys buy so much?! You sure there's anything left on the island?". Jann laughed sarcastically as he started to move the bags from the ship's deck to the dock, though in truth he did wonder what could be left for the rest of the island…

"Oh 'ha-ha'!". Tina rolled her eyes, playfully punching the man in the shoulder as she grabbed a specific bag and raced towards the girls. "I call dibs on first shower!". She shouted.

"Oh no you don't!". Lei-Fang shot back, dashing after the headstrong blonde.

As the girls raced off to shower and change, the guys continued to unload the ship of the girls' "cargo" and began to drag it off towards the hotel. "Y'know… I think she might have actually bought out the entire island…". Jann grinned, referring to Tina's bags… which did seem to be at least twice if not three times as numerous and heavy as the other girls' bags.

"Honestly…". Hayate started as they continued along, "…wouldn't surprised me!". He laughed, causing Ryu to half-grin as well.

…

Some time later…

With their bags finally delivered to their rooms, the girls were busy getting changed and ready for the day. The guys had promised a little surprise for them so we knew there wasn't much time. To our own great surprise, the guys had managed to pull off their last minute preparations. Breakfast was nearly ready and the table in the bright room with glass walls looked glorious as the sun began to hit the room just right.

Ryu, Hayate and Jann Lee had prepared a beautiful breakfast for the girls they had so missed and the girls… as they came into the dining room, were in total awe. An array of delighted, touched and sweet smiles spread on their faces at the sight. Hayate, standing in the middle of the three men, slowly unrolled a sheet of paper to reveal a message. With a sheepish smile on his face, he shrugged.

It read: "Welcome Home".

…

Meanwhile on Zack Island…

"NOOOOOOOOOO! MY ISLAND!".

A crash of waves echoes to the beach.

…

Back at the resort… they had already begun to dig into the wonderful breakfast feast when Jann suddenly stops eating and looks around with a suspicious expression on his face… almost startled.

"Jann?". Lei-Fang questioned, having been the first to really notice his change in eating pattern.

"I could've sworn I heard something…". Smiling, he shrugs the feeling off. "Nah, probably nothing.".

…

As breakfast continued the team and I revealed another little surprise to our group of competitors… only this surprise was for them all. We told them about our plan to continue with our DOA Legacy project and have them visit different places and since the project was turning out to be longer in time frame than we had previous envisioned, largely due to the overwhelming success and general will of the competitors to continue with it, we had decided to offer them a little gift… or should I say, a token of our appreciation in the form of a holiday vacation.

We stated that since they hadn't actually gotten a chance to spend any time in their countries of origin with family and friends, that we were going to be sending them all back home for the holiday season and then bring them all back after some well deserved time to themselves away from the camera.

Just as everyone had finished their breakfast and as we were in the middle of explaining the travel plans… Zack finally showed up. Better late than never I suppose. Still, something about his demeanor didn't seem quite… Zack.

"Wha… what the HELL happened to you?!". Tina exclaimed, motioning to Zack's torn clothes and traumatized expression that bordered zombie-esque.

A depressed look on his face, Zack wandered towards an empty chair and with slumped shoulders plops himself down in it. "It's gone…".

Vague and indirect…

Kasumi frowned, a genuine look of concern on her face. "What's gone?". Her tone sweet as she wondered what we were all wondering… what the hell had happened to Zack? Hadn't he been right behind us when leaving his island?

"My island…". Zack stated, a neutral tone as he stared forward but not at anything in particular.

"You have an island!?". Jann shot the man a bewildered look, almost choking on his glass of orange juice.

"It's gone…". Zack repeated in the same neutral tone as before, a tone applicable to a great state of shock perhaps? We weren't sure and it didn't seem like Zack was in a very talkative or explanatory mood at that moment.

…

"I'm not even gonna bother asking how you managed to lose an entire island.". Jann Lee arched his brow, returning his attention to us as we hadn't finished reviewing the travel details.

"Sooooo… ", Tina beamed, pulling everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. "What was this talk about the holidays?".

…

*Aven*

Merry Christmas Eve! One last chapter before the holidays hit =^-^= So I'm going to be gone on holiday for the month of January 2013 soooooo we're gonna let our competitors spend some time with family and friends back home for the holidays… after all, they haven't be home in some time.

Here's me wishing you all a wonderful holiday season and a very Happy New Year! See you all again in February 2013 (I've already got a nice little February thread in store for you and can't wait to get it started!) Thank you all for the support, favorite's and views! It's really made writing this story all the more fun and satisfying knowing that others have liked reading my little tales So until February, take care! =^-^=


	86. Of Valentine's and Scattered Hearts Pt 1

**DOA Legacy:**

…Of Valentine's and Scattered Hearts…

-Part 1-

The holiday season came and went; one year ended as another began and our competitors relished in some much needed time with the family and friends they'd left behind since their journey with us started. Thinking about it now, it seems like so long ago when we first met them; the fighters of Dead or Alive. Now, as things settle down and the holidays are behind them… we find our competitors still waiting for that invitation to return…

…

Ayane frowned softly as she watched her brother. He stood statue still as he stared blankly out the window and at seemingly nothing at all, at least… nothing that anyone else could see. He'd been doing this quite a bit, at first she didn't really pay any attention but now… now it seemed to be a regular occurance. Almost a peculiar hobby of sorts. She knew he couldn't be readying himself for a possible attack on the village or anything of the sort… though she almost wished it were the case.

Hayate sighed heavily, not speaking a word or moving otherwise. Still as a statue.

"Are you gonna do that all day?". She finally questioned in a slightly annoyed tone that she tried to hide from him. "…again?". The frustration couldn't be hidden.

A half smirk crossed the leader of the clan's face as he arched his brow, turning to face his violet haired half sister. "You seem frustrated.". Hayate stated plainly, though in his eyes you could tell that he wasn't really sure why she would be.

"You… you're… ARG! You're hopeless sometimes!". Ayane tossed her hands in the air and wandered back down the hall, disappearing from view. Sometimes she really didn't understand her brother at all.

Blinking, Hayate couldn't quite understand… "Oooookay…". With an arched brow, he stared down the hall before returning his gaze to the softly falling snow and empty landscape that lay just outside the window.

He missed her.

"…Hitomi.". A soft, inaudible whisper escaped his lips and he suddenly realized what had been keeping him up at night. What had been keeping him feeling like something was missing… finally, it hadn't been something. It had been someone. Her. Hitomi. He'd gotten so used to her presence, her warm smile, her playful nature and her uncrushable spirit. He even missed when she slipped up and called him Ein.

So there was the answer to the question that had remained vague and lingering since his arrival home…

A determined smile set upon his face as he found himself in his room packing a small sling bag, stuffing a few items of clothing in he topped it off with his passport and closed it up. Sliding it on, he headed for Ayane's room to inform the girl of his plans.

Knock knock knock.

"Ayane?". Hayate inquired, knocking softly before carefully opening the door. "Ayane are you—". Only to find that she wasn't there. "Hmmm… guess I'll just have to leave a note then.". He shrugged, pulling an item out of his bag he placed it gently on her bed. Grabbing a pen and a small piece of paper he scribbled out:

"Ayane,

Guess I just missed you.

Going to be gone a few days, if you need anything contact Hayabusa.

See you soon!

-Hayate

P.s Please don't start anymore food fights with Kasumi, the kitchen staff still won't shut up about the mess from last time haha"

Walking to Kasumi's room he placed an item on her bed as well, but didn't feel the need to leave a note. He smiled, touching the item with his fingertips before leaving the room. Kasumi always knew what he meant, what he wanted to say… without having to say it. But he certainly wasn't about to let Ayane know that.

…

Not long later, Hayate found himself outside his best friend's shop… to find it closed early.

"Really? What is it today? I just keep missing everyone.". With a sigh, Hayate pulled out a scrap of paper and scribbled a second note that day:

"Ryu,

I am going to see HER. I know I can count on you to take care of things while I am away as well as to keep an eye on my sisters, you know how they get when I just up and disappear.

Thanks again old friend,

You were right. You and Kasumi both were.

-Hayate"

Nodding, "You were right.", he smiled and slipped the note under the curio shop door. Ryu would find it later and smile, he just knew it. Shaking his head, Hayate continued towards his set destination. "I just couldn't admit it.".

…

Meanwhile, in Germany…

A soft, sweet humming echoes as a energetic girl hops out of a steaming shower. Wrapping a fluffy towel around herself, she wraps her hair up in a smaller towel on her head. "Na na na, la la la…". Smiling sweetly she dries off and changes into a pair of faded jeans and a sky blue tanktop.

Barefoot she pads out towards the kitchen… "Oh!". Noticing that she forgot the towel. "Ooops.". She giggles, wandering back into the bathroom to dry and comb her hair before starting back towards the kitchen.

The girl, Hitomi, had spent the day training extensively in her father's dojo. She'd been working on her moves and trying to fix flaws in her stances to be a better competitor for when the next tournament came around. But honestly, all the training was also partly to keep her focused on anything other than what was really on her mind. Her friends, those from the DOA Tournament and the DOA Legacy project… she missed them. And him. She probably missed HIM most of all.

With a light sigh, she realized she'd just lost her focus… again.

Luckily, she was quickly presented with a new focus…

Knock knock knock!

"Huh?". Curiously, she looked at the clock on the wall… 3pm… but, she hadn't been expecting anyone.

Knock knock knock!

A little louder than before…

"Oh!". Snapping back to reality, she took the few steps towards the door and opened it to find…

"Hitomi. Hi.". His voice almost hesitant, nervous even… it was unbelievably cute in the sweetest way.

"Ein!?... Hayate?!... I… I mean… Oh my god you're actually here!". A wave of emotions washed over the girl as she jumped to wrap her arms around the man's neck in an overexcited hug, nearly knocking the poor guy back as she did.

A light blush instantly spread across Hayate's cheeks as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the perky girl's waist to give a proper hug… of sorts. He mentally kicked himself for being so nervous, he was afraid that she'd notice…

What he couldn't see, was the bright blush on her own cheeks as she buried her face into his neck. "I can't believe you're actually here!". Her disbelief apparent in her voice, yet she was obviously more than thrilled to see him. "Wait… how did… how did you find me? I never gave you my address or…". She stared wide eyed at him, as if clued in on something while he remained out of the loop.

"Or what?". Hayate questioned with a sheepish smile, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Ummm… y'know what? Nevermind that! You're here, that's all that matters.". She beamed sweetly and then… "Oh well.. unless… nothing's… nothing's wrong is it?". Her face quickly switching into an expression of worry and possibly sadness.

Hayate just laughed nervously, he couldn't help it. "No… haha… nothing's wrong I just…". He bit at his lower lip, trying not to laugh and then… trying not to blush as he realized she hadn't a clue what today was. "It's… it's Valentine's Day and… I thought… maybe… I mean if you don't have plans already or…". He started to ramble, almost like he suddenly felt as if it were maybe a mistake to just show up. "Oh I shoulda called first.. you, you probably already have plans or…".

Hitomi just stared, blushing fiercely… speechless.

"I apologize I… I should have… I didn't mean to be… to make this… awkward… You have plans, of course. Why wouldn't you?". Frowning, Hayate turned to leave. It was her hands quickly grasping his lower arm that stopped him from even taking a step back out the door.

"No… I…". She smiled shyly, shaking her head. "I don't have plans. Well… I didn't… I…".

Hayate turned to face her, curious now as she seemed to be the worried one. "Didn't?".

A bright smile lit up her face, "I do now.".

…

The air is crisp with a hint of frosted mist as the pair wander down the bustling street. Both sides of them lined with small shops and specialty carts selling all sorts of different treats and trinkets.

Hayate walks slowly, keeping pace with the girl as she points out the different shops and wares. Her voice so filled with excitement and passion, her face glowing with that perfect balance of sweetness and energy that was so characteristically HER. He smiled, nodding as she continued without many words from him. Not that he could have managed to get a word inbetween her seemingly calculated pauses.

He did, however, shoot a quick glance over his shoulder on occasion when he knew Hitomi was too preoccupied to notice. Arching his brow curiously each time, he brushed the feeling off as an old habit and nothing more. Afterall, his senses would have made him react differently had he believed even for a second that there was any sign of a threat to the energetic girl beside him… or himself for that matter.

What he didn't see, was the figure watching from above… a figure wrapped in a hooded cloak and quick as the wind. With cautious steps, the figure tailed the pair from the rooftops above. Concealed by the shadows, all remained oblivious to the watchful presence with an unknown agenda.

As an arm wrapped itself around his own, Hayate's attention was removed from being cautious as Hitomi rambled on about chocolate, cakes and assorted sweets. He smiled warmly, *All that sugar… it really makes sense now. With her.*. He smirked to himself as they continued on.

…

Back at Hitomi's, she unlocked the door to her apartment as Hayate balanced the chaotic clutter of assorted bags and boxes in his arms. Effortless for him… Hitomi giggled as she looked back at him. "Boy am I lucky you were here… I'd have fallen down the stairs with all that… or up it…". She paused, taking a few bags from him. "Hehehe probably both.". She laughed, wandering into the kitchen with Hayate steps behind.

He closed the door with a shoulder nudge as he followed the girl, setting the bags and boxes on the kitchen counter. "I have no doubt.". He grinned, having seen more than a few occasions where Hitomi had lost her balance simply due to not paying attention. In her defense, it was never during battle… it was just… a lack of attention to random everyday things?

"Sooooo what are…". Hayate started, looking at the assortment of bags and boxes curiously. Hitomi hadn't fully explained what she had planned, though she'd been quick to plan it.

"Oh! Right! Silly me!". Hitomi's eyes widened as she realized she'd unintentionally kept the man in the dark. "Well… you've come this far not knowing so… think I'll just keep it a surprise.". She giggled, "Now go… out of the kitchen… I'll tell you when you can look 'kay?".

Her pale blue eyes so filled with a sweet blend of passion and will, how could he refuse? "Okay…". Hayate arched his brow curiously, but started for the living room balcony despite his wanting to understand. As his hand reached for the latch on the glass sliding door that led onto the balcony, he shot her an inquiring glance. "You're sure?".

"YES! Go!". Hitomi grinned, shaking her head at the confused look on his face. He always looked so cute when he was confused… even as Ein. Ein… she paused, looking down for a moment before looking back up at him. "Really, I'll be fine. No ninja assassin's are gonna hop outta the fridge and challenge me to a tournament.". She laughed at the thought, now wouldn't that be exciting?

"Okay…". Hayate shot her a puzzled look before stepping out onto the balcony to take in the view… which in itself was rather breathtaking and quite different from his own view back home by far.

…

Staring out at the snow covered streets and buildings; Hayate was completely lost in thought when Hitomi called his name. So much so that he didn't even hear his name the first time.

"Hayate?". Peering around the corner of the sliding door, Hitomi stared at him curiously.

"Huh?".

"Earth to Hayate… you can come back in now.". Hitomi smiled sweetly, looking at him like he was crazy for having stayed out on the balcony for this long in the winter.

"Oh right I…". Rubbing the back of his neck, he flashed her a lopsided grin and stepped back inside.

"Y'know, you didn't have to go all the way outside right?". Hitomi laughed as she wandered back into the kitchen with Hayate steps behind her. "You just had to get out of the kitchen. I mean… the couch would have been more than fine.".

"Yeah I…". He smiled sheepishly, "Just wanted to see the view.". Looking back over his shoulder as he closed the sliding glass door, his eyes stared out towards a rooftop directly overlooking Hitomi's balcony. Shaking his head, the thought of someone possibly watching was lost as Hitomi pulled him back to the present… to why he was here to begin with. HER. He'd come to see her. Smiling, he returned to his spur of the moment Valentine.

…

As it turned out, the pair sat down to a deliciously sweet buffet of assorted chocolates, cakes and sugary treats. Hitomi had selected many of her favorites as well as trademarks from Germany for Hayate to try. Ending the delicious dessert buffet with a Belgian chocolate fondue served with vanilla flavoured whipped cream, strawberries, cherries, banana slices, apple slices and mango slices.

They laughed and ate, talked and smiled, blushed and stared into eachother's eyes… always interrupted by one or the other changing the subject or offering another piece of chocolate covered fruit. It was dorky, it was cute, it was light and sweet. And in its own way it was perfect.

Looking into her eyes, Hayate knew he'd made the right decision by coming here. And Hitomi, for her part, was still over the moon with disbelief and excitement that he was actually here.

It was pure sugar rush heaven, and not because of the sweets.

…

At the same moment, a figure watched on the rooftop overlooking Hitomi's balcony. Through the glass she could see the whole scene unfold and the looks on both their faces. Her reddish eyes frowned softly at the sight, a frustrated pout on her lips as she remained silent. The figure that had been trailing the pair all over town was… of course, Ayane.

Ayane had found her brother's note and had raced after him with the intention to ruin whatever plans he'd make with Hitomi in Germany… only… something had stopped her. Seeing the look on her brother's face, his smile, how happy he was… she simply couldn't bring herself to ruin that moment for him. As much as she wanted to, her heart wouldn't let her ruin any happiness the man would find. It was almost ironic…

Sitting on the edge of the roof, Ayane turned her gaze elsewhere… across the sea of snow covered rooftops and at the lonely full moon… in it, she found a comradery of sorts. As snow began to fall softly around her, she dug in her bag for gift Hayate had left on her bed. A red heart shaped lollipop. Her eyes read over the note that had been left on the sugary treat:

"Happy V-Day little sister,

Love big brother.".

Holding it close to her chest, Ayane closed her eyes and smiled. Even if she wasn't with him… she still held a place in his heart. For now, for tonight… it would have to be enough.

…

*Aven*

Happy 2013 everyone! How's the new year been treating everyone? More good than bad I hope. I've been super busy with gaming events and new projects in the works, few bumps in the road but hopefully starting to get back on track.

And as promised… February 2013, back to our story AND a nice like Valentine themed threadline =^-^= Hope you enjoy!

P.S Since I was meaning to get this first part of the V-Day thread out by mid-first week of February and failed… made this chapter just a little bit longer to make up for it! ;) Stay tuned next week for the next part :D Any guesses on who might be in it?


	87. Of Valentine's and Scattered Hearts Pt 2

**DOA Legacy:**

…Of Valentine's and Scattered Hearts…

-Part 2-

The afternoon light slowly began to fade by the time the girl realized that her brother was gone… and long at that. The strawberry blonde had been out running errands for her big brother and clan leader when she returned to find no trace of him. Well… no trace except the little token he'd left her that is.

With feather light steps the girl wandered down the empty hallways until she turned down the corridor towards her and her brother's rooms. His was first.

Knock, knock.

"Hayate?".

No answer.

Knock, knock.

"Brother? Are you meditating or-". Her words were cut off as she opened the door to find that her brother was not in his room. "Oh you're… you're not here.". Her eyes scanned the room briefly for any sign of a note or mission posting, but there were none. Closing the door, her eyes shifted down the corridor towards her own door. "Hmmm…".

As she continued towards her own room, she wondered if perhaps he'd gone with Ayane to train or perhaps to seek information concerning possible missions or key assignments regarding the clan. Yet… he usually left a note or at least word with someone to inform her that he'd be absent. Now Ayane, that would make sense for the violent haired ninja to disappear without so much as a sign or word. She was like a demon stealing away in the night, her half sister.

It was when she opened the door to her own room that she instantly noticed the small token placed upon her pillow. Blinking curiously, she approached her bed with minimal caution… yet stayed on guard. Ayane was known to set little traps using treats as bait… nothing too harmful, it was just her way of keeping entertained when there wasn't much to do.

"Hayate…". Kasumi smiled sweetly as she reached for the small token of her brother's love, a pink heart shaped lollipop. "And here I thought you'd forgotten…". The girl smiled, now understanding her brother's absence. She'd questioned him about THIS day a few weeks ago and had gotten nothing but the run around and dodgey replies. Still, somehow, deep down she knew she'd given him the encouragement he needed to hear. He'd gone to find HER, the sweet girl he'd met as someone else and yet… still as himself. He met her twice, not many can say they have had such a chance. "You finally listened.". Closing her eyes, Kasumi smiled with a peaceful sigh.

Laying the lollipop back on her pillow, Kasumi leaned against the wall by her window and stared out at the falling snow. It had started as light scattered patches and had turned into a blanket of frosty soft fluff. It was the perfect snowfall with just the right glimmer of afternoon light to bask in its silent embrace, how she loved it.

With a quiet smile she wonders if she should take her brother's lead. He'd taken her advice, would she be brave enough to take it herself? She wasn't sure… she had not seen the man since their return to Japan. Her brother had, they were best friends so of course he would. Even Ayane had mentioned the unequalled super ninja when she had returned from varied assignments for the Hayabusa clan. Was she really the only one who hadn't even caught of the glimpse of the man in passing?

Frowning lightly, she realized that she was now even more conflicted. Take her brother's lead in following her own advice or hope he would just eventually come around… in time. There was no guarantee she would see him and what if he didn't return to DOA Legacy when the time came? Kasumi couldn't help but wonder. On the island resort they had gotten closer… right?

Right. No, they had. They spent more time together and on a few occasions she'd even gotten the man to speak about something other than her own safety of his duty in protecting her. So maybe it was all a matter of never having being in the right place at the right time?

"Right.". Grabbing her coat, she pulled it on as she headed outside. She would go see the man in his own environment, she would follow her brother's lead. Today was the perfect day to do so and…

With a heavy sigh, Kasumi looked around her at the steadily falling snow and suddenly she wasn't so sure again. "Maybe walking will help…". Maybe it would, she thought. Maybe the answers would come when she quieted her conflicted mind and maybe, just maybe, she'd even run into the source of it all.

…

Meanwhile, at Ryu's shop; earlier that day…

Arms crossed over his chest, the man known as Hayabusa stands in his empty shop in total silence. It appeared as if it would be another quiet and uneventful day. He was used to these, it was the norm. Yet, truth be told, the man often grew bored of standing in a shop all day with little more to do than wait and see. How tired was he of waiting to see?

Tilting his head back, piercing emerald green eyes stared up at the ceiling with an aggravated expression before he returned to his statue-like stance of standing behind the counter and waiting for a customer.

So how tired was he of waiting to see?

VERY, is what the answer to that gem would be.

His gaze shifted to the clock on the wall and sighed. "That's it…". Stepping out from behind the counter, the man walked to the front door and locked it before turning over the sign to state that the shop was now closed.

With a half smile, Ryu closed his eyes before disappearing in a burst of wind and green leaves.

…

Later that day, Hayate found himself outside his best friend's shop… to find it closed early. "Really? What is it today? I just keep missing everyone.". With a sigh, Hayate pulled out a scrap of paper and scribbled a second note that day:

"Ryu,

I am going to see HER. I know I can count on you to take care of things while I am away as well as to keep an eye on my sisters, you know how they get when I just up and disappear.

Thanks again old friend,

You were right. You and Kasumi both were.

-Hayate"

Nodding, "You were right.", he smiled and slipped the note under the curio shop door. Ryu would find it later and smile, he just knew it. Shaking his head, Hayate continued towards his set destination. "I just couldn't admit it.".

…

In the woods just outside of the village, Kasumi wandered through the snow covered woods in an attempt to make a decision. She wasn't getting very far. "I could… I could tell him. I could just… go to his shop… find him and…". A warm blush heated her cheeks as she let her mind fall back to the island resort and the dock when she'd returned from Zack Island. Ryu had looked so relieved to see her, to see that she was okay but also… something else. He almost looked like he'd wanted to tell her something only… they'd gotten cut off by the others and then they were home and… here and… she hadn't seen him since.

"Oooooh…". Kasumi pouted as she looked around like a frustrated kitten seeking a playmate she'd lost but just couldn't find. "…or maybe not…". Well, at least it beautiful weather for a winter wonderland sort of journey through the woods.

The air was crisp and the snow just kept falling as if it would never stop. Without realizing, she began to stare into the distance. At what you might ask? Honestly, at nothing specific at all. Just forward into the distance, at and through the snow, taking it all in… the view. It was peaceful and rendered a fresh take on her thoughts; perhaps such a view was why so many found themselves wandering only to forget why they had set out in the first place.

In fact, she was lost in scenery and thought that she hadn't even become aware that she was no longer alone in the woods. Standing in the snow, a figure stopped when he noticed that he too wasn't alone.

Emerald eyes watched her with silent intrigue as she remained unaware of his presence. He couldn't help but smile, she looked like a vision covered in soft powdery snow. Maybe she was there… maybe she wasn't. He frowned lightly at the thought; maybe he was all by himself. And maybe she was just a figment of his imagination brought on by his own conflicting thoughts as they randomized images in his mind.

Yet, what if she wasn't?

"Kasumi?...". His voice low, almost a whisper lost in the crisp winter wind.

"Huh?". His voice pulled her from her thoughts, yet she couldn't help but wonder if the voice was from her thoughts. She'd been thinking about him so… why wouldn't she hear his voice calling her name? But then… what if it was?

He stood still as she shifted her stance, turning slowly to face him. Her bright eyes meeting his in a strange sort of uncertainty or perhaps disbelief; afterall, he himself wasn't completely sure she was truly there.

She blinked, a sweet smile that was instantly captivating swept across her face. There he stood, the object of her conflict, standing in the snow like he had in many of her dreams. Just standing and waiting… but that's as far as the dreams ever got before she awoke. As if the dream-like state itself had chosen to fight against what she held deep in her heart.

"Ryu…". Her voice almost a gasp as her cheeks reveal a very light blush, she was thankful for the cold… it would surely hide her reaction from the mere sight of him.

Her heart fluttered as he half smiled at her, more a sign of acknowledgement than anything else and yet… he almost seemed as lost in thought as she did.

"Ryu?...". Her voice a little more certain as spoke his name in a questioning tone.

"Yes?". He replied, fully smiling now at how they both seemed out of their own respectful elements.

Kasumi thought for a moment, looking away from the man and into the woods. When her gaze returned to meet his, she smiled with an innocence that was so characteristic of her. A certain kind of rare innocence mixed with a widely sought after curious mystery.

Ryu, who was actually growing slightly nervous now, merely watched her and waited… as he always had. As he assumed he always would. In patient silence he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Would you…". Kasumi started, "Would you like to go for a walk with me?".

He simply nodded.

…

Time was lost to them as they continued down the very path both had been subconsciously heading down before they met up along the way. They walked without any words, completely content with just the presence of the other's company.

Snow continued to fall as they wandered in a carefree haze, eyes randomly seeking the gaze of the other… but only in quick, stealthy peeks. Kasumi's eyes lingering more than his, yet only until he would realize that her eyes were on him and then she would quickly seek out another point to stare at until he'd look away in turn.

By the time they began to wonder how long their walk had lasted, the light had all but faded from the sky and it was no longer afternoon; it was early evening and Kasumi's stomach gave small cry of protest. "Oh I… ummm… sorry…". She smiled sheepishly as she placed her hands on her stomach. Seeming almost apologetic, she grimaced as her stomach protested again.

"Hahaha… looks like we've been out for quite long enough.". Ryu smiled, obviously forgetting himself as he didn't seem to be so guarded with his words at that moment.

"Yeah I guess…". She smiled with a sigh, "I guess I should be getting back huh?".

It was then that Ryu noticed that they had somehow found themselves standing just outside his shop. With an arched brow, Ryu wondered if he had somehow subconsciously began to make his way back and that maybe she had just followed along with him. He couldn't remember thinking of coming back to the shop.

"I will accompany you.". He suddenly stated, but it came out sounding more protective than he had intended.

"Oh… I…". It was now Kasumi who was caught off guard. She looked almost vaguely confused as Ryu opened the door to his shop and walked inside. She wasn't sure if he would explain, so she decided to just wait. Afterall, she wasn't about to say no prolonging the presence of her current company.

"I mean…". He looked back at her with a half grin, "It's dark?". His tone came out sounding more like a question than a logical statement. Which he realized as he took a step into his shop only to notice a scrap of paper on the floor; it hadn't been there when he left.

Crouching, Ryu picked up the folded piece of paper and read the words left for him:

"Ryu,

I am going to see HER. I know I can count on you to take care of things while I am away as well as to keep an eye on my sisters, you know how they get when I just up and disappear.

Thanks again old friend,

You were right. You and Kasumi both were.

-Hayate"

"Ryu?". Kasumi's voice cut into his thoughts as she began to wonder if maybe she should have already starting walking home without him. He seemed distracted, so maybe he'd changed his mind or had other things to attend to. She pouted, saddened as she turned to leave. She didn't want him to feel like he HAD to walk her home and the walk they shared hadn't brought her the confident clarity she had hoped for that day.

Ryu smirked, shaking his head at Hayate's words; he was right. "…perhaps you were as well my friend, perhaps you were as well.". It was then that Ryu suddenly realized Kasumi had called his name. Bolting up, he turned to see as she started to walk away from him. "Kasumi…".

His voice made her stop in her tracks, as it always did… he had that effect. Though she was sure he remained oblivious to it and for the most part, she was happy he didn't know. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"How about sushi?".

That made her turn around, "Huh?". However it was with great curiousity and reserved caution as she didn't want to get her hopes up for the fear that she would just get them shattered to pieces. Today had been like a waking dream and she didn't want to lose that feeling. The one she'd been carrying around ever since he'd found her in the woods.

"For supper I mean…". Ryu grinned at how confused she looked, "How about sushi?".

A bright smile plastered itself across Kasumi's face as her cheeks flushed.

"So… yes?". Ryu watched her expression shift almost instantly, but she hadn't really replied.

"Yes, that's a yes.". She smiled sweetly.

That was the very first time she'd gone to Ryu's.

…

Conversation at supper was light but by no means awkward. In fact, there were actually long silences in between topics as they feasted on an assortment of sushi platters and warm sake. Ah sake, that had been a point for slight argument as Ryu had been hesitant to allow the girl to drink… yet she claimed Hayate allowed her and Ayane to drink some with meals. Still… he restricted her to a minimal amount and she drank water with the rest of the meal without much resistance. Afterall, she wasn't really one for alcohol to begin with… and, she was REALLY here for the company so it didn't make any difference to her.

Still, she would keep that image with her… Ryu looking all nervous and hesitant as if he were expecting Hayate to burst in any minute and give him a lecture about letting him even let his little sister have a taste of sake with her meal. "Water's fine, really.". She'd smiled sweetly with a certain reassurance to her voice.

Later that evening, the two found themselves sitting on Ryu's roof to enjoy the view he'd promised during supper. Somehow they'd ended up on a discussion about views and he'd quickly indicated that his was one of the best. Kasumi had given him a curious look and he held his ground claiming that she'd just have to judge for herself as he set a kettle with water on the stove to boil for tea.

Cup of hot tea in hand, the pair made their way to Ryu's rooftop. It was there, sitting with Ryu and hot in hand, that Kasumi saw a sight she wouldn't soon forget. The view from his roof was a surprise, for you could see all the way across the village and into the clearing at the edge. The tops of the trees glistened with sparkling white and the entire forest surrounding the village was blanketed in layers of white.

Ryu smirked at the look on her face, taking a long sip of his tea.

"Wow…". Was all she said, and it was enough to know he was right.

They sat silent for awhile, just sitting and relaxing with their tea… but when it was gone, the inevitable chill of the wind reminded them of the season. Kasumi shivered as it made its way up her spine, her coat somehow not providing as much protection from the elements as it had when she'd set off earlier that day.

Ryu frowned, standing he took the cup from her hand and disappeared inside without so much as a word.

"Huh?... Ryu?...". Kasumi pouted lightly, wondering if maybe he'd noticed her shivering as was about to tell her it was time to leave. Her heart sank, she knew she'd have to leave his company sometime but… she just didn't want to leave yet.

As thoughts swirled in her mind, she didn't even notice when he returned until she felt something shield her from the wind and drape over her shoulders. She blinked, turning her head to find Ryu sitting next to her once more with a blanket wrapped around them both. He didn't say a word and neither did she, they both simply returned to gazing quietly at the snow as it began to fall in larger clusters around them.

Moments later, Kasumi felt a light touch on her hand… suddenly realizing that Ryu's hand had been resting right next to hers ever since he'd returned with the blanket. Her heart beat faster at the slight touch and then she felt it. The warmth of his palm covering the top of her hand and then his fingers bending gently until they were intertwined with her own.

His emerald eyes seemed to almost glow in the moonlight as he turned to catch her gaze, her own eyes filled with wonder. A smile was shared between them as both could feel themselves beginning to blush. Yet, neither caught the other for both were too worried about hiding their own.

They looked away from eachother, eyes shifting to stare out at the heavily falling snow… so perfect… so sirene… just them.

They were still smiling.

…

*Aven*


	88. Of Valentine's and Scattered Hearts Pt 3

**DOA Legacy:**

…Of Valentine's and Scattered Hearts…

-Part 3-

So I'm your favorite?

…

It hadn't snowed in China for Christmas.

It hadn't snowed for New Years.

It hadn't snowed at all.

Then again, it never really did. Not where HE lived. He didn't mind, of course, since he never had it begin with. You can't miss something that was never there. Maybe if he'd spent time someplace where it did, then it would have made a difference. But he hadn't so it didn't.

*Rain again…*, Jann Lee thought to himself as he stepped outside, not much caring one way or the other as he started down the street. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket he wandered through the rain, his mind filled with thoughts that kept him up at night. He was plagued by them; these thoughts, these memories, these words, these moments that were not now.

And for all his efforts, he could not shake them.

Lately he'd easily fallen back into the routine of all out throwing himself into training and rarely left his apartment, except of course for a quick motorcycle ride to get the essentials or to grab some take out. McDonald's really needed to start delivering.

Jann sighed, grimacing at that thought. If it wasn't for food that couldn't be delivered… he just might end up a recluse with all this waiting around. Maybe a holiday hadn't been the best idea afterall? It wasn't like he had anyone to go home to. No family to visit. No friends to hang out with and catch up on what had been going on. He'd been gone all this time and really… there wasn't anyone around to have noticed.

The holidays had come and gone, but had it not been for decorations and lights he had to admit that he might not have even noticed. Lifting his gaze from the sidewalk, his eyes scanned his surroundings for something that was never there. He was surrounded, however, with happy smiling faces and couples walking hand in hand… he hadn't even realized until now. His brow arched curiously and then it fully hit him. It was Valentine's Day. A heavy, frustrated sigh escaped his lips as his shoulders slumped. *Perfect… just perfect…*, he thought shaking his head at the dumb luck of it all.

Valentine's day. Now why did he have to think about HER today? Of all days… those words had decided to run through his mind in a loop as if watching a scene unfold and rewind only to repeat again. Fast forwarding to now, then rewinding back to then. It was torture… quiet… frustrating… torture.

It was late afternoon and the sky had been gradually darkening all day. Lighting scorched through the storm clouds overhead and the poured steadily down as Jann Lee continued to walk around with no set destination in mind. The rain was light but unending. THAT was what the holiday season around here was; rain. A light to heavy rainfall that seemed to have no end, that was the weather for winter in China. The air was crisp, cold enough that you could see your own breath and your cheeks flushed with the surrounding chill. It didn't phase Jann at all. He was hot blooded, so he was never really cold. It was nice… the cooler temperature.

So I'm your favorite?

He gasped softly as his eyes widened, he'd not even realized that his thoughts had wandered back to HER. Her voice still lingered in his mind and suddenly it wasn't cold enough to hide the light blush that now heated his cheeks.

"Arg…". He cursed under his breath and continued walking, obviously the walk hadn't helped in clearing his mind… at least not yet. So he decided to walk some more, never admitting that this was slowly becoming a habit. You see, at the end of every long walk he'd return home to find that he had cleared nothing. Though maybe, somewhere deep down where he would not allow himself to realize, the walks were more about getting out of his apartment and into the open. THAT was where she might be. Of course, he wasn't about to admit it… to himself… to HER… to anyone.

He'd get out to seemingly clear his mind, to get some air, to maybe run into a certain someone just randomly out walking too. Yet, in all the time he'd been back he'd never once caught of a glimpse of her. Not once.

It was strange to him… a foreign concept really. But it was one he knew to be true. Somehow, over time, his rival had become his friend… but now, had his friend somehow become something more?...

"So I'm Your Favorite?".

The last thing she'd said to him wasn't it?

…

*Flashback*

Meanwhile, off to the side of the dock, Jann Lee was holding Lei-Fang's hand and saying something that we didn't quite hear. Both with smiles on their face and looking a little shy themselves.

"Awwww c'mon Lei, you know what I mean. Can't I miss my favorite rival?". Jann smiled, arching his brow innocently.

Lei-Fang's cheeks suddenly turned a shade of red as her eyes looked more than touch, "So I'm your favorite?".

There was silence after that… or should I say… silence brought on by hesitant individuals and a sudden interruption.

"GUYS!?". Turning, it was then that they noticed Tina still standing onboard the ship with her hands filled with bags and surrounded by everyone else's luggage as well. "Well? Ya'll gonna gimme a head or am I suppose ta drag this all back ta the hotel by myself?". Tina pouted, though her sapphire eyes flickered with threat should they decided to NOT help.

*End Flashback*

…

"So I'm your favorite?".

She'd asked… but he never replied.

Jann frowned, suddenly realizing that he'd actually stopped walking and was standing still as a statue as people walking around him and continued on their way. Some giving him strange looks but no one really bothering to ask. Everyone had their own plans to attend to. Everyone had somewhere to be and someone to be with. Everyone, but him.

*Just call her.*

"No…".

The voice in his head was actually fighting with him on this. All his walking hadn't done a single thing to settle his frantic mind. If anything, his mind was louder now and much clearer.

*Come on…*.

"No.".

*You know you want to.* The voice in his head sounded just as smug as he often did.

"…".

*Yeah that just means I'm right…*.

"…dammit…". Jann Lee cursed softly under his breath, he knew the voice in his head was right. Afterall, who would know better than he?

Jann grimaced sceptically as he stepped out of the way and leaned against the nearby wall. He sighed heavily before pulling out his cell phone, finding the number he was looking for he hesitantly hit the dial. All she could do was say no. Hell, he even expected a 'no'. Or maybe he hoped for one. He wasn't really sure, though maybe no answer at all would be best and…

"Hello?".

Too late… she answered.

"Hello?". A sweetly confused voice repeated.

"Lei-Fang, hey it's…". He couldn't hide the smile that had crept up on his face, but he couldn't hide his anxiety either.

"Oh! Jann! Hey!". A cheerful and genuine voice cut him off before he could finish, but somehow he could tell that she hadn't expected the call. "How… how are you? I… I haven't seen you around or anything since…". A grin spread on his face, he could also tell that she was just as nervous and yet… somehow it seemed like she had been keeping an eye out for him too. It helped ease his anxiety, not fully but… it was certainly positive reinforcement.

"Really? Haven't seen you either. Guess we've both been pretty busy then huh?". He tried to seem casual, though he wasn't sure if he was pulling it off or not. It was usually a piece of cake for him to play it cool and yet, she seemed to have a way of disarming him of that.

"Of course, yeah…". The girl quickly replied, obviously uncertain of her own affirmation. "Sooooo…". Lei-Fang frowned, though he couldn't see it, and wondered what she could possibly say to keep the conversation going. The irony was, before the call… she'd actually had been keeping a mental list of all the things she wanted to say to him if she ever ran into him and now… for the life of her, she couldn't figure out how to start the conversation.

Jann, on the other hand, had in that moment decided to just lay his cards on the table and be himself. As nervous and as completely scatter minded as the man was right then and there, he somehow also managed to pull off being adorably suave… just a bit. "So… I actually just found out it was Valentine's Day.".

Lei-Fang's smile brightened as a blush began to warm her cheeks, "Oh really? Just now?".

"Yeah… funny story right? It… it just totally slipped my mind y'know. Was just walking… wandering around… and for the life of me I just couldn't understand why there were so many couples out… y'know more than any other day…".

"Riiiiight…". She grinned, already picturing the look on Jann's face. The man totally clueless sometimes, but it was a wonderful mix of dorky-cute that she just loved. Though he didn't show it often in tournaments, pity… it suited him.

"And well… it just occurred to me that, well, I haven't really seen you since…". He paused, "Yeah so… I just thought that… well, since it's Valentine's Day and all… and I don't really have anything to do or anyone I'd rather spend any time with that… well… I just thought maybe you'd like to have dinner with me.".

"…". Did he just ask her out to dinner? Lei-Fang wasn't even sure she'd just heard the words. Did he really just call her to ask her to dinner? To spend time with him? Did this really just happen?

"Well I mean… it doesn't have to be a date or anything. I mean… well… if you don't want it to or… but I mean if you have plans or something already… Ah hell… you probably already have plans…". Jann paused, kicking himself mentally. "Maybe it was a… bad idea… Of course you have plans… I… I should have asked first…".

Idiot! He frowned, sighing in frustration as he tilted his head back and stared up at the darkened sky. It seemed appropriate enough. Where exactly had he seen this conversation going anyhow?

"No no no… I mean… yeah… No. I mean.". Lei-Fang, blushing fiercely, fumbled with her phone as she tried to make sense of the situation… and herself. "I mean… I don't have any plans… I… I'm just… What time?".

In unison, though neither had any way of knowing it, they both smiled.

"I'll pick you up.".

…

For dinner, Jann had somehow managed to get them the last table at one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city. Of course, it helped that he was known as one of the finest freelance bodyguard's in circulating knowledge. The man was not to messed with. The restaurant itself was so exclusive that it took a great deal of persuasion for anyone to book a table… and even then, it was for months in advance. The restaurant was luxurious, with a perfect atmosphere for romance and decadent dining. It specialized in traditional french cuisine.

Sadly… it was awful.

She, was gorgeous.

He, was handsome.

The food, on the other hand, was obviously not to their taste and not at all what they had been expecting.

"You're kidding me… what… I don't even…". Jann grimaced as looked over the menu again, shifting his gaze from his plate to the incohesive description on the menu. "How is this… THIS?". He motioned to his plate with his free hand, holding the menu in the other as his eyes scanned the description again.

"Ummm… Jann?...". Lei-Fang, sounding very hesitant, questioned. "Is… I think mine is still moving…". She poked at said item on her plate with her fork as if the thing would turn and attack in turn.

"What? What are you… oh shit it is moving.". His eyes widened as he leaned forward, looking at the item on her plate and picking up a fork to poke at it as well. "What the…".

"Is it supposed to be alive when we eat it?". Lei looked up at Jann with a worried expression.

"Okay fuck it… that's it… I'm not eating THAT.". Jann, throwing his hands up in defeat just shook his head. "Y'know what? I don't suppose you'd wanna just go back to my place and… order a pizza… watch a movie… or two?". He grinned seductively, though with a playful hint of apology in his expression.

Lei-Fang giggled, a sweetly brightened smile on her face. "Love to.".

…

Not long later, at Jann Lee's apartment…

Taking her coat, he drapped it along with his own over a chair in the kitchen as she stepped hesitantly inside and looked around with curious eyes. Jann half grinned, watching her as she seemed both out of place and so at home. It was a strange mix, but he rather liked it. That was the very first time she'd ever been to his place.

"Had I know the restaurant would be a bust I would have thought to get dessert…". Opening his fridge, Jann leaned in as his eyes scanned for anything that could be substituted as a dessert item. He knew she LOVED dessert, anything sugary really. "…cake or strawberries…", he continued to mumble as he searched in vain. Sadly, and to his great frustration, he didn't have a single thing that classified as "sugary". Well, unless you counted chocolate flavoured protein shakes and bars… which in this case you couldn't. He sighed, obviously defeated. "…or anything sweet…". With a sheepish grin, he closed the fridge…

"You're sweet enough.".

…to find her standing only a few steps away from him. He hadn't even taken notice as he dug through the fridge, had she been there the whole time? He arched his brow, sheepish smile still on his face as he shot her a quizzical look.

Slowly she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, biting at her lower lip so innocently that he couldn't help but stare. Then, there it was… that brilliant smile that was completely her own.

There was silent pause and then…

"Hahahaha! Wow… where did THAT come from?!". Jann suddenly broke out laughing. Strangely enough, it wasn't awkward. SHE was laughing too.

"I don't know… I really don't…". Lei-Fang giggled, not able to stop as she stumbled closer to him.

It was corny… but cute.

They laughed for some time before realizing that they were now standing just mere inches apart. As they fell silent once more, they found themselves staring into eachother's eyes. Lei-Fang felt her cheeks heat up from the blush that had been threatening to show since she'd gotten his call. Jann could feel his heart beating so heavily and erratically that he started to worry that maybe he wasn't the only one aware of it.

The air between them suddenly charged with a certain unseen electricity as Jann's hand moved slowly to brush the same stray strand of hair from her face, his hand brushing gently along the side of her jawline as he withdrew it from her hair. Leaning dangerously closer until…

Knock knock knock!

… a knock at the door brought them crashing back down to earth, both looking as if they'd just gotten caught. Both looking suddenly shy and yet, both looking slightly relieved for the interruption to the heightened anxiety of how their current conversation was going. Maybe calling for pizza from the car wasn't the best idea in the end…

"Better get that…". Lei-Fang smiled, biting at her lower lip as her eyes shifted towards the door.

Knock knock knock!

Jann just smirked, rubbing the back of his neck, "Good idea.", before opening the door.

…

**POP!**

Bubbles fizzed out the top of the bottle as the cork shot off into the far end of the apartment, "Whoa!... guess I'll find that later… randomly…". Jann grinned as he poured two glasses of perfectly chilled champagne.

"You didn't have dessert, but you had champagne?". Lei-Fang questioned curiously as she took the glass he offered.

"Uhhhh…yeah… what's pizza without champagne right?". He grinned, setting the bottle back into an ice bucket and taking a seat across from her at the table.

"Of course…". Lei-Fang stated, a neutral tone in her voice.

"What? You don't believe me?". Arching his brow, he took a sip of his glass.

"Of course…". She smiled, taking a sip, "So… what's the REAL reason?".

"Hahaha… got me there huh? Well…". He set his glass back on the table. "If you HAVE to know…".

"Oh I do…".

"Haha… okay well… y'know how I didn't know it was Valentine's day today?". He started.

"Yeah…". Intrigue lacing her voice.

"Well… gah! This is gonna sound really… I don't know… sad… or dumb but…". He rubbed at the back of his neck, a sheepish grin on his face again. Little did he know, she adored that look on him. "I kinda forgot about New Years too…". He motioned towards the champagne bottle with a light shrug.

"You're kidding!". A bewildered look on her face, "How… how could you… what were… but…". She paused.

"I know, I know…".

"How did you NOT hear the fireworks and all the loud music? I mean… fine not noticing the music I guess but… the fireworks? Really?". A genuinely confused look crossed her face.

"Yeah… guess it just didn't register.". He smirked. "I don't even really remember what I was doing that night really.". Leaning forward, he served them each a slice of pizza… perhaps hoping for a subject change.

"Well… guess it's not really such a big thing if you're busy with other things. Or… don't really have a party to go to right?". Lei quickly added, not wanting to make Jann feel uncomfortable. Also, her own New Year's plans hadn't really been all that epic either. She hadn't managed to get ahold of any of her friends from college so she'd stayed home and watched the various television coverages of the ball dropping all over the world. She was thankful he hadn't asked.

Truth be told, she was curious about what he'd been doing. "You must really be busy lately. Completely wrapped up in some big projects to have holidays slip your mind.".

"Ummm… yeeeeah… well…". He shrugged, "…yes and no I guess.".

"What do you mean? What could you have been possibly doing all this time?". She inquired further.

"Ummm… training.". He grinned.

"Training?".

"Really intensive training.".

"Just training? Really?". She was so cute when she was curious, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Pretty much yeah. Why? What have you been up to?". He shot back, turning the conversation away from himself.

She was silent for a moment, looking down at her pizza as if she were trying to find a way to word it. "…y'know, stuff…".

"Stuff?". He laughed, noticing how she was reacting almost the same way he had just reacted to the questions.

She blushed lightly, "And training.".

"Ha! I knew it!". He smirked confidently, taking a bite of his pizza.

They both laughed, realizing that they weren't so different on that point. The ice broken, they continued to talk as they ate. Pizza with champagne, somehow it was the perfect Valentine's Day meal for them. They talked about the holidays, or rather… Lei-Fang talked about her holidays and Jann about his completely forgetting them. In fact, Lei-Fang did a lot of the talking, Jann asking more questions… he of course, not having any family to have spent the holidays with didn't have a long story to tell on that point. But it didn't hinder the conversation, in fact, it merely added a certain intimacy as he never really spoke about himself out of training and tournaments. It was nice.

As the night wore on, the two found themselves on Jann's couch watching an old Bruce Lee movie… one of Jann's favorites that he'd seen as a child. He'd actually asked her to choose a movie but… she'd replied with "What's one of your favorites?", and so he'd merely smiled softly.

As they watched, Lei-Fang quickly noticed a certain quirky reaction from Jann. With each fight scene, he'd twitch and move… as if he were reacting to the fight itself. It was adorable really and she found herself watching him as much as the movie. He didn't realize he was moving, she could tell. He was so concentrated on the fight scenes that little by little, he was letting his guard down.

She smiled sweetly, shaking her head as he twitched in reaction to a hard hitting blow in the movie scene, sitting just a little closer to him on the couch. A subtle move, she didn't think he would notice… though she blushed lightly despite it. What happened next, however, she would have never expected.

Drapping an arm casually around her shoulders, he sat closer to her. He moved with his head still completely focused on the screen and yet with such ease that it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Lei-Fang smiled with a brighter blush as she leaned into his touch. She didn't notice the dorky smirk on his face, she was far too preoccupied by his closeness and his voice as he went about explaining parts of the movie.

She had never seen this one, yet she was more focused on him than it; or rather, him explaining it. It was interesting to her, this little piece of his world, and he spoke with such passion that even if she hadn't been interested in the world of martial arts… she would have still listened and hung onto his every word. But since she actually was not only interested, but a part of said world of martial arts, a world they shared… it was all the more fun and entirely more meaningful.

…

By the time they started watching a second movie, they'd gotten more comfortable on the couch and any remaining awkwardness had long been forgotten. Jann Lee, head propped up on the cushions against the far end of the couch, now had his arm drapped lightly around Lei-Fang's waist as she lay leaning against his chest… and at her side, their fingers intertwined.

…

*Aven*

Okay so those who also read my Tomb Raider fanfic already know but for those who don't, I just really want to apologize for the MAJOR delay in chapter updates lately. Well, longer than normal anyhow. Had a few minor technical difficulties and then a very major one the last few weeks and just finally managing to fix/redo the things lost during file transfers and upgrades. Not to mention the gigantor glitch out that kept bugging out my computer. Re-installed everything that needed re-installing and now I'm just REALLY hoping I fixed whatever it was that was causing problems…

That said… THANK YOU soooo very much for all your patience. I will try much harder to get a regular-ish schedule for updates worked out for you very soon :)

With that sorted… I also want to take another moment to say thank you for all the new follows to my account and a great big THANKS to everyone who has stuck around for so long and continue to return =^-^= It really does mean the world to me that so many are interested in reading what I write as much as I enjoy writing it. Love to you all! 3


	89. Of Valentine's and Scattered Hearts Pt 4

**DOA Legacy:**

…Of Valentine's and Scattered Hearts…

-Part 4-

"NO!". A fiercely disapproving tone resonated in the man's voice, his brow furrowed and looking like he was ready to both attack and defend his territory in equal portions if it came down to it.

"C'mon! If ya'd just hear me out and-", she whined; getting cut off mid-sentence while trying to get the man to listen… despite the fact that she knew he was far too stubborn to even consider her side of things. By the way he was reacting you'd think she'd just asked for his support in going on a suicide mission.

"AH SAID NO!". He roared once more, slamming his fist down on the kitchen counter with such force that the thudding sound seemed to echo throughout the room.

"But Daddy…".

The only problem was… his so-called territory, in this case, was his own daughter who could equally mirror the same fierce determination and anger when provoked. Not to mention she didn't react well to her father's overprotective nature… it didn't work when she was a kid and it certainly resulted in nothing good now that she was grown and into her early twenties.

"Now Tina… Ya know where I stand."

"GAH! You're impossible!". Tina hissed, throwing her hands up and stomping off to her room more enraged than before. Perhaps even more than he was…

SLAM!

Bass flinched at the sound of the door almost splintering at the girl's force, he sighed heavily as no other sounds followed. "Well… least she's still talkin' to ya…". Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he wandered into the living room and plopped down on the couch with a deep frown on his face. "…errr… sorta…".

One arm drapped over the side of the couch, he leaned back and craned his neck for a clearer view of his daughter's door. Taking a long sip from the perfectly chilled can, he cast a longing glance down the hall at the door. Almost as if willing it to open and see his little girl wander down that same hall with an embarrassed and apologetic look on her face. He smiled at the memories and sighed, leaning heavier against the back of the couch. No such luck these days. She was grown and more determined to stand her ground, but he often found himself missing the days when ice cream and a day with daddy at the gym while he trained would fix everything. Hell, now training was more likely a discussion point that could lead him to the doghouse more than anything.

He almost pouted at the thought, realizing he'd already finished his beer. Looking down at the can he shook his head in frustration. He hated when she was mad at him but… dammit! He was in the right. Right? Not completely sure of himself, he got up and walked back into the kitchen to get another beer. That, at least, was something he was completely sure of. He definitely needed another.

…

Meanwhile, behind the aggressively closed door of Tina's room… her cell began to ring.

"Huh?". Lost in her own angered thoughts, the fact that it was HER cell ringing almost didn't even register until a few rings later.

Pulling it out of her pocket, she answered without checking. "Hello?".

"FINALLY! Geez… took you long enough!". The girl at the other end of the phone was obviously sounding amused.

"LISA!". An excited grin instantly flashed across Tina's face as she recognized her friend's voice, sitting up on her bed more attentively.

"Haha! Who else silly? Though I was starting to think maybe you were avoiding me...". Lisa stated with a pout, feigning hurt. "And I think something's wrong with your house phone…".

"Ummmm yeeeeeah… y'see, there's a reason for that… You sittin' down?". Tina sighed, figuring that her friend would find out soon enough anyhow. Might as well hear it from her.

"Oh god, what happened now?". Lisa grimaced, not much liking the tone in the blonde's voice. The level of underlying frustration alone was enough to show that something was obviously wrong.

"Okay… so….". Tina began.

…

As it turned out, Tina had agreed to stay with Bass over the holidays and until she got called back to DOA Legacy. However, that was no secret and Lisa already knew about that. In fact, Lisa had come over for dinner a few times to celebrate since she herself didn't have any plans with relatives. But what Lisa didn't know was what happened next…

"Yeah I already know that…". Lisa interrupted, rolling her eyes but was quickly cut off by Tina.

"Ah know but… only…".

Only it never seemed to happen. She didn't get a call and she was still there… err here. At her father's… under his overprotective roof and feeling that it he so much as mentioned forgetting about her so-called rebellious endeavors and went back to focusing solely on wrestling again… she would explode. It would be a father-daughter grudge match to end all grudge matches.

"Wow…". Lisa managed to get in before Tina continued.

Truth was, more than once she'd threatened to leave over their many arguments but… well, with all the traveling and not being home due to DOA Legacy she'd completely forgotten a few minor details of her life back home. More specifically, things that needed to be paid.

Long story short… she'd gotten evicted and now all of her belongings were either here at her father's house or in a storage locker downtown. "Now don't get me wrong…". She was immensely thankful that Bass had been around to grab her things before they'd gotten tossed to the curb, make no mistake on that but… all this time stuck in the house with only him… well, it was starting to get a tad on the overbearing side.

"So yeah… that's why the phone's not workin'…", she concluded as she stared at the disconnected phone peeking out of a box in the far end of her room, kept company by many other unsteadily stacked boxes.

…

There was a short silence on the other end.

"Lisa? Hello? Ya still-".

As a cheerfully determined tone cut Tina off, "I'll be right there!", the blonde heard the phone hang up and then silence once more.

Arching her brow with a concerned look, Tina stared at the phone; call ended. "This is either gonna be real bad or real good…". A smirk crossed her face as she plopped onto her bed, flat on her back and looking up at the ceiling. "Ah guess ah'll find out soon enough…". With a heavy sigh, she waited for… well, something interesting to happen. Anything really. Anything at all.

…

Well it didn't take long before Tina received a text with a picture of Bass's front door. An excited and somewhat relieved look on her face, Tina hopped off her bed and raced down the hall towards the door Bass even had a chance to register that the girl had finally left her room.

"Well hey Ti-". He stood wide-eyed as the girl bypassed him and disappeared down the hall to the front door. A light smile crossed his face, "Hey, least she's out of the room… right?". To which he received no answer and decided to just not saying anything for the moment that might set the girl off. Then again… who was at the front door?

!?

With a sudden realization, Bass suddenly felt the urge to follow behind her but knew it would merely lead to an argument about not giving her space. Still… what if it was a group of no good frat boys wanting to take her out? Or worst, a bunch of girl friends wanting to take her out bar hopping to pick up guys? Or EVEN worst… a date.

!?

While talking to Lisa at the front door, both girls overhear Bass from the kitchen mumbling to himself… OUT LOUD… about who could possibly be at the door and the horrid implications of ALL outcomes. "Ah need another beer…". He sighed finally, the sound of a can clicking open echoed down the hall towards the girls.

Tina, shaking her head, then shot Lisa a 'save me' look. "See what ah mean?".

To Tina's disbelief, Lisa just smiled confidently, "Oh let me handle him…". With that, she starte down the hall with a walk that distinctly said that she meant business and wasn't about to lose her case.

Oddly enough, once more to Tina's disbelief, Lisa somehow managed to convince Bass to let Tina go on a girl's Valentine's Day outing with her since neither of them had boyfriend's . "That way we'll get to hang out and relax instead of being hassled and hounded by a bunch of guys… and, it'll be something fun for us to do together.". Lisa beamed at Bass, batting her eyelashes like she was his own daughter seeking approval.

"Uhhhh…". Rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, Bass had to agree that the girl made a decent case. "Sure thing, you girls have fun. Be safe though. And…".

"Don't you worry about a thing… we'll call if we need anything.". Lisa added with an acknowledging nod before heading back down the hall and grabbing Tina by the wrist.

"How… but…. What?!". Tina stared at her friend in complete and utter awe as she got dragged outside and towards Lisa's waiting car.

"Piece of cake! Told ya I'd handle him.". Lisa grinned, getting into the car.

"But… wha… Oh you've gotta teach me THAT!". Tina stated, as she got into the passenger seat.

"Hahaha! Did you REALLY think I'd leave my best girl to wallow on Valentine's Day? Come on! Let's go have some fun!". Switching on the radio as she revved the engine and drove off towards… well… did Lisa even mention WHERE they were going?

…

"So… where are we REALLY going?". Tina questioned when it became obvious that they were headed for the airport as there was nothing more located on the outskirts of town.

Lisa just looked at Tina with a playful smirk on her face, leaning closer to almost whisper their destination despite them being the only two people who could hear… not to mention the only two people on the road to the airport that morning.

Tina's eyes widened with wild excitement.

"WOOOOOOO! LAS VEGAS!".

…

Yep, Las Vegas.

Now I know what you're thinking… how on earth did Lisa manage to get Bass to agree to THAT? Well… easy. Lisa had convinced Bass to let Tina go with her on a wonderful girl's day at the spa relaxing, some indulgent shopping and then end with dinner out to a five star restaurant. Harmless right?

They spent the remainder of the morning at the spa; facials, manicures, pedicures, and a wonderful deep tissue massage. All of Tina's frustrations, anger and worries just seemed to melt away by the end of it all… she attributed most of it to the massage of course. She'd desperately needed one, having been certain that the knots in her muscles now even had knots.

Afterwards they grab a quick bite to eat at a bistro style restaurant near all their favorite shopping venues. As they ate Lisa went on to explain her plans for the rest of their Valentine's outing. To which Tina had to hand it to her friend, she really was the best at last minute and spur of the moment planning. Lisa had thought of virtually everything and every detail was perfectly taken into account.

"Ya know ah'm gonna have ya plan out mah next vacation right?". Tina stated matter-of-factly, pointing her fork across the table at her friend.

"Hahaha! Noted.". Lisa laughed, ideas already visibly forming in her mind.

…

The afternoon was devoted entirely to shopping; so much shopping. Not that either minded really; they were going to all their favorite stores and trying on almost everything and anything that caught their eye.

"Okay okay… we have to settle this. We need just ONE outfit… just one…". Lisa giggled, noticing their ever growing 'maybe' piles.

Tina grimaced as she too noticed, "Good idea… hmmm let's see.".

…

Some time later, nearing the end of the afternoon, both finally settled on ONE outfit for the night. Returning to their hotel room both girls went about showering and changing for the night.

Tina had decided on a satin sapphire blue dress that hugged her luscious figure so perfectly that it was damn near sinful. The dress was mid-thigh in length and strapless; she finished off the ensemble with a dark shade of indigo stiletto sandals. Actually, I take back that earlier remark… it WAS sinful. But perfectly so.

Lisa had also found a dress in her favorite color, cherry red. It was one sleeved and clung to her like spandex, it was also mid-thigh like Tina's but instead of sandals Lisa had decided to pair her dress with black knee high stiletto boots.

So obviously both went with the "second skin" based dresses that were mid-thigh in length with stiletto based shoes… similar but different in the other attributes to their selected outfits.

Lisa had her usual flawless hairstyle and Tina had opted for a little more zest as she had managed to get her hair to bounce in edgey little waves. Or rather, she'd had Lisa spend an hour doing so… the first few attempts will not be mentioned again. Ever. But this one, this last one, left Tina looking like a wondrous mix of super model/actress and rockstar with the sweet southern charm.

Which, in the end, had been exactly what Lisa was going for… or so she claimed. Her excited clapping and soft sigh at Tina's approval of the look left a little bit to be suspicious about concerning what Lisa may have initially had in mind. Still, you couldn't argue with the stunning results.

"Aaaaaaaand… we are ready!". Tina grinned playfully, giving herself a quick once over in the hotel mirror before coming out of the bathroom to catch the devilish smirk on her friend's face. "Lisa?".

There was an inquiring moment of silence before Lisa nodded, looking rather pleased. "Daaaaamn I do good work!".

Both girls broke out laughing as they headed for the door; dressed to kill and ready for whatever the night would throw at them.

…

The pair began their evening with a romantic steak dinner at a five-star restaurant where they caught up on what they'd each been up to since they'd seen eachother over the holidays and what their future plans were. They laughed and talked nonsense over a few select bottles of flavourful wine… quite a few actually. Then as they finished their dessert Lisa finally revealed why it was they she'd insisted on them getting the gorgeous new outfits that they now wore.

"What?! You're kidding me?! Are you kidding me?!". Tina replied, wide-eyed with bewilderment at her friend's words.

"Hahaha! Nope… not kidding.". Lisa grinned, loving the excited look on the blonde's face.

"Oh my god… oh my god… Oh. My. God! Lisa! I LOVE YOU!". Tina, getting up from her chair, wrapped her arms around the girl giving her a big hug.

"I know." Lisa, still laughing, just hugged back. "And here I was worried that maybe you wouldn't wanna go…".

Pulling back, Tina stared at Lisa with a deer-in-the-headlights sort of expression before they both burst out laughing.

"Yeah riiiiiight! Me not wanna go… pfffff!". Tina stated, sitting back down.

As it turns out, Lisa had somehow managed to score them both VIP passes into the hottest Valentine's Day party in Las Vegas. We are talking exclusive party status here. Now as to how in the world Lisa managed to get them into the party last minute… well that, we never did find out.

…

The music pounded in their ears as they danced in a crowd by the subwoofers, the floor literally pulsing under their feet. Lights and glitter, two statuesque friends dressed to bring any man to their knees, looked completely at home in the party environment. Champagne flowed throughout the night and the moment their glass was empty, another mysteriously found its way towards them. It was a thrill, the perfect party and neither could have asked for better company.

The night wore on, danced away in a blur of lights and music, bubbles and champagne. It was then that Lisa did something so completely out of the blue and so suddenly that Tina didn't even get a chance to react let alone realize what happened.

Dancing close together to a spicy latin song, Lisa leaned in a little closer and before either girl what happened… Lisa had kissed her.

And not a peck on the cheek either. Or a peck on the lips. A full on, happy to see, spur of the moment, heat of music kiss on the lips. Both, rather shocked, took a step back to stare at the other and it was Tina who spoke first.

"Girrrrl… you are soooooooo drunk!". The blonde laughed, shaking her head at Lisa who broke into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my god I know!". Lisa agreed, bringing her hand to her mouth as she continued to giggle.

Neither girl looking embarrassed, they walked hand in hand towards the bar for another drink, still laughing at the random incident. Leaning against the bar, they waited and wondered if everyone had suddenly decided to get a drink just as they had because the area was suddenly packed. Lisa nudged Tina playfully with her hips as she finally managed to stop giggling. "I love you Tina…". She flashed Tina a bright smile before waving her hand at one of the bartender's in a vain attempt at getting their drinks faster.

Tina just grinned, shaking her head at Lisa's attempt. "Oh I love ya too…".

Truth be told, it had been the best Valentine's Day ever.

…

Elsewhere… in a penthouse suite of a luxury hotel across the street, another pair was up to their own kind of plans…

A soft gasp escaped her lips as her eyes, "Oh my god…". The man across the room from her smiled confidently, not saying a word and just loving the woman's reaction to what he had placed on the table for her to find. Finally managing to pull her eyes away, she looked up at the man with a genuinely impressed look on her face. "Oh Zack, it's perfect!".

"I know…", a cocky, self-satisfied smirk crept up on his face now. "It was MY idea afterall.".

Clapping her hands together, she re-examined what was placed on the table before her, almost shrieking with joy as she did. "I'm gonna be rich!".

…

There was an awkward silence with a look to match before he spoke. "WE.". Zack corrected her, taking a few steps towards her.

Shooting him a puzzled look, she smiled mysteriously as if perhaps she didn't understand the tone he'd suddenly taken with her. "Right! That's what I meant… we.".

"…", he didn't answer, he merely looked at her with a hint of suspicion.

She caught on quickly, shaking her head innocently she turned to face him. "What?". Sighing softly, the platinum blonde shot him an apologetic look but her voice was laced with that same sultry tone that had made him fall for her in the first place. "Oh c'mon Zacky…". She pouted, "You know what I meant.".

Crossing his arms, Zack was determined to stand his ground. "Ya know Nikki… sometimes I wonder about you… It's like you're only with me for-". His sentence was cut off as the tanned goddess caught his full attention by closing the gap between them and with one hand she caught him behind the neck and pulled his head down to hers. Before he could even protest or register what was going on, Nikki's lips were on his.

A deeply passionate kiss followed as her tongue danced with his own and too soon she withdrew, a sparklingly seductive look in her eyes as she bit down softly on her lower lip.

"Ah… y'know what?", Zack grinned, half dazed and half intoxicated by the woman standing before him, "Nevermind.". Kissing her again, all other thoughts were forgotten as his attention was fully captured by the siren before him.

…

*Aven*

Well that's the end of our little Valentine/Heart-felt moments plotline… Hope you've all enjoyed the extra bit of sweet moments and loving that the characters got to have… now… what happens when the holidays are over and they have to face everyone else again? Will things be awkward? Will people be more reserved or more comfortable around their special someones? Or will they try to hide that it ever happened from everyone else and keep the memories a secret? Well… you'll all just have to wait and see won't you? ;)

A very extra special thank you for the amazingly touching review I recently received on my story. It truly meant more than you can know and really brightened my week… not to mention my day =^-^=

There was a point awhile back (like in 2012 when I started carving out the time to write more and update again) that I wondered if anyone would still be interested in reading fanfics about Dead or Alive characters (DOA5 was nowhere in the previews so there was no sign of any more additions to the series)…

Imagine my surprise! And I have you all to thank for that! *glomps you all* Much love as I continue to be blown away by the continued support 3


	90. Connecting Flights - Part 1

**DOA Legacy:**

-Connecting Flights-

Part 1

Previously on DOA Legacy…

…

-Island Resort; the day before our competitors returned home for their overdue holiday-

All was light and cheerful as they began to eagerly feast upon the glorious breakfast spread out on the table before them. That is… until Jann suddenly stopped eating with a strange look on his face. Looking around, he seemed suspicious, almost startled. As if something had happened on an important scale and for whatever reason, only he appeared to be aware of it.

"Jann?". Lei-Fang had been the one to question him, though the ninja had of course been aware of the sudden tension in the air before any of the others. However, Lei-Fang had truly been the one to notice the change in his eating pattern. It was kind of strange how was attuned to this… of all things, eating patterns. Go figure.

Smiling, Jann merely shrugged the feeling off. "I could've sworn I heard… something.". It didn't make any sense, so it had to be misplaced… right? How could he have known at the time… we still don't know. "Nah… probably nothing.". But of course, something did happen. It wasn't nothing.

The crashing, crumbling, devastating sounds of an island being destroyed; sinking below the crushing waves of the ocean's cold embrace as it sunk lower than any could find… and the long, drawn out, lamentful wail of a man who had literally watched his dream slipping into dark abyss of soundless nothing. That's what Jann heard, though how specific a sound… we didn't really know.

That morning, as they continued on with their breakfast buffet, the team and I had gone on to explain that this wasn't good-bye; it wasn't the end of the DOA Legacy project. We told them of our plan to continue with the project and have them visit different places but since this required planning on our part we offered them a chance to spend some time with family and loved ones from home before getting started again.

It was an offer that was welcomingly received as they hadn't actually gotten a chance to spend any time in their separate countries of origin with family and friends since they had begun this journey together and the holidays were a perfect time for this.

"Sooooo… ", Tina had beamed, pulling everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. "What was this talk about the holidays?".

The next morning, the island that had been located in the far distance from the resort was just… gone; leaving behind no trace of ever being there at all. Of course, with all the rush in packing, excitement and getting their things in order for their separate flights home… only Zack noticed its absence. He'd cast a long, sorrow filled look out into the now blank ocean horizon. It was calm, still… but empty.

…

December…

January…

The holiday season came and went; a time filled with much joy, love, and relaxation. Though at the back of their minds, everyone wondered about eachother. Would they all truly return? Would they even be contacted at all? The only constant to be certain of, was they all hoped they would see eachother again soon.

…

February…

An interesting February was… apparently many things happened that we didn't get to be a part of. Yet, they were things that we were not meant to be apart of. Romantic moments, feelings, scattered hearts brought together by almost sheer coincidences… almost.

…

As the long winter months began to fade into spring, they all had to admit that after all the colder weather they'd been surrounded by of late they would surely welcome the tropical climate of the island resort.

And so… it began once more. Letters and new plane tickets leading to connecting flights that would eventually bring them all together again. Only this time… they DID remember to dress warmer.

…

-Flight: China to Canada-

Jann Lee and Lei-Fang had flown together from China, having had spent a great deal more time together since their sudden Valentine's Day plans. Mostly the time could have been deemed casual or friendly at best. Still, it was more interaction than they usually had and even the smallest of things could make the other blush or smile nervously. It was more than enough… for now. Not that either really knew where to go from their rivalrous friendship… it had its moments to be sure.

They'd settled on the last two free seats and had both smiled in amusement when they found out that the plane was going to be playing old martial arts movies for the entire trip. As the hours passed, Lei-Fang slowly found herself leaning closer to Jann until she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. He smiled as her head pressed into his shoulder, having noticed her slowly start to drift off but not wanting to keep her from doing so.

Shifting his gaze from her sweetly sleeping face, he went back to watching the movie. As he did, he found himself hesistantly, yet gently, craning his neck to rest the side of his face against the top of her head. Not long later, he too drifted off to sleep.

-Flight: Japan to Canada-

The ninja, consisting of Kasumi, Hayate, Ayane and Ryu Hayabusa; of course were all on the same flight. Waiting at the airport was, quiet to say the least. The best friends, Ryu and Hayate, had greeted as they always did; as brothers. Ayane and Ryu exchanged their usual nods with light smiles, though Ayane's brighter as she was fully content to have Hayate back from Germany. She actually seemed to keep more closely to her brother since his return, though Ryu had noted the slight change… he said nothing as it wasn't destructive in any way nor was it any of his business until it was.

Ryu and Kasumi, on the other hand, had greeted eachother almost more awkwardly than before… if such a thing could even be imagined. Kasumi had smiled brightly at the sight of him and she had to mentally restrain herself from running to his side. His emerald eyes had a certain, different gleam to them. A certain look that seemed reserved only for her and yet, he didn't hasten his pace to join the siblings. Kasumi's expression had dimmed, leaving her wondering if maybe the precious moments they'd spent together over the winter would remain as such. Precious moments, but nothing more.

"Kasumi…".

"Huh?". Her eyes, which had gone to staring at her own feet, suddenly met his as he walked passed her. A soft tone etched into his voice as he spoke her name in acknowledgement, though he wore a mysterious smile on his face. A smile that, due to his angle as he passed her, only she saw… as it was only meant for her. Her smile brightened once more and she blushed, looking back to the ground as she tried to hide it. He was thankful for this and he was thankful that Hayate had been distracted by whatever Ayane was saying because… he too had blushed, ever so slightly.

As they boarded the plane Hayate is in mid-conversation with Ryu when Ayane grabs him by the wrist and literally drags him down the aisle to sit with her. She takes the window seat and almost hauls the poor man into the seat next to her. Ryu just smirks at Ayane's antics as Kasumi follows closely behind her siblings. "Guess we won't be sitting together afterall…". Hayate shrugs, "I'm sure Ryu will keep an eye on you.". He watches as Kasumi nods with a sweet smile and wanders further down the aisle in search of free seats.

Ryu, on the other hand, just shakes his head at his best friend's defeated expression. "You know she planned this…".

Ayane just smiles innocently as she pretends to be interested in whatever was outside the window.

Hayate just laughed, "It wouldn't surprise me.", as he watched Ryu wander off after Kasumi. Turning his attention back to Ayane, he leaned closer as he tried in vain to see whatever she was looking at. "Anything interesting out there?".

The violet-haired ninja just smiled playfully, "Nope… nothing good out there.". Of course, she didn't mention that it was simply because everything of importance was already on the plane.

As for Kasumi and Ryu, they ended up finding the only two remaining adjoined seats at the very back of the plane. Coincidentally, it was just out of hearing distance from Ayane and Hayate. "Guess these are ours.". With a soft smile Kasumi moves to take the window seat but stops and turns to Ryu with a questioning gaze. "Oh! Did you…Umm… I mean it's fine if…". She stumbled on her words, a little embarrassed for having not thought to ask before she started to sit.

Ryu just smiled, shaking his head he motioned for her to sit. Once she had, Ryu, looking rather nervous suddenly, took the seat next to her. They were quiet the entire flight, neither taking the jump to attempt a conversation. But silence was fine. It was only awkward for the first few minutes and once the plane was in the air they leaned back into their seats and sighed in unison, both blushing and hoping the other didn't notice. The only real interaction exchanged between the two were lingering gazes from the corner of their eyes when they thought the other wasn't looking and then the shy smiles that followed once they got caught.

Ayane and Hayate on the other hand, were quite the opposite. Talking about random things and Hayate nudging her playfully and poking at her when she disagreed with him on a topic, a brotherly attempt to persuade her into his way of looking at whatever was being discussed. It was a few hours into the flight before Ayane brought up a topic that had been on her mind for some time…

"So…". She began, trying to sound ambivalent.

"So…". He repeated, mimicking her tone with a curious smirk on his face.

"Where DID you go?". Ayane questioned in a softer tone, referring to his disappearance in February… right around Valentine's Day. As if she didn't already know.

He grinned hesitantly, running a hand casually through his hair… though distracting was more like it.

Ayane pouted, "You're not gonna tell me are you?".

He grinned wider, leaning back into the seat as he closed his eyes. "Nope.".

"Pfft… figures…". She rolled her eyes and looked out the window, a mischievous smirk on her face. "I already know anyway.".

He shrugs, "Then you already know what there is to say.".

Ayane frowned, her plan of getting him to tell her thinking her already knew everything that happened was… well, ruined to say the least. She sighed heavily, still staring out the window.

He smirked, drapping an arm around her shoulders. "Try to get some sleep.".

It wasn't long before they both drifted off into slumber… with Ayane's arms wrapped around the arm Hayate had drapped loosely around her shoulders. Leaning into his chest and snuggling the arm she held captive and close to her as if she were afraid he'd vanish if she didn't keep a tight hold on him.

At some point during the flight Hayate awakens when a slight vibration from his cell stirs him from his slumber. With a smirk, he rolls his eyes at Ayane's possessiveness of his arm… though sighs as it made it all the harder to reach his right pants pocket with his left arm. Slowly, he manages to pry the device free of his pocket without waking the young ninja sleeping on his shoulder.

As he touched the screen with his thumb, a text message instantly appeared. It read:

"Just got on the plane!

See you soon!

-Hitomi"

Hayate smiles, sticking the phone back into his pocket with greater ease than it was to get it out. Looking over at his sleeping sister with an amused grin, he shifted lower in his seat and slipped back off to the land of dreams.

…

*Aven*

A very big thank you for all the lovely new follows and favorites both to this story and my author profile in general! Thank you guys so much! *glomps all around* =^-^=


	91. Connecting Flights - Part 2

**DOA Legacy:**

-Connecting Flights-

Part 2

…and that left us with only two other flights to connect into Canada for the big reunion at the airport. Um… actually, make that one.

-Flight: France to Canada-

As it turned out, along with the other competitors who had confirmed their return to the island resort as well as the DOA Legacy project, so were two others who we had all but given up on as they hadn't seemed like the sort to have come along in the first place let alone return. Yet, to our awestruck surprise, we had them confirmed.

To our great surprise both accepted; Christie and Helena. They were both coming back to the island. Now how in heaven and hell did we manage to get both to agree you ask? Well… perhaps we neglected to inform each of the others' presence… actually, we told Christie that Helena would be there and then we told Helena that Christie wouldn't. As simple as that… oh don't give us THAT look! Especially when you're as thrilled as we are to see what comes from this little act of failing to provide accurate data.

Helena, of course, knew for certain that Ayane would be there. It was a given. Still, it wasn't a deal breaker by any count as Fame Douglas's daughter had gradually become slightly less alarmed by the violet haired ninja in the time she'd been apart from her. Perhaps new information had come to light? Information that the opera singer chose not to share with anyone in particular and yet… we couldn't help but wonder what could have changed her perspective.

But what did it matter? She had accepted and that was the first step… the important one.

Where Christie was concerned, we offered to pick her up on a separate flight and yet she politely refused with a tone that made us all too curious as to the white haired woman's whereabouts when she stated that she was already in the country on business and would make the flight easily.

It was so that Helena and Christie boarded the same long, delayed flight together; with Helena oblivious to this little fact. We could only wonder how long that would last…

…

Meanwhile, at the airport where everyone's connecting flights would bring them together again…

…two bags are resting on a bench across from their owners, who are looking rather at ease and at home in eachother's presence. Whether this was due to their interactions over the course of time on the island resort or their unexpected reunion during Valentine's Day, well we had to figure that it was an equal combination of both; and what a sight it was.

Jann Lee and Lei-Fang were sitting in the waiting area, sprawled lazily on the bench across from their bags. Jann leaning back casually against the armrest of the edge of the bench with one arm draped over the back of the bench with Lei-Fang laying back against his chest. Both fighters looking rather entranced by whatever Jann was showing her on his cell phone.

Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon.

They could have been in the middle of a busy street or warzone for all either cared. Their attention was completely taken by the movie playing on the little screen. Well… except for maybe the occasional and seemingly subtle shift in gaze from screen to the other. Actually, Lei-Fang did this more than Jann… but he looked so completely focused when he watched martial arts movies that Lei-Fang couldn't help but smile and admire that about him. It was cute… not that she would openly admit it. It was in those moments, though Lei-Fang didn't know it, that Jann Lee DID catch those glances and would blush ever so slightly that by the time Lei-Fang would look again… all trace was gone.

It was the little things… and of course, the unexpected ones.

Just like what happened next.

"Oh…ummm…". A soft voice interrupts the movie viewing as the pair suddenly find themselves in the company of not one but all four ninja; Kasumi looking rather hesitant and shooting Lei-Fang an apologetic look.

As for Jann Lee, well, he somehow manages to look withdrawn and more attentive to the small cell phone screen than the sudden manifestation of ninja, "Huh? Oh! Hey!". He nods at Ryu and Hayate who return the nod, yet exchange uncertain glances.

Lei-Fang blushes instantly, bowing her head slightly as she sits up and pretends to not look like she's been caught. Yet Kasumi, noticing the familiar look, just smiles sweetly and Lei-Fang feels a little less embarrassed. At least it was the ninja… anyone else would have possibly made a big deal out of things or wanted to know more. Details and such… but not the ninja, no they had a wonderfully subtle and understanding way about them. They weren't the sort to pry into the personal affairs of others. Well, not unless it directly concerned them in some way or were asked their point of view on subjects at hand; advice, so to speak. Both she and Jann Lee were quite thankful for that.

Whatever lingering awkwardness remained was almost instantly dissipated at what followed. Or rather, who.

"GAH! SON OF A -!". Tina's heavy southern tone steals them away from any awkwardness as their gaze instantly shifts down towards the luggage area and at a rather frustrated looking blonde. "Ah swear if ah have ta come over there an get em mahself ah'll-".

"TINA!". Her sentence was interrupted as Zack showed up, "There ya are! Damn ya sure do run fast!".

"Oh god, not now…". Tina sighs, then looks back at her cell. "And ah'm not finished with you!".

At this point, to their shared relief, Lei-Fang and Jann had already shifted so that they both sat normally on the bench a little bit apart. No one would be the wiser. Well, you know… ninja… but… yeah. Jann smirked as Lei-Fang shifted her gaze to him with a relieved smile as Tina continues to yell at the phone, while storming away from Zack and heading towards the group… Zack in tow. The last thing they needed was Zack making shared movie watching into a THING.

"Tina!". When Tina finally finishes on the phone she's greeted with a bubbly smile and warm, comforting hug from Lei-Fang. "So what was THAT all about?".

"Well…". Tina began with a pitiful yet aggravated look on her face, "Y'see what happened is-". Well, long story short, it turned out that Tina's luggage got sent to no less than six different places. SIX. Everything got flown somewhere she wasn't and the airline was having quite a bit of trouble tracking everything down… especially with a fiery, pissed off, statuesque blonde shouting at them frantically over the phone.

"Well shit Tina… ", Jann shoots the girl a cocky grin; almost teasing with his tone. "…you really need SO many bags? REALLY?".

"Hey now! It was only mah main things!". Tina pouted, though equally looking like she was about to land a punch to the bodyguard's chin before a question sudden crossed her mind, "Wait… how many bags did ya'll bring anyhow?".

The answer was unanimous; one. One bag each… backpacks could easily fit in the overhead and so they'd all figured they'd skip the whole hassle of waiting at the baggage claim if they had overweight things. Not to mention they didn't know where they were going so it wasn't like packing for anything specific.

It was then, with a heavy sigh, that Tina bowed her head, "Great…". At least she had THAT bag… and in the end it DID have the main things for travel. Not as many shoes, accessories and clothes as she would have liked but… she could always buy more once they got… well, anywhere they'd go right? Right?!

"Sooooooo… how was the flight then?". Jann smirked at Tina, with Lei-Fang giggling as they both knew she and Zack were on the same flight…

…the same long, delayed, flight. Yes, Tina and Zack, on the same flight… where she spent most of the flight playing musical seats with Zack. Or to be more specific… trying to escape him on a plane with only so many places to move to. The only times she managed to have a moment's peace were when she went to the bathroom.

"But of course they don't let ya stay in there for long… they get worried you're up ta no good or somethin' dumb like that…". Tina explained with a sigh.

Zack for his part, would simply grin, looking rather pleased with himself for having caused such an effect. "Stop lookin' a meh like that or so help me…" Tina would threaten and yet, being a plane she couldn't risk being kicked off or causing enough of a ruckus to be reprimanded for disturbing the peace.

Hayate and Ryu exchanged amused expressions as Hayate opened his mouth to comment on Tina's flight when-

"EIN!". It was then that, without so much as other warning, Hayate was glomped by the overexcited Hitomi who had the brightest smile on her face. Ayane frowned, standing closer to Ryu while trying to not look… jealous? Was it really that? We actually were having trouble keeping track of this girl's looks of evil intent… she just, had so many. Yet, Ayane's frown was quickly replaced by a mysterious smile as her eye caught a familiar face headed their way… two actually.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!". Tina laughed as a white haired woman approached the group.

"Actually… she boarded the plane under false pretenses…". Christie replied, winking at Ayane.

"Yes… it would seem so.". Helena stated dryly, obviously on her guard.

"Though, I must admit, dragging would have been fun all the same…". Christie smiled, almost purring the words.

"Wait… so… how DID you find out she was on the plane?". Hitomi questioned Helena curiously.

"We were on opposite ends of the plane, so… really it was just by mere luck that I did.". Helena began, though Christie was quick to add her side of it.

"Yes, some silly ploy to keep us, or rather HER, from finding out I was even on there… let alone heading to the same island once again. We were cut off by a curtain, many seats, many passengers, a bathroom at both ends and yet she still managed to accidentally find me out.". Christie laughed, a devilish look on her face showing that she'd rather liked being found out. "I was almost a little impressed.".

"Oh don't sound so proud about it… you weren't exactly subtle with your actions now were you.". Helena pouted, obviously already annoyed at the British assassin.

"Uh-oh, what'd you do?". Ayane smiled playfully at the white haired troublemaker.

"Not a thing, honest. I was just relaxing, minding my own damn business.". Christie actually looked sincere.

"She was hogging the refreshment cart.". Helena stated in an accusing tone.

Christie just shrugged, "Hey, I was thirsty. It's a long flight.".

"Ugh! Tell meh about it!". Tina sighed, motioning to Zack as everyone laughed at the situation.

"Hey that's not-". Zack began to protest when his cell suddenly began to ring and he frantically delved into his pockets like the damn thing would detonate if he didn't answer after so many rings. "Ni…Nikki! Hey baby! Yeah I…". He flinched as the sound of a rather unamused woman shouted back at him over the phone. It would seem that he was being yelled at for not taking care of… something. We couldn't quite get the whole conversation.

"Hey hey hey whoa now! Easy… Hey, I know. I know. Yeah, I know. It'll all be taken care of. Didn't I say it would all be taken care of? Now don't ya worry ya pretty little-".

"It better be!". The woman referred to as "Nikki", stated before hanging up.

"Uhhhhh Nikki?... Nikki? Baby?". Stuffing his cell back into his pocket, Zack pouted with a soft frown on his brow. "Well… damn… she hung up.".

A pleased smirk creeps across Jann Lee's face as Lei-Fang nudges him for it, though no one other than Jann seems to notice the action. Well, the ninja probably were aware but it's not like they weren't aware of most subtle hints. It was, afterall, laced into every fiber of their being. They were just generally considerate enough to not make it a point of appearing as if they were aware of certain social actions.

Yet, despite that… Ayane couldn't help but allow some degree of a pleased smile to stretch across her face at Zack's increasing level of awkward embarrassment. She wasn't subtle about it either… so Jann just grinned wider when he noticed it and Lei-Fang simply shook her head with a soft sigh. So much for being subtle.

It then, in that moment, that Jann remembered something he hadn't had a chance to ask before they'd all gone home for a little break. He remembered that just as everyone had finished their breakfast and as the team and I were in the middle of explaining the travel plans… Zack had finally shown up. We had supposed that it was better late than never and yet, still, something about Zack's demeanor didn't seem quite… Zack.

*Flashback: Before leaving the Island…*

"Wha… what the HELL happened to you?!". Tina exclaimed, motioning to Zack's torn clothes and traumatized expression that bordered zombie-esque.

A depressed look on his face, Zack wandered towards an empty chair and with slumped shoulders plops himself down in it. "It's gone…".

Vague and indirect…

Kasumi frowned, a genuine look of concern on her face. "What's gone?". Her tone sweet as she wondered what we were all wondering… what the hell had happened to Zack? Hadn't he been right behind us when leaving his island?

"My island…". Zack stated, a neutral tone as he stared forward but not at anything in particular.

"You have an island!?". Jann shot the man a bewildered look, almost choking on his glass of orange juice.

"It's gone…". Zack repeated in the same neutral tone as before, a tone applicable to a great state of shock perhaps? We weren't sure and it didn't seem like Zack was in a very talkative or explanatory mood at that moment.

…

"I'm not even gonna bother asking how you managed to lose an entire island.". Jann Lee arched his brow, returning his attention to us as we hadn't finished reviewing the travel details.

*End Flashback*

A sly smirk crossed Jann's face before he turned to Zack with a curious look on his face and managing a serious tone. "She mad that you lost the island?".

…

*Aven*

Just really wanted to take a moment to say hi and welcome to the new followers, thank you for the new favorites, thank you SO much for the amazing comments, and of course just a wonderfully great very big thanks to you ALL for taking the time to read and continue to read my story. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing for these wonderful characters =^-^=


End file.
